


Deep Down

by Bremol



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 104,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Richard utters those horrible and hurtful words, "...frivolous and meaningless...", Emily realizes that she made a mistake taking him back.  Leaving him to start a new life, Emily finds a love so different and wonderful, it scares her at first.  Richard wallows in his misery and starts drinking heavily to ease his hurt and to ignore the memories and nagging of his conscience.  Will he be able to finally understand the reasons why Emily left him?  Or will he lose her forever to another man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Richard, I don't understand what's happening. Everything's been fine except the sex issue.”_

_“Everything hasn't been fine! The minute we went against Lorelai we lost.”_

_“You're acting like this is my fault. Going against Lorelai was your idea! I was perfectly ready to go ahead with the plan the three of us devised.”_

_“Running around with_ _Logan_ _. Joining the DAR. Planning parties.”_

_“What's wrong with joining the DAR? We both agreed she needed a job.”_

_“Fundraisers and tea parties? It's frivolous! And meaningless! She has more to do, more to be! I don't want that life for her.”_

_“You mean my life. You don't want her to be me.”_

_“Emily, no! That's not what I meant.”_

Sitting in the corner of the shower, the water pouring down over her, the sobs shook her body as she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. She couldn’t stop those horrible minutes from replaying over and over in her mind or the cold blade of the knife from twisting round and round in her chest.

“God help me!” she sobbed, the pain nearly taking her breath away. She’d never felt pain this deep. Turning her face up, she let the water mingle with her tears. She had to get out of this house.

Trembling as she stood, she finished her shower then stepped out and wrapped her terrycloth robe around her before wrapping her hair in a towel. Making her way to the bedroom, she paused at the door to make sure Richard wasn’t there. The last thing she wanted was to see him. She couldn’t bear the thoughts of seeing him, knowing what he thought of her.

For the first time in her life she didn’t care how she looked. She didn’t care that she had no makeup on, or that her hair wasn’t dry. She would get dressed, pack a few things and leave her home before Richard could come up to bed.

 

~*~

 

Zipping her bag closed, she stared at her rings when the light caught the stones. Biting her lip, she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the drawer of her nightstand. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, she felt tears sting her eyes as she wrote the note then placed it on his pillow. Laying the pen down, she stood up and stared once more at her rings. As she wiggled the rings from her finger, her tears dropped onto her hands.

Picking up her bag and placing the strap on her shoulder, she started toward the door, then stopped and walked to her vanity. Resting a finger on the picture of her and Richard, more tears fell as she laid the frame down. Now it was done. The act symbolized the end of the life she had shared with Richard for over forty years.

Turning off the lights as she walked from the room, she quietly made her way downstairs. Sitting her bag down, she went to get her keys and purse from the table then stopped and stared at the closed door to his study. She knew he was still in there, probably still drinking, with no clue as to the pain he’d caused her. Shaking herself, she picked up her bag once more and made her way through the house to the garage.

Opening the garage door, she walked to her car and got in, placing her bag in the backseat and her purse beside her. Closing her door and buckling her seatbelt, she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the headrest. Where was she going to go? What was she going to do? Would Richard and Rory miss her? Or would they both be relieved she was gone?

Opening her eyes, she started the car and slowly pulled out into the drive, pausing to look at the house she’d called home for most of her life. Even when they’d been separated and she’d stayed in a hotel, it hadn’t felt so final. It hadn’t felt like the end. But this time…this time it _was_ the end.

She, Emily Gilmore, was going to leave and prove that her life wasn’t frivolous and meaningless. That meant ending this life here in this house, with this man that thought nothing more of her than that she was a convenience to have around.

Looking away, she pushed on the accelerator, deciding to just drive until she grew tired. Wherever she stopped would be where she would start her life alone. Staying in Hartford wasn’t an option…too many memories and people who would gossip every time she went out.

No. It was time to find a new town to live in.

And maybe that was good.

New life.

New town.

New Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard stared down into his drink. The ice had long ago melted, the liquor watered down and warm, but still he held it and occasionally swirled the amber liquid around the bottom of the glass. He couldn’t get the look in Emily’s eyes out of his mind. He hadn’t meant to make her feel that way. Or had he?

Shaking his head, he denied the thought. No, he would never intentionally hurt his wife.

“Would I?” he pondered out loud then looked toward the door.

Was that a car he heard?

Standing up a bit shakily, he walked from the room and looked out the front windows just in time to see tail lights disappearing from the end of the drive.

“Emily.” He breathed, his heart beginning to pound as fear started working it’s way through his veins.

As he rushed to the garage, he kept telling himself that it wasn’t her. That maybe it was Rory, or even Logan. Finding her car gone, he swallowed the panic. Suddenly sober, he rushed back inside and up to their room.

“Emily!” he called but was only greeted with silence. “Emily!” he shouted again as he moved to the bathroom but something about her vanity stopped him.

“Dear god what have I done?” he whispered as he looked at the turned down frame that he knew held their picture. Walking to the bed, he collapsed on the side, his head hung down and resting in his hands. “Oh god.” He moaned then looked back up when he felt something bump his thigh.

Realizing what it was, he gently picked up the rings that had once encircled his wife’s left ring finger and felt tears roll down his cheeks. This time wasn’t going to be like the last. She hadn’t just merely left him for a few days to stay in a hotel. Picking up the note from his pillow, he read the hastily written words.

_These belong to you._

She was gone for good.

The rings were so tiny resting in the palm of his hand and he remembered how his hand had trembled when he’d placed them on her finger the first time. The engagement ring, which she had received a bit differently than he’d planned, had been the perfect size…much to her amazement.

_“Richard?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I’m sorry for ruining things for you.”_

_Smiling, he caressed her cheek. “I’m sorry for just throwing your ring at you. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I should have just changed my plans and proposed properly before we both got angry.” Getting down on his knee, he smiled up at her._

_“Richard, what are you doing?”_

_“I’m proposing properly. May I have the ring please?”_

_Smiling, she pulled the velvet box from her pocket and placed it in his outstretched hand. “You don’t have to do this.”_

_“Yes, Em, I do.”_

_Caressing his cheek, she nodded. “Alright.”_

_Swallowing his nervousness, he looked up into her beautiful eyes. “Emily Smythe, I’ve loved you nearly from the first moment I saw you in that blue dress. I didn’t know that a woman could affect me that way. And I definitely didn’t believe in love at first sight.” He caressed her cheek. “My life had been planned for me, and I’d accepted that. But then this beautiful, vibrant, pixie of a girl walked in and suddenly I realized I didn’t want to just accept what my parents had planned for my life. You make me feel alive, Emily girl. You make me believe that I can be and do anything I set my mind to.” Opening the box, he lifted the ring from its cradle. “Marry me, Emily. Marry me and be my very own Gilmore girl.” His hand trembled as he slipped the ring onto her finger._

_“Oh yes, I’ll marry you.” She smiled then laughed as she looked down at her ring. “It fits!”_

_“Of course it does. What did you think?” Richard laughed and pulled her into his arms._

_“I thought it would be too big.” She kissed his cheek then pulled back and looked up at him. “How did you know?”_

_“I might have had a little help.” He gave her a lopsided grin._

_“Sweetie…” she sighed, a smile on her face. “I’ll have to remember to thank her.”_

_“I already have.”_

Closing his hand over the rings, he felt his heart breaking and going numb. He’d never dreamed when he’d placed that ring on her finger that it would ever come off. And it hadn’t…

Until now.

His Emily girl was gone.

He had lost his heart and soul.  
---


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stared down at her cell phone, the number displayed causing her to pause in indecision. It was Richard, and she was fairly certain she knew what he was calling about. She’d been gone for three weeks, and had gone home the beginning of this week and packed her things and had movers load them and bring them to her new place…something she knew would have Richard calling her.

Finally deciding to just answer and get it over with, she pushed the little green button and held her phone up to her ear. “Richard.”

“Your things are gone.”

“Yes, they are.” She kept her voice cold, her fingernails digging into her palm the only source of control.

“Emily, I…”

“Richard, please.” She took a shaky breath. “You’ll be receiving a petition for divorce in the next week.”

Richard heard the shakiness in her voice beneath the cold, icy tone and knew she was barely hanging on to her control. “Emily, please. Don’t do this.”

“It’s already done, Richard. I have to go now.” She hung up before he could say anything else. Holding a hand over her mouth to try and stop the sob that threatened to escape, she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. The pain was still so intense that she couldn’t fight it, but at least she was alone and no one would see her weakness.

Curling up on the love seat that had been delivered just that afternoon, she let her tears fall as the pain washed over her in waves that nearly crushed her and left her gasping for breath. She had to get herself under control, but she didn’t seem to have the strength to control the pain and bury it.

Maybe that was part of being a new Emily. In the past she wouldn’t have had a problem burying the pain. In the past she would have just pushed the hurt to the back of her mind and went on about life as if nothing had happened. But that was before she realized just how little she really meant to Richard.

Now that she knew the truth, the pain was too great for even the most formidable woman to ignore.

“I don’t know how to do this,” she cried.

 _“Yes, you do, Emily,”_ a soft voice from her past sounded in her mind.

Emily recognized the voice of her beloved Nanna; her eccentric great grandmother that had loved her and let her be a carefree child. Nanna had nurtured the part of her that she’d buried through her teenage years, but was slowly starting to let out.

“I’m not sure what to do, Nanna,” she whispered. “I wasn’t taught how to live alone.”

 _“I taught you,” c_ ame the reply. _“You don’t have to have a husband to be something, my love. Remember…”_

Memories of the woman she’d loved so dearly, but not been allowed around very much, flooded Emily’s thoughts as she fell into a deep sleep.

 

~*~

 

Rory wasn’t sure what had happened, but she was worried about her grandfather and grandmother. She couldn’t get him to tell her where Emily had gone. He took her to her community service each day before going to work, and then picked her up and dropped her back at the house before returning to work where he would stay until late at night. When he finally came home, he would go into his study and drink. She never saw him going into their room except to change and shower.

“What’s going on?” she frowned as she stared at the closed door to her grandparents’ bedroom. Chewing on her lip in indecision, she tried to fight off the guilt at just the thought of going into their room without permission. “I have to know,” she reasoned as she walked toward the door.

Slowly turning the knob, she carefully stepped inside and gasped at the raw pain that nearly overwhelmed her. It was as though someone was in the room, even though she knew no one was there. Moving further into the room, she noticed the picture frame laying face down on her grandmother’s vanity. Walking to the small table, she lifted the photo and felt a lump form in her throat when she saw what photo it was.

“Oh god,” she breathed as she realized several things were missing from the vanity. Emily’s hair brush and comb. Her perfumes. A jewelry box. Her lotions. “No.”  She refused to believe what she was thinking even as she walked to the closet and opened it.

“Grandma,” she nearly cried as the emptiness greeted her. “Why did you leave?” she wondered as she walked to the lone suit hanging in the closet, realizing that it was the one her grandmother had wore for the vow renewal. Fingering the material, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number that she hadn’t dialed in a long time.

“Mom. You have to come. Grandma’s gone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai stared at her father. He wasn’t his old self. He was different. It was as if a part of him had died.

“Dad? What happened?” she whispered, resting a hand on his arm.

“She left, Lorelai.” His voice shook as he stared out the window. “She left me.”

“But why? You haven’t been back together that long. I don’t understand. I thought you had fixed things.”

Richard sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it, Lorelai. I’d just really like to be alone.”

Squeezing his arm, Lorelai got him to look at her. “Is it my fault?”

“Lorelai, please. Just let it go.” Richard begged. He just couldn’t talk about this. “She came and packed all of her things and had them moved to wherever she’s living. All she left was…” his voice broke and he walked from the room, his tears not something he wanted his daughter to see.

Rory watched her grandfather hurry up the stairs before entering his office. “What happened?”

“I tried to get him to tell me what happened. He wouldn’t,” she sighed. “He said something about something Mom left behind. What was it?”

“I know that she left the suit she wore for their vow renewal and the picture of them she had sitting on her vanity.”

Lorelai frowned. “I think it was something else. Those things would hurt him, but…oh god.” She suddenly realized what it was.

“What?”

“She left her rings.” Lorelai’s voice was a whisper.

“No.” Rory shook her head. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“She would if this was more than just a separation. And the way Dad’s acting…it’s more.” She chewed on her bottom lip.

“But they just got things back on track a few months ago.” Rory still wasn’t going to accept anything else.

“I know. Something really bad must have happened.”

“It’s my fault.” Rory felt hot tears streaking her cheeks.

Pulling the girl against her, Lorelai looked at the window. “I think, Kid…we’ve both had a hand in this.”

 

~*~

 

Richard sat on his bed, a small black velvet box in the palm of his hand. Inside the box were the rings that had once encircled his wife’s finger, showing the world that she belonged to a man that loved her. But, had that man really loved her?

“Did I love you like I should have?”

_Once._

It was a familiar voice, one that he’d known as a young man. It was his voice. The voice of the man that had fallen head over heels for a auburn haired beauty. The voice of the man that had treasured and cherished every moment of every day he spent with that beauty.

“Where did we go wrong?”

_We didn’t. You did. I cherished her. Remember?_

Yes, he remembered. Those first few years of their lives together had been playing and replaying in his mind, no matter how much liquor he drank. They had been happy years. Years where he’d been eager to finish his work for the day so that he could go home to his Emily.

“Why did we change?”

_I didn’t. You did._

Shaking his head, his brow creased in confusion. He was talking to himself as if he were two different people. He couldn’t function like this. He couldn’t live without her.

“What the hell am I going to do?”


	5. Chapter 5

Emily stared at the house sitting empty, her mind remembering the years she’d spent there as a carefree child and then the sadness she’d felt there on the day of Nanna’s wake. She hadn’t returned to the house until today, and hadn’t understood what had drawn her here until she’d stood staring at it and realized it was for sale.

Wasn’t it strange? She’d gone for a drive to forget that she was missing her family on Thanksgiving and wound up here with memories of her past. She knew that if she hadn’t had her cell switched over to her name, something that required her getting a new number, Rory might have called. Might being the operative word. She didn’t know if the girl was still angry with her or not.

Shaking her head from her lonely thoughts, she returned her attention to the house before her.

“I can do this,” she reasoned as she thought about the money her grandmother had left her. It had never been touched, she hadn’t been able to until she turned twenty five and by then she was married and didn’t need the money. “Thank you, Nanna,” she whispered as she walked to the backyard and smiled, happy to see that the tree they’d spent so many hours relaxing beneath its aging branches was still there. She’d learned a lot under the tree’s branches, and she hoped to gain some peace sitting there once more.

Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the number on the sign and waited for someone to pick up. When there was no answer, she left a message and her number then sighed as she hung up. “I hope I don’t lose this place.” She looked longingly about the property before turning and making her way back to her car.

“Emily? Emily Smythe?” an unfamiliar voice asked, startling Emily.

Turning, Emily stared at the woman looking at her from across the street. Walking to where the woman was standing, she frowned as she tried to place who she was. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

A smile caused the older woman’s face to wrinkle and her eyes to twinkle. “I don’t suppose you would recognize me after so many years.” She caressed Emily’s cheek. “You called me Miss Twinkles.”

Eyes widening, Emily felt her eyes burn with tears as she impulsively reached out to hug the woman. “Oh I can’t believe it.”

“I’ve just been waiting for you to come back. Nan always hoped that some day you would own her home.”

Pulling back, Emily wiped at her tears. “I’m sorry. I guess seeing Nanna’s home and remembering the time I spent with her there was just too much for my emotions.”

“No need to apologize for your tears, my girl.”

Emily laughed, “I’d forgotten how wonderful that sounded coming from you.”

“My brogue always seemed to slip out when I would talk to you.”

“Because I loved to hear it.” Emily squeezed the soft hand.

“So you did.” Her eyes, still as green as they had been years before, twinkled. “Would you come in for a cup of tea? I’d love to hear about your life and what you’ve been doing. Maybe a bit of Thanksgiving dinner?”

Sadness threatened to cloud Emily’s mood, but she pushed it away. “I’d love to come in for some tea, and a bit of dinner sounds wonderful.” Wrapping her arm around the woman’s shoulders, she walked with her to her home. “So, since I can’t keep calling you Miss Twinkles…what should I be calling you?”

“What about Katie? That’s my name. Katie Owen. I married a wealthy businessman that Nan introduced me to.”

“So that’s what happened to you.” Emily murmured as she sat on the sofa in the beautifully decorated living room. “I always wondered what happened to you after Nanna passed.”

“She made sure I was taken care of. She left me some money, but her introducing me to my husband was her greatest gift. She knew that I wanted to marry someone from my own country, and so she found a wonderful man and made sure he fell for me.” Katie’s laugh tinkled through the room like a bell. “Do you remember why you called me Miss Twinkles?”

Emily smiled and nodded, “Yes.” her brown eyes bright with memories. “Your green eyes twinkled with mischief and happiness every time I saw you. I’d never seen anyone with eyes as green as yours. Besides, Miss Twinkles was easier than Miss Tiernay for a four year old.”

“I recall Nan telling you to call me Katie.”

“She did, but I was so awed by your eyes, and the way they twinkled, that Miss Twinkles just stuck.”

Watching Emily as she sipped her tea, the green eyes narrowed as she noted the sadness that seemed to slip from behind the wall she’d erected. Reaching over, she rested a hand on Emily’s knee. “Emily? Dear…what’s wrong?”

Looking up, surprise on her face, Emily stared at the woman who’d been a friend to a young girl so long lost. “It’s a long story, Katie. I don’t want to bother you.”

“Nan would want me to take care of you, now that I’ve found you again. You can talk to me, my girl. I’m a pretty good listener and you look like you need a friend.”

Tears pooled in Emily’s eyes as she looked back down into her tea. “Oh Katie,” she whispered with a shaky voice. “My life is such a mess.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rory frowned as she entered the house. It wasn’t that she was unaccustomed to hearing music in the house, but that it was always via the stereo unless there was a party, not live as it was now. She knew where it was coming from, it was just the _who_ that was confusing her. Moving silently, she stopped with wide eyes at the door leading into the piano room.

Grandpa was playing the piano.

Frowning as she tried to think of a time when she’d heard someone tell her that her grandfather played the piano, she realized that she hadn’t known. She recognized the song he was playing, the theme from one of the saddest love stories she’d ever seen, _Somewhere In Time_. She cried every time she watched it, and she cried now as she listened to the achingly beautiful melody flow from her grandfather’s suddenly graceful fingers.

Standing beside him, she reached out a shaky hand and placed it on his shoulder. “Grandpa?”

Richard jerked, his fingers missing the notes as he stared up at her. “Rory.”

“I’m sorry, Grandpa. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She sniffed.

“What is it?” he asked when he noticed she was crying.

“That song.”

“Oh.” He looked away, not wanting her to see the evidence of his own tears.

“Grandpa…” she whispered as she sat down beside him. “…why didn’t I know you could play the piano?”

“It’s something from my past. Something I haven’t done since your mom was a baby.”

“So she doesn’t know either.”

“No.”

“Grandpa…”

“Yes?”

“What were you thinking about?” she laid her head over on his shoulder. “Grandma?”

He sighed, wrapping an arm around her slight frame. “Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“Oh Rory, I…”

“Please? I want to hear about you and Grandma when you were young. Did she ever sit beside you and watch you play?”

“Yes. There were many nights she sat beside me much like you are now.”

_Emily watched him from the doorway. His fingers moved gracefully over the keys of the piano, the song he played beautiful, just as their love had been earlier. Moving into the room, she sat by his side, her head resting lightly on his shoulder as she continued to watch him play. There was something almost magical about her husband when he sat behind the piano, his fingers effortlessly playing the old songs they loved so much._

_“Hello, Emmy girl.”_

_“The baby was restless,” she whispered, not wanting to break the spell._

_“I thought as much.” He smiled down at her._

_“Play, And I Love You So.”_

_He shook his head. “You just want me to sing.”_

_She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. “You know me too well.”_

_“I know you very well.” His voice dropped to a husky timbre._

_“Richard…” she breathed. “Sing to me.” Her hands rested over their unborn child as the song slowly began to filter out into the room, his warm voice humming along._

_Knowing that she was slowly falling asleep, he smiled as he quietly sang the words. “And I love you so…the people ask me how…how I’ve lived ‘til now…I tell them I don’t know…”_

_“The baby’s calm now,” she whispered sleepily. “Keep singing.”_

“She fell asleep and I had to carry her back to bed.” His voice was sad and wistful.

“Oh Grandpa.” Rory wiped her eyes. “We’ll find her. She’ll come back. She loves you.”

“She loved me, Rory.” He closed his eyes. “I killed that. I’m learning what I did wrong, but it’s too late.”


	7. Chapter 7

Emily stared at the computer screen. She couldn’t believe that she’d just stumbled upon a job. “It’s perfect!” she clapped her hands in excitement. She’d be scared out of her skin, but she knew it was something she was qualified to do.

Picking up the phone, she called the number listed and waited for someone to answer. “Yes, hello. This is Emily Gil…Smythe and I was calling in regards to the history teacher position. Is it still available?”  She listened to the woman politely tell her the position was still available and that she could bring her résumé by the office. “Thank you.” She placed the phone back in it’s cradle.

“A résumé.” She frowned. “How am I going to do that?”  She’d never written a résumé for herself. “It’s been so long since I was taught how. I’m sure it’s changed now as well,” she sighed. Shaking her head, she gave up, deciding to just go by the college office and talk directly to the administrator.

Getting up and turning off her laptop, she made her way into her bedroom and the closet. Chewing on her lip as she tried to find just the right suit to wear for the hopeful meeting, she pulled one out just as her phone rang. “Who in the world?” she wondered as she walked across the room.

“Hello…Oh, hello, Daryll. Yes. His lawyers are what?” she sighed and rolled her eyes. “They can’t do that. Does Richard know they’re trying to do this?”  Listening to her lawyer, she sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “Never mind. I’ll call him. That money has nothing to do with Richard’s money or estate. Thank you, Daryll.” She hung up and stared at the phone. The last thing she wanted to do was call and talk to Richard.

“Better get it over with, Emily,” she mumbled to herself as she dialed the familiar phone number. The voice on the other end startled her. “Rory?”

“Grandma.” The young girl’s voice sounded sad.

“Um…” Emily wasn’t sure what to say. She hadn’t expected Rory to sound so sad. She’d expected anger. “Is your grandfather there?”

“No. He had a meeting in New York.”

Emily heard the shaky voice and frowned. “Rory, are you alright?”

“Oh Grandma. Please…you have to come back.” There was pleading in the girl’s voice now. “You have to. I’m so sorry. I know it’s my fault. I know you argued over me. Please…he needs you. We need you.”

Emily felt tears burn her eyes. “I can’t, Rory.”

“I…” Rory paused and tried another tactic. “Grandma…can I come see you?”

“If you really want to see me, I’ll meet you for lunch there in Hartford.” Emily didn’t want the girl knowing where she lived…not yet.

“Okay.” Rory paused and took a deep shuddering breath. “When?”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. We’ll meet at Angelina’s. Is one alright with you?”

“One is fine.” Rory agreed.

“I’ll see you then.”

“Bye, Grandma. I…I love you.”

“I love you, Rory.” Emily hung up the phone before letting her tears fall. She had to get herself together before she called Richard.

 

~*~

 

Richard frowned when his phone rang. “Excuse me,” he murmured before getting up and stepping outside the restaurant. “Hello?”

“Richard.”

“Emily?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for bothering you, but this has to be taken care of.”

“What’s wrong?”  He couldn’t believe she was calling him.

“Do you know that your lawyers are trying to take half of my inheritance from Nanna?”

“Emily, what are you talking about? Why would they be doing that?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m calling you. That money is mine, Richard. It’s all I have. You can’t take it away from me.” Her voice was losing some of it’s coldness.

Richard noticed the way her voice changed. “Emily, please…can’t we work this out? Can’t we forget this divorce nonsense?”

Digging her fingers into the palm of her hand, she reached for all the courage she had to keep going. “No. We can’t. Richard, please. This isn’t why I called. I only called because my lawyer called and told me what your lawyers are doing. Please take care of it. I don’t want anything else, Richard. I only ask that I’m left my car and my grandmother’s money. It’s all I need.”

“Emily, you don’t have to be that way. I’ll give you enough to live on without worrying.” He felt his eyes burn with tears as his heart broke a little more.

“No, Richard. I don’t want your money. I’ll make it on my own. Nanna’s money will take care of me and I’m going to get a job.”

“A job?” he asked, not sure he’d heard her right.

“Yes. I’m finally going to use my degree. And if I can’t do that, I have plenty of experience planning parties and events, I’m sure I could be a planner.”

“Oh.”

Emily took a deep breath, needing to end this conversation. “Promise me you’ll stop your lawyers.”

“I’ll take care of it the minute we hang up, Emily.”

“Thank you. I’ll let you go now. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” he whispered then slumped into the bench, his head hung as he tried to control the tears that threatened to escape his burning eyes.

“Mr. Gilmore?”

Richard looked up, startled by the intrusion. “Yes?”

“Your guests asked me to check to make sure everything was alright.”

“Yes, everything’s fine. Tell them I have a phone call to make and then I’ll be in.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Richard watched the young woman leave then dialed his lawyer’s number. This was crazy and what he got for not being more a part of what was going on.  
---


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t believe this!”

“Bunny? Bunny Adler?”

“Shh!” the lithe blonde shushed Emily as she walked around her and closed the door to her office. “I don’t go by Bunny around here. I’m simply Mrs. Hutton.”

“Ah.” Emily laughed. “That name always did give you trouble.”

“Yes, it did.”

“So, it’s Hutton now. Not Jonathan Hutton.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “And what about you? Last I heard you were happily ensconced in Hartford society with that wonderful man that you were dating, Richard Gilmore.”

“We’re not together.” Her voice shook and she cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry, Emily.” Bunny sat beside her long ago friend. “So, what brings you here?”

“The history teacher position.”

Bunny raised her brows. “You?”

“I graduated with a history degree, Bunny.”

“I know.” She thought for a moment. “Have you ever taught before?”

“Only etiquette classes to the daughters and granddaughters of the DAR members.”

“Do you think you can do this? You’ll have people from eighteen up. Some may even be your age.”

Emily looked up at the woman she hadn’t seen since their college days. “To be honest, I’m scared, but I have to do this. I have to know that I can make it on my own.”

Reaching over and clasping Emily’s shaking hands, Bunny smiled. “You have the job. The semester starts the second week of January.” Squeezing the hands she held, she waited for Emily to look at her. “I know that we haven’t stayed in contact since I left Smith, but I’m here if you want someone to talk to. I’ve always been a good listener.”

Emily smiled and nodded. “Thank you for giving me a chance.” She returned the squeeze. “And thank you for offering your time. I’d like to get to know you again. You seem to have both. A marriage and a career.”

“No marriage. I’m a widow.”

“Oh, Bunny, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s been nearly ten years now. We had a good marriage, and yes, I did have my career as well. Jonathan never kept me from being or doing whatever I wanted.” She smiled and wiped a stray tear. “Now…” she moved back to her desk. “let me get the necessary papers for you to fill out, and then, will you join me for lunch?”

“I’d love to.” Emily sat watching as Bunny gathered papers from a file cabinet. She couldn’t believe how things were working out. It all seemed so surreal. First her grandmother’s house and now a job. Things were falling into place and making this transition into a life on her own a little easier.

“I think you’ll like it here, Emily.”

“I think you’re right.”

“So, where are you living?” Bunny asked as she placed the papers on her desk in front of Emily.

Picking up a pen, Emily began filling out the necessary papers for her new job. “In an apartment at the moment. I’ve put in a bid on my grandmother’s old place.”

“I loved that place. I hear the owners are rather picky.”

“That’s that I’ve been told. I have a meeting with them later this afternoon.”

“I hope you can convince them.”

“Oh, I will.” Emily paused in thought as she tried to remember a specific date, then continued to write. “I’m sure if I tell them what the place means to me, it’ll get me what I want.”

“You were always very persuasive.” Bunny smiled when Emily looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“You know very well what that means. Remember Mr. Plinkett? Remember how you persuaded him not to tell our parents that he’d caught us smoking?”

“I do not,” she denied, but her glinting eyes gave her away.

“You do.” Bunny laughed. “You had him so mixed up and confused, he didn’t know which end was up.”

Emily shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. “We didn’t get in trouble, now did we?”

“No, we sure didn’t…and after that, he always turned and went the other way when he saw us coming.”

“I guess one time around the mulberry bush was enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rory looked around for her grandmother and sighed when she spotted the familiar auburn hair. Making her way over to the table, she stood staring down at the woman she’d hurt and had missed terribly. “Grandma,” she whispered.

“Hello, Rory.” Emily eyed the girl, noting that she’d lost weight she couldn’t afford to lose. There were circles under her eyes, and she looked pale.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” She took her seat, her blue eyes taking in the loss of weight, the fatigue in the once brilliant brown eyes. “I still don’t have my car.”

“It’s fine, Rory,” she sighed, this was very awkward, and she hated feeling awkward. “So, what did you want to see me about?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“You’ve already done that, Rory.”

“But you’re still gone.”

“Rory, it wasn’t your fault. There were things said that can’t be taken back.” Sighing, she looked down at her menu. “We reconciled without fixing the problems, problems that have been there for years.”

“He misses you, Grandma. Can’t you try?” she wasn’t above pleading.

“No, Rory. I can’t. I’ve tried. But after…” she shook her head, the painful words still too powerful. “It’s just too late, Rory.”

Rory saw something she’d never seen before, tears in her grandmother’s eyes in public. Whatever it was that her grandfather had said, had hurt her grandmother so deep that her normal control was slipping. “I’m sorry, Grandma.”

“Stop apologizing, Rory.” She picked up her menu again. “Why don’t we order? I’m sure you have things to do.”

Rory nodded. “Community service at three.”

“I can drop you, if you want me to.”

“I’d like that.”

 

~*~

 

“Grandma, when can I come visit you?” Rory asked after taking a sip of her coffee, their empty plates sitting at the edge of the table waiting for the waitress to remove them.

“I don’t know, Rory. Give me time. Let me get myself settled. I’m going to start teaching History at the community college where I’m living. It’s going to be a challenge, as it’s been a long time, but I do have the degree, I might as well make some use of it.”

“Wow.” Rory’s big blue eyes looked at her grandmother.

“Rory, I need to prove to myself that I can make a difference. That my life isn’t worthless. I’ve never really done anything worthwhile, I think it’s time I did.”

“No, Grandma. How can you say that?” Rory reached out and gripped her grandmother’s hand. “You plan the best charity events anyone in Hartford has ever been to. And you always raise more than double what the goal is.” She swiped at a tear. “Even if you just stood around, you wouldn’t be worthless. You loved me. I always knew I could go to you if Mom and I got into a fight. You didn’t press me to tell you what was wrong when I did run to you, just let me stay until I was ready to go home. You took me in when I screwed up, even if it was Grandpa’s idea to go against Mom. You did everything you could to help me…and I was ungrateful and horrible.” Looking into her grandmother’s sad eyes, she sighed, “You were never worthless, Grandma.”

Emily looked down, carefully lifting a hand to wipe away the tear that had escaped. “I love you, Rory. And it wasn’t all your fault. I tried too hard.” Looking back up, she squeezed the girl’s hand. “Please try to make things right with your mother.”

“I’ll try.” Rory smiled slightly. “I’m going back to school next semester.”

“Good girl.” Emily finally smiled. “Now, let’s finish our coffee, and I’ll drop you off wherever you need to be.”


	10. Chapter 10

Emily studied the books in front of her, thankful that the history she would be teaching was the part of history she still remembered most of without having to do the amount of studying she’d been afraid she was going to have to do. She was still pretty scared, but the more she studied over the books, the more excited she became at the thought of sharing her love of history with others.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she mumbled as she sipped at her tea.

“You’ll be fine, Emily.” Bunny smiled from her place on the sofa.

“It’s just all so surreal, Bunny.” Emily looked up at her friend. “I’ve spent the last forty years of my life being a socialite. My youth was spent going to, and organizing, parties. That’s all I cared about. I cared so much about what was proper for our social standing that I have a daughter who can’t stand being around me for more than two seconds. I nearly ruined the relationship I have with my granddaughter. And now here I am…” she swept her hand across the apartment. “Living in an apartment back in my home town and preparing to start teaching so that I have a steady income.”

Bunny smiled at her friend. “Oh Emily. What happened to the bright, confident girl I knew?”

“She’s long gone, Bunny.” Emily looked out the window. “That girl was buried a long time ago.”

“Emily…” Bunny leaned forward and squeezed her knee to get her attention. “I’ve seen your name in the society pages. You didn’t organize just parties. You were the most talked about organizer of charity benefits and fund raisers around Hartford.”

Emily shrugged. “But so many times it was just useless parties. Image was all I cared about.”

“Not always, Emily.” Bunny whispered. “I remember a young girl who climbed up in a tree with me to spy on our teachers kissing behind the school. I remember a girl who took off her shoes and walked barefoot with me through the park after I broke up with my boyfriend despite the fact that she had on her prom dress and had left her own boyfriend wondering around bewildered by her absence.”

Grasping Bunny’s hand, Emily smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. “I remember that girl, but she seems like someone I dreamed.”

“No, Emily. She wasn’t a dream. She was real. You can be her again, if you want to.”

“I want to, Bunny. I’m just afraid.”

“I know you are.” Handing a tissue to her friend, Bunny smiled. “I think you’re already starting to bring her back.”

“I’m trying. I just don’t seem to remember who she really was.”

“I can help you with that. I knew her very well.” She winked, making Emily laugh.

“I’m so glad I found you again, Bunny. I haven’t had a true friend since Melinda died.”

“I heard about that. I was sorry to hear she’d been so sick. I knew you’d take it hard, but I also knew you had Richard.”

Emily’s eyes filled. “He was too busy to really notice.”

“Oh, Emily. I’m sorry. If I’d only known…I would have been there for you. I know we lost touch over the years, but I still could have shown some support.”

“It’s alright. We hadn’t been very close for a lot of years by then, Bunny. What happened?”

“We grew apart when I left Smith and changed direction in my life. I often thought of you.”

“Melinda and I would occasionally talk about you and the time we all spent at Smith.”

“What happened with Richard, Emily? I remember a man that was very much in love.”

“I’m not really sure what happened, Bunny. Maybe deep down he blamed me for our child being the way she was.” She shrugged. “The first years of our marriage were wonderful. His job never took first place over me and later our child, until she was about seven years old. That’s when she started acting out against everything our life was. After a few months Richard began coming home later and later and traveling more. His job became his life and we were just secondary. I was nothing more than someone to make sure his image looked good with his clients and the company. Like he said, my life was frivolous and meaningless.”

Bunny’s breath caught at the pain she heard in Emily’s last words. “That’s why you left. Isn’t it?”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded at her friend. “Yes. He didn’t specifically say _my life_ , he was talking about Rory, but it was my life he was describing. He didn’t want her becoming me.”

“I’m so sorry, Emily.”

“I am too because I love him. I’ve loved him for over forty years, but I was a fool to ever think that things would be better after we reconciled and remarried.”

“What?” Bunny was a bit confused.

“Oh, we were separated for several months a year ago, but we reconciled and I was fool enough to believe that everything would be alright. I thought that I could just go back to ignoring the fact that he stopped treating me as his partner and wife, that he took me for granted and ignored my feelings because I missed him. I ached at night when I would turn in my sleep and find a cold empty side of the bed. But I was wrong. I couldn’t go back to that, no matter how much I love him.”

“So here you are.”

“Yes, here I am. Divorcing the man I just celebrated a renewal of our wedding vows with just a year ago.”

“I’m sorry. Are you sure divorce is what you need?”

“I’m sure. He just doesn’t understand, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get through to him.”

“Then I’ll be here for you whenever you need a shoulder to lean on or someone to listen.”

“Thank you, Bunny. I’m going to need a friend to get through this.”  
---


	11. Chapter 11

Richard stared at the letter on his desk. It was a letter requesting his and his lawyer’s presence at the office of Emily’s lawyer. Why they were doing it this way, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t looking forward to it. His hand shook as he reached for the glass of scotch that seemed to be ever present now. Emily would scold him for it, he knew.

“But Emily’s not here,” he sighed and took a long sip of the amber liquid.

Looking at the letter once more, he studied the date. Did she realize what day this was to happen? Or had it been just as much a shock to her? Maybe he could get his lawyer to convince her lawyer to change the date.

Picking up the phone, he dialed his lawyer’s office. Speaking to the receptionist, he waited to be transferred then sighed when the phone was picked up. “Jake, I’m calling about the date that’s been set for the signing of the divorce papers. Can’t that be changed? It’s Valentine’s Day for hell’s sake.” He listened as his lawyer explained that he’d already tried to get the date changed but that it wasn’t possible due to Emily’s lawyer’s schedule. “Alright,” he sighed. “Thanks for trying, Jake.”

Hanging up the phone, he got up and walked to where the bottle of scotch sat on the table by his chair. Pouring himself another glass, he sat heavily in the chair and stared at nothing. How had his life fallen apart so fast? Only a year ago he and Emily had reconciled and renewed their vows. But here they were twenty paces back and worse than ever before.

Looking at the picture that sat just under the lamp, he reached out to caress her face. “What happened, Emily? I didn’t mean what I said. I was just upset about Rory. I just don’t understand why you left me over that.”

 

~*~

 

Lorelai watched her father and wondered what he’d said. She knew that whatever it was had to have been said after she’d left his office that night because nothing that was said before would have made her mother leave. She also knew from Rory that Emily had filed for divorce. Emily had said it wasn’t Rory’s fault, which meant that maybe it was her fault.

But, no. That didn’t feel right either. She had distinctly heard Richard say he hadn’t meant what he’d said. “So, what did you say, Dad?” she asked as she moved into the room, startling her father in the process.

“What?” Richard blinked at her sudden appearance.

“I asked what you said. I heard you talking to Mom’s picture. Hope she doesn’t answer you back, by the way.” She quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the glass in his hand. “Or has she already?”

“Of course she has, Lorelai. I talk to her every night.” He rolled his eyes. “She’s always very open with her thoughts, including the fact that she’s tired of your witless humor.”

“Well, pfftt to you, too.” Lorelai frowned sourly at her father.

“Lorelai, I am not in the mood for this. What do you want?” he asked gruffly as he took another drink from his glass.

“I want to know what you said to Mom to make her leave.”

“It’s none of your business. This is between your mother and I.”

“No, it’s not. This affects all of us.”

“No,” he nearly shouted. “It affects me. She’s leaving me. Not you. Not Rory. Me.” He took another drink. “Now, leave and take Rory with you.”

“Dad?”

“You heard me. Take Rory with you. I’ve already made sure she can go back to Star’s Hollow without getting into trouble with her probation officer.”

“But she doesn’t want to be with me. We’re only talking because of Mom’s leaving.”

“I don’t care. She can’t stay here by herself, and since I’m leaving, she has to go with you.”

“Leaving?”

“I’m going away on business, Lorelai.”

“Oh,” she murmured as she watched him take another drink. “Is that all you do?” she asked, pointing at the glass. “And what about Rory’s things?”

“That is also none of your business. Now, go and tell Rory the news and then leave. She’ll have plenty of time to pack before you come to pick her up tomorrow at three.”

“Fine,” she huffed as she spun around and stomped to the door. “But if she never speaks to you again, just remember…it wasn’t my fault this time.”  
---


	12. Chapter 12

Rory smiled when she saw her grandmother. “Grandma.” She stood and hugged the woman. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I needed a break from studying and preparing.”

“You’re excited about this.”

“Yes, Rory. I’m very excited. I love history and my degree has just been wasting away for all these years. I’m nervous, but that’s to be expected.” Emily studied the girl. “Why did you want to have lunch?”

“I wanted to…” she paused. “Grandpa kicked me out.”

“He did what?” Emily nearly shouted then clearly her throat. “Why?”

“He said that he was going on a business trip and that I couldn’t stay there on my own.”

“That’s rubbish,” she huffed. “What about your parole?”

“He fixed it so that I could go back to Star’s Hollow.”

“So you and your mother have made up.”

“Not exactly.” Rory frowned. “I’m staying with Lane.”

“Oh? Is there room?”

“Not really, but…”

“Rory, I know that I’m the last person you want telling you what to do, but I’m going to do it anyway. Fix things with your mother. Don’t let this tear you apart. I don’t want you…” she shook her head and looked down at her hands. “Just fix things.”

“I’ll try harder, Grandma.” Again the unshed tears in her grandmother’s eyes shocked the girl. She was beginning to wonder if aliens really did exist and had abducted her grandmother.

“Do you need money, Rory? I still have access to your grandfather’s accounts, I could write you a check for enough to find yourself somewhere to live.”

“Grandma, I couldn’t…”

“Rory, yes you could. It’s the least he can do for throwing you out.”

“I don’t understand. Why would you give me money for a place of my own if you want me to fix things with Mom?”

“You are old enough to live on your own, Rory. Just because I want you to fix things with your mother doesn’t mean that I expect you to move back home.”

“Thank you, Grandma. I promise I’ll pay it back.”

“This is a gift, Rory. No payback required and no conditions…except that you fix things with your mother.”

“Alright, Grandma.”

“Good.” Emily patted the girls hand then reached for her purse. “Are you going to go back to school?”

“Yes. I decided that I’ve been stupid long enough.”

“You’re not stupid, Rory. You just made some mistakes. I’ll give you enough to find a place close to school.”

Reaching out, she laid her hand on Emily’s arm. “Grandpa misses you, Grandma.”

A tear spilled down Emily’s cheek. “I miss him as well, Rory. He’s been my life for the last forty years, but…” she stopped, she couldn’t tell the girl what her grandfather had said.

“I know you said it wasn’t my fault, but it did have something to do with me, didn’t it…” she paused and waited to see if her grandmother would open up a little.

Looking up at her granddaughter, Emily sighed, “The last straw, yes, that was about you. He said some things that hurt me and made me realize that nothing had been fixed, that we’d only shoved it aside and ignored the problems that had caused our separation in the first place.”

“Grandma, what did he say? Please talk to me.”

“Rory, I can’t. I don’t want you to be angrier with your grandfather than you already are.”

“I’m not angry at him, Grandma. It was just the drink and the hurt.”

Emily blinked as she looked at the child in front of her. “Drink?”

“Yes.” Rory nodded. “He’s been drinking very heavily since you left.”

“He was drinking that night, but not enough to excuse what he said.”

“What was it, Grandma? Please. It’s hurting you just holding it in.”

Looking into Rory’s eyes, Emily finally gave in. “He doesn’t want you to be me. He said that you planning parties and working for the DAR was frivolous and meaningless. All the things that I do, and have done all of our lives together, he insulted in disgust.”

Rory gasped, “Grandma, no.” as she shook her head.

“But he was right, Rory.” Emily squeezed her granddaughter’s hand. “I don’t want you to be me, either.”

“No.” Rory nearly shouted then calmed. “I couldn’t think of a better person to follow.”

“Rory, that’s ridiculous. You have so much potential to be someone important, do something important.”

“No, it isn’t, Grandma.” Rory bit her lip. “You’re wonderful with people. You might be strict and rigid when it comes to your staff, but only because you want everything to be perfect for Grandpa. You do wonderful work for charity, things that no one knows about because you never say anything. I’ve seen the people you’ve helped. I’ve seen the nursing home you helped to update to a nicer facility so those people could live in comfort. I’ve seen the little children in the children’s wing at the hospital laughing as they play in the brightly colored room full of toys that you paid for. I’ve seen you holding the tiny babies that have been abandoned, rocking and singing to them.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she paused to sniff. “If I only ever do half of what you’ve done, I’ll be happy.”

Emily was shocked. How did her granddaughter know about all of those things? “Rory, how?”

“I followed you one day a few years ago. I was curious about what you did all day, so I decided to see for myself.”

“Oh.” Emily didn’t know what else to say.

“He wasn’t right, Grandma. He was so very wrong.” Rory suddenly realized something. “He doesn’t know about any of that, does he?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Emily looked down. “I didn’t think he’d care.”

“Tell him, Grandma. Make him see.”

“It’s too late, Rory. I could tell him, but that wouldn’t fix everything. There are so many other things that are wrong, that just can’t be fixed.”

“Alright, Grandma.” She gave in.

“I’m sorry, Rory. I know you want us back together. I know that I’ve hurt you by leaving.”

“No, Grandma. You have a right to be happy, and I see now that you weren’t…not really.”  She placed her napkin on the table. “Thank you for the money. Will you help me find a place?”

“I’d be happy to.” Emily gave her a watery smile as she wiped at her eyes a bit embarrassed at having let the tears fall in the first place. “Classes start next week, so we’ll have to go this weekend. Will that be alright for you?”

“That’s perfect. I start back to school the week after next, so that will give me a week to get settled.”

“Fine, then.” Emily nodded then made a decision. “I’ll give you directions to my apartment. We can meet there and take my car.”

Rory smiled. “That would be perfect.”

“But you must promise not to tell where I am.”

“I promise, Grandma.”  
---


	13. Chapter 13

Looking around the room, he pondered on the wisdom of taking this class. He’d heard the teacher was an older woman who was very strict in the way things went in the class, and that she wouldn’t allow any type of goofing off during the hour and a half they were there. She supposedly took things way too seriously, and the kids were all complaining.

The complaint he’d heard the most was about cell phones…or rather, about not being able to use them. He shook his head. If these kids had to go back in time to when he’d originally gone to college, they would freak out…to borrow one of today’s phrases…at the fact that cell phones didn’t exist.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down at the desk he’d decided would be the best to see and experience the class then looked up when he heard the startled gasp of breath…only to gasp himself.

She was beautiful.

Breathtaking.

And so very, _very_ sad.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and got up to help her pick up the books she’d dropped. “I didn’t mean to startle you by being here early.”

Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her heart beat. “No need to apologize. I’m just not accustomed to my students being here before me. Most of them wait until five minutes before class.”

There was that sadness again. He smiled at her, a bit of a dimple winking at her from his left cheek. “Well, then I guess I should warn you.” He handed her books to her then helped her stand. “I’m always this early to my classes.”

Emily stared at the man in front of her. He was handsome, with curling brown hair that had a tinge of red, and a wonderfully deep voice, his words tumbling from his lips with a Scottish brogue that made her tremble. She shook herself and smiled politely. “Thank you for helping me with my books. And I’ll remember from now on that the room won’t be empty when I arrive.”

 _He’s so tall._ Her mind whispered when he stood and she looked up at him.

Looking down on the petite woman staring up at him, Sean let the slight dimple wink out at her again. “You’re very welcome, Mrs. Smythe.”

“Not Mrs.” She looked away and moved to her desk, laying the books and her brief case down.

“Mizz? A Cosmo woman?”

“No. Not a Cosmo woman.” She was getting frustrated now. Why did everyone assume she was a Cosmo woman? “Miss. Just Miss Smythe.”

And there the sadness was, yet again, but this time he knew the reason. She had lost her husband, whether to a divorce or death, he wasn’t sure, but she was hurting over it. “I’m sorry, Miss Smythe. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Turning to the board, she took a shaky breath, not really sure why her emotions were running so high. “It’s alright, Mister…”

“Oh, sorry,” he chuckled. “The name be Sean Tiernay.”

Emily couldn’t help but chuckle, and wondered if he’d known she was upset. “Fascinating way of introducing one’s self, Mr. Tiernay.”

He shrugged with a sheepish grin when she turned to look up at him. “Tis the Scot in me, Miss.”

She laughed at that. “I have work to do now, Mr. Tiernay.”

“It’s Sean, Miss.” He winked at her. “And I’ll go back to my desk and leave ye be.”

But Emily wasn’t left alone.

All she could think about was how the man had flirted with her. She hadn’t been flirted with in years. At least not to this degree. She smiled. It did her battered heart a bit of good to know that a man thought her pretty enough to flirt with.

Maybe she’d let him continue…just for the fun of it.

Sean Tiernay would definitely liven up her classes. And for that, she was very, _very_ grateful.


	14. Chapter 14

Bunny noticed Emily’s swollen and red eyes and knew she’d been crying. She knew it wasn’t anything to do with her classes because from all she’d heard, things were now going very well. It would seem that Emily had found herself a champion in their visiting Scottish historian, the man had turned her students around and made them like the class. How he’d done it, she had no idea, but she was very thankful.

But now it seemed Emily needed a friend.

“Emily?” the blonde squeezed the quietly sniffing woman’s shoulder.

Emily jerked. “Oh.” She rested a hand over her heart. “Bunny. I didn’t hear you come over.”

“I’m sorry to have startled you. What’s wrong?”

Biting her lip, Emily looked down at her hands, the fingers of her right hand tracing where her wedding band and engagement ring had once rested on her left hand. “Today is Valentine’s day.”

“I know.” Bunny noticed what Emily was doing and felt her heart break a bit at its own loneliness. “I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t just that.” Emily finally looked up at her friend. “The reason I had you cancel my class for this afternoon is because I have a meeting with the lawyers. Richard and I are signing the divorce papers today.”

Bunny winced. “How awful. Couldn’t they have picked a different day?”

“I tried to get a different day, but this was the only day my lawyer had free for the next two months.”

Reaching out, Bunny placed her hands over Emily’s. “I’m so very sorry that this is happening, Emily. I know it’s got to be tearing you up inside. Would you like to come over to my place for a quiet dinner and little bit of reminiscing between old friends?”

“I’d love to, Bunny, but I have plans for dinner already.” She squeezed her friend’s hands. “I told you that I’m in the process of buying Nanna’s old place.”

“Yes.” Bunny nodded.

“Well, she had a maid when I was very little named Katie. Amazingly enough, Katie lives right across the road from the place. She’s invited me over tonight. She misses her husband and knows about my situation so she wanted…well, she basically wanted to do the same as you. Take my mind off what’s happening today.”

“She sounds very sweet.”

“She is. I always loved her when I was small, and even had a nickname for her. Some time I’ll have to take you over to meet her. You’ll love her.”

Across the hall, a tall man watched intently with pale green eyes, a sad look on his face. He’d been right that first day he met her. What he couldn’t figure out was why a man would be stupid enough to let a woman such as her go. What was it about her that had made her husband not want her anymore? It never crossed his mind that the divorce was her idea.

 

~*~

 

Richard watched her walk into the conference room, and felt his chest tighten at how very beautiful she was. He hadn’t seen her since she’d left over four months ago. “Emily,” he whispered.

Emily bit her lip as she looked up and acknowledged Richard. “Richard.” She nodded then took her seat.

“Now that both of you are here, let’s get this started.” Emily’s lawyer started pulling out papers, handing a copy to Emily. “I just need you to sign then we’ll have Richard sign. All terms have agreed upon, so there will be nothing more to discuss after the signing.”

Emily nodded and picked up the pen. Staring down at the papers, she took a deep breath to keep herself from crying at the large bold text declaring what these papers were. Willing her hand not to shake, she signed her name then dropped the pen to the table without looking up.

Richard felt his heart begin to pound as the papers were slid over in front of him. Picking up the pen, he looked up at Emily then back down to the papers. Nearly touching the pen to the paper, he began to tremble and the pen clattered to the hard surface. Scooting back his chair, he shook his head. “I can’t do this. I can’t sign away our marriage,” he nearly shouted then rushed from the room.

Emily was stunned, just as stunned as the lawyers it would seem from the looks on their faces. “What now?” was the only thing she could think of to say.

“The only possible recourse is to sue for divorce if he can’t be talked into signing.” Came the reply from whose lawyer she wasn’t sure.

Emily sighed but nodded. “Alright.” Picking up her handbag as she stood, she looked at the two lawyers then addressed Richard’s lawyer, “Jake, try to talk to him. I really don’t want to sue.” before turning to her own. “Keep me informed.”

The stunned lawyers stared after Emily as she left the room…her head held high, but her steps heavy and laden with the burden of what had just happened.

“He looks like hell, Jake.”

“He’s been drinking heavily since she left.” Jake sighed. “I hate seeing them this way, but maybe it’s for the best.”

“Maybe it is. All they’ve been doing for the last few years is merely existing with each other.”

Jake looked up at his counter-part. “If she sues for divorce, it’ll kill him.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

Jake nodded. “I’ll try to talk him into signing.”

“And maybe we shouldn’t have them sign together. I think it was a mistake.”

“It was. I should have realized it would be too hard for him.”

“Until next time, Jake.”


	15. Chapter 15

Rory looked around her grandmother’s apartment. It was small, but classy. Just like her grandma. “I like it, Grandma.”

“Thank you.”

“But…does it feel strange? I mean, it’s so much smaller than what you’re used to.”

“It did at first, but now I’m quite accustomed to it.”  She shrugged. “It’s a nice neighborhood and everyone that lives here is very quiet. The noise was something I was afraid of when I moved in, but I’ve had no trouble at all.”

“That’s wonderful, Grandma.” Rory bit her lip then pulled a small package out of her purse. “Here.”

Emily frowned at the brightly wrapped package. “What is this?”

“Well…it’s your Christmas present.”

“Rory, you needn’t have bought me anything. It isn’t Christmas.”

“I know, but we missed Christmas.”

Emily took the package then looked up at granddaughter’s anxious face. “Thank you, and I’m sorry. I should have called, but I…” she stopped then slowly began to unwrap her gift.

“I know. You didn’t know if I would speak to you.” A tear rolled down the young woman’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Rory. I wasn’t alone. I spent time with friends,” she assured the girl.

“Good. I’m glad.” Rory smiled.

Emily slipped the box from it’s wrappings then put a hand to her mouth as she saw what was inside. “Oh Rory. Thank you.” Tears slid down her cheeks as she pulled her granddaughter into her arms. “How did you get this picture?”

Rory pulled back, kissing her grandma’s cheek. Looking down at the picture, she smiled at the little blue eyed girl staring up at the woman leaning over, caressing her cheek. “I came across it when I was packing. I didn’t know where it came from. I’d never seen it before, but I wanted you to have it.”  She looked back up at her grandmother. “I wanted you to look at it and remember the little girl that loved her grandma, not the big girl that hurt her grandma.”

“Sweetie took it. It was one of the rare times your mother let me spend the day with you outside of a holiday. Sweetie had come over that day to visit, and then wound up taking this picture when she caught us outside watching the butterflies. Or flutterbies as you called them that day.”

Rory laughed and wiped at her tears. “Oh, Grandma, I wish I could remember.”

“You were only three, Rory. It’s understandable that you don’t.”  Cupping the girl’s cheek, Emily wiped away a stray tear. “I love you, Rory, and I’ve forgiven you. Can you forgive me?”

“Oh yes, Grandma.” Rory hugged her.

Emily sat back, wiping her own tears. “Now, shall we go get some breakfast and then find you a place to live?”

Rory followed her grandmother to the door, smiling when they paused so Emily could place the framed photo on the table in the small entry way. Chewing on her lip, she started to wonder if she should ask her grandmother what she’d wanted to. “Umm, Grandma?”

“What is it, Rory?” Emily asked as she locked the door behind them.

“Can I spend the night?”

Emily smiled and nodded. “I had thought you might since I had you drive all the way here.”

Rory smiled. “You’re sneaky.”

“Me?” Emily asked innocently as they made their way to her car.

“Yes, you.” Rory pointed at her. “I wondered why you had me drive all the way here, when it would have been easier to meet somewhere in New Haven.”

“Now you know. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I’m glad you let me see where you live.”

“I wanted you to know so that you could come visit if you want.”

Buckling her seatbelt, Rory nodded. “We’ll have to meet once a week. We can switch off. You come see me in New Haven one week and the next, I’ll come see you here. Three hours isn’t that bad a drive.”

“We’ll make Saturday our day when we can.”

“Sounds like a plan, Grandma.” Rory couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the thoughts of mending things with her grandmother. Now if only she could help her grandpa see things a bit clearer so he could start mending things with his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hello, Miss.” Sean greeted as he entered the room.

Emily looked up from her papers and smiled at the man standing before her with outstretched hand. “What is this?” she pointed to the golden apple he held in his hand.

“An apple for me teacher.” His brogue deepened and he smiled.

Shaking her head to clear it of the haze that always seemed to form at the sound of his brogue, she quirked an eyebrow. “Trying to bribe the teacher?”

With an open mouth, he faked shock. “Nay, Miss.” He shook his head and placed the apple down on her desk. “Just showing me appreciation.”

Emily chuckled at his flamboyance. “Thank you, Sean. Now, if you’re through trying to charm me, I really need to finish these papers.” She pointed down at the stack in front of her.

“Ay, Miss Smythe.” He grinned. “Charm you, hmm?” he laughed as he walked away.

Emily watched him and wondered just what this Scottish charmer was up to. He was flirting with her, she knew that much. But what she didn’t know was…why. Why would a man as charming and handsome as Sean Tiernay be interested in her? She shook her head of her wonderings and returned to grading the papers on her desk.

Sean watched Emily as she quickly worked on the papers before her. He knew she wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he wanted to keep her that way. He was positive she wouldn’t take it well if she realized he could see the hurt she was trying to hide. Her beautiful eyes, the color of melted caramel, were filled with pain…a pain she couldn’t hide no matter how hard she struggled to.

As he watched her, he realized he was drawn to her and wondered how it had happened. He’d never been drawn to any woman like this, and this quickly, before. There was something about this woman, something that made him want to be a flirt and turn on the charm just to see her smile.

And what a beautiful smile it was.

He’d seen that smile as she laughed at him and his actions, and he’d seen it reach her eyes when her students had finally started taking an interest in the class. Yes, there was something about this woman, and he intended to find out all about that _something_.

 

~*~

 

“George Washington was the perfect man for our country’s first president.” Emily wrote his name on the dry erase board behind her. “Why was he the perfect man?” she pointed at the young woman sitting in the second row. “Anna.”

“He was the only man both sides could trust.”

“Expand on that thought, Anna.”

“Well, it’s just that…” the young woman chewed on her lip clearly nervous about speaking in front of the whole class in more than just a simple thought.

“May I?” Sean asked as he smiled at the girl who simply nodded. “I think what Anna was trying to say was that George Washington was known for always keeping his word. The country was young and had gone through a horrible war to gain its freedom. Both sides trusted George Washington and were willing to let him lead their newly formed government as he’d proved his leadership skills during the war. The US wouldn’t be what it is if he hadn’t been president.” He paused and chewed his lip. “I would say that the US would have been back under British control without his example and guidance in those first formative years.”

Anna smiled at the man that had rescued her. “That’s it.”  She nodded then grinned bashfully when everyone laughed.

Emily laughed with her class. “You’re right, Anna. That is it.”  She smiled at the girl then looked at Sean. “Thank you, Sean.” The bell rang signaling the end of class. “Well, that’s it for today’s discussion. Remember your essays are due next Tuesday. Be careful going home and take care until I see you on Thursday.”

Sean listened as everyone told her goodbye and watched as she smiled at each of them, then stopped to chat with a few as they handed in their essays early. She always came alive when she was talking with her students, and it only added to the beauty that he saw in her. He just couldn’t understand why any man would want to leave her. What could there possibly be wrong with this woman to make a man lose interest in her to the point of breaking her heart?


	17. Chapter 17

“So you got your great grandmother’s place?” Bunny asked.

“Yes.” Emily smiled. “I’m so excited about it, Bunny. I’ve already found a company to come in and do the remodeling.”

“Does it need a lot of work?”

“I’m afraid so,” she sighed. “It hasn’t been taken care of over the years, but this company has assured me they can restore it and update it.”

Bunny squeezed her friend’s hand. “I’m so happy for you, Emily. I remember how much you loved that place.”

“It was the only place I was allowed to be me.” She stared out the window. “I think that was my mistake with Lorelai. I tried to let her be a carefree child, but I think I tried too hard. I tried to give her both sides of our lives, but it didn’t work. She didn’t want anything to do with the life Richard and I had made. She wanted to be independent.” Emily shrugged. “And she is. Something I’ve always envied her for.”

“Emily?”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure?”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked as she looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean…are you sure you envy her her independence? Remember…I’m the one that let you cry on her shoulder on Valentine’s day after Richard walked out of the meeting. You love him, Emily. I know you do, or it wouldn’t hurt so much. Maybe you envy Lorelai her free spirit more than the fact that she’s independent.”

“Maybe.” Emily closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. “I do love him, you’re right about that, but I just can’t keep going like we were. He’s so different from the man I fell in love with and married. Do you remember how he used to play the piano?”

“Oh yes.” Bunny sighed. “He played so gracefully and beautifully.”

“He used to play and sing to me when we were dating and first married. We have a piano in the house, and Lorelai has often wondered why it’s there when no one plays.”

“You mean, he stopped playing?” Bunny was surprised.

“Yes. He became too involved in work.” Emily closed her eyes in memory. “The last time he played, we’d had an argument…”

_“Damn it, Emily! What is wrong with you? How could you ignore our dinner with the Collisons? You know how important that was.”_

_Emily’s own anger got the best of her. She hated being cursed at. “Don’t curse at me!” she shouted. “I’m sorry that I acted as a mother tonight instead of a cookie cutter wife!”_

_“And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he yelled._

_“You know what it means. I decided that being with my child tonight was more important than being the same as every other wife in our social circle.” Looking up at him with saddened eyes, she fought the tears. “She was crying for me, Richard. She wanted her mother. How was I supposed to just walk out on that?”_

_“You have before,” he grouched._

_“Not when she was crying like this. And you’ve never expected me to before now.”_

_“This was important, Emily. You made me look bad.”_

_Biting her lip to keep it from trembling, Emily turned away from him and stepped up on the bottom stair. “I’m sorry you feel that way.”_

_Richard watched her walk upstairs. Her shoulders were straight, but he caught a glimpse of tears on her cheeks as she turned and disappeared from his sight. Tugging on one end of his bow tie, he loosened it and sighed. They seemed to be fighting a lot lately and he wasn’t sure why. Their worlds seemed to have split when the baby was born. He needed Emily by his side. She was much more comfortable in crowds than he was, having her there eased his tension and gave him the confidence he needed to make the contacts he needed to bring in for work._

_Heading to his study, he paused at the piano and trailed his fingers along the smooth surface. Suddenly remembering the tears on his wife’s soft cheeks, he realized he’d been an awful husband. Sitting down on the bench, he lifted the lid and thought for a moment before touching the keys and playing a song he hoped Emily would realize was an apology._

_Slowly the melody flowed from his memory to his fingers, their graceful tips caressing the ivory keys and filling the house with the song he hoped would do more than just him saying he was sorry._

_Emily stood at the bottom of the stairs, tears in her eyes as she listened to the song. She remembered the words perfectly and knew that Richard was apologizing to her in the only way he knew would mean more than just his muttered, “I’m sorry.”_

_Hearing her, but not looking up, Richard kept playing but this time he sang the words quietly as she moved to sit beside him. “I’ll be loving you, always…with a love that’s true…always…”_

_Lying her head against the strong shoulder of her husband, Emily let his soft words wash over her. She hated when they fought and that’s all they seemed to be doing lately. They hadn’t even made love or simply held each other in so long that she couldn’t remember when the last time was. “Richard?” she whispered._

_Still playing, Richard turned and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Yes, Emmy girl?”_

_She smiled at the nickname. “I’m sorry, too. I should have told you the reason why I wasn’t going.” Looking up at him, she stared into his blue eyes. “I’ll love you for always.”_

_He smiled then sang the last phrase of the song. “Not for just an hour…not for just a day…not for just a year…but always.”_

_Sighing when his arms wrapped around her, Emily was perfectly content to stay there for the rest of the night._

“Oh Emily.” Bunny sniffed and grabbed for a tissue. “He never played after that?”

Emily wiped her own tears. “No. That fight was just the beginning of the change that our marriage went through over the years. The business started growing faster than they could keep up with, and then Lorelai grew older and more distant. The constant strain at home pushed him further into his work, and by the time Lorelai was seven, we were in a routine. I never missed another party after that night.”

Bunny shook her head. “I’m so sorry things turned out that way, Em. I never dreamed you’d become miserable.”

“I never dreamed it, either.” Emily wiped at her eyes. “I didn’t want my life to be like my parents. I didn’t want to be the kind of mother my mother was, but I failed by being too much of an opposite. I tried too hard, and it cost me my daughter.” She sighed, “I wasn’t always miserable, even after everything changed. There were still happy times. Times when I would catch glimpses of the old Richard. I was always happiest when we were traveling in Europe. I didn’t have to be the perfect society wife there. I could simply be Emily Gilmore, the woman who was very deeply in love with her husband. Rome was always very special.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

“I always loved Rome myself.” Bunny smiled wistfully. “There’s something magical about Italy.”

“Uh hum.” Emily agreed. “I went to Europe with Rory while Richard and I were separated. Everything was fine until we got to Rome. It was different. I wasn’t supposed to be there with my granddaughter. I should have been there with Richard. I kept asking if the view had changed from my window.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “That got a strange look, I’ll bet.”

“It did. The man knew me and remembered all the times I’d been there with Richard. I had the same room we always had and well…” she trailed off not wanting to think about how they had often spent their time in Rome.

Squeezing her friend’s hand, Bunny gave her a soft smile. “I’m sorry, Emily. I know this is painful for you. Do you want to go out to eat or stay in?”

“Stay in, if that’s alright.”

“It’s perfectly fine. We can watch a movie or two.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled. “Oh, I was going to ask. What are you going to do for Spring Break?”

“Nothing. Maybe go over and watch them work on the house. The landscapers are supposed to come in the week before to go over plans so I’ll probably go and watch them to make sure they get things right. I want the garden to look just like Nanna’s did. Thankfully Katie has pictures.”

“I can’t wait to meet Katie.”

“I’ll have to take you over next week. She’ll enjoy meeting you. She loves people.” Emily smiled at the thought of her friend. “She’s going to help me keep an eye on the workers. If any of them goof off, they’ll only do it once if Katie catches them.”

Bunny laughed. “Oh she sounds like a delightful soul.”

“She is, Bunny. And she’s a tie to the part of myself that I’m trying to find again.”

“You’ll find it, Emily. We’ll help you.”


	18. Chapter 18

Rory stared at her grandfather and sighed. “Grandpa. Please. You have to stop drinking.” There was a quiver in her voice that she couldn’t hide.

Richard looked up from his drink and stared at the young woman in front of him. “Rory. When did you get here? I didn’t hear you come in. Did we have a meeting?”

Rory sighed. “No, Grandpa, we didn’t have a meeting. I’ve only been here for a few minutes. I thought maybe we could have dinner. It is Friday after all.”

“That was your grandmother’s thing, Rory. You don’t have to adhere to her stipulations anymore. She left, and her rules and stipulations went with her.” His voice held a note of bitterness.

Rory felt a tear slide down her cheek. This wasn’t her sweet grandpa. Moving across the room, she sat next to him and laid her hand on his arm. “Grandpa, I know that I’m not required to be here. I want to be here. I love you.”

“You left,” he mumbled.

Rory blinked and jerked back startled. “I…Grandpa! You kicked me out!”

“But you left.”

“Grandpa. You aren’t making any sense. Of course I left. You told Mom to tell me to pack my things and be ready to go when she came back for me the next day.”

“I had a business trip.”

“You arranged it with my probation officer for me to go back to Star’s Hollow. You didn’t intend for me to stay here. And you didn’t have a business trip.”

“Why are you here?”

Rory sighed. “You’re drinking so much that your brain is muddled. When is it going to stop, Grandpa?”  She stood up and walked to the door. “What happened to my grandpa that played the piano for me and told me a story about when he was young? What happened to the grandpa that loves me?”

Richard looked up in time to see the door close then sighed as he stared back down into his drink. His brain was muddled, but not muddled enough to have missed the tears on his granddaughter’s face. He’d heard her voice break as she asked what had happened to him, but he didn’t have an answer.

Or did he?

Yes, he did.

His life as he knew it was over.

His heart and soul were gone.

Emily had left and taken that part of him with her.

Why couldn’t she have left at least a part of him behind?

“Did you have to take all of me with you?” he asked the picture sitting on the shelf by the window. “My god, Emily. How did you consume me so completely that I didn’t even realize it?”

 

~*~

 

Rory sat in her old bedroom, sobs wracking her slight frame as she caressed the face of her grandfather in her favorite picture of the two of them together. How had the man, smiling and holding a six year old girl, become the man downstairs that so carelessly tossed her aside? Was it only because he’d lost his wife? Or was there more to it?

“There has to be,” she breathed and once again wondered just what had happened between her grandparents to cause their initial separation. It had to stem back to that. This wasn’t just simply because of the careless words her grandfather had uttered the night of her birthday party. Her grandmother wasn’t a quitter, nor did she have a thin skin. She knew that her grandfather’s words had hurt her grandmother, but it didn’t make sense that her grandmother had left just because of that.

“What happened? Where did everything go wrong?”  She sniffed then started when her phone rang.

“Hello.” She listened to her mother’s voice. “No, I’m not fine. I just…” she stopped, wondering if her mother would really care much. They still weren’t as close as they had been, and her moving into her own place instead of living at home hadn’t improved things. “It’s nothing, Mom.” She knew her mother didn’t believe her, but she wasn’t ready to talk about any of this with anyone just yet. “Dinner at Luke’s? Sure, I can meet you there.” That wasn’t what she’d expected. “See ya’ in a few, Mom.” She hung up and sighed.

Walking over to the mirror, she groaned, “God, I look awful.” She rolled her eyes. “What did I expect? I’ve spent the last few minutes on a crying jag.” Sighing, she decided to do a little damage control in the bathroom before leaving. It wouldn’t do to be asked questions when she wasn’t ready to give answers.

“Maybe Grandma was right. Maybe I should fix things with Mom. At least then I’d have someone to talk to about all of this.”

As she went about fixing her face and covering up any signs of crying, she wondered if maybe taking her mom to show her where she was living, would help in patching things up. Maybe if she could see how close it was to school and the kind of neighborhood it was in, her mother would understand that it was better all around if she lived there. And maybe, just maybe, if they patched things up, they could work together to get Richard to at least stop drinking and try and fix the mess that was his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Sean grinned wickedly as he watched Emily frown at the squishy ball she held in her hands. He nearly laughed out loud when she squeezed it and nearly gagged before dropping the offending thing back on her desk. When she looked up, he quickly looked back down at his test but not before he caught the glare she sent him.

Emily glared at the bowed head. The man was in serious trouble. The _present_ he’d so _thoughtfully_ left for her in her drawer was the most disgusting thing she’d ever seen…or felt. She shivered as she remembered how the bright orange ball had squished through her fingers, changing colors to green, causing her gag reflex to kick in.

Sean knew the other students were watching her as well. After all, it had been their idea, he’d just been the one to execute it since he was always early. This was the last day of class before Spring Break, and they had all wanted to do something to make her laugh, which he knew eventually she would when she learned what was going on.

Emily watched with suspicious eyes as each of her students finished their tests and stayed in their seats. They were supposed to hand in their tests and leave as they always did. What was going on?

“Miss Smythe?” Sean spoke up when he was sure everyone was finished with their tests.

“Yes, Mr. Tiernay?”

“I couldn’t help but notice the present you found in your drawer.”

“Well, since you put it there, I would be surprised if you hadn’t noticed.” She glared at him again and then sent the glare around the room when she heard giggles, but the giggles didn’t stop.

“He wasn’t alone, Miss Smythe.” Anne spoke up.

“Oh?”

“It was all of us, together. We just had Sean put the ball in your desk because he’s always here so early.”

Emily couldn’t help but smile at the bright eyes filled with laughter looking at her. “Alright. What is going on?” she laughed when their smiles grew.

“Well…we couldn’t find anything that was filled with sand but we wanted to give you something that would squish.”

Emily frowned. “I don’t understand what sand has to do with that.” She pointed at the offending object.

Sean laughed, “We want you to go and have a good time for Spring Break. Somewhere that has sandy beaches you can take long walks on and let the sand squish between your toes.”

Emily laughed and hung her head to keep her tears from showing. Crying and laughing at the same time was a strange sensation, but her class had surprised her with how much they knew about how sad she’d been. She hadn’t realized they could read her so easily, and she had an idea that it was mostly due to one Mr. Sean Tiernay.

Sean watched the emotions cross Emily’s face before she looked down, he knew, to hide her tears. This woman was so very complex that she intrigued him to the point of nearly being a stalker in his quest to see her and make her happy. He’d recently overheard her and Mrs. Hutton talking and had learned that Emily’s wedding anniversary had been a couple of weeks ago, which had explained why she’d been so sad. It had also led to this idea.

It hadn’t been hard to get the others to go along with him, as they’d all come to love Miss Smythe and her witty, refreshing style of teaching. This was more like a chat among friends than a class, and the younger students really found their niche here after everyone had gotten over their initial nervousness…and after he’d had a very long chat with them all.

Finally in control of herself again, Emily looked up at her class. “Thank you for this strange gift and the laugh. I’ll try to go somewhere that has a beach while we’re on vacation. Now, why don’t all of you hand in your tests and head home. You’re free for the next week!”  She smiled at them as they hurriedly gathered their things, each bright and happy face wishing her a wonderful vacation as they dropped their tests face down on her desk.

“Miss Smythe.” Sean spoke quietly after the others were all gone.

“Yes, Mr. Tiernay?”

“Please take that vacation. You need it as much as the rest of us do…” he paused, wondering if he should say anymore then deciding that he should. “You’ve been so sad these last few weeks, going to some tropical beach would be a good way to forget whatever has made you so sad.”

Tilting her head to the side and staring at her student, she wondered just why he could read her so easily. Was it because she was the new Emily? Or was there something else going on? “I really don’t know if I’ll be able to go to a tropical beach, but maybe I can take some time and go somewhere a little closer to home.”

“Florida?”

“I had thought so, yes.”

Sean shook his head. “But it’ll be crawling with kids…all on Spring break doing only God knows what.”

Emily sighed, she knew that too. “I know. I just don’t know if I’m going to go anywhere. I have some things that could really use my attention this next week, so I may just stay in town and relax with a couple friends. I promise to have some fun, Mr. Tiernay. I won’t let my students down.”

“Just so long as you don’t work and do something to make you smile.”

“I promise to do something that makes me smile.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Come on, Emily. You can’t sit around here and work.” Bunny groused at her friend.

“The work on Nanna’s place has started and I want to make sure they get certain things just right.” Emily defended herself.

“You can still do that once you get back.”

Emily sighed, “Bunny, I don’t feel like going anywhere.”

“Didn’t you tell me you’d promised to do something to make you smile for your students?”

Emily’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “I shouldn’t have told you about that.”

“I think someone has a crush on you.”

“Bunny! He’s my student!”

Bunny shrugged her shoulders. “So.”

“So? So?” Emily was worked up. “Don’t tell me…so.” The fire died with a sigh.

“Emily, you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed how positively handsome and charming he is.”

“I’m not dead, Bunny,” the redhead grouched at her friend making her laugh.

“I should hope not.”  An ornery spark darkened her eyes. “So…”

“There you go with the _so_ again.” Emily glared at her friend.

Bunny smiled. “Well, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I know I promised, but I…” she sighed. “I’m not going to Florida.”

“No.” Bunny shivered at the thought. “The Cape?”

Emily turned to stare out the window. “No.”  She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Not Cape Code.”

Bunny noticed the sadness. “I’m sorry, Emily.”

“Nothing to apologize for. Too many memories of summers there with Richard.”

“I suppose Martha’s Vineyard is out for the same reasons.”

“Yes.”

Bunny chewed on her lip. “Well, there has to be other places to go.”

“I don’t really want to go anywhere, especially by myself.”

“Who said you’d be going by yourself?” Bunny smiled and reached over to squeeze her friend’s hand.

“You’ll go with me?”

“Of course I’ll go. I need a break too.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, why don’t we stop worrying about where to go for the time being? Let’s go get some lunch and then I’ll call my travel agent and see if he can think of a nice quiet beach somewhere that won’t be overrun with wild teenagers.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Emily sighed as she followed her friend to the closet for their jackets. She didn’t want to think about making plans, or flirty students anymore. All she wanted to do was enjoy lunch with her friend and look at paint samples for the master bedroom in her new home.

 

~*~

 

Katie smiled at the two women standing on her door step. “Emily, my girl!”

Emily happily hugged her friend and gave her cheek a kiss after she pulled out of the hug. “Hello, Katie.” Turning to Bunny, she grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. “Katie, I’d like you to meet my friend, Bunny.”

Katie raised her eyebrow. “Surely she has a proper name, my girl.”

Emily laughed at the look on Bunny’s face. “That is her proper name, Katie.”

Katie blushed. “I’m sorry.” She smiled at Bunny.

“No need to be sorry. My mother was a bit out of it from giving birth when she named me.” She shrugged. “Never did know why she picked Bunny.”

Katie laughed at the look on the young woman’s face. “Ye poor soul. Ye’ve been teased ye whole life.”

“Yes, she has.” Emily squeezed Bunny’s hand. “Bunny, this is my Katie. Isn’t she just like I said?”

“Yes, she is.” Bunny nodded then smiled at the older woman that led them into her home.

“So I’m your Katie now, am I?” Katie raised an eyebrow at Emily, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Yes.” Emily nodded. “My Katie.”

“Ay, that I be.” She easily agreed. “So, what brings ye here?”

“I came to see if you’d like to go to lunch with us. I want the two of you to get to know each other.” She looked at Bunny then back to Katie.

Katie smiled and reached up to caress Emily’s face. “Ye be tired, my girl. Why don’t the two of you join me for lunch? I’ve already fixed it and was just sitting down to eat when you rang the bell.”

“We’d love to, Katie.” Bunny smiled, amazed at how easily the woman could read Emily. Watching her and the way she treated Emily, Bunny understood why Emily was so very fond of the woman. She was loving and kind, and treated Emily with the warmth she’d missed after her beloved Nanna died.

“Yes, Katie. It would be a pleasure to share your lunch with you. Do you have enough?”

“I always have enough, my girl. Me nephew often visits and joins me for lunch.”

“Your nephew? I don’t remember you mentioning a nephew before.”

Katie laughed and patted Emily’s hand as they sat down at the table. “That’s because I’ve not.”

Bunny laughed. “I’m going to enjoy this lunch very much.” She winked at Katie. “Maybe you can help me convince her to go away for Spring Break.”

“Spring Break, eh?” Katie studied Emily. “I believe that’s just what my girl needs.”

“Now, Katie.”

“Don’t, _now Katie_ , me.”

Laughing once again, Bunny stared at her friend. “Oh yes. I’m going to enjoy this immensely.”


	21. Chapter 21

Richard stared at his daughter. “Rory’s been seeing Emily?”

“Yes.” Lorelai stated around a mouthful of potatoes. “They meet every Saturday unless something comes up. Rory’s even spent the night with her.”

“Have you seen your mother?”

“Why would I want to do that?”  She shrugged. “Besides, I don’t have her phone number and I don’t know where she lives.”

“Rory hasn’t told you?” Richard sipped at his wine.

“No. I’ve asked, but she won’t tell me. She promised Mom.” She made a face. “They’ve become quite chummy.”

“So is that why you’re here? To be _chummy_ with me?”

Lorelai sighed, “I guess.” She shrugged. “I just don’t want you to think I’ve forgotten about you.”

“Why now, Lorelai? Why is it so important to have dinner with me now? Is it because your mother isn’t here? She always said I was the favorite.”

Lorelai huffed, “Do we have to talk about her?”

“ _You_ brought her up.” Richard was quick to point out her infraction.

“Fine. Let’s change the subject.”

“Fine.” Richard stared down at his plate, carefully cutting the steak he’d requested. “So, how is Rory doing in Star’s Hollow?”

Lorelai frowned…she’d told him about Rory living in New Haven several weeks ago. “Rory doesn’t live in Star’s Hollow.”

Richard looked up and frowned. “Well then where does she live?”

“Dad. I told you this weeks ago.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did,” she huffed then pointed to the bourbon glass sitting empty next to his wine glass. “If you didn’t drink so much you would remember that I told you Rory lives in New Haven. Mother gave her the money and helped her find a place.”

“If I drink too much, or don’t drink at all, is none of your business.” His voice was firm as he stared at his daughter.

“It is when it’s killing you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Lorelai.”

“Fine!” she yelled as she stood up, knocking her chair over in her haste. “Drink yourself to death! Keep shutting your granddaughter and me out! I don’t care anymore! Whatever happened with Mom…I’m sure the drinking had something to do with it!”  She threw her napkin onto the table and stormed off, shouting, “Goodbye!”, as she slammed the front door.

Richard jerked as the sound reverberated through the empty house. Lorelai was now out of his hair, and Rory hadn’t spoken to him in quite a while.

Suddenly a flash of a tear streaked face filled his mind.

“Rory,” he whispered as he closed his eyes against the onslaught of fuzzy memories of things he’d said to his beloved granddaughter and the look on her face as she pleaded with him to stop drinking. “Oh god,” he moaned as he opened his eyes and stared down at the empty glass sitting, glaring up at him from the table. Lifting it in disgust, he threw it across the room, watching as it shattered against the wall.

“Get a hold of yourself, man! Stop wallowing and fix the mess you’ve made of your life!”

 

~*~

 

Rory blinked in surprise as she stared up at the man standing outside her door. “Grandpa? How did you find me?”

“I asked your mother.”

“Oh.”

“Let an old ignorant man in?”

Rory nodded as she moved back to allow her grandfather into her apartment. “Grandpa?” she questioned again when he turned to stare at her.

“I’m sorry, Rory. I know that I hurt you. That’s the last thing on this earth I’d want to do, but I know that I have. Can you forgive a foolish old man? I made a mess of my life and took my troubles out on you. I may not be able to fix things with your grandmother, but I hope I can fix things with you.”

“Oh Grandpa.” Rory cried as she rushed into his arms. Forget being twenty one and a grownup. This was her grandpa and she could see from his eyes, and hear in his voice…she had him back. “I forgive you,” she whispered as she sniffed and pulled back to look up at him…blue eyes meeting blue.

“So much of your grandma in you.” Richard’s voice was sad. “She was always so forgiving of my stupidity. I guess I pushed her one too many times.”

“You hurt her, Grandpa. She told me what you said.” Rory whispered as they moved to sit on her sofa. “Some time I’ll have to show you a few things about your wife that you didn’t know. Right now, what are you going to do about the mess you made?”

“I’m not sure, Rory. I don’t know how to get in touch with her. I know that you have been spending time with her, but I don’t want you to break her confidence by telling me where she is.”

“I can ask her to meet you somewhere if you’d like me to.”

Patting the hand on his arm, Richard smiled at her. “You’re making it too easy on this old man, Rory.”

“I know you are hurting, Grandpa. You were drinking.” She shrugged. “Please tell me you’ll stop,” she nearly begged.

“I promise, Rory,” he assured her. “I’m not an alcoholic, Rory. I don’t have a problem with not drinking so much. My brain was addled, but more from the constant onslaught of my conscience than the drink. I was pushing you away more because of how much you remind me of what I’d done, than because of the drink.”

“I remind you?”

“Yes, Rory. You remind me a lot of your grandmother when she was younger. I’ve been thinking a lot about the early years of our marriage. I changed from the man I used to be. She was right. My job and the social life became more important than her.”

“She understood, Grandpa.”

“That’s just it, Rory,” he sighed. “She shouldn’t have had to. I should never have put my job before her. She should have always been first and foremost in my life. Her and your mother.”

“Let me ask her to meet you. Please? Tell her all of this. It’s not too late, Grandpa.”

“I’m not so sure, Rory. I may be thirty years too late.”


	22. Chapter 22

“I’m sorry, Rory. I’m going out of town. I have been talked into taking a trip for Spring Break. Besides…” she paused and looked down at the napkin in her lap. “I don’t think it would be wise for us to see each other. Our last meeting didn’t go well.”

Rory gave her grandmother a puzzled look. “You’ve seen Grandpa?”

Emily sighed, “Yes. We met at my lawyer’s office to sign the divorce papers.”

“Oh.” Rory looked away.

“But your grandfather couldn’t sign.”

“Because he loves you.”

“Oh, Rory.” Emily grasped the girl’s hand. “I will always love him. Loving him has been a part of me for over forty years, but that just isn’t enough. The blinders I once wore can’t blind me to the pain anymore. It’s so much more than what he said to me the night of your party. My heart can’t do it anymore, Rory. It’s been broken one too many times.” Squeezing Rory’s hand, she waited until the girl looked up at him. “Even though I love him, I’m not in love with him anymore, Rory. The love is different now.”

Rory sniffed and nodded. “I understand, Grandma. I’ll tell him you’re not going to be able to meet him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I, Grandma.”

“Has he stopped drinking?” Emily asked, not able to keep herself from caring about Richard.

“Yes.” Rory nodded. “I don’t know what brought it about, but he came to me the other day and apologized for everything that’s happened since you left.”

“What about your mother? How are things between her and Richard?”

“Not so good. She isn’t quite so forgiving.”

“She never has been.” Emily shook her head. “The first time Richard held her so that I could give her some medicine for a cold, she was about nine months old I think, anyway, she held a grudge against him for three weeks. He was beside himself. I forget what he did to make her forget the grudge.”

Rory couldn’t help but laugh. “She didn’t.”

“Oh yes.” Emily nodded with a chuckle of her own. “Wouldn’t look at him or even acknowledge that he was in the room.”

Rory laughed again as the image of her mother as a baby turning away from Richard flashed into her mind. “Poor Grandpa.”

“Should be poor me.” Emily shook her head. “She may have been holding a grudge against your grandfather, but she was downright angry with me. I was, after all, the one that shoved the dropper full of nasty medicine in her mouth.”

“Oh Grandma.” Rory laughed. “Does Mom know about this?”

Emily shook her head. “She’d only deny it. Never mind that she doesn’t remember it.”

“Thank you for sharing these little bits of your life with me, Grandma.” Rory stated as she grew serious. “I love learning things about the young you.”

Emily smiled. “Well, maybe when I get back, you can spend the night again and I’ll let you meet someone that can tell you a lot about the young me.” She winked at the look on the girl’s face.

“Really?” Rory asked excitedly. “I’ll look forward to that.”

“I’ll also show you a place that was very special to me when I was little.” Emily smiled. “I think you’ll really love it.”

Rory returned her grandmother’s smile, glad to be on a happier topic. “So, where are you going for vacation?”

“I’ll only tell you it’s some beach…somewhere.”

“You’ve heard that song.” Rory commented then laughed. “Where in the world did you hear it? And why did you listen?”

“I have a student that likes country music. They were listening to it one day.” Emily scowled. “The song got stuck in my head unfortunately. Why do you know it? I didn’t think you liked country music.”

Rory shrugged. “Roommate.” She grumbled then giggled. “Got stuck in my head.”

Emily laughed, “Come on. Let’s go get some of that frozen custard you like so much. I’ve grown rather fond of it myself.”

“Ooh… _Candy’s Frozen Custard_. Alright, Grandma.” Rory put her napkin on the table as she watched Emily leaving the tip.

“Come on then. Let’s go. I don’t want you on the road in the five o’clock traffic.”

“You worry too much, Grandma.” Rory smiled over the top of Emily’s car before sliding into the leather passenger seat.

“I’m the grandma. I’m supposed to worry.” Emily quipped as she fastened her seatbelt. “It’s every parent and grandparent’s prerogative to worry about their offspring.”

“I like it. It means you love me.”

Turning to look at her granddaughter as they waited to pull out onto the highway, Emily gripped the girl’s hand. “Never, ever, doubt that I love you, Rory Gilmore. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you. Always.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Emily sighed as she shifted to get more comfortable on the lounge chair she’d picked at the far end of the beach. Bunny was sitting next to her, sipping a Mai Tai and trying to convince her to order one and try it.

“Come on, Emily. It’s terrific.”

“Bunny.” Emily glanced at her friend with a glare. “You know I’m not that fond of rum.”

“Oh, come on.” Bunny wheedled. “You love pineapples and oranges. You could ask them to make it a little less rum and more pineapple and orange juice. Live a little, Em.”

Emily huffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh alright.”

“Good girl.” Bunny laughed. “I’ll go get you one.”

Standing up, Emily grabbed her sarong and wrapped it around herself. “I can do it myself.”

“Get me another one while you’re at it?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” Emily sighed then chuckled. “You’re going to be so drunk you won’t be able to make it back to the bungalow.”

Bunny laughed, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “That’s why I have you.”

“Oh no.” Emily shook her head. “You have to fend for yourself if you get yourself drunk.”

“Ahh…what kind of friend acts that way?” she laughed. “I know you better than that.”

“Oh fine.” Emily huffed. “I’ll get you another one, but don’t blame me when you wind up with a hangover.”

“I don’t get drunk that easily. You should remember that.” Bunny looked at her friend with a wicked grin. “You were always the one getting drunk. Especially if Sweetie and I didn’t watch and make sure you didn’t mix your liquors.”

“Oh hush.” Emily hissed. “I’m going to get my drink now.”

“Make sure they don’t put as much rum in or you’ll be the one with the hangover!”

“Hush!” Emily called back over her shoulder as she headed to the bamboo hut that housed the beach side bar. “I’m never going to live that down,” she grumbled under her breath.

Bunny watched Emily as she made her way up the white sandy beach and smiled. “Still as beautiful as she always was. And still sashaying those hips without realizing it,” she whispered, wondering when the shadow they’d had since their first day would finally show himself. She knew who it was, but didn’t want to scare him off or upset Emily, so she kept quiet.

 

~*~

 

“I think I’m going to go back to the bungalow. I want to take a nap before dinner and I don’t want to fall asleep out here in the sun.”

Emily nodded. “Alright. I’m going to stay out here for a little while longer. My book is just getting interesting.”

“What are you reading?”

“ _The Pillars of the Earth_ by Ken Follett. Rory suggested it.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow as she got a look at how thick the book was. “Good grief. You always did like the thick ones.”

“Nine hundred and seventy six pages.” Emily smiled at her friend. “Just enough to keep me occupied on this vacation.”

Shaking her head, Bunny gathered up her things. “It would take me months to get through a book that long.”

“You always were a slow reader.”

Bunny shrugged. “But I was always quicker on the _uptake_ than you were.”

“Oh.” Emily growled. “Don’t start that again.”

“What?” Bunny looked at her. “Is it my fault you were completely oblivious to Josh Hanson’s come-ons? Is it my fault I had to explain to you what was going on? You were so slow. Josh commented on that years later at a reunion. I told him you had gotten a little better, but only a little.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Go take your nap and let me read.” Emily groused and reached over to grab a handful of sand. “If you don’t…” she held up her hand. “Remember how bad my aim always was?” she reminded.

“Yes.” Bunny started backing up.

“Well, it isn’t anymore.”

“Alright! Alright!” Bunny shouted. “I’m going. I’m going.”

Emily watched her friend disappear and chuckled. “Serves you right,” she mumbled as she turned back to her book.

An hour later, a shadow over her book caused her to frown and look up. A pair of pale green eyes and a partially dimpled smile greeted her.

“Hello, Ms. Smythe.”  
---


	24. Chapter 24

“Sean?” Emily frowned when her voice squeaked. “What are you doing here?”

“Following you.” With his dimple winking at her, his pale green eyes twinkled with merriment.

Emily frowned again. “Are you stalking me?” she asked as she shifted to be able to look up at him better.

Sean bit his lip to keep from groaning as her movement drew his attention to the way she was dressed. _Oh god_ , he thought as he felt his mouth watering at the sight of her million dollar legs… _bare legs_. Biting his lip even harder as his eyes traveled up her body, he felt his breath growing shallow at the way the simple black swimsuit clung to her body, each curve outlined perfectly, right up to her full breasts, their tops peaking out at him from the v-shaped neckline.

Emily noticed the way he was looking at her. Reaching for her sarong, she felt her cheeks heat as the blush spread from her neck to her face. “Mr. Tiernay,” she spoke his name as she stood up to wrap her sarong around herself. “Mr. Tiernay, it is impolite to stare,” she said his name again, finally snapping him out of his trance like state.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that…” he trailed off, not sure how to continue. How did you tell your History teacher that she was a very gorgeous and sexy woman?

“Just what?” Emily looked at him with an eyebrow arched in question.

Shaking his head, he looked into her soft brown eyes and sighed, “It’s just that I never realized just exactly how beautiful you are. Again, I’m sorry for staring.”

Emily, completely stunned, sat heavily on the edge of the lounge chair and watched as Sean walked away. “What in the world?” she whispered as she tried to make her mind clear enough to think. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of Bunny and the way she’d all of the sudden decided to take a nap. Did her friend know Sean was there?

 

~*~

 

Bunny, preoccupied with thoughts of Emily, didn’t see the man coming her way until they bumped into each other and nearly fell backward. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she murmured then got a good look at who the man was. “Sean!”

“Hello, Mrs. Hutton. I’m sorry to bump into you. I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going.”

Studying the man, she realized that he did seem a bit preoccupied and wondered if it was with the same subject she’d been preoccupied with. “Would you like to join me? I was just heading in to get some dinner. I think there’s something I can help you with.” She smiled at him when he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“What?”

“Miss Smythe.”

“Oh,” he sighed. “How did you know?”

“You don’t really think I left the beach earlier just because I wanted to, do you?” she winked at him. “I saw you and knew that you would stay hidden as long as I was around.”

“I…I…Mrs. Hutton, I assure you that I’m not stalking her to do harm. I promise.”

“I know.” She patted his arm. “You’re taken with her. I can see that. I can also see that you’re not sure what to do about it.”

“I spoke with her, but I’m afraid I made a fool of myself.”

“Come with me, and we’ll discuss this some more.”

Sean nodded and followed Bunny as she led the way to the resort’s bar and grill. He wasn’t sure what she could do to help, and he was rather surprised that she’d even want to. As they were seated he stared at the woman across from him and waited for her to speak.

“How much do you know about Emily?”

“I know that she’s sad and that she’s never taught before.” He chewed his lip, wondering if he should tell her everything. Deciding he should, he took a deep breath then continued. “I also know that she’s going through a divorce. I overheard the two of you talking on Valentine’s Day.”

Bunny nodded. “The divorce is on hold. Her husband wouldn’t sign the papers.”

Sean blinked, shocked that his first impression of the situation had been wrong. “You mean it was her idea?”

“Yes.” Bunny smiled. “Don’t misunderstand, she loves her husband, but things happened that changed that love. It wasn’t enough for her to stay anymore.”

“I just always assumed that the hurt I could see in her eyes was because he was divorcing her.”

“You’re a very astute man, Sean Tiernay. Very few people, even those that have known her for a very long time, can read Emily Smythe as well as you can.”

Sean shrugged. “I’ve always been very adept at reading people.”

“Well, if you want to get anywhere with Emily, you’ll not let her know that until she’s completely at ease with you.” Taking a sip of the water sitting on the table in front of her, Bunny tried to decide the best way to go about this. “It’s going to be hard to get her to trust you. Your being one of her students is going to make it even more difficult. There are rules she’ll follow regarding student teacher relationships.”

“If I can get her to just let me be a friend, I’ll worry about the rest if it gets there.”

“Just friends will be acceptable as long as you remember that if it goes further, you have to leave her class.”

“I’ll remember.”


	25. Chapter 25

“What are you staring at me like that for?” Bunny questioned Emily as they sat in the living area of their two bedroom bungalow.

Emily turned her attention to the beautiful view out the French doors and sighed. “You knew Sean was here.”

“Why do you say that?” she wasn’t giving in that easy.

“Bunny.” Emily warned.

“Fine. Yes, I knew. What’s the harm in it?”

“He followed us. Don’t you find that a bit…creepy?”

“No.” Bunny shook her head. “I find it sweet. He obviously has a crush on his teacher.”

“Bunny.” Emily turned to her friend in exasperation. “I’m too old for crushes.”

“Emily.” Bunny returned the exasperation. “You’re not an old woman.”

“You obviously haven’t looked in the mirror lately. We’re both old.”

“Hey. Don’t drag me into your crazy self image. I am only as old as I feel. You are feeling old because of what you’re going through. Maybe if you let Sean…he can help you.”

“I don’t want to date.”

“I’m not saying you should date the man. Just let him be a friend. You could use a male friend, Emily. I know that you have Katie and I, and I’m happy to be there for you, but…” she bit her lip as she tried to find the right words to continue. “Emily, you need to see that men still find you attractive. You need to know that there are men out there that can appreciate you for your wit and mind as well as the way you look. Even just letting Sean be a friend will help your self image.”

“My self image is just fine, thank you very much.” Emily grumped.

“Is it? Is it really, Emily? You think of yourself as an old woman. Yet you aren’t. You’re still as beautiful as you were years ago when we were at Smith. If anything, I’d say you’re even more beautiful.”

“But what if he wants more than friendship?” Emily looked at her friend. “I can’t do that. It’s too soon,” she sighed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to be with another man.”

“All he wants is to be your friend, Emily. I saw him earlier. He’s concerned that he made a fool of himself.” She chuckled, “He’s really very sweet.”

“If he’s so sweet… _you_ be his _friend_.”

“I would if he were interested in me, but he’s not. It’s you he’s interested in being a friend to. Have you not noticed how he tries very hard to make you smile?”  Reaching out, she clasped her friend’s hand. “He likes to see your face light up when you smile because you’re happy. He likes to hear your laugh. Is that not enough to be a man’s friend?”

Emily softened as she thought about all the times over the last few months that Sean had done that made her smile or laugh. “He is quite charming. Do you really think that he’ll settle for just friendship?”

“I think he’ll settle for whatever you’re willing to give him.”

“I’ll sleep on it.” Emily covered a yawn then stood up. “I’m going to bed. All that sun today wore me out. Goodnight, Bunny.” She squeezed her friend’s hand. “Thank you for being such a good friend.”

“Goodnight. And you’re welcome. I’m happy to have our friendship back.”

“Me too.” Emily whispered. “Me too.”

 

~*~

 

Emily stared out her floor to ceiling windows as she laid on her side in bed. Even though she was tired, sleep was being elusive tonight. Her discussion with Bunny kept running through her mind, and Sean Tiernay’s pale green eyes kept appearing every time she closed her eyes.

What was it about the man that made him so hard to put out of her thoughts? She wasn’t ready to get involved with someone. She might never be ready to become involved with another man. But maybe Bunny was right. Maybe she could use the friendship of a man to help her rediscover herself. She recalled a conversation she and Bunny had just a few days ago.

_“Emily, you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed how positively handsome and charming he is.”_

_“I’m not dead, Bunny,” the redhead grouched at her friend making her laugh._

_“I should hope not.”  An ornery spark darkened her eyes. “So…”_

She pursed her lips. She _wasn’t_ dead. And she _had_ noticed that Sean seemed to have a sort of crush on her. She certainly hadn’t missed his flirting. She’d even taken to flirting back…a little. If she was truthful with herself, it was fun to have a man flirting with her.

Sighing as she shifted onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling wishing she could get her mind to shut off so that she could get some sleep. Deciding that maybe reading might help her, she finally sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. Picking up her book, she sighed. At this rate, she’d have the book finished before the week was up.


	26. Chapter 26

“Bunny, are you sure?” Emily asked as she smoothed the skirt of her dress.

Smiling at the beautiful picture her friend made in the soft green dress, Bunny squeezed her shoulders. “I’ll be perfectly fine, Emily.”

“But this makes the third night in a row that I’ve left you alone.” Emily protested.

“And I’m happy that you have.” Seeing Emily’s frown, she laughed, “Emily, you’ve been so happy these last few days. Sean is good for you. I’m happy to spend time by myself if it means seeing you enjoying yourself this much. Besides, you haven’t been spending all your time with him.”

“I still feel guilty for not spending more time with you.” Emily picked up her purse then smiled when she heard a gentle knock on the door.

“That would be your Scottish charmer.”

“Oh you.” Emily gave her a playful shove and a laugh then moved to answer the door.

“I hope that my presence is what has the beautiful lady in such a cheerful mood.” Sean greeted her with a smile.

Emily rolled her eyes. “You are so full of yourself, Mr. Tiernay.”

“Ay, Miss Smythe. That I be.”

Bunny laughed, “Get out of here, the both of you. I have a good bottle of wine, a sappy old movie, and a hot bath calling my name.”

“Oh Bunny.” Emily began to feel the guilt again.

“Don’t, Emily.” Bunny stopped her. “I was actually just teasing. I’m going to go join a friend in the restaurant later. I met up with her on my morning walk.”

Emily smiled. “Enjoy yourself.”

“I will as long as I know you’re doing the same.”

“You have my solemn promise that she will.” Sean smiled at Bunny then down at Emily. “Shall we go?

Taking his arm, Emily smiled up at him. “Where are we going tonight?”

“Ah, ‘tis a surprise.”

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled the door closed behind her. “You and your surprises.”

Sean laughed as he guided her toward the waiting car. “Now, now. Are you still holding this afternoon against me?”

“Yes, I am,” she huffed, the twinkle in her eyes giving her away. “I still can’t believe you took me parasailing.”

“You enjoyed it, did you not?”  His green eyes crinkled with his smile.

“Oh.” Emily huffed and jabbed him playfully. “Are we going to stand outside the car all evening?”

Sean laughed. He’d been so busy watching her that he hadn’t realized the driver had opened the door and was waiting for them. “After you.” He held out his hand and bowed slightly.

“Oh you’re crazy.” Emily proclaimed with a laugh as she gracefully slid into the car. “Crazy. Crazy. Crazy.” She shook her head and looked up at him as he slid in beside her, the door closing and leaving them alone in the plush interior of the car.

Smiling, Sean squeezed her hand. “Only as crazy as it takes to make you laugh.”

 

~*~

 

Emily sighed as she leaned back against Sean’s chest, her gaze fixed on the twinkling stars in the blanket of black above their heads. “They’re beautiful. How did you find out about this place?”

“I have me ways.” He felt her shiver. “You’re cold. Maybe I should take you back. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “I don’t want to go just yet.”

Sean carefully pulled off his jacket then gently wrapped it around her shoulders. “There you go. Now I don’t have to worry about you and you can continue to watch the stars.”

“But now you’ll get cold.” She turned her head to look at him. “I would feel horrible if you were to get sick because of me.”

“I won’t. The material of my shirt is thicker than your dress. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” she gave in and settled back against him. “How long have you been in the United States?”

“I’ve only been a citizen for five years. I spent a few years traveling to different historical places before I decided that I would like to live here. I chose the New England area because I fell in love with the beauty of the trees during autumn.”

“Have you always studied history?”

“Yes. I’ve loved history since I was very young. I used to sit and listen to my grandfather and his friends telling stories at the local pub. I learned a lot by listening to them. Then later in school I was always the one getting the highest marks in history class. I begged my mother to let me ask my aunt for history books from the United States so I could learn more than the little we learned in school. My aunt sent along all the history books she could find and I devoured them. When I went to college, I went to Oxford to study law, but I couldn’t get my mind to leave behind my love of history, so I gave up law and turned to history instead. I taught at Oxford for a few years in my early thirties, Professor of History, but it wasn’t enough.”

“So you came to the United States to study,” she guessed.

“Yes. I traveled at first, but then the more places I saw, the more I wanted to learn. That’s when I decided to become a citizen and take my time learning more.”

“So why in the world are you in my class? You studied at Oxford for heaven’s sake.”

Sean laughed at her bewilderment. “Your class was the only one that fit in with my schedule. I teach music history at the community college across town.”

Emily couldn’t help the laugh. “You really _do_ love history.”

His smile made the dimple in his left cheek deepen. “Ay, that I do.”  He studied her and sighed at the beauty of her skin illuminated by the faint light of the moon that had started peeking out.

“The moon is ruining my view.” She pouted.

Tapping her lips, Sean smiled when she turned to look at him. “No pouting. Pouting lips won’t get the chocolate mousse that’s waiting for us back at your bungalow.”

Emily groaned, “I’m going to have to starve myself for three weeks when we go back home.”

“Nay, Lass.” He shook his head.

“Lass?” she laughed. “Me? Do you need to get your eyes checked?”

Sean shook his head. “Come on, you silly woman. Let’s go.” He stood up and helped her up.

Several minutes passed in silence as they walked up the sandy beach back toward Emily and Bunny’s bungalow. Sean squeezed Emily’s hand as they drew nearer. “Did you enjoy tonight?”

“I did indeed. How did you know I love to dance?”

Sean laughed and bit his lip. “You have dancer’s legs. I took a guess.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Oh brother.” She paused at the door to the bungalow. “Chocolate mousse?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “And I don’t need glasses,” he commented catching her off-guard for a moment.

“You don’t need…” she started then stopped and began to laugh. “A delayed reaction, Mr. Tiernay?”

“No, Miss Smythe. Just felt like the appropriate time to reply.”

“Come on, Mr. Tiernay. The chocolate mousse is waiting.”

Sean shook his head as he followed her inside. “Just like a typical woman. All you can think about is chocolate.”


	27. Chapter 27

Rory stared at her grandmother. She’d never seen her so…well, there wasn’t really a word she could think of to describe her grandmother right now except beautiful. “Grandma,” she whispered as she hugged her.

“Oh Rory, I’m so glad you could make it.” Emily smiled at her granddaughter as they pulled apart. “Are you going to spend the night?”

Rory nodded. “Yes. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry we had to wait another week before we could get together. My flight was delayed and didn’t get in until late Sunday, and I had school Monday.”

“That’s alright, Grandma. I understand.”

“Well, come on and put your stuff in your room. I have somewhere that I want to show you.”

Rory heard the excitement in her grandmother’s voice and hurried to put her bag down in the guest room. “Where are we going?” she asked as she made her way back to where Emily waited for her by the door.

“You’ll see.” Emily smiled when the girl pouted. “Pouting won’t get you anywhere.”

“It used to.” Rory grumbled as they walked out the door.

Emily laughed, “Come on. You’ll see when we get there. It’s not far from here.”

“Oh alright.” Rory smiled at her grandmother as they climbed in the car and buckled their seatbelts. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time, Grandma. Did you have a good vacation?”

Emily sighed and nodded as she pulled out onto the highway. “Yes, Rory, I did. It was wonderful. I took the book you recommended.”

“ _The Pillars of the Earth_?”

“Yes. I managed to finish it on the plane. You were right. It is an excellent book. I heard that there is a sequel.”

Rory nodded. “There is. It’s over a thousand pages.”

“My goodness.” Emily shook her head.

Rory shrugged. “As fast as you read, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“No. It won’t be. What’s the name of it?”

“ _World Without End._ ”

“You’ve read it then?”

“Yes. It’s as good as _Pillars_.”

“I’ll remember that for this summer.” Turning down the street, Emily felt the excitement building as she caught sight of her house.

Rory frowned when the car pulled into a driveway and stopped. “Grandma?” she asked as they climbed from the car.

“That is what I wanted to show you.” She pointed across the street to the construction going on.

“Construction?”

Emily laughed, “No. That is my house, Rory.”

“Oh.” Rory looked a little closer. “It’s old.”

“Yes, it is. It was my great grandmother’s.”

“Nanna?”

Emily looked at the girl a bit shocked. “How did you know?”

“You told me about her one time when I was little. I think we might have come across a picture of her.”

“Well, then you know how special she was to me.”

“Uh huh.”

“What you don’t know is that she left me money. That is how I managed to buy the place. I didn’t use any of your grandfather’s money,” she informed the girl.

“I never thought you would have.” Rory assured. “Why did you park over here?”

“Because there is someone I want you to meet.” She held out her hand. “She’s very special to me.”

“Is she who you were telling me about? The one that knew the young you?”

“Yes. Her name is Katie.” Emily reached out to ring the doorbell, but stopped when the door opened.

“Emily girl!” Katie smiled and pulled Emily into a hug. “I’ve missed ye.”

“Hello, Katie.” Emily hugged her back then kissed her cheek. “I’ve brought someone for you to meet.”

Katie looked at Rory. “She’s beautiful. Is this the granddaughter ye be so proud of?”

“Yes. This is Rory.” Emily smiled at Rory. “Rory, this is Katie. She was Nanna’s maid.”

Rory blinked in shock. Her grandmother was friends with a…maid? “Hello, Katie.”

“Hello, Rory. Your grandmother talks about you all the time. She’s very proud of you.”

“Shh, Katie.” Emily squeezed the older woman’s hand. “Don’t give me away.”

Rory laughed, “It’s too late, Grandma. I’ve always known.”

“Yes, you have.” Emily nodded before turning her attention back to Katie. “I brought her to show her Nanna’s old place.”

“Then go.” Katie swept her hand toward the old place. “I think you’ll be surprised at how far they’ve come in the restoration.”

“Oh, Katie. I’m so excited. I can’t wait to move in.”

Katie laughed at Emily’s excitement. “Take the girl and show her your place. I’ll fix us some lunch and then ye can tell me all about the trip.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Emily teased.

Rory watched in silent awe at the ease in which her grandmother teased back and forth with this woman. What was it about this woman that made her grandmother so at ease? Was it because she had known Emily as a child? Or was there something more?


	28. Chapter 28

Emily rubbed her eyes and yawned, the pages she’d been looking at blurring. She really needed to get to bed, but she had to get the rest of these tests and essays graded. She shook her head. Going to diner with Sean had been a bad idea. She knew she had work to do, but she just couldn’t help herself. She’d gotten half of it done before getting ready for dinner, but now she just kept staring at the same one over and over again.

“This is ridiculous,” she grumbled. “Shape up, Emily Smythe,” she scolded herself when her mind wandered again. Looking at the clock, she groaned and gave up.

“I’ll do this in the morning before class,” she decided as she dropped her pen and stood up. Yawning again and stretching her hands above her head, she blinked several times to clear the blurriness from her eyes.

“No more going to dinner during the week,” she grumbled as she stumbled around her apartment, making sure that it was secure for the night.

“Sean Tiernay, I should wring your neck,”  she grouched after she stubbed her toe and bumped her knee against the small end table sitting just against the wall before the entrance to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Then she laughed.

Sean Tienray would laugh at her grumbling and grouching as she stumbled around like she was drunk. Somehow the man had known not to mix the drinks he gave her and to keep her away from anything more than wine from the very first time they’d gone to dinner. How had he known that? Had Bunny told him? Emily didn’t think so. There was something about Sean that gave him a strange insight into her quirks that most people didn’t have.

“What is it about you, Sean Tiernay, that draws me to you?” she pondered as she finally climbed into bed. “It can’t be just that accent of yours.”

 

~*~

 

Sean stared up at the ceiling, pondering what was happening in his heart. He was falling in love. Never before had he believed in love at first sight, although the poetry and literature he loved to read often spoke of it. But meeting Emily Smythe had changed that belief. For the moment he saw her, his heart was lost.

He sighed. If only her heart were free. He knew that she would probably never chance to fall in love again after the hurt he could see her failed marriage was causing her. From what he’d learned from Bunny, Emily had been married a little over forty years which explained the reason the divorce was hurting her as it was.

He enjoyed spending time with her and making her laugh, which he’d done tonight. He’d taken her to a very out of the way place and let her enjoy the sights and sounds of the animals around them. Her laugh had been like music to his ears, and the way her lips curved into a smile…he sighed again.

Those lips were so very kissable looking. He could tell by looking that they were soft and would be supple when caressed in a gentle kiss.

“Why am I even thinking about kissing her? She only wants a friend.” He bit his lips and sighed once more. “But oh how I wanted to kiss her tonight.”

He thought about the first time he’d wanted to kiss her.

It was the night he’d taken her to the secluded out of the way spot on the beach where they’d watched the stars twinkling. She’d pouted and those lips…he shivered with remembered pleasure at the feel of those soft lips against his finger. It had been so tempting to kiss her that night, but he’d remembered Bunny’s words and kept himself in check…just as he had tonight.

“Miss Smythe, you just don’t realize how utterly beautiful you are.” He murmured and wondered what she was doing right now. Looking at the clock, he laughed.

“Sleeping is what she’s doing.”

Closing his eyes, he wondered what would happen with their friendship once summer came and classes ended…something that was only a few weeks away. He couldn’t believe it had already been four weeks. Time flies when one is having fun…or busy being a friend to his beautiful History teacher all the while ignoring the love blossoming in his heart.


	29. Chapter 29

“Are you sad classes are over for the summer?” Bunny asked as she handed Emily a glass of iced tea.

“Yes and no.” Emily sipped on the tea then looked up at her friend with a smile. “I’m sad that my students will all move on to another class next semester, but I’m not sad to have all this free time to devote to finishing the house and moving in.”

“How close is it to being done?”

“Just another week is what they’ve told me. I told them I’d pay them extra if they did a good job at half the time they estimated.”

“Did that put you in a bind financially?”

Emily shook her head. “No. Nanna left me everything since Hope hadn’t been born yet, so there is plenty to last even after the remodel is finished.”

“And there’s the fact that you were her favorite.” Bunny smiled at her friend.

“Yes, I suppose I was. My cousins were horrible to her. They hated it when we would all go to Nanna’s and were horrible to me because I loved her.”

“I always felt so sorry for you. You were so sad at school.”

Emily smiled. “Until a little blonde that stood nearly a head above me, came up to me and asked me if I wanted half of her peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich.”

“I remember. I’d told Momma about the little girl named Emily that was always by herself when we would have lunch or play. She said that maybe I could share my favorite sandwich because eating it always cheered me up and maybe it would little Emily too.”

“I remember how jealous I was of you.”

“Me? Why?” Bunny looked at her a bit shocked.

“Because.” Emily sighed, her eyes closing as she went back in time. “Your family was just as well off as ours, but yet…your mother fixed you sandwiches and picked you up at school and took you to the park and did all the things a little girl wants to do with her mother…things that my mother never did with me.”

“I never knew, Emily.”

“Your mother did.” Emily opened her eyes and smiled at her friend. “She hugged me one night when I stayed with you and told me that I could stay with you any time I wanted and that she’d fix me all the peanut butter and jam sandwiches I wanted.”

“I never knew that, either.”

“She told me it’d be just our little secret.”

“My mother was one of a kind.” Bunny smiled softly.

“Yes, she was. You were very lucky to have her.” Emily looked at her watch. “I really need to get up and start getting dressed.”

A twinkle lit Bunny’s eyes. “A certain charmer taking you out?”

“Yes.” Emily laughed at the look Bunny was giving her. “He says he has a surprise for me.”

“I think he’s smitten.”

“Oh.” Emily waved the comment off. “He’s nothing more than a friend, Bunny. He does anything he can to make me laugh, and I enjoy it. It feels good to laugh.”

 

~*~

 

Sean smiled at the look on Emily’s face. He knew she’d love his surprise. “That’s the Milky Way Galaxy.”

“I’ve always thought it was beautiful, but this is extraordinary.” Emily exclaimed as she looked through the telescope.

“I’m glad you like the surprise.”

“Oh Sean…it’s wonderful.” Emily stood back up and looked at him. “Thank you.” She squeezed his hand. “How do you always find these places?”

“Oh, I have me ways.” He winked at her, his heart thudding in his chest at the feel of her hand in his. In the weeks since they’d come back from their spring break, they’d grown closer and she’d become more at ease with him.

Emily leaned back, her head resting against Sean’s chest as she looked up at the midnight sky. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve just watched the stars. That night on vacation was the first time in years.”

“Then we’ll come here as often as ye like,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her soft hair.

Emily blinked at the sudden change in the air around them. Swallowing hard, she realized that she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. With shocking awareness, she also realized her hand was still clasping his where they rested against her waist. “Sean…” she breathed as he turned her around to face him.

“Emily…” he whispered as he stared down into her dark eyes. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long now,” he breathed just before his lips touched hers.

Emily closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek at the gentleness of the kiss. Sean’s hand had came up to cup her head and his lips were gently caressing hers in such a reverent way that she couldn’t help the tears that joined the first one.

Sean pulled back and caressed the tears from her cheeks. “Emily?”

Reaching up, she cupped his face. “I feel beautiful, Sean…and very, very cherished.” She smiled, more tears silently rolling down her cheek. “But…”

“I’m not asking for anything, Emily,” he reassured her. “I just couldn’t resist. You were just so beautiful in the starlight.”

“Oh Sean.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Emily?” Bunny questioned as she wrapped her robe tighter about herself.

“He kissed me.”

Stunned, Bunny pulled her friend inside and closed the door. “Are you alright?”

“I…” Emily started then shook her head, tears rolling down her already tear stained cheeks.

“Oh Em.” Bunny sighed as she led her friend to the sofa.

“I’m sorry for being here so late.”

“Nonsense. I was just reading.” Bunny patted Emily’s hand. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“We went out to dinner, just as we have since you talked me into letting him be my friend. It’s been so nice. He makes me feel accepted and comfortable. He does things to make me laugh and smile. He took me to look at the stars again tonight. Somehow he knew that I loved to do that.”

“He seems to read you very well.”

“Yes, he does, and that scares me.”

“Why, Em?” Bunny had a faint idea, but wanted Emily to admit it.

“Because…because Richard could read me.”

“ _Could_ read you. That implies that he couldn’t there at the end. Is that why it scares you so much?”

“It makes me vulnerable.”

“Sean isn’t Richard.”

Emily closed her eyes, a quiet sob escaping. “No. He’s not,” she managed.

Bunny bit her lip as she pulled her friend into a comforting embrace. “I’m so sorry, Em.”

“I thought the hurt had gone away.”

“How can it? You’re still trying to decide if you should sue Richard for divorce. You haven’t had any closure. Besides, you can’t just forget a man that you’ve loved over forty years.”

“Do you know how I felt when Sean was kissing me?” Emily whispered after a few minutes.

“How?”

“Beautiful. Cherished. The kiss was reverent. I haven’t been kissed like that in…” she shook her head. “I’ve never been kissed like that. Don’t misunderstand. Richard’s kisses were always wonderful, but…” she chewed on her lip as she tried to find the right words. “There was always a certain hunger in the kisses. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Emily knew she wasn’t making much sense.

“I understand, Emily.” Bunny squeezed her hand. “Did Richard’s first kiss scare you?”

Emily blinked in surprise at the question. “No.”  She shook her head. “Made me nervous because I hadn’t been kissed much. There was so much passion that it left me breathless.”

“So why do you think Sean’s less passionate kiss, which sounds more like just a caress, scared you?”

“Because there were no demands. Because it _was_ just a caress. Because…” she paused and closed her eyes. “Because I felt something I didn’t feel that first time with Richard.”

“Which was?”

“Calm. Even though I came here frightened. I wasn’t when he kissed me. What’s happening?”

“What’s happening is that your feelings are all mixed up. You’re still hurting over Richard, but in the last few weeks you’ve come to care for a certain Scottish charmer.”

Emily nodded. “What am I going to do? I’m not ready for a relationship.”

“Sean isn’t going to force you into anything. I’m guessing that he told you that.”

Emily nodded. “In so many words, yes.”

“Then just let the friendship grow. If you never feel ready to go any further, he’ll always be there as your friend.”

Emily smiled at her friend. “Thank you. I _am_ truly sorry for showing up in such a mess on your doorstep.”

“It’s alright.” Bunny smiled. “We’re all entitled to panic once in a while. Even the unflappable Emily Smythe.”

Emily laughed, “You’re crazy, but thank you. I needed a laugh. Now…since we don’t have school tomorrow, how about I go get us some ice cream and we watch _Cats_?”

“How did you know I have that?” Bunny asked with narrowed eyes.

“I have an impeccable memory.”

“You swear to have forgotten getting drunk at Julian’s party and prancing around the room like a _Rockette_ , but you remember that I fell in love with that particular musical when everyone else we knew hated it.”

“Selective memory?” Emily suggested with a twinkle in her puffy eyes.

“I believe so. Most definitely so.” Bunny laughed. “Alright. Go get the ice cream. You might as well get the whipped cream and the rest of the toppings we like. If we’re going to have a midnight snack and movie, we should do it right.”

“Mind if I go fix my face first?”

“No. Go right ahead.” Bunny smiled, glad that she could help her friend over her fear for the time being. She knew that it would come back at some point, but she also knew that she’d been telling the truth…Sean Tiernay would never push Emily into anything she wasn’t ready for, or ask for more than she can give.


	31. Chapter 31

“I can’t believe I am finally going to move into my own home.” Emily smiled, her feet shuffling on the floor in excitement.

Rory laughed, “Grandma, I’ve never seen you so excited.”

Emily’s smile grew. “I can’t explain it, Rory.”

“You don’t have to, Grandma.” Rory squeezed her hand then changed the subject. “Mom and I have finally fixed things.”

“Oh, Rory, that’s wonderful!”

“We’ll never be like we once were, I’ve grown up…and well…she hasn’t, but we are spending time together and doing things again.” She shrugged. “Besides, I’m not sure I want things exactly like they were before.”

Emily frowned. “Why ever not?”

“Because, I think that’s why we hurt each other so much. We were too close.”

“Oh no, Rory. Never too close.” Emily shook her head. “You can never be too close to your mother.”

“But that’s just it, Grandma.” Rory sighed and leaned back against the sofa. “We were never mother and daughter. We were more like best friends. I think I want a mother now.”

Emily sighed, “But can Lorelai understand that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You know…you don’t have to just be mother and daughter. She can be your best friend too.” Emily smiled. “I was always so very jealous of your relationship because I never had that with my mother…or with my daughter.” She stared out the window before continuing. “I tried. I tried so hard, but I guess that was my mistake, I tried too hard. I didn’t want to be like my mother, but I suppose I was just like her.”

“I’m sorry, Grandma.”

“No need to be, Rory. What’s done is done. I can’t change it. Your mother and I will never have anything more than just what we have always had. I’m the woman that gave birth to her, she has to acknowledge that, albeit reluctantly at times. We’ll never be friends, and I’m fine with that now.”

“She was always closer to Grandpa.” Rory commented. “Why?”

Emily shrugged. “Because he wasn’t there to see the anger and fights. He was only there afterwards to hold her and caudle her and give her whatever she wanted.”

“Ah.” Rory nodded. “Good cop, bad cop.”

“I suppose that’s an adequate analogy. Have she and your grandfather made up?”

“Yes.” Rory nodded. “Grandpa had to do a lot of groveling, but she finally caved. I think he’s even talked her into trying to make up with you.”

Emily raised an eyebrow at that. “Really?”

“Yes.” Rory nodded. “She asked me to ask you if she could join us one Saturday.”

“I don’t mind. Next time it’s in New Haven, she can come.”

“Still don’t want her knowing where you live?”

“I’m sorry, Rory. I’m just not ready for that yet. She’s not as resilient to Richard’s wheedling as you are. I know that you hope your grandfather and I will work things out, but…”

“I did…I do, but I’ve also realized that it’s not likely to happen. You’re slowly becoming a different person. I’ve never seen you so free.”

“I’m slowly finding the person I once was a very long time ago. Don’t ever think I didn’t love your grandfather, because I did, and I still do…I guess I always will. But loving someone and being _in_ love with someone are two different things. I’ve realized that I lost myself to that love and forgot that I’m a woman, not just a wife and an organizer. Do you understand?”

Rory nodded. “I do. I’ll always love you, Grandma. And even though it hurts not to see you and Grandpa together, I’ll support you being on your own.”

“Thank you, Rory.” Emily sniffed as she smiled at her granddaughter. “Now, let’s get back to happier things.” She laughed when Rory chuckled. “Would you like to help me pick out a few things that I left to the last minute as far as furniture and wall décor go?”

“Oh yes! I’d love to.”

“Good, then come on. Let’s go.”


	32. Chapter 32

Richard yawned as he fixed his tie in the mirror. He didn’t want to go to this dinner tonight. Wasn’t supposed to go to this dinner. But Floyd had called at the last minute, saying that something came up…something Richard was sure he didn’t want to think about…and that he wouldn’t be able to meet their client.

“It’s ridiculous that I have to drive three hours to eat dinner,” he grumped as he untied his tie and retied it for the third time. “Damn it,” he cursed. “I never could tie these things right.” The comment led to thoughts about Emily. His sweet Emily with the gentle hands and beautiful smile.

 _“You were a fool, old man,”_  his reflection taunted.

“Shut up,” he groused. “I think you’ve reminded me of that enough. I know I messed up. I’ve lost the one thing in my life that meant the most because I was too blind to see I was suffocating her by unconsciously demanding that she be wife and organizer of my social life and home and nothing more. There was a woman underneath all that, that I had slowly started to bring out after we were married, but then I got so caught up in work that I neglected her and it was lost.”

_“If you know that, why don’t you tell her so?”_

Richard rolled his eyes. “Because you can’t tell someone something when you don’t know where they are or how to get a hold of them.”

_“You have a granddaughter that knows.”_

“I’m not going to grill my granddaughter for the whereabouts of her grandmother. Emily obviously doesn’t want me to know, and that’s fine. If she wants to see me, she’ll let me know.”

_“You’re a deluded fool.”_

“I’ll thank you to stop calling me names.” Richard rolled his eyes. “Oh good grief! I’m arguing with myself and calling myself names!”  He finished tying his tie, not caring if it was straight or not. “I can’t believe this is what I’ve come to. Talking to my reflection.”

 _“Told you you were a fool,”_  his reflection taunted once again.

“I’m losing my mind,” he groused as he shook his head.

 

~*~

 

“Did you have a good weekend with your granddaughter?” Sean asked as he gently led Emily around the dance floor.

“Yes. She helped me shop for my house.”

Sean could feel her excitement nearly bubbling out of her. “Just when am I, as one of your best friends, going to get to see this house that makes you so happy?”

Emily laughed, “As soon as I get everything moved in and decorated just how I want it. I’ll have a small dinner and invite you, Bunny, and possibly another friend.”

“And maybe your granddaughter?”

“You really are testing me tonight.” She mock glared at him.

“Isn’t that what friends are supposed to do?” he asked in all the innocence he could muster.

“Oh brother,” she murmured as she rested her head against his chest. “Sean, I know you want to meet her, but…not yet. It’s just…”

“Shh. I know,” he soothed as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” Emily asked a few moments later.

“How what makes you feel?” Sean asked in confusion.

Emily looked up at him. “You resting your chin on my head like that.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Does it bother you?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No. It doesn’t bother me. I like it. It makes me feel…” she paused wondering if she should tell him.

“Makes you feel what?”

Resting her head back against his chest, she sighed, “It makes me feel cherished and safe.”

Sean smiled. “I can’t help it. You’re so petite and fragile looking that I can’t help but feel protective.” He shrugged. “It’s hard not to rest my chin on your head when we dance.”

“Well, I can understand that. You’re so tall. I’ve noticed how you sometimes have to bend your knees a little.” She chuckled, “That has to be uncomfortable.”

“Not really.” He grinned down at her when she looked up at him. “Of course…I could always just dance on my knees.”

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she playfully dug her nails into his shoulder. “I think not.”

The dance ended before he could respond. After clapping, he gently led her to their table, a man standing a few feet away caught his attention. The man was pale and had a death grip on the chair in front of him. Sean wondered what the man’s trouble was as he looked stricken staring out at the dance floor.

 _“Poor man probably just saw his woman with another man.”_ Sean thought to himself as he held Emily’s chair for her. He felt sorry for the man never realizing that the man _had_ just seen his woman with another man…

He himself, Sean Tiernay.


	33. Chapter 33

Richard couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t stop his heart from feeling like it was going to pound from his chest. He could vaguely hear someone asking him if he was alright, but the beautiful sound of her laughter drowned all other noise out and rang in his ears. She was beautiful. Happier and more carefree than he’d seen her in years…and in another man’s arms.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

Richard blinked himself out of the haze surrounding him and looked down at the young woman. “I…” he paused.

“Should I call for help?”

He shook his head. “No. No. I’m sorry for scaring you. I was supposed to meet someone here for dinner, but I’m going to have to leave.”

“I understand. You had reservations under your name?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. I’ll let your guests know you had an emergency and had to leave.”

Richard managed to smile at the woman. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.” She returned his smile, breathing a little easier when she saw some of his color coming back. “Do you need help getting to your car?”

“No.” He smiled again. “I’ll be alright, but thank you.”

“I hope you feel better, Sir,” she whispered as he walked away. Whatever it was that had caused the man to nearly collapse had nearly scared her half out of her wits and several of the diners along with her.

“Miss?” she heard someone call.

“Yes, Ma’am?” she answered as she stopped at the table a few feet away from her.

“Is that man alright? Should he be driving?”

“He said he was fine.” She shrugged. “I offered to call for help, but he said it wasn’t necessary.”

“I wonder what was wrong?”

“I think it was something he saw, Nella.”

“Oh?” the woman asked her husband.

“The man was staring at the dance floor. I think he may have seen his wife with another man. I know that’s how I’d react.” He smiled and clasped his wife’s hand.

“Oh. That’s so sweet.”

“Is there anything I can get for you?”  The young woman smiled at the couple.

“No, we’re fine. Thank you. Just was worried about that man.”

“I think several people were. That was rather scary.”

 

~*~

 

Richard sat in his car, not realizing that he’d made it home. All he could see was Emily dancing and laughing with another man. She was so happy. Her laughter still rang in his ears and his heart seemed to stop beating each time he closed his eyes and saw her. He’d missed her so much since he’d lost her.

The drink had only dulled the ache of losing her, never took it away, and he’d vowed not to let himself become lost in drinking again after what he’d said and done to both Lorelai and Rory.

_“See what you’ve done? She’s turned to another man.”_

“Oh, not you again.”

_“I’m always here. Think of me as your Jiminy Cricket.”_

“Now you’re sounding like my daughter.”

_“She had to get it somewhere.”_

“This isn’t helping.”

_“It’s making you forget.”_

“No, it’s only delaying it.”

_“What are you going to do?”_

“I don’t know. What are the chances she’d be at the same restaurant?”

_“You’re the one with the math skills. You tell me.”_

“This is getting ridiculous. You do know that.”

_“Of course I do. I am you.”_

“I can’t believe this has driven me to talking to myself.”

_“Everyone has a conscience. You just happen to be hearing yours a lot lately. Have you wondered why that is?”_

“I don’t have to wonder. I know.” Richard sighed and let his head fall to rest against the steering wheel.

_“So. If you know, what are you going to do?”_

“I’m going to let her have her freedom.”

_“You aren’t going to fight? What’s the matter with you?”_

“Nothing is the matter. I knew when she left, I wouldn’t be getting her back. I hurt her too deeply this time. When we separated before, we never really fixed anything before we reconciled. I never fully understood why she left me in the first place. I do now, but she’s been hurt too much. From what Rory has told me, Emily has been changing and becoming a whole new woman. One day, when she’s able to forgive me, maybe I’ll be able to win her back. But for now, I’m just going to let her be free.”

_“You’re becoming a wise man, Richard Gilmore.”_

“Maybe, but it’s just a little too late.”


	34. Chapter 34

Emily bit her lip to keep the sob from escaping as she looked at the papers in her hands. They’d arrived just an hour ago and she’d been sitting in her garden ever since. She had gone from shock that it was finally over to anger. But now the anger was gone and replaced by pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and the sob she’d tried so hard to hold back finally broke free echoing amongst the trees and flowers surrounding her.

Sean rushed from the front porch, where he’d been about to ring the doorbell, to the garden at the sound of the sob. He knew it was Emily and felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest at the thought of what could be causing her so much pain. Was she hurt? Or worse?

“Emily!” he shouted as he closed the garden gate behind him.

Through her sobs she heard his voice and looked up in time to see him kneeling in front of her. “Sean…” she managed through her tears as he pulled her into his arms.

Sean had seen the papers the minute he’d knelt on the cool grass and knew that they were the reason for her tears and sobs. “Shh,” he soothed. “I’m sorry, Emily. Do you want me to call Mrs. Hutton?”

Emily shook her head and clung tighter to him. “No. Please, just…just hold me.”

“I’ll hold you as long as you need me to. It’s what friends are for.”

Emily nodded and settled closer against him. It seemed strange seeking comfort in a man’s arms at a time like this, but she felt safe here, and safe was what she needed at the moment. “I didn’t think it would hurt this much when it finally happened.”

“How can it not hurt? You’ve spent more than half your life with him and you have a child together. That was your whole world, now it’s not, and your life is changing.”

Looking up at the man holding her, Emily sniffed. “Why are you so wise? Have you been through this?”

“No.” He smiled at her. “I’ve never been married.”

“Then how?”

“I just know that it would nearly kill me if I had spent most of my life with someone then lost them.”

“How is it some woman hasn’t snatched you up, Mr. Sean Tiernay?” She sniffed again as she rested her head back against his chest.

Smiling as he cradled her head, he closed his eyes. “Because the right one has never come along.” How he wanted to tell her, _until now_ , but he knew that he couldn’t…might never be able to tell her.

“Sean?”

“What is it, Emily?”

“Are you still staying for dinner?”

“If you’re sure. I can call Mrs. Hutton if you’d like. I know she’d be more comforting since she’s lost a spouse.”

Smiling up at him as she wiped her cheeks, she shook her head. “I don’t want Bunny. I want the best friend that likes to make me laugh. I need laughter tonight, Sean. Bunny can make me laugh, but if she were to come over, I’d spend most of the night crying instead.” She sniffed again then laughed when he held out his handkerchief for her to use. “Thank you.” She wiped her nose then smiled at him. “See what I mean? You’re already doing it.”

“If it’s laughter you want, it’s laughter I’ll give ye. I’ll tell ye some stories about the wee folk.”

She frowned. “Leprechauns? But aren’t they Irish?”

“Yes. Just like me Da.”

“Umm, Da?”

Sean laughed at the look of confusion on Emily’s face. “My father.”

“Oh. So you’re half and half.” She winked at him. “Irish coffee with scotch instead of whiskey.”

“Ooh. The lady jokes.” He grinned, his dimple winking at her. “Yes, I am. My father left Ireland looking for work.” He shrugged. “He wound up in Scotland working for the local pub. Mother’s father and mine became friends, and my grandfather soon learned that Da was a very well educated man. Grandfather didn’t ask questions, just hired Da to work for him. They say it was love at first sight, and me Da says that was what Grandfather’s real reason for hiring him was…to marry me mother off.” He grinned and shrugged his shoulders again. “Mither didn’t seem to mind.”

“You’re going to have to teach me the dialect so I can understand you when you slip off into the brogue.”

Sean laughed and held out his hand. “Me legs are fallin’ asleep. Let’s go inside and I’ll help ye fix dinner.” He helped her up, grabbing the papers as they went.

Squeezing his hand when she saw him tuck the papers in his pocket, Emily smiled up at him. “What would you like? It’s so late now, the pot roast I was going to fix would take too long.” She followed him, choosing to ignore the papers and the fact that she’d seen him stuff them into his pocket.

“Why don’t we just look around the kitchen and see what we come up with? We’ll get a bottle of wine first then fix whatever ye have that will go with it.”

Emily shook her head and laughed. “Crazy way to decide what to have for dinner. Isn’t it usually the other way around?”

“Who says I’m _usual_?”

She shook her head. “Not I.”

“Good.” He grinned then laughed when she shook her head.

“How have you remained single with that dimple?”

He shrugged. “Kept it hidden?”

“Oh you.” She slapped at his arm as they walked in through the French doors. “You’re absolutely crazy.”

“Ah, yes…but ye like me that way.”

“Yes, I do,” she agreed. “I’m going to go wash my face. The wine is over there.” She pointed across the room.

“Which are ye in the mood for? White or Red?”

“Surprise me. You seem to be very good at choosing a wine I’ll like.”

“You got it, Lass.”

“Lass,” she mumbled and shook her head as she walked away, sure that the man needed glasses.  
---


	35. Chapter 35

Richard stared at the picture that had once graced Emily’s vanity table. The smile on her face that day had been brighter than the sun. Her auburn hair piled on top of her head, the silky curls falling down the back against her neck, had made her seem like an angel. The white of her gown had only added to her beauty and had made his heartbeat pick up its already quickened pace. When she stood beside him, and beamed up at him, the breath left his lungs and he was suddenly dizzy with the wonder of her love.

How had he gotten so lucky? What fates had smiled on him and blessed him with such a beautiful woman with a heart so full of love that he could feel it, even when they weren’t touching? Just one look at her and he’d been a goner. There was just something about the woman he loved that did things to him he never would quite understand.

And now, after spending forty years with that woman, he was sitting in their former bedroom holding the papers that officially ended the marriage that had begun the day the photo had been taken.

“What a fool I am.”

“What’s wrong, Dad?” Lorelai asked as she walked into the room.

Shifting his gaze from the photo to the papers then to his daughter, Richard sighed. “Just remembering and thinking.”

Lorelai frowned at the papers in her father’s hands. “Dad? What’s that?”

“The final divorce papers, Lorelai.” He waited for what he knew was coming.

“The what? I thought you refused? Did she sue you? How could she do that? Why? I always knew she was cold, made of ice. There never could have been a real relationship between us. She’s just too…”

“Lorelai! Stop it!” Richard shouted to be heard over his daughter’s tirade.

“Why? Isn’t it the truth? She left you. She’s refused to see you. She doesn’t want to fix things. She…”

“I said, stop it.” Richard glared at his daughter. “ _I_ signed the papers. Emily didn’t sue me for anything. She didn’t take any of my money. All she asked for in the divorce, was her car, and that was simply because she didn’t want to have to try and get used to another new one.”

Lorelai blinked as she sat down heavily in a chair across from her father. “You did, what? Why? I thought you weren’t going to give her what she wanted so easily? I thought you wanted to try and win her back.”

“I did, but…” he rubbed a hand over his face, not willing to tell his daughter news that was sure to set her off again…something he didn’t want or need at the moment. “I realized that I was only hurting the both of us. I realized that I’d hurt her too much this time. I’m not going to get her back, Lorelai. She has a new life now, and I don’t want to take that away from her. She deserves it after the shabby way I’ve treated her the last several years.”

“What about the way she’s treated you? She wasn’t the only victim in this.”

Sighing again, Richard laid the papers on the bed. “Lorelai, I really don’t need this right now. I just want to be alone with my memories.”

“Going to get drunk?” she asked, a bit angry at him for not going along with her tirade against Emily. Why was he still defending her? She left him and moved on. She didn’t deserve to be defended.

“Don’t be belligerent with me, Lorelai. Just go home and have Friday night dinner with Luke and Rory.”

Lorelai stood up and looked down at her father with a shake of her head. “I’ll never understand how you are always able to defend her. She has no feelings. She left you without giving you a chance to apologize and make things right. Why did you even reconcile? Did she somehow trick you into it?”

“No, Lorelai, she didn’t trick me…but I’ll not be discussing any of that with you, especially with you acting the way you are.”

“Fine. Goodbye, Dad. Don’t expect to see me any time soon.”

“I didn’t think I would be,” he sighed. “Goodbye, Lorelai.” He shook his head when he heard her stomping down the stairs. When would she ever grow up? Why couldn’t she just have realized that he needed someone simply to keep him company tonight? Why couldn’t she have seen that the last thing he needed was to hear a rant against the woman he loved and had lost?

Looking back at the photo, he lifted his hand and tenderly caressed Emily’s face. “I miss you so very much, Em,”  he whispered, the tears that had been threatening to fall for the last hour, finally rolling silently down his cheeks. His heart felt like it was breaking in two as he grabbed at his shirt and gasped for breath.

He’d never felt pain like this before. Not even when he’d had the near heart attack years earlier.

“Oh god, I’ve lost my heart and soul!” came his anguished cry as he let go of his emotional control and wept for what he’d so carelessly tossed away with just a few hurtful words and innumerable actions that had destroyed the best thing he’d had in his life…his marriage.


	36. Chapter 36

Rory smiled as she watched her grandmother. She’d been heartbroken when she’d learned that her grandparents’ divorce had been finalized. When she first met Sean, a month after learning about the divorce, she’d been upset once more. But then she’d seen how Sean did everything he could to keep her grandmother smiling and happy. The man had an uncanny knack for knowing exactly when she needed cheering up.

She’d also realized as she watched him, that he was in love with her grandmother. She could see that Emily was completely clueless to the fact, and how Sean did his best to keep it from her, but anyone on the outside looking in could see it. She loved her grandmother, and if this man’s friendship could make her happy, then so be it.

“Grandma!” Rory laughed, coming out of her reverie at the sight of her grandmother chasing Sean across the back yard. “What are you doing? I’ve never seen you run before.”

“Sean Tiernay, you are in so much trouble!” Emily yelled as she chased him a bit longer then gave up. “I _will_ catch you!”

Rory watched Sean stop under the large shade tree and grin widely, a dimple winking in his left cheek. She could understand her grandmother’s willingness to spend time with the man, he was definitely easy on the eyes. She had even noticed how her grandmother involuntarily shivered when he would slip into a deep brogue.

“What did he do, Grandma?” Rory asked, not able to keep herself from laughing at the antics of the two adults.

“He put ice down the back of my blouse while I was trying to cut the lettuce for the salad.”

Rory covered her mouth to keep in her giggle when Emily turned to glare at her. “Shame on him,” she managed with a smirk and a partial giggle.

“Rory Leigh Gilmore…” Emily warned even as her mouth turned up at the corners. It was so wonderful to be having fun with one of her best friends and her granddaughter. She knew that the next weekend they would be having lunch at Rory’s place, and that meant that Lorelai would be there…which also meant a confrontation about the divorce.

“Yes, Grandma?” Rory asked as she cocked her head to study her grandmother. She seemed to be far away in thought all of the sudden.

Emily snapped herself out of her unhappy thoughts. “You better behave.” She smiled, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“What were you thinking about, Grandma?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Emily patted the young woman on the shoulder. “Help me finish with dinner?”

“What about him?” Rory pointed toward Sean who still stood out under the tree.

“Oh, he’ll eventually feel safe enough to come back in.” Emily winked at Rory as they turned to go inside.

“Ooh…evil Grandma…I can’t wait,” she giggled.

“He’ll think twice about putting ice down my blouse again.”

“I’m sure he will.”

 

~*~

 

“Emily Smythe!” Sean yelled as he pulled his foot back out of his shoe. “This is disgusting! Me sock is wet now! Not to mention me foot now feels like ice and me shoe is soaking wet inside!”

“What’s the matter? Why are you yelling at me?” Emily asked, her face a perfect picture of innocence.

Sean narrowed his eyes as he glared at her. “Ye know very well what I be yellin’ about.”

Rory watched the shiver wash over her grandmother and shook her head. What was it about Sean’s slipping into his native brogue that caused her grandmother to react that way? The young woman just didn’t get it. She did however get that something was about to happen that she wanted to have a front row seat for.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Tiernay, but I believe you are mistaken.”

Sean continued to glare…the woman was good…but not good enough to keep him from seeing the mischief in her eyes. “Ye can’t fool me, Ms. Smythe. I see the mischief in ye eyes.”

“Payback, Mr. Tiernay. I warned you.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Take your sock off and I’ll put it in the dryer. You know where the towels are, go dry your shoe out.” She held out her hand for his sock.

Rory shook her head and laughed. “I believe the two of you may be going around in circles.”

Emily turned to look at her granddaughter and frowned. “What?”

“He put ice down your blouse so you put ice water in his shoe. You do realize he’ll be thinking of some way to get you back, right?”

Smiling, she nodded. “Oh yes. I know he will. We started this weeks ago.”

“You did?”

“Uh hum. He stuck a sign on my back saying pinch me. Bunny found it to be immensely funny. I however, did not, so I taped over the keyhole of his car door.”

Rory’s mouth fell open. “You what? Grandma! Where in the world did you learn all this?”

“I _was_ young once, Rory.”

“But…you…I just never…wow!”

Emily laughed. “Come on, I need to put this sock in the dryer. After that’s done, you can help me fix some tea.”

“Alright.” Rory agreed easily. “You have to tell me stories of when you were younger.”

“I promise to tell you anything you want to know…after Sean leaves.” Emily smiled at her granddaughter and shook her head at her enthusiasm.

“Did I tell you how much I love my room?”

Emily chuckled, “Yes, several times. I’m glad you like it. I wanted to give you a spot all your own for when you come to stay here.”

“Thank you. This place is so beautiful. I can see why you loved it so much. It’s big, but…” she shrugged, not knowing just the right word to describe the feeling she got here in her grandmother’s new home.

“It’s big but comfortable and homey…and safe.”

“Yes.” Rory nodded.

“I always felt safe here. Nanna’s presence made it a place I loved to come visit, but I was never allowed to stay as long as I wanted to.”

“I’m sorry, Grandma. The way you always seemed so sad when I’d come for a visit and then have to leave, makes sense now.”

Emily nodded. “Yes. It always seemed like you were never allowed to stay long enough. It made me think of all the times I was taken away from Nanna.”

Rory smiled sadly. “I think it’s sweet that you still call her Nanna.”

Emily shrugged, a far off look in her eyes. “She wasn’t there for me to grow out of calling her Nanna. She died when I was still very young. In my mind that’s still who she is…Nanna. I know it’s foolish for a grown woman to refer to her great grandmother that way, but…” she shrugged again. “It’s the way it is.”

Reaching for her grandmother’s hand, Rory squeezed. “I don’t think it’s foolish, Grandma. I think it’s sweet and a little sad.”

“Sad?” Emily stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her granddaughter.

“Yes.” Rory nodded. “You obviously loved her very much, but were never allowed to spend a lot of time with her, and then you lost her before you were old enough to make your own decisions about who you spent your time with. You never had the chance I’ve had.”

“Oh Rory.” Emily sniffed, a tear escaping down her cheek. “I’m such a lucky grandmother.”

“We’re both lucky.”

“Thank you.” Emily pulled her into a hug. “Now, the dryer is set…let’s go make some tea. Sean will wonder what’s become of us.”

“If he isn’t plotting his revenge.” Rory smirked causing Emily to laugh.

“Oh don’t worry, he began his plotting the moment his foot slid into his water filled shoe.”

“I’m glad you have him as a friend. You aren’t as sad anymore.”

“Don’t ever think that I’ve just gotten over the divorce, Rory. I haven’t. I still hurt. Sean is the friend I spend the most time with because right now I need to laugh and he keeps me laughing. When I’m with Bunny, I tend to spend a lot of time crying. She’s known me for a very long time. She remembers the young girl I was, and the young woman that was carefree while we were in college. I always wind up remembering how she teased me when I first met Richard. Being around her brings up memories and right now, I don’t want those memories because they cause too much pain. Can you understand?”

Rory nodded. “Yes, Grandma. I understand. I know that you’re hurting. You’re not as cold as some people think you are.”

“Those people have every reason to think that. I never showed them my emotions when I should have. If I had, a lot of things that happened probably wouldn’t have.”


	37. Chapter 37

“How could you?” Lorelai nearly shouted at her mother.

Emily sighed. “How could I what? He signed the document on his own, Lorelai. I didn’t force him to.”

“But how could you still go through with the divorce? You saw how he felt when he walked out and didn’t sign them the first time. How could you continue with it?”

“Don’t raise your voice, Lorelai. We are adults, and if you want to have this conversation, you’ll remember that and discuss this as such.”

“Don’t patronize me.” Lorelai seethed.

“I’m not patronizing you. I’m merely stating facts. I’m not going to sit here and take you treating me this way simply because you refuse to believe what I’ve told you.”

“What you told me? You’ve told me nothing.”

Rubbing her temples, Emily wished her child weren’t so much like her in the stubborn department. “I’m only going to tell you one more time. I left your father because of things that happened between the two of us, things that I’m not willing to discuss with you while you are in this mood. You already know from your father, that it had a little to do with something he said to me. That wasn’t the biggest reason, but it _was_ the last straw, so to speak. I can never fully explain to you all of the reasons, because of the way you see me. You view me as cold and heartless, with good reason, but I’m not, Lorelai. I’m not. That is something I’ve been working on fixing, but I can’t do that if I go back to that life. My life in Hartford suffocated the real Emily and I lost her. I’m trying to get her back, and I can’t do that by going back to your father. Too many things happened that I can’t forgive him for.”

“You’re right, you can’t explain to me your reasons, because it all sounds like a bunch of excuses. You’re nothing but the cold hearted shrew I’ve always thought you were.” Lorelai seethed, as always speaking without thinking of what she was saying.

“Mom!” Rory shouted as she came back in the room. “How dare you talk to Grandma like that!”  Looking at her grandmother, who had turned away to look out the windows, she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “Have you ever taken the time to try and get to know Grandma?”

Lorelai frowned as she looked at her daughter. “What?”

“I asked if you’d ever taken the time to get to know your mother. Have you ever just stopped to really pay attention to her? Have you looked in her eyes during one of your fights? Have you listened to the sound of her voice when you’re arguing? Do you see now how her shoulders are shaking? How she’s turned away from you? Have you ever wondered just what she did to fill her days while Grandpa was at work?”

“Rory, what are you mumbling about?” Lorelai asked with exasperation even as she looked at her mother and saw part of what Rory had been asking her about. Emily’s shoulders were trembling slightly even as she tried to hide it.

“I’m not mumbling. I’m going to tell you a little about the woman you just called a cold hearted shrew.” Rory’s face was red with anger. “Did you know that your mother paid for a nursing home in Hartford to update it’s facility so the residents would have better care and comfort? Did you know that she paid for a brand new brightly painted playroom in the children’s wing at the hospital?”

“Rory…” Emily whispered, hoping to stop her granddaughter. “It’s alright. Your mother has every right to feel the way she does.”

“No!” Rory shouted as she shook her head. Moving to stand by her grandmother, she grasped her hand. “She can’t keep acting this way. You were never the woman she thought you were, and you certainly aren’t that woman now.”

Smiling sadly at her granddaughter, Emily sighed as she turned to look back out the window. It was useless to argue with the girl when she was this wound up.

Lorelai watched her mother and daughter and felt her anger rising. How had her mother managed to take Rory away from her? “So, you’ve bewitched my daughter,” she accused causing Emily to turn, forgetting that her cheeks were stained with tears.

“I what?”

Lorelai was taken aback by the sight of tears on her mother’s face. When had she ever seen her mother cry? “You’re crying?”

Emily reached up to wipe at her cheeks. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter, Grandma.” Rory spoke up again. “I didn’t finish what I was telling you earlier, Mom. I followed Grandma one day because I was curious about what she did all day. She visited the children and read to them as they sat in a circle around her in the room she had paid for. Then she went to the nursery and rocked and sang to the babies that had been left there, unwanted and unloved. Then I followed her to the nursing home where she asked if they needed anything. After that day, I’ve always seen Grandma differently. You had always made her seem so cold and uncaring, but she wasn’t and isn’t. She feels things very deeply, especially when one of us hurts her, but her upbringing, and the life she’s led, kept her from showing that until now.”

Lorelai felt a lump in her throat as she listened to the picture her daughter painted of the woman she’d spent so many years hating. A memory of Emily holding a tiny Rory flashed through her mind and she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought of all the babies her mother must have held and given love to over the years.

“I don’t know how to do this.” Lorelai looked from her mother to her daughter.

“I don’t expect you to be my best friend, Lorelai.” Emily stared at her daughter. “I just want to spend a little time with you where you aren’t yelling at me for what you feel I’ve done to your father. Can’t you just try to get to know the new me? Can’t you do that? If not for me, for Rory?”

Lorelai shrugged. “I suppose.” She still wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t all just a set up, playing on her feelings and guilt tripping her, but if it kept the peace with her daughter…she’d do it.


	38. Chapter 38

“Emily.” Sean whispered as they sat staring up at the midnight sky.

“Yes?”  She turned to look at him, the moon giving just enough light for her to see his face.

“Tomorrow night I want to take you to meet someone special to me.”

“Oh? Who would that be?”

“My aunt.” Sean smiled at her curiosity.

“Your aunt? I didn’t realize you had family nearby. Why haven’t you mentioned her before?”

“Because the time wasn’t right before.”

Emily frowned. “The time wasn’t right? Sean?”

Sean sat up and turned to face her. Taking her hands in his, he stared down at them trying to find the words to say what he’d wanted to for so long. “You asked me once, why I wasn’t married, and I told you that the right woman hadn’t come along. What I didn’t say was… _until now_.”

Swallowing against the lump slowly forming in her throat, Emily stared up into the pale green eyes that were looking at her with an emotion she was sure she didn’t want to acknowledge. “Please, Sean. It’s too soon.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she pleaded with him.

“I promise, Lass. I’ll not say anymore. Just promise that ye’ll not push me away.”

“I promise.” She squeezed his hands then shivered.

“Come on. Let’s go inside. It’s late and time for me to be going home.”

Emily let him help her up, then gasped when he pulled her close and kissed her. Letting her arms wrap around his neck, she closed her eyes as the kiss lingered. It was tender as the very first kiss had been, but this time she felt the unmistakable hint of passion just before he ended the kiss.

Sean watched her eyes flutter open. “I promised not to say anything more, but I didn’t promise not to show you.”

“Oh Sean,” she breathed as she shook her head and wrapped her arm through his. “You are incorrigible.”

“I know.”

Sighing, Emily rolled her eyes then changed subjects. “What time do we go for dinner tomorrow night?”

“I’ll be here at six thirty.”

“Casual or dress?”

“Dress how you do when we go dancing.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. I plan to take you dancing after dinner.”

“So you’re going to keep me out late.”

“Don’t I usually?”

Emily laughed, “Yes. By the time school starts again, I’m going to be ruined. I never manage to get out of bed before nine now days.”

Sean shrugged. “It’s summer. No need to get up earlier.” Stopping just inside the French doors, he smiled down at her. “Besides, all the extra sleep is just making you more beautiful.”

“Oh you.” She slapped his chest. “Go home, Sean Tiernay, you’re getting positively silly.”

“Not silly.” He shook his head before closing the doors. “But I will be going. I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

“Goodnight.” She smiled as she watched him walk through to the front door. Turning when she heard the front door close behind him, she sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. “What am I going to do?”

 

~*~

 

Bunny stared at the woman standing on her doorstep. “Emily? What’s happened?”

“He kissed me.”

Bunny blinked…they’d been here before. “We’ve done this before.” She pulled her friend inside.

“I know…but this time…it wasn’t just a tender caress.”

“Oh.” Bunny nodded. “Well come sit down and tell me about it.”

“I’m sorry to bother you so late.”

“You’re not bothering me, Emily. You know that I stay up late, and I’ve told you to come over any time you need me.”

“I could have called.” Emily tucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Not for something like this.” Bunny squeezed her friend’s hand. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“We were just sitting staring up at the sky. Occasionally we’d say something, but mostly we were just enjoying the peace and quiet. Then…” she chewed on her lip again. “Then he asked me if I would go to dinner with him tomorrow night to meet someone special. When I questioned who it was, he told me it was his aunt. That surprised me, as I thought he was without family here, and so I questioned why he had never mentioned her before. That’s when…”

“When what, Emily?” Bunny prompted her friend.

“That’s when he told me that the time hadn’t been right until now. He reminded me of when I asked him why he wasn’t married and the answer he gave me.”

“Which was what?”

“That the right woman had never come along.” Emily replied and closed her eyes. “He told me what he really wanted to say.”

Bunny smiled. “Let me guess. He told you he wanted to add, _until now_ , onto his original answer.”

Emily blinked up at her friend in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Emily, I’ve known for quite some time that the man has fallen for you.”

“Please…don’t.” Emily shook her head. “It’s too soon. I’m not ready for that.”

“That’s what you told him, isn’t it?”

“Yes, and he promised not to say anything more about it, but then he kissed me.”

Bunny laughed, “Smart man.”

“How do you figure that?”

“He didn’t promise not to show you.”

“That’s what he said after he kissed me.”

“And so, here you are again…over a kiss.” Bunny winked. “When it finally becomes more than a kiss…are you going to show up on my doorstep again?”

“Bunny!”


	39. Chapter 39

“So, what are you going to do when school starts again?”

“I’m just going to be teaching this year.” Sean winked at her. “My favorite teacher is teaching the same class I’ve already taken.”

“Oh you.” Emily patted his cheek. “You’re full of it. You do know that, don’t you?”

“I?” he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Yes, you.” She poked his chest.

He shrugged, his dimple winking at her when he grinned. “Ye would’na have me any other way.”

Smiling, her eyes softening in tenderness, she sighed, “No. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Are ye ready to go?”

“I’m ready.” She took one last look in the hall mirror. “I’m a bit nervous.”

“Why?”  He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look she gave him.

“Why do you think?”  She glared then shook her head as she picked up her handbag.

“It’ll be alright. I promise.”

“It better be or I promise to murder you.”

Sean laughed at the serious way she spoke. “So, ye plan to dance me to death?”

She shook her head. “No. I’ll murder you after you take me dancing. I like to dance too much to miss the dancing part of tonight.”

“Ye shameless lass.”

“There you go again.”

“What?”

“You called me a lass. You need glasses.”

“Did I not tell ye once before that me eyes are fine?”

“Yes, you did,” she admitted but shook her head. “That doesn’t matter. People are always the last ones to admit when there’s something wrong with them.”

“Come on,” he laughed and took her hand, leading her out the door to his car. The woman was crazy at times, but that was part of what he had learned he loved about her.

 

~*~

 

“Katie?” Emily blinked a few times, sure she was seeing things.

“Emily?” Katie studied the woman then looked at her nephew, her eyes mere slits. “I believe you’ve been plottin’, Seaneen.”

“Ah, Auntie.” Sean mumbled, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

“All this time.” Katie laughed. “Ye’ve been tellin’ me about this woman that’s got ya enchanted, and it’s been me Emily all along.”

“You just drove me around in circles when all along she was across the street.” Emily smiled at the woman who stood staring up at her nephew. “You, Mr. Tiernay, are what I believe they call a rat. How long have you known?”

“How do you think I found out where you went for vacation?” he answered with a question of his own, his dimple winking at her.

Emily’s mouth opened then closed as she shook her head. “Why didn’t I put it together? The last names…it never dawned on me.” She rolled her eyes.

“I was counting on that.” Sean laughed and wrapped his arm around Katie’s shoulders then took Emily’s hand. “Now that we have this out of the way…what’s for dinner?”

Emily sighed, “Men and their stomachs.”

Katie laughed, “This one has always had a very healthy appetite.”

“I’ve noticed.” Emily winked at the woman.

Katie studied Emily as they sat across from each other at the table. She hadn’t seen her eyes so bright in a very long time, and she knew that even though she might not be admitting it to herself, Emily Smythe was falling in love again.

Sean had known when he’d arranged this night that his aunt would see what he’d been seeing the last few days. Emily had feelings for him, but was too scared to even let herself consider anything more than friendship. He wanted Emily to trust that he wouldn’t hurt her, but so far he hadn’t succeeded. Now, with his aunt’s help, maybe that would change.

Emily knew what Sean was thinking and found herself wondering if she wasn’t kidding herself. Maybe it was time to let herself admit that she was falling in love again. She was afraid, but she was working on being a new Emily, and the new Emily didn’t let fear keep her from living life to its fullest. So…maybe it was time to experience what a new love could be like.


	40. Chapter 40

“I can’t believe you’ll be graduating next Spring.” Emily smiled. “It just seems like you should still be a baby.”

“Grandma.” Rory laughed. “That was almost twenty two years ago.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t seem like twenty two years have gone by.” Emily laughed. “Sorry. I guess I’m just in a sentimental mood today.”

“That’s alright.” Rory squeezed her hand. “Thank you for letting me stay here. The renovations were driving me nuts. It sounded like a jet had landed in the apartment above mine.”

Emily laughed, “I love having you here, and so does Katie.”

“I still can’t believe she’s Sean’s aunt.” Rory giggled, “He’s sneaky.”

“Yes, he is.” Emily sighed, “Oh Rory. I…”

“I know, Grandma.” Rory smiled sadly. “I’ve seen it for a while now.”

Emily cocked her head and studied her granddaughter. “I’m sorry, Rory. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t. You don’t have to apologize. It just kind of sneaks up on you.”

“It truly did. I didn’t want to love again, but…I can’t help it.”  A tear rolled down her cheek. “I think it’s because he’s so wonderfully sweet. He hasn’t forced me into anything. He’s respected my need for just friendship, even though he’s tried to tell me how he feels.” Looking down at her hands, she sniffed. “I begged him not to. I knew what he was going to say. It’s too soon. Isn’t it?”  She looked up at her granddaughter.

“I can’t answer that, Grandma. You and Grandpa had problems long before you left and got the divorce. Even though it hurts to say it, now that I know what I do, I think…” she paused and took a deep breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I think your marriage was over even before you renewed your vows. Wasn’t it?”

“I’m so sorry, Rory. I should never have told you so much.”

“No, Grandma. Don’t apologize. I wanted you to tell me. I wanted to understand. You aren’t the only one that’s talked to me. Grandpa has talked to me too.”

“I guess he doesn’t really have anyone else to talk to.” Emily felt a tear roll down her cheek. “You know, I miss him and the way we used to be.”

“I know you miss him. He misses you.” Rory stopped and pondered if she should tell her grandmother the rest of what she knew. “He knows about Sean,” she finally whispered.

Emily stared at her granddaughter in shock. “What? Rory…you didn’t…did you?”

“No, Grandma.” The young woman shook her head. “He saw you together. That’s why he finally signed the divorce papers.”

“Oh Rory.” Emily buried her face in her hands and began to sob. She hadn’t wanted Richard to be hurt like that. She’d never dreamed he would be anywhere that she and Sean might go.

“I’m sorry, Grandma. I shouldn’t have told you.” Rory felt awful as she moved to sit beside her grandmother and pulled her into a hug. “I just thought you should know.”

Emily hugged the girl tight, thankful to have gotten so close to her the last several months. “It’s alright, Rory. I’m glad you told me. Your mother doesn’t know does she?”

Rory heard the slight fear in her grandmother’s voice. “No. She knows nothing about Sean. Grandpa and Mom aren’t speaking, something to do with his not letting her rant and rave about you after the divorce, but even if they were speaking…I don’t think he would tell her. You know Mom. Learning something like that would only set her off.”

“That’s why I wanted to know if she knew. We’ve only just started getting along. I know that it’s only because of you, but I’ll take what I can get. I’m tired of fighting with my daughter.”

“I know, Grandma. I just wish she’d grow up and see that you’ve changed and are still changing. I think if she’d give you a chance, she would see that you’re more alike that she realizes.”

Emily smiled. “I _know_ we’re more alike that she realizes, or rather, than she wants to admit.”

“I think that’s it.” Rory nodded. “She doesn’t want to even think that there might be some of you in her, so she refuses to grow up. Maybe if you told her some stories about when you were young, she’d lighten up.”

“I don’t know, Rory. She probably wouldn’t believe me.”

“Maybe Bunny could come to lunch with you the next time we meet in New Haven.” Rory suggested. “Bunny could be your backup when you tell Mom the stories. Or you could just let Bunny tell the stories.”

“You’re too smart for your own good sometimes.” Emily smiled and patted Rory’s cheek. “I’ll talk to Bunny and see what she thinks.”

Rory smiled. “I’m smart just like my grandma.”

Emily laughed at that and shook her head, pulling the girl into another hug. “I love you, Rory Gilmore.”

“I love you too, Grandma.”


	41. Chapter 41

Lorelai shook her head wondering how another year had gone by. She couldn’t believe that only a year ago her mother had left her father and she hated the fact that that mess coincided with Rory’s birthday. She still wasn’t sure what had gotten into her mother, but she had seen a definite change in the woman in the last year.

Sighing as she stared at her father, she wondered how it was that her mother, of all people, had been the one to talk her into making up with the man currently chatting with her daughter. She hadn’t wanted to. Had made up her mind that she wouldn’t have anything to do with either of her parents, but her mother had tricked her into getting along with her for Rory’s sake, and then had some how tricked her into getting along with her father.

“How does she do it?” she mumbled.

“What, Mom?” Rory asked as she turned to look at her mother.

“Nothing.” She shook her head. “So, have you enjoyed your birthday so far?” she asked hoping to change the subject.

“I have. I always enjoy dinner with you and Grandpa.” Rory smiled sweetly.

“So what did you and your grandmother do?” Richard asked.

Rory bit her lip, wishing that her grandfather hadn’t asked. “We spent the day just enjoying each other’s company and shared lunch with a friend of Grandma’s named Katie.”

“Katie?” Richard asked. “The only woman I ever knew of with that name that your grandmother knew was her great grandmother’s maid.”

Rory blinked in surprise. She hadn’t realized her grandfather would know about Katie. “That’s who she is. But…how did you know?”

Richard smiled. “She talked about her while we were dating. We drove by her great grandmother’s old place and she told me about her beloved Nanna and Miss Twinkles.”

“She’s a wonderful lady, Grandpa.”

“Mom is friends with a maid?” Lorelai blurted out.

“Former maid, Mom.” Rory sighed and rolled her eyes. “It explains a lot about why Grandma was always firing the maids.”

“It does.” Richard nodded. “None of them ever lived up to Katie.”

“That’s insane.” Lorelai blurted again. “Just because they weren’t like the maid her great grandmother had, she fired them all?” she shook her head.

“Now, Lorelai. Just stop right there. Let’s change the subject.” Richard’s voice held a note of warning.

“Yes, let’s.” Rory agreed not wanting to get into a fight over her mother’s opinion of her grandmother. “Grandpa…play something for me?” she whispered as she turned to her grandfather.

Richard smiled. “What would you like to hear?” he asked as he stood up and held out his hand.

“Anything that you used to play.”

“What? Play? Huh?” Lorelai asked as she stood up and followed them from the room. Frowning when they ignored her and continued walking, she blinked when she realized they had moved to the piano room and her father was sitting down as if he was going to play. But he didn’t play…did he? Was that why there was a piano in the house? All these years she’d been wondering why they had a piano and all along…her thoughts stopped when the music began to fill the room.

Richard smiled at Rory as she sat down beside him. “I used to play this to put your mother to sleep after we brought her home from the hospital. She had a bit of the colic and this song was all that would put her to sleep.”

Rory sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched his fingers move over the keys playing _What A Wonderful World_. She loved to hear her grandfather play, and had wanted to share this with her mother. She had been wanting to find a way to get him to play for her mother for a long time and today just seemed to be the perfect time.

Lorelai watched her father and daughter. She’d never realized just how much like her mother Rory was, but she realized it now as she looked at Rory sitting with her head resting on Richard’s shoulder. She remembered seeing her mother like that a few times when she was younger. “Why didn’t you ever play when I was old enough to remember?”

“I changed, Lorelai. I was too busy with work and the social life to play anymore.”

“Then why did you keep the piano?”

“Emily wouldn’t let me get rid of it. Too many memories I suppose.” Richard looked down at his hands.

“It’s wonderful.” Lorelai whispered a bit mesmerized as she moved closer and leaned on the piano, watching her father as he switched to another song.

Rory laughed, “Grandpa!”

Richard smiled at her as he continued to play. “What? Don’t you like this song? It was all the rage when I was a teenager.”

“Ooh.” Lorelai laughed when she recognized the song. “Dad, that’s so corny!”

“I can’t believe I’m sitting here listening to my grandpa play _Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor_.”

“This is crazy.” Lorelai laughed as her father began to sing some of the words. “Dad listened to something other than the crooners…who knew?”

Richard smiled at his two girls. He’d wanted to make them smile and laugh on Rory’s birthday even though inside he was hurting because he couldn’t stop remembering what had happened on this day a year ago.

One year ago today he had uttered those horrid words that had shattered his world into a thousand tiny little pieces.

One year ago he had lost the love of his life…

His Emily.


	42. Chapter 42

Emily sighed as she snuggled closer to the man gently swaying her around the dance floor in perfect rhythm to the music. She still hadn’t allowed him to say what he felt for her aloud, but every day that they spent time together, he showed her in every touch or kiss.

She could feel a charge in the air tonight, one that scared her but also electrified her with thoughts of what might happen. The night had been wonderful so far, with a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant and dancing at her favorite little out of the way place.

Which was where they’d been the last hour.

Last week had been a bad week for her. Sean, Bunny, and Katie had been wonderful and caring, with Bunny and Katie explaining to Sean what she couldn’t…that the week signified a year since she’d left her husband. Sean had been amazingly tender with her, cooking dinner for her and taking her to watch the stars nearly every night, knowing how that always relaxed and calmed her. In the last few days, he had done more to heal her than anything she’d done in changing herself over the last year.

Love was a very powerful thing, and Emily Smythe now freely admitted to herself that she was in love with Sean Tiernay and scared to death at the thoughts of where it would lead.

“What are ye thinkin’ of, Lass?” Sean whispered against her hair.

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes.” She nodded then looked up at him. “I was thinking about how wonderful you were last week. It isn’t every man that can be that understanding about the woman he’s dating thinking about her ex.”

“I would be a cad if I didn’t understand that you still love him and that it hurts.” He smiled at her as he tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

“But I’m not in love with him.” She wanted to make sure he understood that.

“I know that, Emily.” His pale green eyes stared deep into the eyes that had always reminded him of melted caramel. Tucking her head back under his chin, he smiled when she sighed. “One more dance.”

“Just finish this one,” she whispered.

“Whatever you want.” Tonight he had plans to show her just how much he loved her, somehow knowing that she was finally ready to allow him to tell her what he felt.

 

~*~

 

“It’s a lovely place, Sean.” Emily ran her hand across the cherry table sitting in the foyer of his home.

“Thank you.” He smiled, his dimple deepening.

“That isn’t fair,” she mumbled.

“What isn’t?” he asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

“You know very well what I’m talking about.” She shook a finger at him as she moved into the living room to look at the painting over the fireplace. “She’s beautiful.”

“Me da loved Mither so much that he looked around until he found a man that was known for the portraits he painted and the unique way he was able to capture the true essence of his subject. What Da didn’t know was that Mither had already commissioned the man to paint her as a present for Da’s birthday. It was to hang in his study. When the man turned Da down, he was disheartened, but a few days later on his birthday he was pleasantly surprised to find the man at his party. Da was overcome when he saw the painting. He never did hang the painting in his study, always preferring it to be in a place of prominence hanging over the fireplace in the main room so that everyone who visited could see his beloved wife.”

Emily couldn’t help the way her eyes misted. “That is such a wonderful story.”

Sean stared down at the petite woman in front of him. “It’s a story I’ve always treasured.”

Standing in front of the fireplace, Emily felt herself tremble as she turned and stared up at the man in front of her. She could see the want in his eyes and marveled that a man his age could even consider her desirable. “Sean…” she whispered.

Smiling down at her as he pulled her into his arms, his hands smoothed over her back. “Yes, Lass?”

The sound of his brogue made her shiver. “I’m far from a lass.”

“Never.” He brushed a kiss over the tip of her nose. “You’re beautiful, Miss Smythe.” He chuckled when she pinched him.

“Stop that. You flirt.”

“Not a flirt.” His voice dropped, low and husky. “I love you, Emily. These last months have been the most amazing months I’ve ever spent in my life.”

She pulled away. “No, Sean…please…”

Catching her hand, he drew her gently back against him. “Yes, Emily.” His finger touched her chin, tilting her face up so she was looking at him. “I never meant to fall in love with you. I only flirted as I did because you were so sad. That you were beautiful was just an added bonus.”

“But Sean, you can’t love me. I’m ten years older than you. What could you possibly see in me?”  Her old insecurities were surfacing even though she’d known that’s how he felt about her for the last several weeks.

Cupping her face in his hands, his thumb caressed her cheek. “I see a woman with a brilliant mind and a presence about her that exudes confidence even when she’s unsure of herself. I see a woman who’s afraid to love again, but has slowly fallen in love with a lowly Scot that wandered into her class. And I see a woman whose body has driven me crazy from the moment I saw her dressed in a simple black swimsuit. You have no idea the fantasies I’ve had about you since that day.”

Emily felt her cheeks heat from his words and praise. Looking up into his pale green eyes, she titled her face into his hand. “You’ve made me feel more alive these last months than I’ve felt in years. I’ve never had anyone interested in my mind. I wasn’t raised to be anything more than a wife and organizer of the household. This is the first time I’ve had a job. Oh, I’ve organized charity events and fancy parties, but I’ve never used the degree I went to school for…not until now.” Looking down and then back up, she smiled at him. “You’ve helped me be the independent woman I set out to be. I don’t want to be dependent on a man again.”

“I’m not him.” He pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. “I’m not going to take you for granted or expect you to give up your life. I only want to be with you. To hold you, to have fun with you. I want to watch you as you continue to discover the woman you’ve buried for so many years. And age difference be damned.”

Nerves were still causing her to tremble as she stared up into his desire filled eyes. “You really love me?”

“Yes, Lass. I really love ye.”

“Ooh…you’re doing it again.” She nearly moaned causing him to chuckle.

Leaning forward, his warm breath against her ear, he lowered his voice. “I can do so much more, Lass. If ye’ll let me.” He placed a kiss to her ear, causing her to moan. “Let me love ye’, Emily. Let me show ye just how beautiful ye are.”

“I’m afraid, Sean,” she admitted quietly. “I’ve never been with another man.”

“I know. I never thought any different.” He backed away and held out his hand. “Come with me, Lass.”

Reaching out a shaky hand, Emily placed it in Sean’s and let him pull her to his side. “Don’t expect much,” she whispered as they moved to his bedroom.

“I don’t expect anything but to love ye, Emily.”


	43. Chapter 43

Standing in his arms at the side of the bed, she reached up to caress his face. “You’re a wonderful man, Sean. I still can’t believe you’ve chosen me, a woman older than you, to be with. I’ve seen the way women look at you. You could have any woman you want.”

“I have the woman I want.” He turned his face in her hand and kissed the palm. “She’s right here in front of me.”

Closing her eyes at the feel of his warm lips brushing against her wrist, she swallowed down her fears and moved closer. “Make love to me, Sean.”

“Ay, Lass,” he nodded, his hands already pushing the jacket from her shoulders. “It will be my pleasure…and yours,” he whispered with a wink.

Emily watched as his gentle hands slowly removed her clothing, piece by piece, until she was standing in nothing but her matching flesh colored lace lingerie. She could see it in his eyes, as they moved over her, he was pleased with what he saw. She knew that her body was in good shape, that was something she’d always made sure of, but there was still a part of her that had been unsure she could please him once he saw all of what was underneath the clothes she wore.

“Beautiful,” he whispered as his hands quickly divested him of his own clothing. Removing the last barriers to her body, he laid her gently on the bed then took his place at her side.

Emily sighed at the feel of his gentle hands caressing her, learning the curves of her body, the places that brought a moan to her lips or a sigh and a shiver. She looked up into his eyes, eyes that were now a dark green, and found that they were filled with passion and love. Feeling him move over her, she kept her gaze on him, lifting a hand to brush away a lock of hair that fell over his forehead. “I love you, Sean,” she finally whispered the three little words she’d been afraid to say.

“I know, Lass,” he whispered as he bent to cover her mouth with his. His lips were gentle against hers, taking his time to explore and experience the taste and feel of her mouth, something that he’d become addicted to in the months since their first kiss. “I’m going to love you slowly and gently and then I’m going to hold you. Ye’ll not sleep nor wake alone anymore.”

 

~*~

 

Staring at the man whose arms held her close, Emily remembered the passion of the night before. Her body still tingled from the feel of him touching and kissing her, his skin moving against hers. She hadn’t known she could have this kind of passion with another man. She had always been fulfilled, but this time was different.

“Why are ye starin’ so, Lass?” his voice was scratchy with sleep. “Am I that scary lookin’, ruffled from a good night’s loving and peaceful sleep?”

Smiling brilliantly, she shook her head. “No, not scary at all. If you weren’t half asleep you wouldn’t ask me that question after seeing what I look like.”

“Beautifully rumpled from sleep…like a woman that was well loved the night before.”

“Oh Sean.” Her voice shook as tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. “Last night was…you made me feel…” she stopped, unable to find the words to describe what the night before had been to her. Burying her face in his neck, she let his arms wrap tighter around her.

“It was beautiful, Emily. You were passionate and responsive. Wonderfully giving. I’ve never been with a woman that gave me so much pleasure…just by being with me.”

Emily listened to the sound of his voice, the gentle brogue rolling over her like waves upon the sand. She loved the sound of his voice and the way it made her shiver. “I love you, Sean.” The words were easier to say, even though they still caused her a little remnant of fear.

Rolling over onto his side, Sean tucked a soft tendril of hair behind her ear. “I love ye, Lass.” His lips sought hers, pressing gently against their softness. “It still frightens you.”

Looking down, her fingers tracing over his bare shoulder, she sighed and nodded. “Yes.” Linking fingers with his, she looked back up at him. “I’m sorry, Sean. It isn’t you. You’ve been wonderful and very patient with me. It’s just that I never meant to fall in love again. Love did nothing but hurt me and take me for granted. Love gave me a child that despises the life I gave her and doesn’t care much for me, either. Love laughed when I wished for another child. Love gave me a beautiful home that became a burden because I began to feel trapped.”

“Shh.” He pressed a kiss to her lips once more. “Not this time. This time, love is going to laugh with you, never at you. Love will sooth your hurt, not hurt you. This love won’t take you for granted. And love will make you wish to be at home, not make you feel trapped. Love can’t give you another child, but it can help you try to fix things with the child you do have.”

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Emily moved until her body was pressed against his. He was so wonderful, and it would seem that he was all hers. Cupping his face in her hand, she stared into his green eyes. “Are you real?”

Smiling, he clasped her hand and brought it to his lips. “Yes, Lass. I’m real.”

Pressing impossibly closer, her gaze never left his. “Then show me.” Her voice was a breathy whisper.

“I’ll show ye…again and again.”


	44. Chapter 44

Bunny smiled at the woman standing on her doorstep. From the look of her, things had moved beyond just kissing. “Come on in, Em.” She held out her hand to the shaking woman.

“I’m sorry.” Emily sniffed with a little laugh then a hiccup.

“No need to apologize this time, just as there wasn’t the other times.” Bunny hugged her friend. “So…it happened.”

Emily held onto her friend and nodded her head. “Yes.”

“And was it horrible?”

Emily pulled back, tears rolling down her cheeks. “No.”  She closed her eyes. “It was wonderful and I felt so beautiful and cherished.”

“Then why are you here crying on my doorstep again?” Bunny asked and winked when Emily opened her eyes and looked at her.

“Because I…”

“Because you’re still scared.”

“Yes.” Emily nodded and let Bunny lead her over to the sofa. “I didn’t know, Bunny. I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what? That another man could make you feel that way?”

“He was so loving and gentle. Somehow he knew…” she blushed. “It was as if he’d been with me for years.”

Bunny smiled and squeezed her friend’s hand. “That’s what happens when it’s true love. You should know that.”

“But look what happened with it the first time.”

“He’s not Richard, Emily.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean that we won’t wind up the same.”

“Yes, it does. Sean fell in love with all of you, Emily. He’s seen a side of you I’m sure not very many people ever have. He’s seen the real you. Richard never really saw all of you. By the time he met you, you had already hid the real Emily deep behind barriers and walls meant to protect.”

“I loved Richard.”

“I know you loved him, but be honest, Emily. Isn’t this love with Sean less constricting? He loves your mind, Emily. He fell in love with you when you were his teacher. He fell in love as he tried to make you happy because he could see how sad you were.”

“But what if it’s just a crush? I mean…he’s ten years my junior.”

Bunny sighed, “Why are you trying to talk yourself out of this? The more you talk, the more you scare yourself.”

“Because I _am_ scared. Scared out of my wits.”

“I know you are. But I also know what I see. I see a woman who looks like she’s just had the most wonderful night. I also see a woman who is so scared of being hurt again, she’s going to mess around and talk herself out of something that has been good for her from the very beginning.”

“I can’t go through that again, Bunny. I just can’t.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know Sean.”

“I thought I knew Richard.”

“Sean isn’t Richard.”

“He’s a man.”

“A man who is deeply in love for the first time in his life. A man who has waited for the right woman to come along before giving his heart. Don’t you think he’s a bit afraid as well?”

Emily blinked in surprise. “I never thought of that. He’s always so sure of himself and what’s happening.”

“Because he loves you. He isn’t letting his fear keep him from being with the woman his heart has fallen in love with.”

Leaning forward, Emily wrapped her arms around her friend. “Thank you. You always know what to say to fix me.”

Bunny laughed at Emily’s choice of words. “I didn’t fix you, just helped talk you out of what you were talking yourself into.”

“I’m still scared.” Emily whispered.

“I know you are. You’re going to be for a while, but don’t let it keep you from experiencing what Sean’s love can bring you.”

“What?”

“Happiness, Em. Happiness.”


	45. Chapter 45

Lorelai gaped as she listened to the stories her mother’s friend was telling about when they were younger. She had trouble believing her mother had really been like that. “She did not,” she finally commented. “My mother doesn’t go around without shoes.”

Emily raised an eyebrow and looked down at her bare feet. Looking back up, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the way Rory was trying to contain her laughter.

Bunny rolled her eyes. This girl was so preoccupied with herself and her view of her mother, that nothing anyone told her was going to change her mind. “I give up, Emily.”

“Mom…” Rory sighed and pointed at Emily’s feet. “Look.”

Lorelai looked where her daughter pointed and blinked in surprise…her mother, the very proper Emily Gilmore…err…Smythe, was sitting with one bare foot tucked up under her and the other resting comfortably on the plush carpet of Rory’s apartment. Looking up at her mother, she stared for a moment. “So it’s true? You took your shoes off and walked with Bunny on the night of your prom?”

“Yes.” Emily nodded.

“She couldn’t very well walk over the soft ground with those heels she was wearing that night. She’d have ruined her shoes and gotten stuck.” Bunny smiled at the memory. “Of course she griped at me later when her date laughed at the difference in her height from when he’d picked her up.”

“Shut up.” Emily spat good naturedly at her friend. “Was it my fault he was a giant?”

Rory had to look down as a sudden thought crossed her mind. Her grandmother, it would seem, had always had a thing for tall men.

“Well it isn’t my fault you were always drawn to men that dwarfed you in size.” Bunny huffed, a twinkle lighting her eyes. “Geoff comes to mind.”

“Oh.” Emily groaned. “Don’t get started on him. He was awful. Picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder like a rag doll.”

Rory burst out laughing at that. “What did he do that for?”

Bunny grinned. “He was going after someone that had, he thought, insulted Emily. She knew the truth and wouldn’t move out of Geoff’s way when he told her to.”

Emily shrugged. “The man hadn’t insulted me. Just merely commented on how pretty I was for such a petite person.”

Rory laughed again. “And for that this Geoff was going to do what? Hit him?”

“Probably. He had a temper, that one.”

“I’ll say. But nothing to match the temper of the redheaded spitfire he made the mistake of throwing over his shoulder. I still can’t believe you bit him.”

“I told him to put me down, and pinching his behind didn’t seem to do any good.”

“Mom!” Lorelai finally squealed. “You didn’t!”

“I did.” She nodded with a grin as she looked at her daughter. “Believe me, it wasn’t a pinch meant to thrill.”

Rory was nearly crying she was laughing so hard as she looked from her grandmother to her mother, thrilled that her mother was finally seeing this side of her own mother. “So? What happened after you bit him?”

“He dropped me, that’s what.” Emily groused.

“Right on her petite little behind.” Bunny laughed. “If he thought she was indignant before…” she shook her head. “Before that night, I didn’t know she knew the words that flowed from her mouth.”

“In other words she was _spitting_ mad.” Rory laughed.

“You got it. Geoff left with his tail tucked between his legs like a little whipped pup by the time she was through with him.”

“Oh god.” Lorelai laughed and shook her head. “I still can’t believe that you would do something like that.”

“She did it.” Bunny smiled knowingly at her friend. “Then I had to help her up and we went back to my house so she could sit on some ice without being asked why.”

“Oh god.” Lorelai held her stomach as she laughed. The images she had rolling around in her head were just too much.

“Talk about a numbing experience.” Emily smiled at the look on her daughter’s face.

“Grandma!” Rory laughed.

Bunny watched the way Emily’s face lit up as she watched her daughter laughing. It seemed that they had finally gotten through to the young woman that her mother wasn’t the cold staid person she’d always thought she was. It made her happy to see the smile on her friend’s face and hear her laughing. It seemed as though things were finally looking up for Emily Smythe.


	46. Chapter 46

“Oh Sean.” Emily sighed as she snuggled next to him on the sofa. “It was wonderful. Once she finally realized Bunny wasn’t making the stories up, she began to enjoy them and see that I’m not a cold fish.”

“Never a cold fish.” He nuzzled her neck. “A snuggly fish, maybe.”

“Oh you!” she smacked his chest and laughed. “You’re crazy!”

“I don’t deny it.”

She looked up at him with squinted eyes. “What are you up to?”

He shrugged innocently. “Not up to a thing. Just not denying that I be crazy. Crazy in love.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and rested her head back against his chest. “Even though you’re crazy, I can’t help but love you.”

“And for that, I’m a happy man.”

Patting his chest, she closed her eyes. “I’m tired.”

“I know.” He tenderly caressed her back. “Go ahead and fall asleep, I’ll tuck ye in.”

“Stay?”

“If ye want me to.”

“I do. I like having your arms around me.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

“Katie?”

“Me auntie won’t be scolding her Seaneen. She loves me lady and is happy we’re together.”

Emily nodded, her mind slowly drifting away. “School?”

“I’ll leave in plenty of time to go to my place and get ready.”

“…‘kay,” she murmured as sleep claimed her.

Kissing the top of her head, Sean smiled. “G’night, Lass.”

“Mmm…glasses,” she breathed then sighed.

Sean couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. No matter how many times he called her that, and told her he didn’t need glasses, she always argued. It was going to take her a while to get used to the fact that the age difference didn’t bother him, that in his eyes she was young and so very beautiful.

Standing with her in his arms, he carefully made his way up the stairs, wondering if the happiness she had from the day would last. He knew that the holidays were fast coming upon them, and he wondered how they were going to celebrate. 

Would he finally get to meet her daughter? Or would they be celebrating at two different places? It was something he hadn’t yet brought up, even though he’d tried the last few weeks to think of a way to talk with her about it, but something always told him the time wasn’t right. Maybe it was the fact that she still hadn’t told her daughter where she lived.

Whatever it was, it had held him back, and now he only had a week to find out.

~*~

Emily stirred as Sean tried to slip her robe from her arms. “I can do that.” She smiled up at him, cupping his cheek. “You carried me all the way up here?”

“I told ye I’d tuck ye in.”  He turned his face to place a kiss against the soft palm of her hand.

Sighing as she finished slipping her robe off, she laid back and waited for him to get ready for bed. “How is it you have a pair of pajama bottoms here?” she wondered when she realized he’d pulled them from one of her drawers.

Pulling the flannel pants up, he smiled and let his dimple wink out at her as he shrugged. “I might have slipped a pair into a drawer the last time I was here.” He finally answered as he slid in beside her.

Snuggling against him, she pressed a kiss to his bare chest. “I’m glad you did, but you’re getting mighty sneaky.”

“I just wasn’t sure.” He decided to be honest. 

“Wasn’t sure?” she asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“I didn’t want to presume.”

Smiling, she caressed his face. “I would have said yes. I’ve been wanting to ask you to stay for a while now, but I wasn’t sure with Katie living just across the street.”

“As I told you before, Aunt Katie won’t say a word against me staying here. She loves you, Emily.”

“I’m glad she won’t say anything. I’d hate to upset her. I love her too.”

“Since you’re awake there’s something I need to ask you.”

“Yes?”

“What are we going to do for the holidays? Thanksgiving is only a week away and I don’t want to spend it without you.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about that. I thought I might invite everyone over here for Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Everyone?”

“Yes. Bunny, Katie, you, Rory.”

“Your daughter?”

“No.” Emily shook her head. “She’s not ready for that, Sean. She’s just now stopped being so difficult. She’s finally seeing through her hatred and seeing me for the person I am now. I don’t want to ruin that so soon.”

“Do you really think knowing about me will do that?”

“I know it will. She’s immensely loyal to her father. Even though her father and I are divorced, knowing that another man is in my life…” Emily shivered. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“So in other words, I’ll never meet her.” He was disappointed.

“No, Sean. That’s not it at all. You will meet her, but just not so soon. I want her to really get to know me and actually like me a little before she finds out about you. Rory will help with that. She’s grown to like you over the last months.”

“She’s a wonderful girl.”

“Not so much a girl anymore.” Emily sighed. “Upset with me?” she asked, her brown eyes showing her worry.

Smiling tenderly down at her as he tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, he bent to place a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “Not upset, just sad that your daughter thinks so little of you. And sad that I can’t keep my promise.”

“Promise?” she asked, then remembered. “Oh. It’s alright. That’s going to be a hard one to keep with her involved. She’s not the easiest person in the world to convince I’m not the bride of Beelzebub.”

“Well, once I’ve met her, I’ll do me best because ye definitely be not the bride of Beelzebub. Ye be too pretty for the pitchfork weildin’ demon.”

Yawning widely around her laugh, she snuggled her face into his neck, placing a kiss against his warm skin. “I think you’ve talked me out.”

“I believe we’ve talked each other out,” he mumbled through his own yawn. “I love you.”

“Mmm…and I love you.”

“Sleep well, Lass.”

“Glasses…you need a pair,” she mumbled sleepily.

Hugging her tight, he shook his head. “Go to sleep,” he whispered even as he felt her even breathing. She was a handful, but he wouldn’t have her any other way.


	47. Chapter 47

“I can’t believe my mother is coming here for Thanksgiving. Did you really have Rory invite her?”

Sookie sighed, “Lorelai, I thought you were getting along with her now.”

“I am. I just can’t believe you invited her and she said yes. She’s not very fond of our little town.”

“She was quite happy to accept. She said it solved her problem of trying to figure out how to have Thanksgiving with you.”

“I don’t know why she didn’t just invite me to dinner like she did Rory.”

“Maybe because she knew Rory wouldn’t mind skipping a few of the meals to spend time with her.”

“I…” Lorelai started but stopped at the look Sookie gave her. “Alright, fine. But she still could have asked.”

“Lorelai, she was probably afraid to. Look how long it’s taken you to come around after she left your father. Maybe she was just too scared to ask for fear of you getting upset with her for even daring.”

Lorelai studied her friend. Sometimes she was just too smart for her own good. “I guess you’re right. I probably would have gotten upset with her. That is what I do best.”

“I know, but maybe you should work on that. Rory seems to be getting along with her wonderfully.”

“Rory has always gotten along with my mother.”

“They weren’t getting along so well before Emily left.”

“True.” Lorelai nodded.

“So, why don’t you try to get along even better than you are? Maybe for Christmas she’ll invite you to her place.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure she wants me to know where she lives.”

“Maybe she’s afraid you’ll tell your father. She probably doesn’t want to see him because it would hurt too much.”

“He’s the one who’s hurting.” Lorelai frowned. “She’s the one who left.”

“Don’t start that again.” Sookie grumped. “You know that she loved your father. You know that it had to have hurt her just as much to leave him as it did him to have her leave. I may be just an outsider, but I’ve seen your parents together enough to know that your mother loved your father, very much. Whatever happened had to have hurt her enough that staying would have only made it worse.”

“I never have found out why she left. Not exactly anyway.” Lorelai stared down into her coffee cup. “I know Dad said something to her. Something that upset her, but I can’t believe that would have been all it took.”

“But maybe it was. Words can hurt more than people realize.”

“It doesn’t make sense though. They’d just renewed their vows a short time before.”

“Did you ever think that maybe whatever split them up the first time wasn’t ever really fixed?”

“But they _renewed_ their vows.” Lorelai argued. “It doesn’t make sense that Mom would have gone back to him and gone through all that if whatever made them split in the first place hadn’t been fixed.”

“Sometimes love makes us do strange things.” Sookie smiled at her friend.

“Not my parents.” Lorelai shook her head.

“Yes, your parents.” Sookie argued back. “Why don’t you ask your mother what happened when they separated the first time? Surely she’d be willing to talk to you if you asked nicely.”

“I don’t know. I know that Rory knows more than she lets on since she and Mom have gotten so close after all this happened. Rory spends practically every weekend wherever it is that Mom lives.”

“You sound jealous.”

“I am. She’s my kid and she spends more time with my mother than me.”

“You had her all to yourself for eighteen years. And I know that she’s here quite a bit during the week.”

“Yeah, she spends Friday night here before heading to Mom’s.” Lorelai’s words trailed off as an idea began to form in her mind.

Sookie could practically hear the wheels turning in Lorelai’s head. “No. Don’t even think about it.” She frowned when Lorelai’s face showed her intent.

“What?”

“You know what. You’re thinking about following Rory to your mother’s.”

“What’s wrong with that? I don’t intend to stay or anything. I just think I should know where Mom lives.”

“When your mother is ready for you to know that, she’ll tell you herself.”

Lorelai shrugged. “Fine.”

Sookie wasn’t convinced but decided to let it drop. Once her friend had her mind set to do something, it was hard, if not impossible, to convince her to change her mind and not do it.


	48. Chapter 48

“You should have seen the place, Dad! It’s gorgeous and huge. There’s no way she bought that with money she got from her great grandmother!”

“Stop it.” Richard scolded. “Why are you acting this way? And how do you know where she lives?”

“I followed Rory.”

“Lorelai! What’s wrong with you? Why would you do something like that? I thought you and your mother were getting along. Rory was so excited about your meeting Bunny and the way you responded to the stories about your mother. She’s been so happy that you two have been getting along.”

“Why don’t you ever get angry at her?” Lorelai was truly baffled.

“Why should I? She did nothing wrong.”

“How can you say that? It’s obvious from that house that she used your money.”

Richard sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Tell me about the house.” He decided to change tactics.

“It’s beautiful. Sort of like an old manse. It’s Victorian and has what looks like a huge back yard. I think there’s a garden back there. And there’s the biggest oak tree I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Her great grandmother’s.” Richard breathed. “The tree is a massive white oak that’s been there for over a hundred years.”

Lorelai blinked as he father described the tree. “How do you know that? Were you there?”

“Never actually there. We just drove by one time.”

“So that’s where Mom is from?”

“Yes, that’s her hometown.”

“Well, see…aren’t you glad I followed Rory? Now you can go talk some sense into Mom.”

Richard shook his head. “No. It’s over, Lorelai. I won’t invade her space.”

“But…”

“No. She didn’t use my money, Lorelai. Her great grandmother left her quite a bit of money. Until now, she’s never touched it, so it’s sat in the account drawing interest for years.”

“You mean, Mom is financially independent?”

“Always has been.”

“Then why the heck did she start teaching?”

Richard sighed, “Probably because she wanted to prove that she could make it in the outside world. She’s always had a brilliant mind, it just wasn’t challenged much in the last years of our marriage.”

“You really have given up, haven’t you?”

“Not given up, Lorelai. Not really. Some day I hope that we’ll at least be able to be friends, but the kind of hurt I caused…” he shook his head.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Please, tell me. I need to know. I need to understand if I’m ever truly going to get passed her leaving you and not be so angry.”

Richard closed his eyes, the way she pleaded didn’t leave him much choice but to tell her. “We never really fixed things from the separation. I think she thought she could go back to the way it was because she missed me. I missed her too and didn’t really know why she’d left in the first place. I do now.”

“Then tell me.”

“She left me the first time because I was ignoring her. I’d stopped discussing my decisions with her; decisions that affected her as much as they did me. Then, when I went after Jason, she was afraid she’d lose you again. She begged me not to do it, but I wouldn’t listen, so she left me.”

“So it was me.” Lorelai breathed, her hands suddenly feeling clammy. “She left you because of me.”

“You were the last straw, yes. This time…” he shrugged. “I made her feel used. I made her feel as though I’d never cared for her as anything other than the organizer of my home and social life.”  Looking away from his daughter, Richard felt his hands tremble. “She was right. I had become that man. When I said those awful things to her…”

“What things?”

“I didn’t want Rory spending her life doing parties and teas and all those things she’d been doing for the DAR. I said they were frivolous and meaningless…I…”

“Oh god. Dad.” Lorelai groaned. “You couldn’t have been that insensitive. That’s my department.”

“Maybe I’m where you get it.” He shrugged. “I had been drinking a lot that evening. You saw the drink I was holding. I was upset at what I’d learned about Rory and Logan, and I’d slowly begun to realize we’d made a mistake by going against the original plan.”

“You always hurt the ones you love…” Lorelai mumbled the words to the old song.

“And hurt them more than anyone else.” Richard sighed. “I messed it all up, Lorelai. I’m not going to foul things up for her now. She’s making a new life for herself, discovering the woman she should always have been. I’d seen part of that woman when I first met her, and after we were married, I’d slowly started to draw her out. Work became more important and she buried that part of her deeper behind the walls she’d erected as a young woman. I was a fool, Lorelai.”

“But she wasn’t perfect.”

“No, she wasn’t, but she did the best she could. We got along fine as long as I remembered that she was my partner and talked to her. It’s when I started doing things without telling her, things that affected our lives, that things really began to change. I think things began to suffocate her. I should have seen it when she wanted to buy the plane.”

“What about the things she did to you? It’s because of her you lost me.”

“No, Lorelai.” He shook his head and held his daughter’s gaze. “Don’t lay that at her feet. She loved you, so much it ripped her heart out when you left. Yes, she made mistakes, but so did I. You just chose to ignore them. My biggest mistake was coddling you and giving you whatever you wanted after you’d had a fight with your mother. I was the one who talked her into having a nanny for you. She didn’t want that. She had a bad relationship with her mother and didn’t want that with her own child. I guess she tried too hard. We both did.”

Lorelai felt tears roll down her cheeks. Her beloved dad was talking to her in a way that they’d never talked before. Things really were changing in this family.

But was it all for the better?

That was something she just wasn’t sure of.


	49. Chapter 49

“Wow, Grandma.” Rory looked around in awe at the beautifully set table.

“Thank you.”

“I hear Katie in the kitchen. Is it Sean or Bunny that she’s talking to?”

“Both.” Emily laughed when she heard Sean yelp. “Stuck his fingers in the potatoes again.”

Rory laughed, “They’re so funny to watch.”

“Yes they are.” Emily smiled a bit dreamily.

Rory cocked her head to the side and studied her grandmother. Something was different. But what?

“Rory? Is something wrong?” Emily asked the girl when she noticed her just standing and staring at her.

“No, Grandma.” Rory shook herself from her wonderings. “Was just admiring how pretty you look this evening.” She smiled and hoped her half fib would go over.

“Now, Rory.”

“You do,” she insisted. “You look happy.”

“I am happy.” She smiled brightly. “I still have days where I feel sad about what happened, but I can’t keep dwelling on that. I’ve moved on, though not easily, but I have, and I don’t want to be sad and unhappy anymore.”

Reaching out and taking her grandmother’s hand, Rory squeezed gently. “I don’t want you to be unhappy anymore, either.”

Sean smiled from the doorway. “She’s so happy now, Auntie.”

Katie patted her nephew’s arm. “You’ve helped to make her that way, Seaneen. The light I see in her eyes when she talks about you…”

“I love her so much, Auntie. I remember how Da loved Mither, but I didn’t really understand because I was too young.”

“Now you do. Now you know what it feels like to love another person so much that you ache when you’re away from them. You feel your heart swelling each time they smile at you. Just sitting and holding their hand in the quiet of the day is enough. Just knowing that they love you in return makes the world seem brighter.”

“Yes.” Sean nodded his head. “Just the sound of her laughter makes the stresses of the day fade away. Seeing her bright brown eyes shining up at me when I’ve done some simple thing to please her…I…”

“I know, Seaneen. I know.”

 

~*~

 

“You’ve done a wonderful job, Emily.” Sean smiled down at her as his arms wrapped around her waist. “Between you and auntie Katie, I think I may have to buy new clothes.”

Emily tilted her head back and laughed, “Oh Sean.” She smiled as she leaned against him. “You can’t blame us for your eating so much.”

“I can,” he insisted. “I didn’t have anything to do with the baking and cooking. That was all you and me auntie.”

“We didn’t twist your arm.” Emily reminded him.

“That be the truth of it.”  He nodded then lifted her up to plant a kiss to her lips.

“Sean! Put me down!” she squealed, his lips stopping her from going any further in her protests.

Rory’s eyes bulged as she watched Sean picking her grandmother up and kissing her. She’d seen them share light kisses, but this time there was something different. Something in the way her grandmother was reacting, the fact that Sean had actually picked her up off her feet. Then suddenly it hit her, she realized what had happened between her grandmother and Sean, and she stumbled back, plopping down in the chair behind her.

“Easy, little one.” Katie whispered from behind her as she placed her hands on the stunned girl’s shoulders.

“They’re…” she didn’t finish.

“Yes, they are. You didn’t think she’d let that happen.” It was a statement instead of a question. Katie had become quite adept at reading the young woman.

“It’s just that…” she shook her head. “I knew that she wasn’t going to go back to Grandpa, but it’s just strange seeing her with another man. She’s so carefree, Katie. So alive. I don’t think I ever remember seeing her this way.”

“She’s in love, little one.”

“She loved Grandpa.”

“I know she did. But you know for yourself that they had been having problems.”

Rory nodded. “Mom and I didn’t help things.”

“No blame. What’s done can’t be undone by laying blame at your feet or anyone else’s. It’s in the past. Let her be happy now.”

“I’m not going to do anything to upset her, Katie. I did that once before and I…”

“Shh…” Katie soothed as she leaned down to place a light kiss to the top of Rory’s head. “In the past.”

Rory sniffed and nodded. “In the past. I’m closer to her now than I’ve ever been. I intend to keep it that way.”

“Good girl.” Katie smiled when Rory looked up at her. “Now, why don’t we go fix each of us a piece of pie and let them be.”

“Sounds like a good idea, Katie. A piece of your pecan pie sounds great. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a really good pecan pie.”

“Come on then.” Katie held out her hand, happy to have soothed the young girl’s trouble. She didn’t want anything to ruin the happiness that her Emily girl and Seaneen had found in each other.


	50. Chapter 50

Emily slipped quietly into Rory’s room, knowing somehow that the girl needed to talk. “Rory?”

“I’m still awake, Grandma.” Rory rolled over and watched her grandmother walk toward her.

Emily carefully sat on the side of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Grandma?” she asked, even though she knew what her grandmother was apologizing for.

“For not being more careful around Sean. I should have talked to you about the change in our relationship before today.”

Reaching for her grandmother’s hand, Rory traced the graceful fingers and lines of the palm. “I admit that I was shocked. I just never thought about you letting it go _there_. Although why, I’m not sure. I knew before tonight that you were in love with him. _This_ step usually follows _that_ one.” She smiled when her grandmother’s cheeks tinged a slight pink. “Katie and I talked while I watched you with him. I’ve never really seen you that carefree and alive.”

“He makes me feel…” Emily trailed off. “I don’t know how to explain it, Rory. I still get scared when I think about letting myself be in love again, about giving my heart to someone. The age difference bothers me, but it doesn’t seem to matter to him.”

Rory shrugged. “Why should the age difference be a big deal? If he were in his twenties, we might have a problem…” she winked.

“Rory! Yuck!” Emily smacked her granddaughter’s arm gently.

“I just couldn’t resist, Grandma.” She sat up and wrapped her arms around her grandmother’s neck. “I love you, Grandma. I want you to be happy. If being with Sean is what makes you happy, I say go for it. Don’t let what anyone thinks stand in the way of what you want. You’ve done that for too many years. You’re a new woman now. New Emily doesn’t care what anyone thinks.”

“New Emily does care what you think.”

“I think it’s wonderful.” Rory pulled back and smiled, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. “But Mom is going to be angry.”

“I know. I want to wait until we’ve gotten a little closer before I tell her. Sean wants to meet her, but I don’t want him getting hurt, and I know that he will.”

“So will you.” She squeezed her grandmother’s hand. “Wait until after the holidays, Grandma. Don’t ruin them for yourself. Last year’s holidays were…” she swallowed. “This year let’s make new and happy memories.”

“We’ve already started, Sweetie.” Emily reached up and wiped the tear from the girl’s soft cheek. “Go to sleep now.”

“Is Sean staying? Don’t make him go home on my account.” The young woman whispered as she settled back against her pillow.

Emily shook her head and bit her lip. “Are you sure? That won’t be just a little weird for you? Your grandma having a man in her room?”

Rory laughed through a yawn. “No, it won’t be weird.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Just don’t let me hear you…”

“Rory Leigh Gilmore!” Emily shook the girl then nuzzled her cheek before placing a loving kiss there. “I love you very much, you silly girl.”

“I think I take after my grandma more than we ever realized.” Rory mumbled with a small smile as her breathing slowed and sleep claimed her.

“Oh you dear child.” Emily whispered as she caressed the hair from Rory’s face. The child she’d longed to know and watch grow was now so much a part of her life, she couldn’t remember the days of missing her and wondering if she’d ever get to see and hold her again.

 

~*~

 

“Where are you going?” Emily asked when she made her way into the living room a few minutes later only to find Sean putting on his coat.

“I’m going home.” He smiled at her before drawing her into his arms. “You don’t need me tonight. You aren’t alone.”

“But she told me it was okay for you to stay.” Emily whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up into his pale green eyes.

“I’m happy that she’s okay with us, but I think she still needs a little time to adjust. This is her time with her grandma, I’m not going to mess it up. She’s leaving tomorrow afternoon to go back to her mother’s, I want you to spend all that time with just her. I know that the two of you aren’t going to have as much time to spend together before the Christmas break so I’m going to go spend the night at Aunt Katie’s.”

“Will you come back tomorrow after Rory leaves?” she asked, her heart melting at his thoughtfulness.

“I promise I’ll be back. Maybe we’ll go see a movie.”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t want to go see a movie. I just want you to come back.”

He nodded and lifted her up, making her laugh. “This be much easier than bending down,” he told her with a wink of his dimple.

Caressing his face, she shook her head and whispered, “Silly man.” then kissed him slow and gentle.

Sean sighed as the kiss grew more intense then pulled away. “If you keep kissing me like that…” he breathed. “I won’t be leaving.”

Emily grinned. “Really?”

“Now, now, Lass. Be good.” He laughed at the way her eyes twinkled with the mischief he knew she was thinking of making. “We have all of the weekend for you to show me just exactly how much you missed me tonight.”

“Is that so?”

He nodded. “Oh yes. And I plan to show you just how much I missed being with you.”

Humming her approval, she pressed her lips to his once again. “I can’t wait.”

Letting the kiss carry on even longer than the first, Sean felt his head beginning to spin. This woman’s kisses were like drugs to his senses. He’d become addicted the first time he’d touched his lips to hers. She was all fire and honey with a hint of mint that left him aching for more and knowing he couldn’t have it at the moment.

“Uh.” Emily grumped when he pulled from the kiss and sat her back on her feet.

“I have to go,” he gently reminded her. “Even though I really don’t want to.”

Smiling up at him, she once again wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against him. “Thank you. She does like you, you know.”

Giving her a dimpled smile in return, he gave her a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad she likes me because I like her too. She’s a great young lady.”

Pulling back to see him better, Emily tugged on his sleeve. “Bend down for one more kiss?”

Bending over, Sean laughed and shook his head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Oh yes, very much.”

“Good, because I love you too,” she whispered against his lips as they once again got lost in the taste and feel of each other.


	51. Chapter 51

Rory came downstairs, expecting to find Sean with her grandmother, and was surprised to find just her grandmother in the kitchen. “Grandma? Where’s Sean?”

“Good morning, Sweetie.” Emily turned to greet her granddaughter. “Sean didn’t stay the night. He went to Katie’s.”

“But I…”

“He chose to go, I didn’t make him.” Emily broke in. “I told him you said it was alright, but he thought that maybe you might need a bit more time to adjust.”

Rory smiled and shook her head. “He’s something.”

“Yes, he is.” Emily agreed. “Now, how about a cup of coffee?”

“Mmm…yes, thank you.”

Emily shook her head as she watched Rory smelling her coffee before taking a big sip. “How did you sleep?”

“Great. Just like I always do.” Rory smiled. “You make the best coffee, Grandma.”

“Even better than Luke’s?” Emily teased.

“Oh yes. But don’t tell Mom I said that.” Rory grinned when her grandmother laughed.

“She sure seemed shocked to see me at Sookie’s yesterday. I thought Sookie said she would tell her.”

“Sookie did tell Mom. I think she was shocked at the way you were dressed.”

Emily frowned. “What was wrong with the way I was dressed?”

Rory giggled, “Grandma! Nothing was wrong, but Mom doesn’t know that you don’t dress to the nines to go out anymore.”

“Oh.” Emily nodded. “Well, I just thought that it might make everyone a bit uncomfortable if I showed up dressed like I used to. I wasn’t too casual was I?”

“No. You were perfect.” Rory smiled thinking of the casual black slacks and soft wine sweater her grandmother had worn with comfortable loafers. “Sookie told me she was glad you came. It seems Jackson and his family were on their best behavior from the moment she told them you were coming.”

Emily laughed, “Was that why it was so _normal_? I’ve heard your stories, so I wasn’t sure what to expect, but that wasn’t it.”

Rory joined in the laughter. “I think Sookie threatened them all with their lives if they didn’t behave this year. Even the kids were better behaved then usual. Jackson even let Sookie do all the cooking and baking. She wanted everything to be perfect.”

“She didn’t have to go to all that trouble just for me.”

“Oh believe me, it’s how she’s always wanted it, but Jackson’s family just won’t behave. You were her good luck charm this year.” Rory laughed, “She was nearly bursting she was so excited that things were going so well.”

“I’m glad.” Emily smiled. “She really is an amazing chef. I have been thinking about asking her to help me out for the Christmas party I’m going to have here for all my students.”

“Sounds like fun, Grandma. I’m sure Sookie would be happy to help you.”

“I would pay her of course. I would just pay her for yesterday, but I know that she wouldn’t accept it. This is the only way I can think of to repay her for what she did for me.”

“You and Mom really seemed to be okay yesterday.”

“I think so. She didn’t seem to be acting.”

“I don’t think she was.” Rory answered, even though in her mind she wondered.

“But you’re not very sure, are you?” Emily guessed. “You forget, that while I can’t read your mother a lot of the time, I can read you very well all the time.”

Rory sighed, “I just think there was something she was hiding, that’s all. Maybe she and Grandpa got into it again.” She shrugged. “You know Mom. She can’t seem to get along with either one of you for very long.”

Emily nodded sadly. “I know.”

“She’s going to react terribly to Sean.” Rory commented after a few more sips of her coffee. “I know you’re hoping that if you wait until you’re closer, she won’t react as badly, but she will. She’s going to hate you all over again,” she whispered sadly.

“It’s alright, Rory. Maybe it’s for the best if she never finds out about him. I’ve been thinking a lot since our first conversation about this. He wants to meet her, but I just don’t think it will ever be possible.”

“I think you’re right, and it makes me sad because I like Sean. I just know the first thing out of her mouth would be that he’s young enough to be dating her.”

“And then Sean would become angry.”

“Have you ever seen him angry?” Rory wondered.

“Only once. Scottish and Irish tempers are a bad mix.” She smiled at her granddaughter. “No more worrying about your mother. We’ll make it. We’re doing fine right now, so we’ll just keep things the way they are.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt, Grandma.”

“I’ll be fine, Rory.” Emily reassured the girl.

“What are you going to do for Christmas?”

“Well, since your mother and you aren’t used to spending Christmas with me, I thought I’d just have an early Christmas dinner for the five of us the week before Christmas. I might ask her if she’d like to come here.”

“Are you ready for that, Grandma? Are you sure you’re ready for her to enter this world? You do realize, when she finally sees this place, she’s going to accuse you of using Grandpa’s money.”

“I realize that. Although she knows I have money of my own.”

“That won’t make any difference to Mom. She’ll automatically believe you couldn’t possibly have had that much money and then get angry at you.”

“Well then I’ll have to get angry back and show her it was my money.” Emily squeezed Rory’s hand. “I have proof that it was my money, Rory, so don’t worry.”

“I just hate that she automatically thinks the worst of you.” The young woman frowned.

“She has good reason to be that way, Sweetie. I’ve never given her cause to think any different. I’m trying to change that, but it’s going to take a lot longer than just a few months or even a year.”

“I wish she’d just grow up. That would make things so much easier.” Rory pouted causing her grandmother to laugh.

“Don’t pout. It’ll all work itself out somehow.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”


	52. Chapter 52

“What be the matter, Seaneen?” Katie asked as she sat a cup of tea in front of her troubled nephew.

Sean smiled up at the woman who’d always been on his side in everything he’d done and taken him in when he’d first started traveling. “Emily’s daughter.”

Katie nodded as she sat down. “I’ve yet to meet her, meself. From what I’ve been told, she’s not especially nice when it comes to her mother.”

Sean sighed, “I don’t think Emily is ever going to let me meet her. She’s told me that she’ll introduce us later, but I just don’t think the time will ever be right. I just don’t understand how a daughter could dislike her mother so much.”

Patting her nephew’s hand, Katie wished she could ease his troubled spirit. “It might be for the best, Seaneen. I remember Emily’s mother and her relationship with her. I know that Emily has told me that with her own daughter she tried too hard to be the opposite of her mother and wound up with the same kind of relationship with her own daughter anyway.”

“I still have trouble believing Emily was as cold as I keep hearing she was.” He shook his head.

“She was hurting when you met her, Seaneen. The woman we know, isn’t the woman she was. I knew her as a young girl, and the woman I met all those months ago, was nothing like the little girl I’d known. She buried herself behind walls of propriety, social obligations, but there was one wall she had erected at an early age. Her beloved Nanna was the only person in her family that young Emily ever fully let behind that wall. I was let in a bit, but I believe it was only because I was so close to Nan.” Reaching up and caressing his cheek, Katie held his gaze. “She’s slowly let all those walls crumble since she came back. You’ve helped her, and are still helping her, but even though you may want to make everything better…this may be the one thing that only Emily can do and will have to do it alone.”

Sean closed his eyes, leaning his face further into his aunt’s gentle hand. “She’s always so happy after a day spent with her daughter, but I still see a lingering sadness in her eyes. She tries to hide it, but…” he shrugged. “She’s never been very good at hiding things from me.”

“I know.” Katie sighed. “She has a lot of pain to work through when it comes to her daughter. It’s going to take a long time for that sadness to completely disappear…if it ever does.”

“It has to, Auntie. Somehow her daughter has to work things out completely with her. Emily will never be completely, well…Emily…if that part of her isn’t healed.”

Smiling at her nephew’s wisdom, Katie leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Ye always were a smart one, Seaneen. Way beyond your years. Emily needs you to stand by what ever decision she makes about her daughter. If ye love her as much as I think ye do…”

“I love her more than me life, Auntie.” Sean whispered. “I’ll do whatever she wants me to. I can’t lose her now that I’ve found her.”

“Ye’ll not lose her, Seaneen. She’s let herself fall too much in love with you to let you go now.”

His solitary dimple winked at her as he stood up. “I think I’m going to go get dressed. I believe Rory will be leaving in an hour. Do you want to have lunch with Emily and I?”

Katie shook her head with a wink. “No. The two of you need the day to yourselves after spending a night apart.”

“Auntie!” Sean laughed at the look she gave him as she said the words. “Ye be a shameful one.”

Returning his laughter with a grin, she shrugged her shoulders. “I may be old, Seaneen, but I’m not blind. Nor am I too old to remember what love was like.”

Moving to stand directly in front of his aunt, Sean bent down and lifted her up, swinging her slightly about the room. “I do love her, Auntie, and it feels wonderful!”

“Seaneen! Put me down!” Katie laughed as she tugged at his unruly hair then patted his cheek.

“I just couldn’t resist.” He kissed the top of her head as he placed her back on the floor. “It’s been a long time since I did that to you.”

“Well, ye have Emily now…do that to her.”

He grinned. “She’d do more than tug me hair and pat me cheek.”

Katie’s laughter followed him out of the kitchen as he made his way up to his room to get ready to go to Emily’s. Today was turning out to be a better day than he’d thought when he’d been sitting at the table with his troubled thoughts.

His auntie always did know how to make him feel better.

Katie stopped laughing when she knew that Sean could no longer hear her and sighed. Maybe she would have a talk with Bunny this afternoon. The feeling that kept creeping up on her whenever she thought of Emily’s daughter left her feeling cold, as if something bad was going to happen. It was a feeling she didn’t like, or want, and a feeling that she wondered if Emily’s best friend had felt. After all, she was the only one that had met Emily’s daughter.

 

~*~

 

Rory hugged her grandmother tightly as they stood by her car. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you so soon, but Mom was about to have a fit when I told her I was spending the night.”

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. I don’t want you fighting with your mom.” Emily sighed when they pulled apart.

“I know that, Grandma. We’re fine. She was just being her usual childish self.” She shrugged. “Until she grows up, things aren’t going to go back to the way they were because I _have_ grown. Sometimes I think all of this made me grow up, and made her regress.”

Emily studied the girl’s face. “I think it’s made a few of us grow up.”

“You were already grown up, Grandma.” Rory smiled. “You just became the real you. A you I like _very_ much. Not that I didn’t like the other you.”

“You may have loved the old me, but you didn’t like me very much, especially there at the end.”

Rory hung her head. “I hate the way I acted. I’m so glad I was able to fix that.”

“I’m glad too, Rory. I hated what had happened with us. It just seemed to be part of what was happening with me. I think I was falling apart and didn’t realize it. I didn’t realize it until I started looking back on things. I think I’d erected so many walls around myself that they were falling in on me.”

“But those walls are gone now…right?” Rory looked her grandmother in the eye.

“Most of them, Rory.”

“Just not the one guarding you against Mom hurting you again.”

“You’re a very wise young woman, Rory.” Emily caressed her cheek. “You’d better go. She’ll be accusing me of stealing you.”

Rory giggled, “I’d like to see her try to run that one by the police.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “I’d like to report my mother for stealing my twenty-two year old daughter,” she imitated Lorelai then laughed.

“Stealing your twenty two year old daughter? You mean kidnapping?” Rory did her best to sound like a police officer.

“No. She stole her for Thanksgiving and hasn’t given her back.” Emily shook her head and laughed. “Scoot. Be careful and call me when you get there. I want to know you made it safely.”

“I promise, Grandma.” Rory’s face was bright with the silliness they’d just shared. She loved her grandmother very much, always had, but this new and improved Grandma was the best yet.


	53. Chapter 53

Emily sighed as she snuggled closer to Sean’s warm body. She loved sitting and watching movies with him, especially the ones that he didn’t really want to watch. He always found the most inventive ways to get her attention away from the movie.

Which is what he’d done with this movie.

“Comfortable?” Sean chuckled when her elbow poked him in the stomach.

“Sorry,” she laughed. “I’m very comfortable. I just wanted to be closer.”

“I don’t really think we could get much closer than we were a few minutes ago.”

Emily blushed. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“What? Make love on the sofa?”

“Yes.” She blushed again.

Caressing her arm, Sean brushed a light kiss over the top of her head. “I can. It’s hard for me to keep my hands off you. Ye knew that I missed ye last night, but yet ye wanted to watch a bloody movie,” he grumped good naturedly at her. “Ye didn’t really expect me to play nice. Did ye?”

Emily grinned as she tilted her head up and back so she could look at him. “No. I suppose not.”

“It’s good that ye told the truth. I was ready to point out the fact that I remember hearing ye cry out to me just a few moments ago, something that was definitely proof for me side of things.”

“Sean.” Emily murmured, her face blushing an even darker shade of pink.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen ye blush this much before,” he commented as he turned her to face him. “Have I told ye how much I love this sofa?”

“Yes, I believe you have,” she laughed. “Every time we’ve cuddled, you’ve told me how happy you are that I chose an oversized sofa.”

“We did more than cuddle today.” He caressed her face. “It was just as wonderful as it always is. Even if it was on the sofa with that crazy movie as the background.”

“What’s wrong with that movie? Which by the way isn’t technically a movie. It’s a taped live performance.”

“It’s a bunch of people walking around dressed as cats. Some of those men are just…” he shivered. “I’d much rather caress and stare at the beautiful woman in my arms.”

Emily shook her head. “You’re still a flirt, Mr. Tiernay.”

“Only with you. Me flirting days are over when it comes to any other female.”

“They’d better be,” she murmured as she caressed his bare chest. “Do you think that we should maybe move this upstairs?”  She squirmed a little closer to him, her voice low and sultry.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at her, he patted her bare bottom under the light throw covering them. “We could always just stay here.”

Laughing, she pushed against him, resting against his thighs when he wound up on his back. “We could…”

“I hear a but in there somewhere,” he commented as he ran his hands up her silky legs.

“But we’ll have more room in our big bed upstairs.”

Grinning, his dimple indenting his left cheek, he caught her hands and placed soft kisses to the fingers. “Ye said our.”

“What?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“When ye were talking about going upstairs to bed. Ye said, _our bed_.”

“Oh,” she paused in thought. “I guess that’s the way I think of it. How many nights have I spent alone there since we became lovers?”

“One or two that I can think of,” he answered, his hands resting on her waist as his thumbs caressed her stomach.

She shrugged. “So it is in essence, _our_ bed.”

“I’m glad you think that,” he whispered then smiled when she shivered. “If ye want to go to our bed, I’ll be happy to carry ye there.”

Leaning over, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “This was wonderful, and I want to make sure you know that I enjoyed this very much…”

“I do,” he interrupted.

“Good.” She smiled and splayed a hand against his cheek. “I just think that I’d like to have more room to be with you. You know how we sometimes roll around.”

“You mean our power struggles.” He winked then puffed out air when she smacked his chest.

“I love when we do that.” She blushed. “I love the way your body feels moving against mine as we turn over.”

“Well in that case…” he sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. “Come on then.”

“Sean. You have nothing on!” she fussed enough for him to put her back on the sofa.

“Alright,” he laughed before finding his clothes, putting on only enough to satisfy her. “Better?”

“Mmm.” She nodded. “Now…I believe we have somewhere to be.”

“I believe ye be right, Lass.”

Rolling her eyes, she snuggled her face into his neck as he lifted her into his arms and began walking toward the stairs. “I’ll let that pass this time.”

Laughing, Sean made his way up the stairs toward what he now thought of as their bedroom. Maybe by the time this weekend was over, she would invite him to move in with her. The thought was enough to make him nearly shout, but he stopped himself and continued on his journey.

 

~*~

 

“Sean!” Emily cried out as he caressed over a very sensitive spot.

“Easy,” he whispered with a smile. She was definitely ready. Sliding up her body, he smiled down at her. “Ready to roll?” he asked with a laugh.

“Ooh…” she groaned as she wrapped her arms around him, pushing with all her might to roll him onto his back. “You know that I am,” she panted out.

Rolling her back over, Sean grinned down at her. “Yes I do know.” He moved against her, groaning when she locked her legs around him.

“Now stop teasing,” she ordered with a breathy moan. “You’ve been teasing me since we moved this upstairs.”

Rubbing his cheek against her neck, Sean’s warm breath tickled her ear. “I thought ye liked it when I tease ye.”

“Ooh,” she moaned when he moved in a particularly enjoyable way.

“See,” he pointed out which earned him her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

“Sean Tiernay, stop teasing me!” she growled at him then arched her back when he gave in to her demands.

“Better?”

“Ooh…yes. Better. So much better.”

Nuzzling her neck, Sean pressed light nipping kisses against the skin before moving across her chest to the other side of her neck and nibbling on the lobe of her ear. His lower body had taken control and was giving her everything she craved, but he still had enough control of the rest of his body to enjoy the slow kisses that he knew always drove her nearly crazy.

Digging her fingernails into his shoulders once again, Emily felt her muscles clenching around him with the onslaught of her orgasm. Even with a muddled brain, she wondered just how it was he had such control as to drive her mad with his slow kisses that made her poor mind whirl in response.

Knowing she was close, and knowing that his control was near the breaking point, Sean let go and fell into oblivion with her, her crying out his name the last fully coherent thing he heard.

 

~*~

 

Hours, days, weeks, Emily wasn’t sure how long it had been, but she knew that her body was limp as a rag doll. At the moment, she felt every one of her years, but it felt wonderful. The chest beneath her head no longer heaved, but it wasn’t moving in the rhythmic way it did when her lover was asleep.

“Sean?” she whispered.

“Yes, Love?”

“That was…” she blushed. “I feel so decadent.” She felt his chest shake with his laughter.

“Why? Because we’ve spent most of the afternoon and evening making love?”

“Yes.” She nodded even as her hand caressed his chest.

“We were just making up for not being with each other last night.” His fingers combed through her still damp hair. “You’re sore, aren’t you…” he guessed when he heard a moan from her after she moved to sit up.

Looking down at him, she nodded with a silly grin on her face. “I feel every one of my years, but it’s a great feeling. I think I’m going to take a warm bath.”

Nodding, he sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I’ll take a shower, and while ye soak, I’ll go make dinner.”

“You don’t have to do that. You can take a bath with me and then we can go fix dinner together.”

Shaking his head, he leaned forward and kissed her nose. “If I took a bath with ye, ye wouldn’t be able to soak and relax your overworked muscles because I wouldn’t be able to keep me hands off ye.”

“You’re insatiable.” She wrinkled her nose at him with a silly smile on her lips. “But I guess…so was I.”

“Ye most certainly were. If I remember correctly, it was my little redhead that started this last round.”

“Little redhead?” she questioned.

“Uh hum. You’re a redhead, and obviously you’re little compared to me. So…my little redhead. Or maybe it should be spitfire?” he suggested which earned him a smack.

“Behave,” she laughed. “I’m going to go take that bath now.”

Sean watched her as she got up, her robe quickly draping her body as she moved to gather the things she would need to get dressed once her bath was finished. She was simply beautiful, and he couldn’t be more happy if he owned the moon.


	54. Chapter 54

“I’m so glad finals are over.” Emily sighed as she sank down into the plush cushion of the sofa in Bunny’s office.

“I am too.” Bunny smiled as she handed her friend a hot cup of tea. “You look so wonderful, Emily.”

“What brought that up?”

“I was just thinking about how far you’ve come in the last year.”

“I have come a long way, thanks to my friends.” Emily smiled at her friend. “You and Katie have been so wonderful to me and…”

“And Sean has been…” Bunny interrupted but was then interrupted herself.

“Sean has been my steadying force. I’m so grateful to you for talking me into letting him be my friend.”

“I’m glad you’re so happy with him, Em. Have you thought anymore about letting him meet Lorelai?”

Frowning, Emily shook her head. “I’ve decided not to let them meet. Sean was upset, but he understands the reason. He’s much more resigned to the fact than I thought he would be. He was so adamant at first, wanting to help fix what’s wrong, but thanks to Katie and Rory, I believe he understands my decision better. This is one thing he can’t fix.”

“She would really react that badly? Even now after she’s gotten to know you so much better?”

“You don’t know my daughter. She plays a good game – could make it as an actress – but she’s not as okay with me as she lets everyone believe. I will never be her favorite person, something that I’ve come to accept. She will always be on Richard’s side, but I can at least have a relationship with her where we can get along without fighting and even enjoy each other’s company to an extent. I know she doesn’t like how close I’ve become to Rory, but that’s not something I’m going to give up just to make her happier with me. Rory keeps that all in balance by being the buffer. She’s grown up so much in the last year, Bunny. I just wish Lorelai would do the same. If not for our relationship’s sake, then for Rory’s. I think she misses the relationship she and her mother used to have.”

“You feel guilty that they don’t get along as well as they used to.” Bunny guessed.

“In a way, yes, I do. I’m not going to let it ruin anything between Rory and myself, though.” She shrugged. “Changing the subject…”

“Something for which you are notorious.” Bunny commented wryly.

“Anyway…” Emily frowned at her friend. “Katie wants to know if you’d like to stay with her over the holidays. She says it would be easier for you instead of you going back and forth in this weather.”

Bunny’s face lit with happiness. “I’d love to. I take it her normal holiday company will be staying elsewhere.” She gave her friend a sly grin.

“Oh hush.” Emily laughed, a bit of pink tingeing her cheeks. “He won’t be staying with me while Rory is there, even though she says it’s alright, so he will be with you and Katie at least for a night.”

Bunny pursed her lips in thought. “Why not just have all of us stay in the same house? That way, Sean won’t have a say in not staying with you.”

“He’d only say he’ll stay in a guest room.” Emily shook her head with a smile. “He’s such a wonderful man, Bunny. I can’t believe how much loving him has changed my life.”

Reaching over, Bunny squeezed her friend’s hand. “I’m very happy for you, but it isn’t just loving him that’s changed you. _You_ changed you. You’ve let your walls down and become the woman you were always meant to be. Loving Sean has only added to that.”

“It’s made it easier.”

“After you got over being scared.” Bunny reminded her, causing them both to chuckle.

“Me showing up on her your doorstep was so very _teenager-ish_.”

“Not really. You were frightened. You just needed someone to listen and help you talk yourself out of the fear. I understand that and was happy to help. I’m so very glad we’ve become close again. I’d missed having a close friend.”

“I would say we’re more than close, Bunny.”

“Mame and Vera?”

Emily laughed, “Bosom buddies. Thanks, I needed a good laugh.”

“It _was_ getting a little deep.” Bunny commented as she lifted her feet off the floor.

“Oh…stop that!” Emily laughed again and rolled her eyes.

“I heard your students talking about the party. They really enjoyed it.” Bunny finally spoke after a few moments of laughter.

“Talk about changing subjects…” Emily murmured as she smiled at her friend. “I’m glad. Rory was a great help in planning it. She even enjoyed meeting some of my students. She got a good laugh out of listening to them talk about my teaching style. She was surprised, I guess. She informed me, she wished I were her teacher in some of her subjects.”

Bunny laughed, “I’m sure.”

“I can’t believe she’ll be graduating in the Spring. I’m not sure, but I think Logan is going to propose to her. I don’t know that she’ll accept, but if he loves her as much as he seems to, he’ll wait. If not, then it’s better that she learns that now.”

“Thinking of Richard?”

“Yes.” Emily nodded. “I can’t help it. We always traveled this time of year. We never spent Christmas at home.”

“Have you thought about trying to be friends with him?”

“I have, but it’s too soon. It’s going to take a little more time before we can be nothing more than friends.”

“He’s still in love with you.”

Emily sighed, “Yes. Rory told me she often catches him playing the piano. She knows that he’s thinking of me when he does. She says that he tells her stories of us when we were younger.”

“He’s had a lot of time to think about things and realize what went wrong.”

Emily nodded. “Rory said he and Lorelai had a talk. I guess he finally told Lorelai the reasons I left him the first time. It would seem he’s finally figured it out.”

“Maybe he’s ready to be friends.”

“I don’t think so.” Emily shook her head. “He knows about Sean and I, at least that I’m seeing another man, so I think it would only hurt him if I contacted him and said that I want us to be friends.”

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to be friends?”

“I really don’t know. I do know that it’s going to have to be his decision. I won’t make the first move.”

“I understand that. It makes sense.” Bunny yawned.

“Don’t start that.” Emily scolded playfully. “I have to get home and get ready. Sean is taking me out dancing to celebrate the end of finals.”

Bunny laughed, “He has more students than you do so I can understand his wanting to celebrate.”

Emily shook her head. “I couldn’t handle a class that size. My goodness.”

“It’s larger than any class we have here. I’ve only had a class that size one time, and I swore I’d not have another. It’s too big to enjoy.”

“Sean does a wonderful job.”

“Sean is unique.” Bunny winked. “And also someone I don’t want to upset by keeping his lady from getting ready and looking her best.”

Emily smiled. “I do need to be going.” She stood up and grabbed her coat.

Bunny stood to help Emily. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Are you still coming over to help?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t leave you in the lurch.”

“I’ll tell Katie you’ll be staying with her for the holidays. She’ll be very happy.”

“I’m glad. I love that little lady.”

“She’s quite fond of you as well.” Emily smiled. “She says we’re the daughters she never had.”

“That’s fine by me. We both need a mother now and then.” Bunny winked.

“Yes, we do.” Emily agreed as she picked up her purse. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have fun tonight, Em. Make sure Sean knows he’s to stay with you during the holidays. Even if Rory does spend the night.”

“I’ll tell him you said so, but don’t count on him accepting it.”

“We’ll have to get Katie to work her magic.”

Emily smiled. “She does have a way with him. They’re very close. I think she’s always been the one on his side when he wanted to do something different than what the rest of the family thought he should.”

“Well…then she might not be on our side in this.”

Emily laughed, “Oh, she’ll be on our side. She’ll get him to stay one way or the other. Although, if the weather does what they’re predicting it might…we may all be forced to stay in one place whether we want to or not.”

“Then I hope it does come a blizzard.”

“Oh you.” Emily smacked her friend’s shoulder. “With that, I’m going. You’re getting positively silly.”

“Bye, Em.”

“Goodbye, Bunny.” Emily called as she made her way out of the office.

Bunny watched her friend go and shook her head. They always managed to have haphazard conversations every time they got together. She supposed that was what it was like with best friends. Then she smiled. It was how they’d been when they were young. It was definitely a good feeling, realizing that they were as close as they’d ever been and their easy friendship had been renewed and become so much more than it ever had been.

“Now if only we can get Lorelai to act like a decent human being when she learns about Sean,”  she mumbled because just as sure as she was standing in the middle of her office, she knew Lorelai Gilmore was going to learn about Sean Tiernay.  
  
---


	55. Chapter 55

“Oh, Mom! It’s the dress I wanted. But how did you…” Lorelai looked up at her mother suspiciously.

“Rory helped me. She told me you’d been eyeing it every time you’d go to the mall, so I decided it would be the perfect gift for Christmas.”

Lorelai stared down at the beautiful dress laying in the box on her lap, wondering if this version of her mother was a dream or if she was actually here to stay. She actually liked this woman, and could easily be her friend. That thought made her blink in surprise and she looked up at her mother, only to find her watching her with a sheen of tears in her eyes.

“I hope I didn’t do the wrong thing.” Emily spoke softly, thinking that maybe her daughter had changed her mind after learning that she’d gotten the idea for the gift from Rory. She remembered another time she’d bought her daughter something she had been looking at…it hadn’t been received very well.

Rory felt bad for her grandmother. She knew how hard she had tried to get the right gifts for everyone, and she knew she had tried _extra_ hard on this one set of gifts in particular. Watching her mother stare across at her grandmother, Rory waited to see what would happen when she discovered the rest of the gift.

Lorelai looked down at the box and frowned when she realized there was more inside than just the dress. Lifting the dress completely out of the box, she pushed back the remaining tissue paper and gasped. “Jimmy Choos,”  she breathed as she gently fingered the expensive leather of the shoes she’d been dreaming of owning, but hadn’t had the money to buy.

“I found them when I was buying myself some shoes. They were the perfect color to go with your dress…” Emily shrugged and looked down at her lap, not sure if she should continue.

“Mom…” Rory fussed in a stage whisper, hating the sudden tension that filled the room.

“Thank you, Mom. I love them.” Lorelai finally spoke, still a bit surprised at her gifts.

Emily felt her lips quiver as she heard the words she’d longed to hear for so many years. Her daughter had never said those words about her Christmas gifts before and meant them. Struggling to control the emotions threatening her, she bit her lip to stop the trembling and closed her eyes to stem the tears.

“Grandma?” Rory asked as she moved to sit by her grandmother.

“I’m fine, Sweetie.” Emily whispered as she looked up, smiling brightly at the young woman. “I suppose we should check on the turkey. Once it’s finished, we can eat. I’m sure the two of you have plans.”

“You aren’t spending the night?” Rory asked as she looked at her grandmother with a pout.

“No, Sweetie. I’m heading back after we eat. You need to spend all your time with your mother.”

Rory nodded, feeling a bit sad that she wouldn’t be spending Christmas with her grandmother. “I’ll be up for New Year’s.”

“Just like we planned.” Emily smiled. “Now, I’m sure the turkey is done. Come on.” She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, not noticing that her daughter and granddaughter stayed behind.

“Aren’t you going to spend Christmas night with her? Wasn’t that the plan?” Lorelai questioned, still a bit confused by all the emotions running through her.

“No. The plan changed.” Rory shook her head. “She wants me to spend all of Christmas with Grandpa and you. She even suggested that I maybe spend the night with Grandpa. She doesn’t want him to be alone.”

“What does she care about Dad?” Lorelai let her old resentment surface.

“Oh, don’t start that again.” Rory growled with a frown. “She still loves him, Mom. She doesn’t want him to spend the holidays alone. I’m going to go spend New Year’s Eve with her, so she’ll have part of the holidays with me, but she wants Christmas to be with Grandpa and you. She doesn’t want us to fight. I don’t want us to fight. I’m sick of all of it.”

“Whoa, Kid.” Lorelai held up her hands. “What brought that on?”

Rory sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Nothing, Mom. Let’s just go see what we can do to get dinner on the table. I don’t want to ruin this for Grandma. We can have this discussion later.”

Lorelai stood with a frown on her face as she watched her daughter walk away. She just couldn’t understand the difference in her mother or her daughter. Was there something in the water at her mother’s new home? If there was, maybe she should visit and have some because she didn’t particularly like being left out or being in such a state of confusion.

 

~*~

 

Emily yawned as she settled into her pillow, strong arms wrapped around her trim waist. “I’m sorry I’ve been so quiet.”

“It’s alright.” Sean assured her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s been a long day for you, and one that didn’t exactly go as you’d been planning.”

Sighing, she rolled over and looked up at him. “No, it didn’t. I wanted so much to invite her here, but Rory said she’d heard her mother complaining about Bunny and Katie and the drive.”

“So that’s why you changed it to Rory’s.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Rory was disappointed when I told her I wasn’t staying.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t want to keep her from spending more time with just her mother. Lorelai is used to having Rory mostly to herself during the Christmas holidays.”

“You never spent Christmas with them?”

“No. Richard and I always had a dinner party a week before Christmas and then traveled.” She shrugged. “We got into the habit after Lorelai left. I think Richard started taking me places because he hoped to take my mind off the fact that we didn’t have our daughter and granddaughter around to spend Christmas with. Lorelai only started coming for dinner every Friday and for holidays because it was part of the deal we made when she came to us to ask if we’d help pay for Chilton.”

“Oh Emily. Does she still dislike ye so?”

“I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “But she’ll never completely like me, either.”

“I wish there was something I could do. It breaks me heart.” He lifted a hand to tenderly caress her face.

“I know you want to do something, but the only thing you can do is be here and keep being your understanding self,”  she whispered then turned her face into his hand, placing a light kiss against it.

“I’ll never understand how a daughter could hate her mother so much, but I’ll keep being meself and be here to support ye through whatever happens.”

Tucking her head under his chin, Emily sighed, “I was a different woman when I was younger and raising my daughter, Sean. I don’t much like the woman I was, either. I never gave my daughter reason to really love me. I know that I’ve changed, and I like myself now, but my daughter isn’t going to be so quick to change her opinions of me. She gets along with me just fine on the surface, but deep down she still doesn’t believe that I’ve really changed. She still thinks this is all an act.”

“Even with Katie and Bunny telling her it isn’t?”

“Why would she believe friends of mine?”

Sean shook his head. “Maybe it’s a good thing I won’t meet your daughter. I’m not sure I’d like her.”

Emily couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m not sure you would, myself. She’s not an easy person to get to know if she doesn’t want you to, which makes her hard to like.”

“Well, then I think I’ll just keep her mama and be satisfied with that.” He moved lower on his pillow to nuzzle her neck.

“How satisfied?” she questioned, her eyes dark as she looked up at him.

“Let me show ye.” His finger traced her soft lips.

“Mmm…” she hummed her approval.

“Show me,” she breathed after a few seconds of staring into his ever darkening green eyes.

“My pleasure…” he smiled, showing his dimple. “…and yours.”


	56. Chapter 56

Katie laughed as she looked at her nephew in his Santa hat and pajamas. He was the craziest looking she’d ever seen him, but how could he have refused when Emily stuck the cap on his head as they opened presents?

“I’m glad he’s being so crazy. Emily needs him to be. Last Christmas wasn’t a good one for her, and this one is a bit different than she’d planned.”

Katie nodded. “Why did she change the plans? I thought you and I were going to have an early Christmas dinner with her, Rory, and Lorelai. I also thought Rory was going to be here today.”

Bunny sighed and shook her head. “Emily found out Lorelai had been complaining about us being involved in what was supposed to be family time and she was also complaining about the drive.”

Katie frowned. “How does she know how far it is? Does she know where Emily lives?”

Bunny shrugged. “I guess Rory told her how long a drive it is.”

“Oh.” Katie frowned. That didn’t sound right. From what Emily had told her, Lorelai hadn’t been told anything affirmative until it was decided that they were having dinner at Rory’s. So how could Lorelai know that it was a four hour drive?

“What’s wrong?” Bunny asked after seeing the look on her friend’s face.

“It just doesn’t make sense that Rory would say anything about how long it would take to get here. With Emily not wanting Lorelai to know where she is, why would she let Rory tell Lorelai how far it is from Star’s Hollow? That information might give away where Emily lives.”

Bunny blinked as she realized what the woman was saying. “Do you really think Lorelai knows where Emily lives?”

Katie nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“But Rory wouldn’t do that to her grandmother.” Bunny was almost sure the young woman loved her grandmother too much to do something like that. “Would she?”

“No, I don’t think so. Not intentionally anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if Lorelai decided to follow Rory…” Katie suggested quietly, her gaze still fixed on the couple across the room.

“Oh no.” Bunny breathed as she realized what Katie was thinking. “What if she shows up here one day when Sean is here?”

“Maybe we should talk to Rory and have her see if she can find out if her mother knows.”

“I think we’ll have to. We can’t tell Emily until we’ve found out for sure. I don’t want to upset her.”

“I don’t, either. I want her to have the best holiday she can. Seaneen will see to that.” Katie smiled when she heard Emily’s laughter as Sean picked her up and swung her around.

Bunny shook her head. “Emily never was one for being picked up.” She smiled. “Until Sean, that is.”

“I told Seaneen he could stop picking me up and swinging me about now that he had Emily. He laughed and said that she wouldn’t just pat his cheek.”

Bunny laughed, “She must have told him about the guy that picked her up and what happened to him.”

“Well, he was a mite different than me Seaneen.”

“True.” Bunny agreed as she continued to watch the two as they stood staring out into the still falling snow that had effectively trapped them all at Emily’s when it began as a blizzard the night before. “I used to hate the snow.”

“Because ye were alone.” Katie smiled and squeezed the younger woman’s hand.

“But I’m not anymore, thanks to that amazing woman over there.”

“She is amazing, and I’m happy to be back in her life. I always hated that I lost track of her.”

“She never held it against you. I remember her talking about Miss Twinkles, her great grandmother’s maid that was so sweet. She always wished that she knew what happened to you. Now she knows and is very happy to have you back in her life.”

“I never had children of my own. Seaneen was always like a son to me.” Katie smiled and patted Bunny’s hand. “Now I’ve found two daughters.”

Bunny smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on Katie’s cheek. “I’m glad. Emily and I aren’t so old that we don’t need a mother type now and then.”

 

~*~

 

Emily’s laughter rang through the room as she ran to hide from a snowball wielding Sean. “Sean Tiernay! Don’t you dare! Not in the house!” she yelled as she ran around the sofa and back through the kitchen, Sean following a few seconds later.

“Ye be the one that ran inside!” he answered back as he ducked around a corner nearly catching her, but missing.

“You’re the one that started this! Did you really expect me not to retaliate?” she asked in a breathy laugh as she rushed back outside through the garage.

Sean glared then laughed gleefully when he rushed out the back door, standing just at the side of the house, waiting for her to round the corner.

Emily looked behind her, wondering if she’d finally lost Sean. Rounding the corner, she ran into the solid wall of his chest, her eyes wide in realization that she’d been caught. “I always knew you were sneaky,” she groused, even as the snow from his snowball crumbled over her head.

Sean laughed as he pulled her to him, letting her smack his back as she groaned then squirmed to get away from him. Watching as she ran away and stopped beneath the large white oak, he laughed at the devilish way she grinned at him even as she crooked her finger at him to join her. Knowing that he would have a face full of snow, he made his way over to the little imp waiting for him, his love for her growing at the picture she made standing in her heavy coat, its hood framing her face, her nose and cheeks red from the cold.

Emily knew she was standing in just the right spot to shower Sean with snow from the branch just above the place where he’d be standing once he finally stopped in front of her. She knew that he suspected he’d get a face full of snow, but she didn’t want to make his face any colder than it already was. She giggled at herself and their childish antics, but she was having so much fun. She couldn’t recall having this much fun in a long time, and it was all thanks to the man now standing in front of her, his dimple winking at her as he waited to see what she’d do.

Sean watched as Emily stood up on her tiptoes, stretching her hand above her as far as she could. Feeling the snow fall over his head, he laughed when he realized she’d positioned him just under the lowest branch the old oak had, one she knew she could reach. “You little imp.” He grabbed her and tripped, sending them both down into the snow.

Emily squealed then laughed as she stared up into Sean’s face. “Now what, Mr. Tiernay?”

Brushing away the snow that had somehow managed to land on her nose, Sean stared down at her. “This, Miss Smythe,” he whispered just before his lips touched hers.

Emily moaned as his lips covered hers, the cold and wet snow beneath her forgotten as the heat from his kiss warmed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she opened her mouth to let him in, deepening the kiss…all thoughts of Bunny and Katie inside forgotten as she became lost in the love and passion suddenly surrounding her.

 

~*~

 

“Katie, come look.” Bunny called as she stopped to stare out the French doors.

“Sweet that is.” Katie smiled as she watched the couple. “Maybe we should have something warm to drink ready for when they come back in. They’re going to be mighty cold after being in the snow.”

Bunny laughed, “The way their kissing, I’m surprised the snow hasn’t melted.”

Katie’s tinkling laughter filled the room. “Ye be a sassy thing.”

“Well, it’s the truth.” Bunny grinned at the older woman. “You’ve seen how they kiss when they think no one is watching.”

“That I have.” Katie agreed.

“Well, what should we fix them? If we’re still standing here when they come in, Emily will be extremely embarrassed.”

“A little Irish coffee, I think.”

“Does Emily have whiskey?” Bunny asked. “I thought Sean’s drink of choice was Scotch.”

Katie chuckled. “It is, always has been. Says he has to keep up appearances.” She shook her head. “But Emily keeps whiskey around for Irish coffee since me Seaneen likes it. He’s never been fond of just coffee, says the whiskey makes it fit to drink.”

Bunny shook her head. “He sure is something.”

Katie nodded as they moved away from the doors and into the kitchen, setting about to make the warm drink. “Check to see if Emily has the cream.”

Bunny nodded, going to the fridge and pulling out what she found and laughing, “Will _Irish Cream_ be alright?”

Katie joined in with a chuckle of her own. “Seems fittin’.”

 

~*~

 

Emily sipped the warm liquid as she sat cuddled up next to Sean on the sofa, the fire burning in the hearth warming them. “Thank you,”  she whispered as she nuzzled his neck before placing a kiss against his jaw.

“For what?”

“For giving me a wonderful Christmas.”

Smiling down at her, he placed a kiss to her forehead. “Ye aren’t the only one who’s grateful. I haven’t had such a wonderful Christmas since I was a young boy at home in Scotland.”

“We all had a wonderful day.” Bunny smiled at the couple, her own drink held between both hands to keep them warm.

“Seaneen and I have had lonely Christmases the last few years, but today ended all that, and for that I’m grateful.” Katie sniffed, her hand brining up a white handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Auntie.” Sean smiled at her. “It has been a lovely day.”

“So, are we just going to sit her and be sentimental or are we going to play some cards?” Bunny asked. “I want to play _Cucco_.”

“You just want to see those cards.” Emily laughed.

“Well, that too.” Bunny nodded. “But the game is interesting. It’s unusual not to know who your partner is going to be until well into the game.”

“True.” Emily agreed. “But I’m still not very good at it.”

“None of us are, with the exception of Sean.” Bunny reminded her.

Sean smiled. “It took me several weeks to get to where I was good at the game. But as I had lots of time on my hands when I was in Italy, it made the days go by faster.”

“If you didn’t have anything to do, why did you stay?” Emily asked.

“I stayed because, while I didn’t have anything to do, I learned from just observing the people in the little village I stayed in. It was a village rich with history…”

“That explains it.” Emily interrupted earning a laugh from Katie and Bunny and a gentle pinch from Sean. “Hey! What was that for? I was merely stating the truth.”

“That was for being cheeky.”

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. “So are we going to play?”

“Yes.” Bunny answered.

Sean chuckled as he stood up. “I’ll go get the card table. Lillianna, do you remember where the cards are?”

Emily shivered at the way he said her name. “I do.”

“You let him call you by your middle name?” Bunny asked, surprised that her friend had allowed Sean to know the name. “I thought you didn’t like your middle name…”

“Did you hear how he said it?” Emily questioned in answer.

“True.” Bunny agreed as she bent over to scoot the coffee table out of the way.

“I’ll go get some cookies.” Katie announced as she stood up and moved to the kitchen. “Anything else I should get?”

“Pretzels.” Emily called from the stairs.

“Anyone want any pie?” Bunny called out.

“Pecan!” Sean shouted from the garage.

“Pumpkin.” Emily smiled as she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. “We’re all going to have to go on a diet after today.”

Bunny shrugged. “You’re much too active to worry about gaining weight.”

“And I be too old to worry about me girlish figure.” Katie chimed in making Sean laugh as he came in from the garage.

“I’ll go set this up,” he motioned to the table in his hand. “Lillianna, did ye find the cards alright?”

“They were just where I remembered, in the drawer of your nightstand.” She answered as she held out the pack of cards. “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He leaned over to kiss her then left the room.

“I’m glad there was a blizzard.” Katie murmured quietly.

Emily smiled over at Katie. “So am I.”


	57. Chapter 57

“Sean!” her voice rose in pitch as her body arched against his. “No more,” she panted. “No more.”

Sean rose up and smiled down at her. “Soft touch this evening, Lass?”

“Don’t tease!” She smacked at him, her hand landing on his arm and pulling him close. “You’ve driven me nearly mad. Isn’t that enough?”

Laughing, he slowly eased his hips forward, bringing a gasp from her swollen lips. “Is this what ye wanted?”

“Yes!” she nearly shouted as she gripped his arms, her body moving with his.

Sean watched her, the way she arched into him, the way her head was thrown back in abandon. She was so open with him now compared to how she’d been when they’d first made love. It had been beautiful watching his hot house rose bloom before him, slowly becoming a wild rose, delicate but strong and independent.

“Sean!” Emily’s voice was a high pitched squeal when his hands pinched her bare buttock. “What was that for?” she nearly screeched at him even as her body began to move with his once more.

Rolling over onto his back, he smiled up at her as she looked down at him in shock. “I wanted to see if ye were paying attention,” he told her, his hands resting on her hips.

“Ohhh,” she groaned and rested her hands against his chest, her body moving over him. “You’re impossible.”

“No, not impossible. Maybe a slight bit incorrigible…but nothing ye can’t take care of.”

Throwing her head back and laughing, she moaned when his body began to move with hers. “I’m tired of talking.”

“So am I.” His hands slid up over her stomach, cupping her soft full breasts.

“Mmm,” she hummed her approval, her fingers tangling in his hair. “Such gorgeous hair,” she murmured causing him to laugh.

“Well, I’m glad ye think so.” He looked at her and winked. “I hate me hair.”

Emily smiled and combed her fingers through the mused curls. “Why? Because it’s slightly curly?”

“Slightly?”

“Well, alright…curly.”

“Unruly,” he grumbled then fingered her hair. “Not like yours.” His warm breath tickled her face. “So silky and soft. I love it loose and free.”

Tugging on his head, she kissed his lips. “Shut up and make love to me.”

“You’re in control, Lillianna.”

Blinking down at him, she shivered. No one had ever called her by her middle name, except for when she was in trouble, and no one had _ever_ said it quite the way Sean did. It became sensual with the way he said it, and she felt extremely feminine. “Say it again.”

Sean smiled. “Lillianna.”

Bracing her hands against his chest, she began to move, her eyes never leaving his as she watched his face contorting with pleasure. She, Emily Lillianna Smythe, was bringing this pleasure to the man gripping her hips and moaning her name. Leaning forward, she pressed her mouth to his, her teeth gently nibbling his lower lip before her tongue gently caressed over the full upper lip.

“Umm.” Sean groaned when she moved her hips in a particularly tantalizing way.

“I see you like that,” she breathed, her warm breath against his ear causing him to shiver.

Growling at her, he rolled her over so that she was once more on her back. “No more slow.” His husky voice sent shivers over her as he quickened the pace.

Emily felt her muscles tighten while the fire spread through her blood as each thrust became harder and shorter, the pace erratic as she gripped his shoulders and locked her legs around him. “Sean. Yes. Now!” she cried out.

Sean felt her muscles contracting around him as she climaxed and cried out to him. His own climax followed as he buried his face in her neck and held her tight. “Lillianna,” he panted out as he collapsed completely.

Panting as she tried to get her senses back, Emily reached up to caress the head that rested on her shoulder. “I love you, Sean.”

“I think ye just proved that,” he murmured causing her to chuckle. Rolling off her, he settled on his back bringing her to rest on his chest. Holding her hand, he lifted it to press kisses to the soft fingertips. He couldn’t believe how connected he felt to the woman in his arms. He knew she was afraid of being with him at first, but now it was as if they’d known each other for years. He had planned to end their day by asking her to marry him, and after the wonderful day they’d had with family, he was more certain than he had been earlier that she would give him the answer he hoped.

“Lillianna?”

“Hmm?” she murmured contentedly. She was growing quite fond of her middle name.

“Marry me?”

The air left her lungs as she pulled away and looked at him. “Sean?”

He smiled as he leaned over and opened a drawer, pulling out a small black velvet box. Turning back to her, he opened the box. “I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to ask ye. I know that you’re scared, but you don’t have to be. I love ye. I want to spend the rest of me life with ye. In my desire to make my beautiful History teacher happier, I found the love I’d been searching for. I’ve never been truly in love, Lillianna. I had given up on trying to find a woman to spend my life with. Ye’ve brightened my life and taught me how to love unconditionally and patiently. Please say ye’ll share my life.”

Tears coursing down her cheeks, she nodded. “Oh Sean. Yes. I’ll be your wife.”

 

~*~

 

Katie started when she heard movement behind her, then smiled when she saw an equally startled Emily standing behind her. “Emily.”

“Katie. My goodness.” Emily shook her head, her hand resting over her pounding heart.

Katie noticed the ring on Emily’s finger and smiled. “I see you said yes.”

Emily blushed and nodded her head as she moved all the way into the kitchen. “You knew he was going to ask?”

“I did.” Katie patted Emily’s cheek. “The ring was his mither’s. I’ve been keeping it for him.”

“Oh.” Emily looked down at the ring on her finger. “I wonder why he didn’t tell me.”

“I suppose he will, when the time is right. He was unsure at first about using that ring. I convinced him that you would cherish it even more because of how special it is.”

“I do cherish it.” Emily sighed. “I’ve seen the painting of his mother, and he’s told me the story about it. His mother and father seemed to be very much in love from what he’s told me.”

“They were.” Katie handed Emily a cup of warm milk and cinnamon. “Why are ye up?”

Emily took a sip of the warm milk. “I nearly knocked on Bunny’s door,” she chuckled when Katie gave her a confused look.

“I don’t understand.”

“Every time their relationship has changed, Emily has wound up on my doorstep.” Bunny filled in from her place in the doorway.

Katie laughed, “What are you doing up?”

“I’m a night owl.”

“That she is. Thank goodness.” Emily smiled at her friend as she came in and sat down at the table.

“So, what were ye saying about Emily and your doorstep?”

“Emily!” Bunny nearly squealed when she caught sight of the ring on her friend’s finger, completely ignoring Katie’s question. “Is that what I think it is? Is this why you nearly knocked on my door?”

“Uh hum.” Emily nodded, tears filling her eyes. “He asked me after we went to bed.” She sniffed and blinked away her tears.

“After you made love, you mean.” Bunny’s eyes twinkled as she watched the blush color her friend’s cheeks.

“Bunny!” Emily squeaked out, her wide eyes looking from her friend to Katie.

Katie laughed and patted Emily’s hand. “No need to blush. I remember being in love.”

“Yes, but…still.”

Bunny laughed, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Now, get on with the story.”

“The day has been so perfect with all of us here. Better than I thought it would be when the plans I had hoped to make became impossible. All of you made this Christmas so wonderful. And then Sean ends the day by asking me to marry him. I’m just a bit…”

“Scared.” Bunny finished for her. “This would be why she always winds up on my doorstep.”

“Ah. Why, my girl?”

“Katie, look what happened before. I don’t want to go through that again, and I don’t want to hurt Sean.”

“Hurt Sean?” Bunny frowned. “How could you hurt him? You love him. I know you do.”

“Oh yes, I do. Very much. But…”

“Lorelai.” Katie guessed. “He understands.”

“I wish it was possible for him to meet her. It just isn’t. She’d fling all kinds of insults at him. Hurtful, hateful things. I won’t let him be subjected to that.”

Reaching across the table, Katie cupped Emily’s cheek in her hand. “Go back to bed, my girl, before he misses you. No more worries. If you’re afraid, tell Seaneen.”

“She’s right, Em.” Bunny squeezed her friend’s arm. “Go on. I’ll help Katie clean up.”

Emily smiled at Katie then Bunny as she nodded and stood up. “Thank you.”

“Welcome, my girl. Now go. And don’t forget to ask Seaneen about the ring.”

“I won’t.”

 

~*~

 

“Lillianna?” Sean whispered sleepily as he felt her snuggle against him.

“Shh…go back to sleep.” Emily whispered back, her hand caressing his chest.

“Are you alright?” he wasn’t quite so asleep now.

“I’m fine,” she fibbed then sighed when his arms tightened around her.

“Ye be fibbing to me, Lass.” He caressed her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Why were ye up?”

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are ye afraid ye made a mistake saying yes?”

Sitting up and looking down at him in the moonlight, she caressed his face. “No. I didn’t make a mistake saying yes. I _am_ afraid. Afraid of losing the love that we’ve found together. Afraid of you getting hurt.”

Sitting up himself, he gently gripped her shoulders. “We’ll not lose our love. I’ve finally found ye; I’m not going to be letting ye go very easily. I don’t want ye to worry about your daughter. If ye think it’ll nay be good for me to meet her, then I won’t. I’ll never fully understand her dislike of you, but I’ll always be satisfied with just having ye as my wife, sharing me life.”

“Oh Sean.” Emily sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she moved into his arms. “I love you.”

“And I love ye, Lass,” he whispered against her hair as he laid back and settled them against the pillows. “Can ye sleep now?”

“If you promise to tell me about the ring tomorrow.”

“I promise,” he chuckled. Placing a kiss to the top of her head, he whispered, “Goodnight, Love,” before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him once more.

Emily drifted off, a smile on her lips, a tear glistening on her cheek. This man was an amazing human being, and she was the lucky woman that was going to spend her life with him.


	58. Chapter 58

“Grandma! It’s beautiful!” Rory nearly squealed when she saw the ring on her grandmother’s finger. She was excited for her grandmother, although inside she was crying for her grandfather and the pain she knew this would cause him.

“I know you’re worried about your grandfather.” Emily smiled back at her as she pulled out of their hug. “I’m going to tell him. I don’t want him to find out about it from anyone other than me. It’s the least I can do.”

“I can tell him.” Rory offered, knowing how painful it would be for her grandmother to see her grandfather.

Squeezing the young woman’s hand, Emily gave her a sad smile. “You sweet child, but no. I’ll tell him. This is something that has to be done by me.”

“You know what’s going to happen when Mom finds out.” Rory sighed.

“She isn’t going to find out.”

“How will you keep her from it? Your ring will give it away.”

“I won’t be wearing my ring when I see your mother.”

Rory nodded. “Makes sense. So, when are you getting married?”

“Sean doesn’t want to wait very long. He wants us to marry just as soon as we can get a license. There’s a three day waiting period, so we’ll probably go on Monday to get the license, then get married on Saturday.”

“That soon?”

Emily nodded. “I know it seems sudden, but he’s waited for so long to fall in love, I can’t deny him his wish to marry right away. Can you understand that?”

“Yes. What about school?”

“I think we’re both going to take the Spring semester off. I believe Sean wants to take me to  Scotland and  Ireland so that I can see the lands his father and mother came from.”

“How romantic.” Rory sighed.

“He’s very romantic.” Emily smiled as she looked down at her ring. “This ring was his mother’s. His father had it made just for her. The emerald is a rare type called a trapiche because of the star pattern it exhibits. It came from  Columbia and is a very expensive and prized stone. His father went all the way to  Columbia to pick the stone out to make sure it was perfect.” Looking at her granddaughter, she squeezed her hand. “Do you know what emeralds represent?”

“No.” Rory shook her head.

“Love. That was the main reason his father chose an emerald as the stone of the ring. He also chose it because of its green color. He wanted her to always remember the land that had brought him to her.”

“Oh, Grandma.” Rory wiped a tear from her cheek. “That’s why Sean chose to give it to you. The stone is rare just like the love he has for you.”

“Yes. He says he loves me as his father loved his mother. He told me he never really understood just what kind of love they had until he met me.” She sniffed and wiped a stray tear. “I can’t believe how much I love him, Rory. It’s so different than before.”

“I’m really happy for you, Grandma.”

“I know it’s hard for you to be happy for me. I know that you were hoping that your grandfather and I would make our way back to each other, but…”

“It’s alright, Grandma. I did wish that for a long time, but the more I see you with Sean-” she shrugged.

“Thank you, Rory. I was so afraid you’d be angry with me. I didn’t want to lose you and the closeness we’ve gained over the last year.”

“I don’t want to lose that, either, Grandma. I promised myself that I would never do anything to ruin our relationship again. I don’t want to ever feel like that the rest of my life.”

“Neither do I, Rory. I hated how it felt knowing that I’d made you angry with me.”

“I promise never to let any future disagreements keep me from talking to you.”

“And I promise never to try and run your life.” 

“Now, when are we going to go shopping for your outfit?”

Emily laughed and shook her head. Her granddaughter was as adept at changing the subject as Bunny had accused her of being.

~*~

“Did you tell her about the rest of the ring?” Katie asked as she patted her nephew’s cheek.

“No. I wanted to surprise her with it.” Sean smiled at his aunt before turning his face so that he could press a kiss to the soft palm of her hand. “She’s talking with Rory right now. I just hope she doesn’t get angry with Lillianna. I don’t want to cause her to lose the relationship they’ve built.”

“Rory won’t get angry with your Lillianna. The young woman learned her lesson from before. She told me a little about how things were before Emily left, and then she told me how she felt when she realized her grandmother was gone for good.”

“Lillianna is going to meet with her ex to tell him.” Sean changed the subject with a sigh.

“You sound like you don’t like the idea.”

“I don’t want her to be hurt.”

“You can’t protect her from everything, Seaneen. Just do something special for her after she tells him.”

Sean smiled and nodded. “I’ve already planned on doing that.”

“That’s my boy.” Katie smiled, her eyes twinkling. “So, when is the wedding?”

“Saturday, if everything works as we’ve planned. We’re going to go on Monday to get the marriage license. We have a three day waiting period which we’ll use to make all the calls we need to.”

“Justice of the Peace or…?” Katie wondered out loud.

“I think it will be easier to just ask Reverend Applicrue from down the street. He seems to be very fond of Lillianna, so that should work in our favor.”

“You’re a devious one, Seaneen.” Katie laughed. 

“That I am.” His own laughter joined his aunt’s. “If Rory doesn’t get angry at her grandmother, are you going to go with them to shop for a dress?”

“If they’ll have me. Maybe Bunny will go with us too.”

“I sure will.” Bunny spoke up from the doorway. “I’m so excited.”

“I can tell.” Sean laughed at the woman who had become a close friend over the last year. “Have you talked to Lillianna?”

“No. I just came from there. She was calling Richard and Rory was sitting with her, holding her hand.”

“So, Rory isn’t upset with her?”

“No.” Bunny shook her head. “She’s understandably worried about how her grandfather will react, but she’s very happy for the two of you.”

“I’m glad. I was a bit worried.”

“I know you were, but Rory has grown up a lot from what Emily has told me.” Bunny sighed as she joined them in the living room. “Now if only Lorelai would grow up.


	59. Chapter 59

“Sean Tiernay, you stop that!” Emily squealed, grabbing her robe as she passed the bed on her way out of their room.

“What?” he questioned, knowing full well what she was talking about.

“You know very good and well what I’m talking about! You flipped me with your towel!” Emily yelled as she ran down the hall trying to keep enough ahead of him that he couldn’t catch her. With her short legs it was hard for her to out run him, but she had her light weight and fitness on her side, something that she was thankful for when they were acting this silly.

“But how could I resist?” he laughed as he ran after her, thankful that he had his pajama bottoms and robe on. “Ye were bent over, making the bed, and I just couldn’t resist that adorable derrière.”

“You should have tried harder!” she shouted back as she ran into the upstairs office, getting herself trapped behind the desk.

“Now I have ye.” His green eyes twinkled with mischief. “Do ye give up?”

“Never,” she whispered as she tried to dash around the desk only to move back around when he nearly caught her.

“Ye’ve no way out.”

Narrowing her eyes as she studied him, her mind went through all the ways she had of possibly escaping him as well as berating herself for running into a room that had no easy way out. Finally having a way to get out, she smiled sweetly at him and motioned for him to come to her. “I give up.”

Sean stared at her, trying to decide if she was really giving in or trying to trick him. Thinking that he could still catch her even if she were trying to trick him, he walked around to her just in time to see her run from the room; her hearty laughter echoing behind her. “Ye little vixen! I’ll get ye for that!”

“You have to catch me first!” she shouted as she rushed down the stairs, stopping when she realized the front door was open and her daughter was standing staring at her.

“Lorelai,” she breathed, her heart thudding in her chest.

“Mother.” Lorelai’s voice was cold as she stared at her mother. “So, I was right. It was all just a lie. You haven’t changed. How long have you been shacking up with this guy? Huh? Is he the real reason you left Dad?”

“Lorelai, I…”

“Lillianna, what…” Sean started the stopped when he noticed Emily standing and facing a very angry woman he assumed was her daughter. “Lillianna?”

“Lorelai,” she whispered.

“He’s young enough to…” Lorelai started but stopped when she suddenly found herself staring at a broad chest.

“Ye daren’t finish that sentence.” Sean’s green eyes flashed fire when burning blue eyes snapped up to meet his. “Ye’ll not speak to her in that manner in our home.”

“Where the hell did you find this guy? He can’t even speak proper English.” Lorelai snarled out.

Leaning down to where he was face to face with the woman that had disrupted the happiness of the morning, he held her gaze as he let her stand feeling his warm breath on her face. Not saying a word, he just stood there until she backed up and looked away. “You will leave now. I will not let you speak to your mother this disrespectfully. I do not care what you say about me. Nor do I care what you think of me. I only care what your mother thinks of me. Now, if my English was proper enough for you, you can leave.” His voice brooked no argument and he watched as Lorelai glared angrily at him for just a moment before turning and storming out the door, it’s slam resounding in the silence.

Turning around, Sean found his fiancée gripping the railing of the stairs, her petite frame trembling, her face pale. “Lillianna,”  he whispered as he moved to her, pulling her into his arms. “It’s alright. She’s gone now.”

“How? How did she find me? Rory wouldn’t betray me by telling her. How? How Sean?” she sobbed as she clung to him, her shock still too strong to control her emotional reaction.

“Hey.” Sean spoke softly, his strong arms scooping her up. Making his way back up to their bedroom, he laid her down. “I’m going to call Auntie. I need to tell her we won’t be over for breakfast. I’ll be right back.”

Emily just nodded as she rolled over on her side, pulling his pillow to her as she finally stopped crying. Laying there still in shock, her mind too numb to think, she held onto his pillow trying to stop the trembling that seemed to be getting worse not better.

 

~*~

 

“Rory, how did your mother find out where we live?” Sean asked the young woman as she stared at him from the front door of his aunt’s.

“What? Sean, I don’t know what you mean. Mom doesn’t know where this place is.”

“She does. She just came and hurled accusations and insults at Lillianna.”

“Oh no.” Rory closed her eyes, anger building inside her. “She must have followed me,” she breathed before opening her eyes and staring up at her soon to be step-grandfather. “I’m sorry, Sean. How’s Grandma?”

“Not good. I have to get back to her. Just promise me that you’ll keep your mother away from your grandfather. He mustn’t learn about us from her.”

“I promise, Sean. I’d better go.”

“I’m sorry for being so gruff, Rory.” Sean reached out and pulled the girl into a hug. “I know you would never betray your grandma like that.”

“Never, Sean. Never.” Rory shook her head against his chest. “Go back to Grandma. I’ll tell Katie you won’t be over for breakfast.”

“Thank you.” He kissed the top of her head then turned and rushed back across the street.

“Oh my god, Mom. Now what have you done?” Rory whispered as she closed the door and turned back into the house to go find Katie and Bunny. “Better call Grandpa first,” she mumbled as she headed to where her purse was so she could get her cell phone. She had to make sure her grandfather wasn’t home when her mother arrived because she knew without being told that that was exactly where her mother had headed when she’d left.

“Grandpa, you have to meet me at my place. You have to. It’s very important. Very important. Please meet me there.” Rory begged into her phone, not giving her grandfather a chance to argue one way or the other. She had to get him out of the house before her mother showed up and hurt him.

“What are you going to tell him, Child?” Katie asked as she helped Rory into her coat.

“I’m not going to tell him about Sean. That is for Grandma to do. I’m only going to tell him about Mom finding out where Grandma lives and being angry. I hope Grandma was able to get a hold of him and set up a time to meet. She was going to try and do that today, I think.”

“We’ll take care of her, Rory.” Bunny promised the girl. “You just go make sure your grandfather doesn’t find out. Lord only knows what your mother would tell him.”

“I know what she’d tell him. If she finds Grandpa, she’ll tell him Grandma left him because of Sean.”

“But he won’t believe her – will he?” Bunny asked. “He already knows about Emily seeing Sean.”

“No. He won’t believe her, but he’ll be hurt. And he and Mom will get into it and he’ll get hurt that way, too. I just don’t want that.”

“Then go and be careful.” Katie kissed her cheek.

“I promise.” Rory sighed as she hurried out to her car.

This was turning out to be _some_ new year.


	60. Chapter 60

“She did what?” Richard stared at his granddaughter, not sure he understood her.

“She just showed up at Grandma’s.”

“Oh damn.” Richard sighed. “I should have known she’d do something like that when she told me she’d followed you.”

Rory blinked in surprise. “You knew that she’d followed me? Why didn’t you warn me?”

“I’m sorry, Rory. I guess I never thought she’d do something like that. I thought she might have gone a few times to sit and watch Emily, but I never dreamed she’d do something like this.” He sighed, “Emily wasn’t alone, was she…” he trailed off quietly, the question an answer in itself.

“Grandpa,” Rory hedged. How was she supposed to answer that?

“It’s alright, Rory. You don’t have to answer that. I know the answer already. That’s why Lorelai was so angry, and why Emily wants to speak with me today.”

Walking up to her grandfather, Rory wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry, Grandpa.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Richard placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Don’t be, Rory. All I want is for her to be happy.” He sighed when he caught sight of the clock and realized it was time for him to leave to meet with Emily. “I have to go. It’s nearly time for me to meet your grandmother.”

“At the little coffee shop on the corner?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “She didn’t want to meet somewhere fancy. Said this was too important for somewhere that would be really busy this time of day.”

“Then go. Be careful, and come back here when you’re through.” 

“I will,” he promised then kissed her cheek before heading for the door.

Rory watched her grandfather and felt a tear roll down her cheek. This was going to be so hard on him, but she was determined to be there for him and protect him from her mother.

~*~

Emily stared across the table at her ex-husband. “I’m sorry, Richard.”

Richard shook his head. “Don’t apologize.” Reaching across the table he took her hand and looked up at her. “Does he make you happy?”

Feeling tears threaten, she nodded. “Yes.”

“Does he love you?”

“Yes. Very much,” she admitted in a soft voice.

“And do you love him?”

“More than I ever thought I could love again,” she whispered, tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

“Then that’s enough. I’m happy that you’ve found someone. You deserve to be loved and happy.” He looked down at her ring. “That’s a very rare stone. He must think you’re very special.”

“It was his mother’s engagement ring.”

Richard smiled and reached up to wipe a tear. “That tells me even more about the man. I don’t want you to worry anymore about me. In time I hope that we can be friends, you and I. I don’t hate you, much as our daughter would like for me to. I’m sorry that she snuck in on you. I know you, and I know that you weren’t going to tell her about him. I understand that. She would never accept another man in your life. I’m just sorry that she found out like she did and that it’s ruined the relationship the two of you had built over the last months.”

“I want us to be friends, too. I’ll always worry, Richard. I loved you for too long. I want you to know that I still love you. It’s just different now.” She sighed, “As for Lorelai, well, I knew it was too good to be true. She’ll never fully trust me to be anything more than the monster she’s made me to be in her mind. I can’t blame her, really. I didn’t give her much reason not to think of me as a monster.” She shrugged. “I have Rory and our relationship is wonderful. We’re closer than we’ve ever been. I’ll just have to be satisfied with having at least a part of my daughter close to me.”

“She’ll come around, Em. Rory will help.”

“I don’t want Rory to help, not this time. Her relationship with Lorelai is tenuous, they’re still not as close as they used to be. Rory doesn’t think they’ll ever be that close again, at least not until Lorelai grows up.”

“Which is likely to be never.” Richard sighed. “I’ll do my best to defuse the situation with Lorelai. Maybe I can talk to her and get her to realize that she’s wrong. I know you didn’t leave me for another man.”

“I’m glad you know that. I would never have done anything like that. I didn’t intend to fall in love again. It just snuck up on me. He was nothing more than a friend.”

“That’s the best kind of love.” He smiled at her. “I’ll always love you, Em. If anything ever happens and you need me, I’ll be there.”

“I know you will. Thank you.”

“You should go now. It’s getting late.”

“What are you going to do after we leave?”

“Rory wants me to come back to her place.”

“Good.” Emily nodded as they stood, Richard helping her to slip into her coat. “Spend the night with her. Don’t go home. At least give Lorelai a day to cool off.”

“I will. Don’t worry.”

“Goodbye, Richard.”

“Bye, Emmy, and good luck.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, tears welling in her eyes once more. “Don’t overwork yourself. Find someone, Richard. Don’t be lonely.”

“You know that I can’t, Em, but I do promise not to overwork myself.”

“It’s all that I can ask for.”

“Now, go and be careful.”

Richard watched her as she made her way to her car. His heart ached with the knowledge that another man was going to spend his life loving her, but he couldn’t help but be happy for her. He hadn’t seen her this happy in a long time, even if she had been shedding tears a good part of the last two hours they’d spent together.

“It should be me,” he whispered as he made his way to his own car. “It should be me.”


	61. Chapter 61

Sean stood at the front door, arms open, a tender smile on his lips.

“Oh Sean.” Emily whispered as she walked into his embrace and rested her head against his chest. “He’s happy for me, but it hurt him.”

“Shh.” Sean soothed. “It’s alright.”

“He’s going to stay with Rory tonight. I know she’ll take care of him.”

“Yes, she will. I have a feeling that she went after her mother while Richard was with you.”

“I’m positive she did. I know Rory. She was angry at her mother for using her to find me. This is going to damage their relationship. Rory won’t be able to trust Lorelai after this. At least not for a long time.”

“Don’t worry, Lillianna,” he whispered as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Go on upstairs and change then take a nap.”

“Join me?” she asked as she pulled back and looked up at him.

“I’ll be up in a few minutes,” he whispered then lifted her up and smiled into her puffy eyes. “I love you.”

Cupping his face in her hands, she pressed a loving kiss to his lips. “I love you, too. Now put me down.”

Sean laughed and gently set her back on her feet. “Go on and get comfortable. I just have to finish something then call Katie to let her and Bunny know that you’re alright.”

Nodding, Emily turned and slowly made her way up the stairs. She really _was_ tired. The day had completely wiped her out physically as well as emotionally.

Sean watched her go and sighed. He hated how this day had turned out, but he was thankful that she hadn’t insisted on not getting married. He had been so fearful that she might after talking with Richard. It had actually surprised him when she didn’t. He hoped that she wouldn’t be cross with him for going ahead with a few of the plans.

Walking into the kitchen, he picked up the phone to call his aunt. She and Bunny had made it clear that he was to call as soon as Emily returned. They would also need to know that things were still a go for this evening.

He hoped that Lillianna would like his surprise. He’d had to pull a number of strings to get what he wanted, but it would be worth it if he could marry her earlier than planned and take her away from the unrest that Lorelai had stirred up. He wouldn’t let the spiteful woman hurt his beloved. Daughter or not, she wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near Lillianna once she was his wife.

 

~*~

 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Lorelai growled. “I’m your mother.”

“Why shouldn’t I? You show no respect for your mother.”

“This isn’t about her.”

“It is about her!” Rory shouted angrily. “You had no right! No right!”

“I had every right. She’s brainwashed you. You’re different and I don’t like it.”

Rory rolled her eyes. “Ugh! She isn’t a witch! She hasn’t brainwashed me. The reason I’ve changed is because I grew up. Something that it’s about damned time for you to do.”

Lorelai glared. “Don’t cuss at me.”

“I’ll do as I please. You ruined it, Mom. You ruined everything. Grandma _has_ changed, whether you believe it or not.”

“If she’s changed, and that’s a _big_ if, why didn’t she tell me about her boy-toy?”

“Don’t call him that!”

“Isn’t that what he is? He’s young enough to date me.”

“His name is Sean and he is only ten years younger than Grandma. He isn’t a boy-toy, he’s a man that loves Grandma very much. He was a student who saw how sad she was and did what he could to make her laugh. He became a friend to Grandma. Nothing more. He fell in love with her, but because he knew she wasn’t ready, he didn’t do anything about it. Not until he was sure that she’d fallen in love with him too, did he do anything. She resisted because she was scared. You know how much I love Grandpa, and I’ll admit that it made me sad to see how happy Sean made Grandma, but I’ve grown to love Sean myself. He’s a good and decent man, a man I’m proud to have as a friend. If Grandma and Grandpa can’t be together, I don’t want her to spend the rest of her life alone. I couldn’t ask for a better man to be with Grandma and take care of her.”

Lorelai glared at her daughter. “I won’t forgive her. I won’t. No matter what you tell me, I don’t believe it. She’s made up that story to keep you from getting angry at her. She’s always wanted you. Well now it seems she’s got you. And that’s fine by me. If you can’t see her for what she really is, then so be it.”

Rory felt tears roll down her cheeks as she watched her mother turn away from her. “Fine. Be childish and petty. I don’t need you anyway. I’m leaving now. Grandpa is probably waiting for me.”

“Tell him I won’t be speaking to him, either. I’m sure she’s convinced him that she didn’t leave him for this man.”

“She didn’t need to convince anyone. Remember, I’ve known where she was at for a long time.”

“She’s very good at lying, Rory.”

“I give up! Goodbye! I’ll leave you to wallow in your delusions.”

Lorelai watched the reflection of her daughter disappear and then watched from the window as she angrily got into her car and sped away.

“You haven’t won, Emily Smythe. She’s my daughter, and I’ll get her back. Then you can have your new life with your new friends and boy-toy.”

 

~*~

 

Richard started when he heard a tap against his window. Looking up, he realized Rory was standing there with a worried expression on her face. Quickly unbuckling his seatbelt as he shook off his sadness, he opened the door and stepped out of his car. “I’m sorry, Rory. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Oh Grandpa,” she cried as she wrapped her arms around him. “She was so awful. Why can’t she grow up? Why must she always blame everyone else?”

“Shh.” Richard soothed, glad to have someone else’s troubled emotions to worry about instead of his own. “Let’s get inside where it’s warm.”

Rory nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist as they made their way inside her building. “Why were you just sitting in your car? You could have come in and sat on the stairs. It would have been better than sitting in the cold.”

Richard sighed, “I guess I was just lost in thought. I left the car running until just a few minutes ago so I was warm enough.”

“Okay,” she answered as she opened her door. “I don’t have anything ready for dinner.”

“It’s alright. We can order something.”

“Sounds good,” she sighed wearily and plopped down in a chair. “I just don’t understand her, Grandpa. The older she gets, the more she seems to regress into childishness. It’s no wonder she and Luke split up.”

“It’s partly my fault, and Emily’s. She thought we were too strict, but in reality we weren’t strict enough. I should have been home more, taken a firmer hand with her, but I didn’t. We spoiled her as a baby, then tried to tame that when she got older. It didn’t work.”

“You can’t take all the blame, Grandpa. Neither of you. Mom is a grown woman now, even if she still acts like a child. She’s the one who makes the decision to be petulant and childish instead of acting as an adult would. No matter what Grandma does, Mom always thinks the worst of her. She pretended to believe Grandma had changed, but she didn’t believe it, not really. My mother is devious and that scares me.”

“Don’t worry so, Rory. I’ll talk to her.”

“But she won’t listen to you, either. She definitely won’t talk to you willingly.”

“I know how to just show up and catch her off guard.”

“She’ll be angry, so don’t catch her at the Inn. Don’t want to make the poor people there suffer.”

“I won’t. I’ll catch her at the house and make her listen to me.”

“She may listen, but she’ll let it go in one ear and out the other.” Rory sighed and closed her eyes. “Grandpa?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry you’re getting hurt.”

“I’ll tell you like I told your grandma. Don’t apologize and don’t worry.”

“I don’t want you to be lonely.”

Richard smiled when she looked at him with sad blue eyes so like his own. “I won’t be lonely as long as I have you around, Rory. You grandmother and I may have messed things up with Lorelai, but she did an excellent job with you. You are the best of Emily and I and your mother all rolled into one beautiful and intelligent young woman.”

Rory felt her eyes water. “I love you, Grandpa. And I’ll always be around.”

“That’s all I need, Rory. All I need.”


	62. Chapter 62

Sitting up after her nap, Emily stared in surprise at the beautiful dress laying on the foot of the bed. Moving closer, she looked over the side and noticed there were shoes to match sitting neatly on the floor beneath the hem. The color was a deep rich chocolate that she knew Sean was quite fond of on her. Reaching over, she felt the bodice and sighed at the soft feel of the elegant crushed taffeta and lace. Tracing her finger down the v-neck collar, her eyes fell on the matching clutch and she laughed.

“He thought of everything,” she whispered.

“Yes, he did.” Bunny smiled at her friend as she made her way into the bedroom. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured, eyeing the lustrous pencil skirt before moving her gaze to the shoes. “Those are gorgeous.”

“He even found hosiery to match.” Emily laughed and fell back on the bed.

Bunny smiled as she sat down beside her friend. “I’m sure he got a few odd looks over that one.”

“I’m sure he did.”

“Of course, you’ll make it up to him tonight after everyone has left and it’s just the two of you…here all alone on your wedding night.”

“Bunny!” Emily slapped her friend’s arm.

“What?” Bunny asked innocently, although the twinkle in her eyes gave her game away. “You know that the minute everyone leaves he’s going to carry you upstairs and make love to you.”

Emily blushed and sighed, “Uh hum.” Staring up at the ceiling she played with her engagement ring. “Oh Bunny. He’s so wonderful to me. Do you know where he’s taking me for our honeymoon?”

“You thought he might take you to Ireland or Scotland.”

Emily nodded. “He’s taking me to both.”

“Ooh.”

“We’re staying in a castle part of our time in Scotland and we’ll also spend a bit of time in the home his parents left him. Then we’re going to stay in a little cottage on the land he owns in Ireland. He’s planned for us to spend the rest of this winter abroad.”

“It will be good for you. You need to get away and just spend time with your new husband. Of course, I don’t think you’ll see the light of day for the first few days.”

“Bunny!” Emily growled in exasperation. “It’s not like it’s going to be our first time.”

“It will be your first time…as his wife.”

“His wife.” Emily murmured, a dreamy smile on her face. “I can’t believe I’m getting married again. I never dreamed of finding love like this.”

“I know you didn’t, but you did, and you deserve the happiness Sean has brought into your life.”

Reaching over, Emily clasped her friend’s hand. “Thank you for always being there for me this past year. I don’t know what I would have done without you and Katie.”

“You still had Rory.”

“Not those first few weeks. Katie was all I had until that day I walked into your office.”

“I’m glad you found me.” Bunny squeezed the hand that held hers. “Now, why don’t you go take your shower? I’ll come back up with Lydia when she gets here.”

“How on earth did he manage to talk her into coming here?”

“I think his dimple might have come into play.”

Emily laughed, “I’m sure it did. That dimple can get him just about anything he wants.”

“I’m sure it always gets him what he wants from you.” Bunny commented cheekily as she moved out of Emily’s reach.

“Bunny! You and that mouth of yours.” Emily scowled even as her mouth turned up in a smile.

“I’m going now, before I really get myself into trouble.”

“You’d better.” Emily sighed, “Thank you, Bunny. Send Rory up when she gets here, please?”

“Will do.”

 

~*~

 

Rory fingered the beautiful gown sitting on the bed beside her as she watched her grandmother slowly sliding the silk stocking onto her left leg. “Those real silk?”

“Yes, they are. Very expensive silk. More expensive than the silk hosiery I normally wear. And the lace is very intricately made. I’m not quite sure what type it is.”

“He really went all out.”

“Yes, he did. I even found jewelry to match sitting on my vanity.” She frowned. “But I had to give up my engagement ring. Katie wouldn’t tell me why, just told me that Sean had to have it for things to be done properly.”

Rory pursed her lips in thought. “Maybe the wedding band interlocks with the engagement ring.”

Emily nodded. “That’s the only reason I could think of.”

“Aren’t you afraid of putting a run in those?” Rory asked as Emily fixed the last stocking into place.

Emily laughed. “I’ve been wearing silk stockings for more years than you’ve been alive, I’ve learned how to put them on without putting runs in them.”

Rory laughed with her grandmother. “But what about after you have them on?”

“I know how to wear them without putting runs in them as well.”

“I’d be scared to death.”

“Well, Sean did buy me three other pair exactly the same.”

Rory giggled as she looked up at her grandmother’s sparkling eyes. “He didn’t trust you, either.”

“Evidently not.” Emily commented just as there was a knock at the door. “That will be Bunny with Lydia.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting married today. Sean sure must have pulled a lot of strings.”

“It would seem that our Reverend Applicrue isn’t as retired as everyone thought. He knows a judge who just happens to know the county license clerk, who just happens to…well, you get where this is going.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Come in.” Emily called when there was another knock.

“What took you so long?” Bunny grumped at her good naturedly.

“I was answering a question Rory asked. Besides, you didn’t have to wait that long. You’re just impatient, as always.”

Bunny stuck out her tongue causing Rory to laugh and shake her head. She loved seeing this silly side of the two women and hoped that she and Lane would one day still be as silly as they could be now when they were together.

“I’m going to go to my room and start getting ready. Katie called and said she’s having trouble keeping Sean away from here.”

Emily smiled. “Is he nervous?”

“No.” Bunny shook her head. “He’s just anxious.”

“Are you nervous, Grandma?”

“No.” Emily smiled at her granddaughter, knowing what the girl was remembering. “I’m perfectly calm. I guess I’m just anxious like Sean. I can’t wait to become Mrs. Emily Tiernay.”

“Well before you can do that, I have to fix your hair.” Lydia broke in, pushing against Emily’s shoulders to make her sit down at the vanity. “Now, if the girls will leave you alone, I’ll have you ready and looking even more beautiful in just a jiffy.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave, Bunny.” Rory laughed as she got up. “I’ll be back after I’ve finished getting myself dressed, Grandma.”

“Okay. Don’t forget, you’re going to help me fasten my dress.”

“Yes, and Sean will help you unfasten it.” Bunny commented and barely ducked out the door before Emily’s brush bounced off the wood.

“Bunny! I swear I’ll get you for that!” Emily yelled over Rory’s laughter.

“We’re going now.” Rory told her as she grabbed Bunny’s hand and drug her away.

“Oh that woman.” Emily huffed.

“Well, she was just telling the truth.” Lydia winked at her favorite client. “I’m so happy for you, Em dear.”

Emily looked at the woman standing behind her, a dreamy smile on her face. “Your prince charming will come along one of these days, Lydia.”

“I hope he’s half as romantic as your prince charming.”

Emily looked down at the picture of her and Sean sitting to the side of the mirror. “He is romantic. I was surprised when he told me what time the wedding is starting.”

“Sundown.” Lydia sighed. “So romantic. And the room he picked in the house is perfect for the setting sun to shine in as you say your vows. It’s like a scene from a movie.”

“Thankfully it’s real.” Emily smiled. “Flowers?” she asked when she noticed what Lydia was doing.

“Sean requested it.”

“Edelweiss and tiny red roses.”

“A crown of flowers, and I quote, _for the lovely hair of me impish queen_.”

Emily laughed. “The crazy man.”

“Why the imp?”

“That’s what he’s called me ever since I shook a branch full of snow down off on his head at Christmas time.”

“I would have loved to see that.” Lydia laughed. “How did you manage to reach the branch?”

“I made sure I was standing under the only branch on that big oak I can reach. I have to stand on my tiptoes, but I can manage good enough to shake snow off of it.”

Lydia shook her head. “You two are something else.” She smiled as she placed the last curl in place. “How’s this?”

Emily looked at herself and sighed. “It’s wonderful, Lydia. You did a wonderful job. Sean will be very pleased.”

“I’m glad you’ve been letting your hair grow out. It made it easier to get the curls you requested.”

“Sean loves loose curls in my hair.”

Leaning down, Lydia looked Emily straight in the eye. “The better to run his fingers through.”

“Lydia!”

Rory’s head appearing in the partially open door saved Lydia from anything else Emily might have said.

“Oh Grandma.” Rory exclaimed as she moved further into the room. “Lydia you did a beautiful job.”

“Thank you, Rory. Now, I’m going to go and get my stuff put away. It’s getting close.”

“Yes, it is.” Emily smiled at the woman as she winked at her before disappearing through the door.

“Are you ready to slip into your dress?”

Emily nodded as she stood up and moved to the bed. Slipping her robe off, she placed it next to the dress before picking the dress up and stepping into it. Sliding her arms into the sleeves, she felt anticipation flutter in her stomach and took a deep breath. “I can’t believe it’s almost time.”

“In just a half hour you’ll be his wife.” Rory smiled. “Turn around and let me fasten you.”

Emily caught the tears gathered in her granddaughter’s eyes but said nothing as she turned around so the girl could fasten her dress. “This dress fits perfectly.”

“It’s all the hugs he gives you. He knows exactly what size you are.” Rory winked at her grandmother as she stood in front of her. “All done. Now just to slip into your shoes.”

“Did you notice the heels on these things?” Emily asked as she sat down on the bed and leaned over to pick up a shoe. “They’re nearly four inches.”

Rory shrugged with a grin. “Less bending, although I suspect he’ll pick you up at some point.”

“I’m sure he will.” Emily laughed, “That man and his picking me up.”

“I think it’s sweet.”

“To be truthful, I love it. But if you tell him I said that, I’ll deny it.”

“It’ll be our little secret.” Rory smiled as they stood up. “You’re so beautiful, Grandma.”

“Thank you, Rory. Will you help me with my necklace?”

“Yes.”

“Just ten minutes.” Emily whispered as she bent down a bit for Rory to fasten the necklace around her neck.

“I’m sure Sean is already downstairs impatiently waiting for the sight of you coming down the stairs.” Rory smiled as she watched her grandmother’s steady hands put the matching earrings in her ears.

“No, he’s probably making sure the fire is burning in the fireplace.”

“He really is a romantic.”

“Oh yes. Very much. He’s waited for this moment all his life, I can’t deny him what he wants.”

“There’s no reason to. All he wants is to love you.”

“That’s all I want too.”

“Then let’s go do this. He’s waiting.”

“I love you, Rory.”

“And I love you, Grandma. I’m happy that I could be here.”

Taking Rory’s hand, Emily squeezed it then tugged her toward the door. “It’s time.”


	63. Chapter 63

Sean’s breath caught as he turned to see his bride to be walking down the stairs. She looked so much more beautiful in the dress than he’d imagined while picking it out. He smiled when he noticed the tiny flowers in her hair and the loose curls he was sure she’d asked Lydia to do just for him. He knew from Rory that she wasn’t nervous, just anxious as he had been.

Emily felt her heart flutter at the way Sean’s gaze moved over her. All his love, his passion, and tenderness were there for her to see in that one look. She shivered when he smiled at her, knowing that he wanted her, knowing that she wanted him just as much. Taking his hand, she turned and winked at Bunny and Rory, then returned her attention to Sean.

“Beautiful, ye are, Lass,” he whispered.

Emily sighed. She should tell him he needed glasses, but today she felt like a lass so she’d let it alone…for the moment anyway. “And you’re just as handsome,”  she whispered back before Reverend Applicrue got their attention.

“Sean and Emily, as the sun sets, you have chosen to share your love with those of us gathered here in the exchanging of vows the two of you have written.” He smiled at Emily. “Sean said to let you go first.”

Emily shook her head with a smile. “Ever the gentleman.”

“Always.” Sean smiled back.

Taking a deep breath, Emily looked down at her flowers. “My world suddenly seemed to shatter a little over a year ago. I left everything I’d known for over forty years and wound up back in my home town.” She looked up at Sean, her eyes filled with tears. “I wasn’t looking for love. It was the last thing I wanted because I’d been so hurt. But a student of mine came in and had an uncanny knack for being able to see past my mask to the pain I was in. He did everything he could to make me laugh and smile because he cared about me. When I finally let that student be my friend, I slowly found myself falling in love with him. I knew that he was in love with me and it scared me.” Pausing to sniff, she chuckled when Sean’s handkerchief found it’s way into her hand. “Through gentle encouragement from another friend, and the patient tenderness of you, my dear Sean, I was able to let myself love you. You knew I was scared and never pushed me. I sought to make a new me when I left my old life, and you’ve helped me to do that more than anything I’ve done on my own. You’ve encouraged me to discover the me I had buried over the years and supported me along the way. Thank you, my darling, for the simple act of loving me.”

Sean felt a lump in his throat and had to swallow a few times to get rid of it. “I wasn’t exactly sure about taking History one-twenty-two. I’d heard things about the teacher, and I was leery of wasting my time. But then I showed up for class early and accidentally scared the teacher. When she looked up at me, I was lost. Eyes like melted caramel met mine and there was so much pain that I felt my heart breaking. A little voice told me that I had to do something to make her smile, so I flirted.” He paused when everyone chuckled and a few sniffed. “The more I flirted, the more smiles I got, and a few laughs. Those laughs were beautiful. They made my heart flutter. When I followed my teacher on her Spring Break and finally let her know I was there, I thought by the look on her face that I’d made a mistake. I was surprised when she answered my call the next day and said that yes, she’d go out to dinner with me. From that night on, we were nearly inseparable. When she discovered that her Katie was my Auntie, I thought both of my ladies were going to have me head, but they didn’t, and that night was a turning point for my lady teacher and I. I know ye were scared, Lillianna, but so was I. I’d never given me heart to someone, and while I knew that you’d never trample me heart, I was afraid ye would never be able to get over the fear ye had of loving again. I’ve loved every minute of watching you blossom into the woman you should have always been. Thank ye for letting me love ye.”

With tears on her cheeks, Emily tugged on Sean’s sleeve for him to lean down then placed a soft kiss against his lips. The noise of Reverend Applicrue clearing his throat caused her to jump slightly then blush.

“Now, now, Emily dear. It’s not time for that yet,” he whispered with a smile on his lips and a wink of his eye.

Looking down, Emily tried to hide her smile. “Sorry,” she whispered, not in the least contrite.

Sean laughed. He knew she wasn’t sorry, nor was he. “Be good, Lillianna.”

“I’m always good,” she whispered back.

“Humph.” Sean mumbled.

“Shall we continue?” Reverend Applicrue laughed.

“Yes.” The couple answered together.

“Alright then. Emily, repeat after me.”

Emily listened and carefully repeated the words, love, honor, obey, her eyes never leaving Sean’s. Her hands were trembling in his, her voice shaking with emotion. Sniffing as the vows ended, she smiled when Sean leaned over and snuck in a kiss of his own.

“Sneaky,” she whispered.

“ _Now_ he’ll scold _me_.” Sean whispered back with a smile and a wink.

“Mr. Tiernay, I haven’t gotten to that yet.”

“Sorry.”

Reverend Applicrue rolled his eyes, positive that the man wasn’t any sorrier than his bride to be was. “Now, let’s continue. Repeat after me, Sean.”

Sean, his attention once again on Emily, repeated the words, love, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he finished and waited for Emily to place the ring on his finger. Listening to her softly repeat the words Reverend Applicrue told her, he felt the warmth of the gold encircling his finger and knew that he was finally whole.

Emily gasped when she saw her ring. The little hands and crown that now surrounded the heart shaped stone she’d been wearing, were filled with tiny diamonds, Sean’s birthstone. Watching as the ring slid down her finger, the point of the heart facing toward her, she looked up at Sean with a puzzled expression.

“With me hands I give ye my heart and crown it with love,” he whispered.

“Oh Sean,” she murmured, her tears once again returning.

“By the powers vested in me by the church and the state of Maine, I know pronounce you man and wife.” Leaning forward a bit, Reverend Applicrue smiled and continued, “Now comes the part you were rushing. You may kiss the bride.”

Laughing, Sean gently lifted Emily and held her to him, staring into her eyes. “I love you, Mrs. Tiernay,” he whispered before tenderly kissing her.

Closing her eyes and cupping his face, Emily sighed into the kiss then smiled brilliantly when the kiss ended. “I love you, too, Mr. Tiernay. Now put me down.”

 

~*~

 

Rory studied her grandmother’s ring. “What does it mean, Sean?”

“It’s a claddagh ring. It’s a traditional Irish ring of friendship or a wedding ring. Since Lillianna is my best friend, and now my wife, it’s the perfect ring.”

“Your mother was your father’s best friend.” Rory commented as she smiled up at her grandmother’s husband.

“Yes. With them it was love at first sight, but they were best friends by the time they were actually engaged and then married.”

Emily smiled up at her new husband. “You slipped into your brogue at the end of our vows. I think you did it on purpose.”

“I promise, Lillianna, I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” His green eyes got lost in her dark ones. “Do ye think we should cut the cake now?”

Rory giggled. “Getting anxious again?”

“Rory.” Emily scolded as Sean laughed. “Behave. You’ve been hanging around Bunny entirely too much.”

Rory shrugged and smiled. “Nope. Got it from my grandma.”

“Cheeky.” Emily whispered as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Rory’s cheek. “Help us get everyone gathered into the dinning room, please?”

“Sure.” Rory agreed easily and took off to find the few that had gathered in the living room.

“You invited more people than I thought you would.” Emily commented after Rory left.

“I just invited friends we’ve made. You know your students would have been upset if they didn’t get to come. Then there’s your co-workers; they would have been extremely upset with me if I didn’t invite them. From what Bunny told me, we were the talk of the break room.”

Emily’s face tinged pink. “Oh my.”

Sean caressed a pink cheek. “Come on, Wife. I see Katie motioning us to the cake.”

Leaning against him, Emily sighed, “Did I tell you what a perfect job you did with this dress?”

Kissing the top of her head, Sean chuckled, “Several times.”

“How did you know the right size? Did you look at one of my dresses?”

Sean smiled down at her upturned face. “No, I didn’t look at one of your dresses.” Lifting her up, he held her gaze. “I know every curve, every inch, of this beautiful body. It was easy to pick the right size.”

Shaking her head, Emily smiled and pressed a kiss to his waiting lips. “You sweet, sweet man. I adore you.”

“And I adore you.” Sean whispered back.

Staring into the green eyes that always seemed to enchant her, Emily caressed an unruly curl off his forehead. She could feel his heart beating against her and reveled in the fact that it was beating for her. “You should probably put me down now. I think we’ve kept our guests waiting long enough.”

Gently placing her back on her feet, he held onto her until she was steady. “You’re right, Lass. Come on then,” he whispered as he tucked her against his side.

“You need glasses.” She finally gave in to the urge she’d had earlier, giving him her standard response to being called a lass.

Sean shook his head, his smile making his dimple show. He was going to spend the rest of his life proving to her that he didn’t need glasses.

She was, and always would be, an ageless beauty.


	64. Chapter 64

Rory wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched her grandmother and Sean dancing to the song they had proclaimed was their song. She had smiled at their sappiness, but that was before she saw them dancing together. As _I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)_ began to play, the first tear had rolled down her cheek. It was an old song, she barely recognized the singer, but it was one that fit the two people currently moving gracefully around the small space designated as the dance floor for this special occasion.

“They’re happy.” Bunny whispered as she patted Rory’s cheek. “Your grandfather will be alright.”

Rory looked at the older woman and tried to smile. “Grandpa and Grandma used to dance like that. They were always so graceful together. I loved to watch them dance.” She finally managed a smile as a memory came back to her. “I stood between them on Grandpa’s feet once when I was little. I held onto his knees as they slowly moved around the floor of the living room. I don’t remember why they were dancing in their living room, but I remember how happy I was that they let me dance too.”

“That’s cute. I bet your grandmother kept her eye on you the entire time to make sure you didn’t fall.”

“Oh, I’m sure she did. I didn’t dance like that very long before she made Grandpa pick me up and hold me.”

Bunny laughed, “That’s our Emily.”

“Uh hum.” Rory agreed. “I was only about four, I guess. It was…” she frowned. “Oh, now I remember. It was Christmas time and they were dancing to, _White Christmas_. I don’t remember the reason I was with them, though. I don’t remember Mom being there, either.” She shrugged. “I guess it’s because I was so little.”

“Speaking of your mother, she doesn’t know about this, does she?”

“No.” Rory shook her head with a sigh. “She’s not speaking to Grandpa, or me, so she has no idea where I’m even at.”

Bunny shook her head. “I just don’t understand her.”

“Grandma says Mom has good reason to be this way.”

“No. Absolutely not. Lorelai is a grown woman, she isn’t a child. She needs to get over it already and give her mother a chance. Emily wants so badly to make up for everything that went wrong, but your mother won’t let her.”

“I know. I don’t understand it. All I heard when I was little was how horrible Grandma was. How I needed to be always on my guard around her because she’d manipulate me.” Rory turned her attention back to her grandmother who was currently cuddled against her husband’s chest, her eyes closed in perfect contentment. “But there was only one time that she manipulated me.”

“Right before she left.” Bunny whispered, her own gaze fixed on the couple across the room.

“Yes. But I understand why she did it. I was horrible to her then, but now that I’ve stopped to look back on it and studied it like an adult, I realize that she was just trying to protect me. She made mistakes, but so did I. That’s what Mom won’t admit to. She won’t admit that she was wrong. It was wrong of Mom to keep me away like she did. It was wrong of her to go to Grandma and Grandpa for money and then try to constantly get out of the only concession Grandma made: Friday night dinners. How sad was it that Grandma had to do that just so she could see us every week?”

“It’s very sad. Emily’s told me a lot of things, and that has always been the saddest. When we were younger, she always wanted a house full of children to give love to; love like she never got in her own home.”

“But she and Grandpa couldn’t have anymore after Mom. Grandma nearly died giving birth to Mom and they had to, well, anyway.”

“How do you know that? I know your grandmother didn’t tell you.” Bunny asked, a bit shocked to have heard the story from the young woman sitting next to her.

“Grandpa. I asked him. He didn’t want to tell me, but I told him it was something I wanted to know so that I could understand Grandma better.”

“The two of you have grown very close the last year, haven’t you?”

“Yes. I’m closer to both my grandparents than I’ve ever been.”

“Are you going to go to your grandfather’s after you leave here?”

Rory nodded and wiped a tear. “Yeah. He needs to know that she’s married now. I don’t want him to find out from a newspaper.”

“Do you really think this will get back to him that way?”

“Unfortunately Grandma’s last name was still legally Gilmore even though she used Smythe. So when Sean got the license, her name was filed as Emily Gilmore. Even if it hadn’t been, a lot of people know that Grandma was a Smythe. Grandpa knows a lot of people. It’ll get back to him.”

“I’m sorry, Rory. I know that you’re caught in the middle.”

“Not really. They aren’t pulling me in either direction. They’ve made their peace, Grandpa said so, but it’s still hard to see him alone.”

“He won’t always be.”

“Yes, he will. He’ll never marry or love again. He still loves her, probably more now than he has in a very long time.”

“Hindsight is always twenty-twenty.”

“Unfortunately.”

 

~*~

 

“I love you, Mrs. Tiernay.” Sean whispered against her hair as he gently swayed them to the music.

“For sentimental reasons?” she asked as she smiled up at him.

“For all kinds of reasons,” he answered with a smile.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Name one, and not the most obvious,” she added when she saw the mischief light up his eyes.

“Ye be a good lover? That the obvious one?”

“Sean!”

Smiling and laughing at the way her cheeks tinged, Sean couldn’t help but hold her tighter against him. “I was just teasing ye, Love. I love ye for your smile and laugh. Your little figure that fits so perfectly with me larger one. The mind ye are always amazing me with. The way ye wrinkle your nose when ye don’t like something. The way ye sigh me name in your sleep. All the little things, but mostly just because ye love me.”

Emily’s tears blurred her vision as she rested her head back against his chest. “Oh Sean.” She sniffed. “That’s more than one.”

“Ye’ll have puffy eyes,” he whispered as he rubbed gentle circles on her back. “I didn’t mean to make ye cry.”

“I already have puffy eyes,” she sniffed again. “You’ve had me crying all evening.”

“Have I told ye how beautiful ye were standing there in the light of the setting sun?”

“Mmm.” She nodded against his chest, her tears still wetting her cheeks. “Sean?”

“Yes?”

“I think we’re alone.”

Sean looked around, realizing that she was right. All their guests had gone and left them dancing in front of the dying embers of the fire that had burned brightly in the fireplace only what seemed to be minutes earlier. “So we are.”

Looking up at him, Emily smiled when he lifted her off her feet. Now able to look in his eyes, she cupped his face. “Bunny told me earlier that you’d carry me up the stairs to make love to me the minute everyone was gone.” Her voice was soft, her heart racing, her tears gone.

“Did she now?” Sean smiled, his dimple peeking out at her. “Well, I think she be right,”  he whispered as he shifted her and gently lifted her in a carry position, her legs dangling over his arm.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emily nuzzled her face in the crook of his shoulder, sighing in pure contentment, feeling safe and secure in the strong arms of her husband. “My shoes,” she murmured, suddenly remembering that she’d left them sitting tucked under an end-table.

Sean chuckled, “Ye have no need for shoes anymore tonight, Lillianna.”

Nodding, she settled back against him. Her heart fluttered a bit when she thought of what would come next, and then she smiled. This wasn’t going to be their first time, but it would be a special night.

“We’re going to make love as husband and wife,” she murmured as they entered the bedroom.

“Mmm hmm,” he murmured back, stopping in front of their bed, staring at the woman in his arms. His heart felt like it would explode in his chest at the beauty of the love of the woman he now called wife. He inhaled deeply, the smell of the roses and edelweiss mixing in a strange but alluring way. He hadn’t really thought about how they would smell together, all he’d thought about was how beautiful each one was, and how each flower reminded him of his lady. The red roses made him think of her auburn hair that he loved to comb his fingers through. His Lillianna was small and fair just like the flower of the edelweiss.

“Sean?” Emily whispered, her head cocked to the side as she studied him. “You can put me down now.”

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled at her. “Sorry,” he whispered as he gently set her on her feet.

Emily bit her lip when she felt a tiny flower being gently plucked from her hair. Careful not to tip her head back too far, she patiently stood and waited for Sean to finish. She knew this was part of a slow seduction and felt her breath quicken at the thought of how very different their love making would be tonight.

Finished with the flowers, Sean placed them on the nightstand then returned his attention back to his bride. “So beautiful, my wife.”

“Your wife.” Emily sighed. “Unfasten my dress?”

Sean nodded and swallowed down a groan as she turned her back to him. “How did ye manage to get in this thing?” he grumped when his fingers met with tiny buttons nearly impossible to grasp.

Emily chuckled, “Rory helped me. Be patient, you can do it.”

“These be tiny buttons.”

“Well, I’m guessing they weren’t thinking about a man unbuttoning the dress when they designed it.”

“I think ye be right. They could have put in a zipper. Would have been much easier on me fingers.”

Emily couldn’t help but laugh as she reached back and patted his arm. “Just be thankful it doesn’t have seventy or more of those tiny buttons.”

“What? Why would anything have that many buttons?”

Emily shrugged. “The old dresses used to have a lot of tiny buttons. It could be worse.”

Sean quirked an eyebrow. “How could it be worse?”

“Hooks and eyes.”

“Ugh.”

“I once wore a foundation piece that had over ninety hooks and eyes. Didn’t think I’d ever get that thing on or off. My friend, Sweetie, growled at me the entire time she was helping me.”

Finally finished with the tiny buttons, Sean turned Emily around and frowned down at her. “Foundation piece?”

Laughing once again, Emily smiled up at him. “In my case a combination of a strapless bra and corset. Foundation piece sounds more sophisticated.”

Sean shook his head with a chuckle. “I’ll never understand ye women.”

“That’s a good thing. If you understood us, they’re be no mystery left.”

Tracing a finger down her nose, he stared into her eyes. “I love a good mystery.”

Shaking her head, Emily kissed his finger when it rested against her lips. “Let me go change. I have something special for you.”

“I can’na wait.”  
  
---


	65. Chapter 65

Emily shivered as the cool satin slid down her skin.  “Sean,” she breathed his name when his hands replaced the satin.

“Wife,” he whispered as he gently claimed her lips.

“Mmm, Husband,” she murmured when his lips left hers to nibble at her neck.  It was a slow sweet seduction that he’d been nearly driving her crazy with for what seemed to be the whole last half of the night.  “You’re making me weak in the knees,” she whispered then smiled when he lifted her off the floor.

“I’ve got ye now.”  His arms held her close, his breath catching at the feel of her bare body against his.

“Yes, you do,” her voice was low and husky.  “All of me.”

Gently laying her down on the bed, Sean stood and took in the sight she made against the wine colored sheets someone had snuck up and placed on their bed.  “Ye be breathtaking,” he whispered as he laid down next to her.  Lazily his hand began a journey over her body, a journey it had made countless times since their first night together.  When his thumb traced around her navel, he chuckled at her gasp and wiggle.

“Hey.”  Emily tried to wiggle away from him.  “That tickles.”

Leaning over, he blew against the same spot and felt her shiver.  “Did that tickle ye?”

“No,” she hissed.  He was being especially _wicked_ tonight.

Moving up, Sean stared down at her.  “Not wicked.”  He grinned.

“Oh yes.  _Very_ wicked.”

“Are ye complaining?”  His hands were busy again.

“No.  Never,” she assured him as her own hands began to move over his warm skin, tracing down his shoulders to his chest.  “I remember how nervous I was our first time.”

“I was nervous, too,” he mumbled against the skin of her neck.  “I wanted so much to give you all the pleasure you deserved and I was scared that I wouldn’t.”

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t want me once you saw me.  The age difference,” she shook her head.  “You were so wonderful that night.  The way you looked at me eased that fear, but there was the fear I had of not knowing, of not being experienced enough.”

Sean frowned.  “Not experienced enough?  Ye were married for over forty years, Lillianna.  I would say that made ye pretty experienced.”

She sighed, her hands resting on his shoulders.  “But I’d never been with another man.  I just wasn’t sure of myself.”

“But you’re sure now.”  He smiled at her.

“Oh, _very_ sure.”  She nodded.

“And you’re not afraid anymore?”

“Absolutely not.  You?”

“No.”  He shook his head.

“Then make love to me.”  She pulled his face down to hers, her mouth caressing his, her teeth nipping at his lower lip.

“If ye’ll do the same,” he whispered against her lips, his hand caressing the hair from her forehead.

Surrendering fully to the power of the passion burning between them, she arched her body up into his, her arms wrapping around his neck as he drew his tongue across her jaw line then traced the rim of her ear.  Feeling him move his kisses down her graceful neck, she concentrated on the feel of his lips as they toyed with the soft, full flesh of her breasts, making her shudder in response to the thrilling chill burning through her veins.

The taste of her silky flesh still filling his mouth, Sean slowly thrust forward, groaning as his body was warmly sheathed in hers.  Lifting his head, he stared down into her melted caramel eyes.  “I love you, Lillianna, my wife.”

Lifting her legs and wrapping them tightly around him, she caressed his face.  “And I love you, so very much, Sean, my husband.”  Her breath caught on the last word as his body began to move against hers.  Her eyes blurred with tears as Sean continued to stare down at her, his love shining at her through the emerald of his eyes, flowing through every touch and move of their bodies.

Sean was lost in the depths of her eyes, the glaze of tears only adding to their magic.  He could read so much in her eyes, always had, but tonight there was nothing but her love for him and the passion burning between them, a passion he knew was mirrored in his own eyes.  Knowing they were both to the edge of losing all thought and reason, he reached up to entwine their fingers together, resting them on the bed on either side of her head.  Lowering his head, he rested his forehead against hers, and let all control go.

 

~*~

 

Emily’s muscles still tingled as she lay comfortably in her husband’s arms, her head resting on his chest, her arm draped across his ribs.  She didn’t know how long they’d been like this, nor how long it had been since her breathing had returned to normal, and she didn’t seem to care.  She smiled.  It always seemed to be this way after their love making.  She’d been right about this night being different and special.  Their movements up until the last moments, had been slow and easy, but intense with the knowledge that they now officially belonged to each other.

“Ye be smiling.”  Sean whispered, his hand caressing her shoulder.

“Mmm.”  She nodded against his chest.  “I was just thinking about how wonderful this was.”

“Wonderful doesn’t begin to describe it.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she agreed.  “I don’t know what word does.”

“Nor do I.”  Sean sighed, “We really should sleep.  We have a very early flight tomorrow.”

“Are we really going on a private jet?”

Sean smiled at her excitement.  “Yes.  My friend insisted we use his jet when he found out that I was finally getting married.  The use of his jet was his way of apologizing for not being able to make it to the wedding.”

Emily’s smile grew larger.  “So it’s just going to be the two of us.”

“Uh hum.”  He nodded.  “Just me and me lovely bride.”

“Perfect.  I won’t have to glare at any of the women that would be ogling you if we flew commercial.  First class or not, I know how they can be.”

Sean laughed, “Ye have nothing to be jealous of, Lass.”

“Of course I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I have to like every woman out there gawking lustfully at my husband, either,” she huffed and pinched his side.

“Ouch.”

Emily squealed when Sean’s fingers poked her ribs and began to tickle her in retaliation for her pinching him.  “No!  Stop!  Don’t tickle!”  She kept wiggling but didn’t have any luck trying to get away.  “Let me go!  Let me go!” she shouted.

“Not until ye say ye be sorry for pinchin’ me!”  Sean couldn’t help the stupid grin that was nearly splitting his face.  He loved hearing her laughing and squealing.  He remembered a time when her deep throaty laughter had been only a rare occurrence.

Emily sat up and looked down at her husband.  “Sean,” she murmured, wondering what had him so lost in thought that he’d released his hold on her and stopped tickling her.

Sean shook his head.  “Sorry, Lillianna.  I was lost in thought.”

“What were you thinking about that was so serious?”

Reaching up, he caressed her face.  “I was just remembering when we first met how very rare it was to hear that beautiful throaty laugh of yours.”

Titling her face further into his hand, Emily smiled softly.  “You brought the laughter back, my darling,” she whispered just before a yawn snuck up on her causing her to giggle slightly.

With a chuckle of his own, Sean held out his arms, waiting for her to settle against him.  “Someone’s sleepy.”

“I guess so.”

“Then we should sleep, something I believe I suggested earlier,” he reminded her and earned himself a light smack.

“You were the one that got me all excited about the flight.”

“I did no such thing.”  He laughed when she yawned again.  “Go to sleep, Love.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, her eyes already closing.  “I love you,” her words slurred.

“I love ye, Lass.”

“Remind me to buy you a pair of glasses.” 

Sean laughed lightly at the whispered words and placed a kiss to the top of her head.  Closing his own eyes, he sighed in contentment when her breathing evened out, signaling that she’d finally drifted off.  This was all he’d wished for and more.  Just spending time with this woman was enough for him, but the love making tonight had been, he closed his eyes as he was stuck again trying to describe the experience.  It just wasn’t in his vocabulary.


	66. Chapter 66

Sean let out a huff of air when he bumped into a rigid Emily.  “Lillianna?” he questioned as he looked down at her.  “What is it?”

“No, please no,” she murmured.  “Not now.  Please…”

Looking around to see what his wife was staring at, he heard a woman calling out to her and practically running to where they stood in the middle of a very busy airport.  “Who is that?”

“Pennilynn Lott.”  Emily practically spat the name.  “Richard’s ex-fiancée.”

Sean could tell by the tone of his wife’s voice, and her body language, that this woman was going to be trouble.  “What do you want me to do?”

“Keep me from killing her.”

Sean couldn’t help but chuckle.  “I’m right here, Love,” he assured her softly while putting a hand on her waist.

“Emily!”  Pennilynn cooed as she stopped in front of the couple.  “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Amazing coincidence.”  Emily smiled her proper society lady smile, complete with false sincerity tingeing her voice.

“I couldn’t believe what I read in the papers.”  Pennilynn stared up at Sean.  “I guess it’s true though.  Traded Richard in for a younger, taller, model.  Isn’t that usually what the man does?”

Emily gripped Sean’s hand.  “I’m sorry to have to rush off, but we’ll miss our flight if we don’t.”

“Oh, too bad.  Well, I’ll be sure and tell Richard that I saw you.  Leaving on your honeymoon, I presume?”

“Yes, Pennilynn.”  Emily sighed.  “Come, Darling.”

Sean stared down at the blonde woman, loathing and contempt making his green eyes snap.  “How unpleasant,” he muttered as he led Emily away.

“Sean,” Emily choked but had to chuckle when she looked back and caught the look on Pennilynn’s face.

“Well, really.”

“I’m sorry, Darling.  She’s always loathed me.”

“Because you got Richard and she didn’t?”

Emily nodded.  “Says I stole him from her.  I did absolutely no such thing.  He’s the one that made up his mind to break it off with her.  He didn’t love her, it was an arranged marriage.”  She sighed and stopped to look up at her husband.  “Again I apologize.  We’re on our way to the beginning of our honeymoon and I’m talking about my ex.  It’s rude and terribly inappropriate.”

Putting a finger to her lips, Sean smiled at her.  “Shh, Lillianna.  No more apologizing.  Never be sorry for talking to me, no matter what the subject is.”

Tugging on his sleeve, Emily looked around to make sure they weren’t being watched then placed a kiss to his lips when he bent down.  “Thank you.  Now, let’s go, and no more talking about the past.”

“As you wish.”

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.  “Oh, don’t quote that movie.  I can’t believe we watched that silly thing.”

Sean shrugged.  “We couldn’t sleep.”

“I believe we could have found better things to do with our time than watching _Princess Bride_ ,” she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

“If you remember correctly, we had exhausted ourselves doing that very thing,”  Sean reminded.

“Oh yeah.  Then why couldn’t we sleep?”

“You were too excited about the honeymoon.”

“Mmm,” she hummed and smiled up at him.  “I remember now.  That was the night you told me where you were taking me.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t wait.  In all my years of traveling, I’ve never been to Ireland or Scotland.”

“Good.  I’m glad I get to show ye the lands of me family.”

 

~*~

 

Richard sighed when he stared down at the woman standing at his front door.  “Hello, Pennilynn.”

“May I come in, Richard?”

Moving out of the way and motioning for her to come in, Richard closed his eyes as he shut the door.  There could be only one reason why she was here.  “What brings you by?” he asked, deciding to play like he didn’t already know the reason.

“I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing, what with Emily leaving on her honeymoon and all.”

“Pennilynn, this really isn’t a good time for a visit.”  Richard tried to be polite.

“Oh, but Richard, do you know what this means for us?  We can finally be together.  I know that she bewitched you all those years ago, but she’s gone now and we can be together.”

Richard stared in complete amazement at the woman standing before him.  How could she think that?  “Pennilynn, no one bewitched me.  I fell in love, which is something I can say never happened with you.  I never loved you.  We were together because of our parents, nothing more.  I was fine with that because I didn’t know anything different, not until I saw Emily.”  He sighed, “I’m not interested, Pennilynn.  I think you’d better leave.”

Pennilynn glared up at the man she’d always loved.  “You still love her.  After everything she’s done to you, you still love her.  It’s no wonder your daughter hates her.  You always take Emily’s side.”

A sad smile crossed his face.  “No, Pennilynn, I don’t.  That’s why she’s gone.  This time I was in the wrong.  Emmy isn’t perfect, but I let her down and hurt her.  _I_ am the reason she’s gone.  She didn’t leave me for another man.  Her husband was a friend that she made after she left me.”  Shaking his head, he opened the door.  “No more, Pennilynn.  I’ll not be defending her to you or anyone else.  What’s done is done, and she’s happier now than she’s been.  Now, if you don’t mind, I have some business to attend to.”

“But Richard, we’re both free now.”

“I’m not interested, Pennilynn.  I’ll never be interested.  Please don’t make me do something rude.”

“Fine,” she huffed.  “Your mother was right.  You’re a fool.  A stupid, stupid fool.  Pining after a lowly woman that was never good enough for you.”

Richard sighed as he watched Pennilynn storm out.  Closing the door, he closed his eyes and leaned against the hard wood.  He only hoped that Pennilynn hadn’t upset Emily too much.  That thought made him laugh.  Even though he hadn’t met the man, from what Rory told him, Emily’s new husband wouldn’t have let Pennilynn upset Emily too much before he interfered.

“It’s good you have someone who loves you so much,” he whispered as he turned to look at the picture of his wife that sat on the small desk in the foyer.  “It’s just too bad that it isn’t me.  I don’t think I ever loved you enough.  If I had, I never would have kept Pennilynn in my life, or let Mother treat you the way she did.  But that’s over and done with.  Be happy, my Emmy.  Be happy.”


	67. Chapter 67

Emily ran a hand over the plush leather seat as she stared at the interior of the private jet that would be taking her and Sean first to Scotland and then Ireland.  She couldn’t stop the thoughts that plagued her as she recalled how she’d nearly bought a private jet after a troublesome time with her family.  She couldn’t stop her mind from repeating the words that Lorelai had said to her that day.

_“You didn’t lose me.”_

A sob caught in her throat and she found herself held against the solid chest of her husband.  Clutching at his shirt, she fought with the feelings and memories.  This was not what she wanted to be thinking about on her honeymoon.  This was supposed to be a happy day because she was going away with her new, and wonderfully sweet, husband.

“What is it, Lillianna?  What’s wrong?”  Sean whispered as he caressed her back and placed a tender kiss to her head.

“I’m sorry.  It’s just that seeing Pennilynn and coming on this jet made me think of things in the past.  I –”  she shook her head.

“Go on, Love.  Remember, you can tell me anything.”  Sean smiled at her when she turned her tear streaked face up to look at him.

“It’s just that I nearly bought a private jet once when things were going so wrong in my marriage and with Lorelai and Rory.”

Sean caressed a tear from her cheek before gently lifting her in his arms, carrying her over to the wide bench seat, settling with her in his lap.  “I’m sorry that our day was ruined by that woman, and if I’d known this would upset you, I would have done things differently.”

“No.”  She shook her head.  “I don’t want you to apologize.  You couldn’t have known that we would be unfortunate enough to see Pennilynn, and you definitely couldn’t have known about the plane.  I was excited to be going on a private jet with you.  I never dreamed the memories would hit me so hard.  I guess I remembered because of how badly things are with Lorelai right now.”  Looking up into his green eyes once again, she lifted a hand to caress his face.  “I’m the one who’s sorry.  I’m letting the past ruin this time for us.”

“Buckle up, we’ll be taking off soon,” he whispered just before the pilot came over the intercom to tell them just that.

Emily laughed, “I married a psychic.”

Sean shook his head, happy to see the smile on her face.  “No, not a psychic.  I saw the light go on.”

Slipping from his lap, Emily did as told and fastened the belt tightly across her lap, hearing Sean do the same.  Leaning her head back against the seat, she sighed, “Hold my hand?”

“You don’t have to ask.”  Sean whispered as he took her hand in his, smiling at how it seemed to get lost against his much larger one.  “Don’t you like flying?”

“I don’t like take offs.”

“We’re just taxiing now.  It won’t be long until we’re in the air.”  Leaning over, he kissed her ear.  “Have you ever,” he whispered the rest and watched as a blush crept into her cheeks.

“Sean!”  Her voice had a squeak to it.

“Never?  It never crossed your mind?”

“No.”  She shook her head.  “Never.”

A glint sparked in his green eyes.  “I dare you.”

Emily narrowed her eyes as she looked into his.  “Sean Tiernay, you’re going to regret that.”

 

~*~

 

Emily stared at herself in the mirror, wondering if she could really do this.  “Yes, you can.  He dared you,” she mumbled at her reflection. 

Sean stood in the doorway of the private bedroom, his mind trying to comprehend the sight that had greeted him when he opened the door.  “My god, ye be beautiful,” he murmured, his voice finally returning.

Emily turned, the neckline of his sweater falling off her shoulder as she moved toward the bed.  “I could wear this as a dress if it didn’t keep slipping off my shoulder.”  Her warm eyes stared up at him, a knowing twinkle in them.

“Ye’ll not be wearing me sweater out in public,” his voice was low as he walked to where she was.  “That sweater never looked so good on me.”

“It doesn’t look good on me.  It’s too big.”

“It looks wonderful on you,” he whispered, letting his warm breath tickle her bare shoulder.

“Sean,” she breathed and backed away.

Pulling Emily back against him, Sean slid his hands up her thighs and groaned when he met nothing but bare flesh.  “Ye don’t have anything on but me sweater.”

“I thought I would make it easier for you.”

“Ye do realize I’ll not be able to wear me sweater now,” Sean breathed against her neck as he nipped at the soft flesh.

“I promise to buy you another,” she hummed as she let her head fall back, giving him better access.

“But not until much, much later,” he whispered as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

“Mmm, yes…much later,” she murmured against his lips as she reached for his belt, unbuckling it then quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  “You have on way too many clothes.”

Sean released his hold on her to help rid himself of his clothes.  “I think together we can remedy that,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear as he leaned forward to nibble on the soft fleshy lobe.

“You’ll have to stop that,” she breathed as she shivered, her hands shaking as she tried to push his pants down.

“I can’t stop,” he answered, his voice low, his brogue making his words sound thick.

Not knowing how, or really caring, Emily found herself lying naked on the bed, Sean’s own naked body cradled between her thighs.  “Oh Sean,” she whispered as she buried her hands in his hair, bringing his face closer to hers.

“Lillianna,” he murmured as he stared down at her.  “You’re so very beautiful.”

“You’re biased,” she teased as she moved a hand to cup his face, her thumb tracing his lips.  “So, are we going to find out what it’s like to make love thousands of feet in the air?”

Pushing forward to slide himself deep within her, Sean smiled.  “I believe we are.”

“Mmm,” she hummed when he started moving against her.  “So far, oh so good.”


	68. Chapter 68

Emily sighed as she snuggled further into Sean’s embrace.  Making love on a plane was definitely an experience she would never forget and one she’d enjoyed, immensely.  Of course, she always enjoyed making love with Sean.  Sighing again, she reveled in the comfort she felt just laying and listening to her husband breathe.  Their love making had been so intense since their wedding night, much more so than any time they’d made love before.  She didn’t know why, she wasn’t even sure if Sean felt it, but there had been a shift.

Sean nuzzled the soft hair at the top of his wife’s head, he loved the smell of her hair and the silky feel of it.  She had let it grow out in the time they’d been together, and he was grateful for it.  She had beautiful hair and he loved to see it in the lose curls she said she’d always fought to control, something she rarely did now. 

“Lillianna, what are ye thinking about?” he whispered when he felt her shift against him.

“Us.  This,” she answered just as softly.

“Wondering why it’s been so intense since we married,” he guessed and felt her head nod against his chest.  “Because we both know that nothing is going to happen to take us away from each other.  We both know that we went into this carefully, even if unknowingly on some part, and we both know that it was our choice to let each other in because we love each other so much that the chance of being hurt was worth it.  Although, I’ll never hurt ye.”

Emily smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.  “I know you’ll never intentionally hurt me.  But Sean, you can’t promise _never_ to hurt me.  We’re human, it happens.”

“True,” he agreed.  “But if I ever do hurt you, I’ll know it, and hate myself for it.  I know you, Lillianna, probably better than anyone has ever known you.  You’re different than you were before, you don’t hide your emotions and feelings like you did in the past.  That alone changes how our relationship will be.  You haven’t hidden things from me since we became more than just friendly.  Once we were close friends, you started talking to me and telling me things I’m sure in the past you would have kept hidden from almost everyone in your life.  I’m sure you talked openly with your friend Melinda, but once she was gone, who did you have?  You were too afraid to open up completely with Richard.”  Caressing her cheek, Sean stared deep into her eyes.  “Why didn’t you ever talk to him like you do me?”

Emily sighed,  “I don’t really want to talk about my ex while I’m lying in my husband’s arms.”

“It’s fine, Lillianna.  I’m the one that asked the question and brought him up.  I want to know so that I don’t repeat the mistakes he made.  I finally found the woman I’ve dreamed of for a long time, and I don’t intend to lose you.”

“There’s one big difference between you and Richard, Sean.  You were my friend first.  He was my friend second.  Your family, Katie, loved me long before you, and loves me even more now.  Richard’s mother hated me.  I was never good enough, and he let her treat me accordingly.  I had hidden myself behind walls to protect me by the time I met Richard, and just as he was starting to break through them, business became more important, and I built even more walls.  When Lorelai came along, we were happy.  When she got older, things changed.  Richard did nothing but coddle her and give her whatever she wanted.  And we’d both spoiled her so much as she was growing up, that she was impossible to control as a teenager.  She hated me, loved her father.  Much as she does now.  It’s always been that way, and I suppose a part of me has always resented Richard for that.  I don’t think I realized that until after I’d left him.  I guess everything just factored in to me not opening up completely to him.  Melinda could read me like you can.  I couldn’t hide behind a line of bull like I could with Richard.  He was always too busy to notice that I was lying through my teeth.  That or he chose not to confront me about it.  Either way, you can’t have much of a marriage if you don’t communicate completely.  You and I have always been very open with each other about everything, and I don’t see that changing.  Nothing about either of our lives is more important than our life together, or each other.  Now that I’ve found myself again, I’m not ever going back to the woman I used to be.  I didn’t like her very much.”

“Your friendship with Melinda was how you survived all those years,” he guessed.

“Yes.  I suppose it was.  She let me talk and listened without judging.  She knew everything there was to know about me and never judged me.  Everyone in my life had always judged me,” she paused and a smile found her lips.  “Well, everyone but Nanna and Katie.  But they were both gone before I was more than a girl.  Bunny and her mother were good to me, but then Bunny’s mother was gone, and we were off to college and soon Bunny was gone too.  Melinda became all that I had.  When I lost her, and Richard was too busy to go to her funeral,” she shrugged.  “I think that was the beginning of the end of our marriage.”

“My beautiful, Lillianna.  I hate that the people in your life hurt you so much that you had to hide behind walls,” he titled her face up so that he could look into her dark eyes.  “I promise to always listen, no matter what it is you’re talking about.”

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she snuggled herself back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin.  “I love you, Sean Tiernay,” she whispered then laughed causing Sean to frown in confusion.

“Lillianna?”

“I was just thinking that this is the strangest conversation I’ve ever had while naked.”

His laugh was hearty as he pulled her on top of him and stared up into her eyes.  “I like that ye be naked,” his voice was low as his hands ran down over her back to cup her behind.  “It makes it much easier to touch you.”

“You’re impossible,” she laughed then moaned, “Sean.”

“Not impossible.  Just hopeless.”  He smiled at her as she sat up, her thighs straddling him, positioning her lower body over his.

“Hopeless?” she questioned as she slid down over the length of him.

“Mmm, yes,” he panted out as he stilled her hips.  “Hopelessly in love.”

“Sweet,” she whispered as she leaned over, her warmth breath on his face.  “Now shut up and love me.”


	69. Chapter 69

“Have you heard from you grandmother?”  Richard asked Rory as they sat down for dinner.

“Yes,” she mumbled around the bite of bread she’d just taken.

“So they arrived safely?”

“Uh hum.  She asked if you had heard from Pennilynn.  I told her that yes, you had, but that you’d sent her on her way with a warning to leave you alone.  Grandma was worried what Pennilynn might say.  I reassured her that everything was fine.”

“Good girl.”  Richard smiled at his granddaughter then sighed, “No need to worry her while she’s on her honeymoon.”

Rory gave her own sigh.  “So Pennilynn is still bothering you?”

Richard rolled his eyes.  “Yes.  I can’t seem to convince her that I want nothing to do with her.  I think the woman has gone mad.”

Rory couldn’t help but chuckle.  “Well, you are quite the catch, Grandpa,” she teased to lighten up the mood.

“Rory!”  Richard growled with a laugh.  “Behave.”

“At least I got you to laugh.”

“Yes, you did.  Thank you, Sweetheart.”

“After dinner, will you play something for me?”

Richard smiled.  “Of course, I will.  What would you like to hear?”

“Maybe some of the songs the Whiffenpoofs used to sing?” she suggested.

“Some Cole Porter?”

“Uh hum.  I’m really beginning to like the,” she paused with a frown.

“Adult Standards?” Richard asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” she agreed with a nod and a smile of her own.  “Slipped my mind what they were called.  All I could think of was crooners, but I knew that wasn’t right.  That’s what Bing Crosby was, not the songs he sang.”

“My girl is reading up on the music of my generation.”

“Well, I’ve always known a bit of it, just because of you.  And then I learned a little more about it when,” she stopped and looked down at her plate.

Reaching across the table, Richard squeezed her hand.  “It’s alright, Rory.  You can talk about it.  I know you had to do some research for the WWII themed fundraiser for the DAR.”

“I learned a lot doing that research.  And now, listening to you play, I understand a little better why those songs are still around.”

“There was a story in the songs, they weren’t just a bunch of words thrown together.  And the writers had proper grammar.”  His lips turned up in a lopsided grin when Rory laughed.

“That is definitely true,” she agreed as she finished the last of her wine.  “They didn’t repeat the same words over and over, either.”

“No, thank goodness.”  Richard shook his head.  “I can’t imagine singing that kind of song.  We all would have fallen asleep.”

“Oh, Grandpa,” she laughed.

“Come on.”  He stood up and held out his hand.  “The cook will get grumpy if we sit here with empty plates.”

“So you just have the cook now?  No maid?”

“The cook is the maid.”  He shrugged.  “It’s just me, I don’t really need a full staff.”

“No, I suppose not.  Makes it easier to have just one person to worry about anyway.”

“Exactly.”

 

~*~

 

“Pennilynn?”  Lorelai questioned as she stared at the woman in the foyer of The Dragonfly.

“Hello, Lorelai.”  Pennilynn smiled, sure that she had found an ally.

“What brings you here?”  Lorelai asked with a confused look on her face.

Lorelai laughed, “Yes, it is.  I tried to tell Dad that she left him for the man, but Dad would hear nothing of it.”  She rolled her eyes.  “He still defends her.  Maybe you could talk some sense into him?  You’ve always been his friend.”

“I’ve tried, but the man is impossible.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything about that.”  Lorelai sighed, “Come on into the dinning room.  I’ll get us some coffee and then we can talk more and see if we can’t come up with a plan to get him to listen to reason.”

“Oh, I’d love to.”  Pennilynn smiled and followed her unknowing partner in her scheme.  One way or the other she was going to get Richard.  He’d been hers to begin with until Emily Smythe had bewitched him and stolen him away.  But now, Emily had gotten tired of her plaything and moved on to another man, so why shouldn’t Richard have the woman he was always meant to have?

“Pennilynn?”  Lorelai roused her from her thoughts.

“Sorry.  I was just thinking about how miserable Richard was when I saw him.”

“He’s been miserable ever since she left.  I still don’t understand him.”  Lorelai shook her head as she joined Pennilynn at their table.  “I mean, she left him, and didn’t wait very long before she got involved with another man.  She was living with him for heaven’s sake!  I mean, she went off on me when I got pregnant, all righteous and yadda yadda yadda, but what does she do?  She shacks up with a man.  And a younger man to boot!  That man she’s married to is young enough to date me!  It’s disgusting.”

“Yes, it is.  It’s sad that she didn’t think Richard was good enough anymore.  She should have been married to Steven.”  Pennilynn rolled her eyes and sighed,  “I had to settle for the first guy that came along because my parents were so embarrassed that I had been jilted in such a way.”

“Ooh, that doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“It wasn’t.  I never did like that man.  I was so thankful to Richard for the yearly lunches we had.”

“Until Mother stopped them.  I never did really understand why she got so upset.  You were after all just going to lunch with an old friend.”

Pennilynn sighed, “I never understood, either.  I was sad to see my lunches with Richard disappear though.  I would like to start having lunch with him again, but he just refuses to see me.”

“I don’t know what I can do to help.  I’m not exactly on speaking terms with him.”

“Oh,” Pennilynn seemed to deflate, this wasn’t what she’d expected.

“But keep trying, he’ll eventually give in.  You’ve known him longer than I have, you should know a few tricks to get him to open up to you.  He really does need a friend.”

“I’ll do my best, Lorelai.”  Pennilynn smiled, knowing exactly what she could use to get Richard to start talking to her.  Why hadn’t she thought of it before? 

Surely he would remember the letter.


	70. Chapter 70

Emily sighed in contentment as she leaned back against the strong chest of her husband.  “It’s so beautiful here, Sean.  I love how green and quiet it is.”

Sean smiled as he placed a gentle kiss against her soft hair.  “I’m glad ye be happy, Lass.”

“Am I ever going to convince you to stop calling me that?” she asked as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

“No,” he whispered with a smile.  “Am I ever going to convince ye that I don’t need glasses?”

Emily laughed.  “No,” she parroted his answer.

“Then I guess we’re stuck.”  He nuzzled her neck.  “Not that I’m complaining.  I’m happy to be stuck as long as it’s with you.”

“Mmm,” she moaned and bent her head over to give Sean better access to her neck.  “Should we be doing this?  You know how I…ooh, Sean, please,” she breathed, her knees going weak when his tongue flicked over the pulse point on her neck.  “Sweet mercy, Sean, at least stop until we get inside,” she finally managed.

“Why?” he mumbled between kisses.  “We’re alone.  There’s no one around for miles.”  He pulled away and looked down at her with a mischievous smile.  Lifting her up so that she was eye level, he stared into her dark eyes.  “Ever made love outside?”

Emily felt her face flush.  “Once when I was much younger,” she mumbled.

Sean smiled wider, the lone dimple denting his cheek.  “What are you saying?  That because you aren’t a young woman in her twenties, making love out doors is out of the question?”

“I never said any such thing,” she grumped at him.  “I just,” she shook her head.  “You’re dangerous, Sean Tiernay.”

“If ye be just discovering that, I must be doing something wrong,” he breathed against her ear.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emily smiled into the sparkling green eyes of her love.  “I noticed a nice big tree when we were walking out here.  It looked like it had a lush patch of grass just right for love making.”

Switching his wife’s position so that her legs were dangling over his arm, Sean carried her to the tree she’d mentioned.  “I believe ye may be surprised at what else is there.”

Emily studied his face.  “You’ve been planning again.”

“Of course.”

Shaking her head, she sighed and rested against his shoulder.  “You’re spoiling me, Mister.”

“Something I plan to do for the rest of our lives, Missus.”

“I’m not complaining,” she whispered as she placed a soft kiss to his neck.

Letting her slowly slide down his body, Sean stared down at her.  “The sunlight dancing in your hair makes ye look like ye’ve a halo.”

“I don’t have a halo.”

Giving her a smile, Sean just raised an eyebrow as he turned from her to reach into the fork of the tree, pulling out a picnic basket and blankets.  Setting the basket down, he shook a blanket out, letting it float to the ground.  Kneeling down, he held out his hand and waited while Emily slipped from her shoes and stepped over to him.

Emily smiled as she took the outstretched hand and knelt down in front of her husband.  From here, the wind blowing over the moors brought the smell of heather closer, and she inhaled deeply of the sweet scent that reminded her of honeysuckle.  The sound the wind made was haunting, yet thrilling, and she closed her eyes to lose herself in the sounds around her and the soft caresses of her husband.

Sean watched Emily as she let herself go, let herself just be in the moment.  Her head fell back, exposing her graceful neck, making a tempting picture of seductive beauty.  “It’s an angel ye are, Lillianna,” he whispered against the soft skin below her ear.

Settling herself across his lap, Emily looked at him.  “Only in your eyes, my darling,” she breathed as she cuddled closer.

Slipping his hands under her light sweater, Sean sighed at the feel of her creamy skin beneath his fingertips.  Caressing his way up her back, he released the clasp of her bra.  Cupping her breasts in his hands, he stared into her eyes, dark and burning with the fire he was stoking within her.  Feeling her nipples pebbling beneath his palms, he groaned.

Tangling her fingers in his unruly hair, Emily moaned at the loss of contact when his hands fell away.  “Please don’t stop,” she whimpered.

“Too many clothes,” he mumbled as he pulled the offending garment up over her head then pushed the bra down her arms.  “Much better, for the moment, anyway.”

Emily shivered as the cool air skimmed across her heated skin just before the touch of Sean’s warm lips brushed over her breast.  Clutching at his head, she held him to her as he nipped and suckled.  Feeling her body trembling as he laved attention to each breast intermittently, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her lower body against his.

“Lillianna,” Sean growled as he pulled back and looked up at her.  “Ye’ll be the end of me if ye don’t stop that.”

“Mmm,” she hummed as she cupped his face in her hands.  “Love me, Sean.”

“I’ll love ye till the sound of ye voice echoes through the moors with the wind.”

 

~*~

 

Sean pulled the blanket closer around them, not wanting to disturb Emily as she slept peacefully against him.  He knew he’d have to wake her sooner rather than later as the time was getting late and the air was getting cooler.  Feeling her stir, he smiled.  “I should have realized ye wouldn’t sleep long.”

“Mmm,” she hummed and pressed a kiss to his chest.  “I’m surprised I didn’t sleep like the dead.  Making love in the fresh air is very, umm, _invigorating_.”

Throwing his head back, Sean laughed as he pulled her close.  “Invigorating, ye say.  Yes, I believe ye could describe it that way.”  Looking back down at her, he traced a finger down her nose.  “We should be getting dressed and head back to the castle.  It’s getting cold and I don’t want ye getting sick.”

“Are you going to take me out dancing?”  Emily asked as she moved to grab at the nearest piece of her clothing.  Laughing she shook her head as she lifted her foot and slid the sock on.  “It _would_ have to be my sock.”

“Here,” Sean called as he handed her two more articles of clothing.  “These what ye be looking for?”

Emily nodded.  “Yes.  Thank you.”

Sean shook his head.  She was such a conundrum.  Only minutes before she’d been naked above him, crying out his name in wild abandon, and now she was being modest, trying to cover at least part of herself up before letting the blanket fall away.  Oh how he loved this woman, and oh how he’d _never_ figure her out.

“What are you staring at?”  Emily asked a few moments later as she slipped her other sock on, letting her pant leg fall into place.

“I be staring at ye because I find ye to be beautifully complex.”

“Silly, come on.  I’m getting hungry.”

Smiling at the way her pants pulled taut over her buttocks as she bent over, he nodded.  “I am too.”

“For food, Sean.  For food,” she laughed when she turned to look at him.

“Ye do so ruin a man’s fun.”

“Oh, I have no intentions of ruining the fun.  I just happen to know that I need sustenance to continue with what you have in mind.”


	71. Chapter 71

Rory laughed at the picture of her grandmother sitting on Sean’s shoulder.  She’d never know how in the world the man had gotten Emily to do that without a fuss, but thinking about it, she decided she probably didn’t want to know after all.

“How did he manage that?”  Bunny asked as she stared at the picture Rory passed her.

“When it comes to his Lillianna, me Seaneen can get her to do just about anything.”  Katie laughed as she shook her head at the picture that had been passed to her.

“She looks so happy.”

“She is happy, Rory.”  Bunny squeezed the young woman’s hand.  “I know it’s hard for you to see her so happy when your grandfather is having such a hard time.”

“I’m happy for her.  It’s nice to see her having fun for a change, but I feel so badly for Grandpa.  He doesn’t have anyone but a psychotic ex-fiancée that keeps bothering him.”

Katie frowned.  “Pennilynn?”

Rory nodded.  “Yes.  No matter what he does, he can’t seem to shake her.  What’s even worse is that I think Mom’s helping her.”

“Oh for the love of,” Bunny started then stopped on a growl.  “Your mother needs a good slap upside the head.”

“She’ll get a dose of reality at some point.”  Katie whispered.  “People that act like that always do.”

“And that’s what has me scared.”  Rory sighed.  “I don’t want something to happen to Grandpa.”

“Why would you think something would happen to your grandfather?”

“Because, the last time she got a huge dose of reality about Grandma, was when Grandpa had his heart attack.”

“Oh.  But how did that teach her something about your grandmother?”  Bunny was getting a bit confused.

“Grandma broke down.  She actually cried in front of Mom and showed Mom that there is a softer side to Emily.”

“Ah.”  Bunny nodded.  “The only thing that could break Emily’s iron grip on her emotions.”

“The old Emily.”  Rory smiled a bit.  “Grandma is freer with her emotions now that she was back then, but yes, that was the only thing that would break her control.  Grandpa was everything to her for so many years.  After Mom left and took me away, Grandpa was all Grandma had for so long.  That’s why what he said, and the way he treated her there at the last, hurt her so badly.”

Bunny shook her head and sighed, “What are we going to do about your mother?  Do you think me knocking her over the head with something would do the trick?”

Rory laughed a bit.  “No.  Her head’s pretty thick.”  She frowned.  “I’m afraid it’s going to take something drastic to make her realize how childish she’s been acting.”

 

~*~

 

Richard sat staring at the woman who had caught him as he was leaving the house.  He’d tried to tell her that he had a busy morning, but she’d insisted that what she had to tell him couldn’t wait.  Now as he processed what she’d just told him, he wished that he’d been rude and told her to leave.

“She couldn’t have been that cruel,” he breathed.

“Cruel?  Darling Lorelai?  She wasn’t being cruel, Richard.  Your mother was simply stating facts.”

“I know what the letter said, Pennilynn.  How could I forget such hateful things?” he nearly yelled at the exasperating woman.  “What I can’t believe is that my mother would save a copy of the letter.”

Pennilynn rolled her eyes, this wasn’t going as planned.  “She was probably hoping that you would listen to her.  I’m sure she intended to send it to Emily once you’d rejected her.”

“But I didn’t reject her.  I loved Emily then, I love her now.  That isn’t going to change, Pennilynn.  No matter what you say or do.  I’m not sure what you thought you would accomplish by reminding me of the letter.”

“How do you know that Emily never saw the copy?  How do you know that wasn’t the reason she left you?”

Richard frowned.  “Why would Emily leave me over a letter my mother wrote?  I didn’t do as it asked.  If anything, she would have loved me even more for going against my mother’s pleadings.”

“God, you fool.”  Pennilynn seethed.  “You’re so blind to Emily’s machinations.”

“What machinations, Pennilynn?  It would seem to me, that _you_ are the one with the machinations.”  He stood, grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her chair.  “Now, I’m only going to say this once.  I want you to leave here and never come back.  If I see you anywhere near me again, I will call the police.”

“Call the police?” she sputtered.  “You can’t do that.”

“I can.  You’re harassing me, Pennilynn.  Leave me alone and stay away from my daughter.”

Pennilynn stared up at him at the mention of Lorelai.  How did he know she’d been seeing her?  “How did you know about that?”

“I have my ways, Pennilynn.  Now leave, and remember what I’ve said.”  He opened the door and nearly shoved her out before slamming it in her face.

“Impossible,” he breathed as he leaned against it, his mind pondering on some of the things the crazed woman had said.

“Could Emmy have seen the letter?”


	72. Chapter 72

Richard smiled when he opened the door to find his granddaughter standing on the other side, smiling up at him.  “Rory?  What brings you by, Sweetheart?” 

“I have some news, Grandpa!”

Richard could tell whatever the news was, it had the girl near bursting at the seams, so he pulled her in and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “So?  What is it?”

Rory grinned as she pulled her hand out of her pocket, the diamond on her left ring finger sparkling in the foyer lights.  “I’m getting married, Grandpa!”

Richard pulled her close, his eyes watering at the sight she made, her eyes bright with her happiness.  When she pulled out her hand so that he could see the ring, an image of his Emmy showing her ring to her sister Hope had flashed through his mind.  He could still hear Emily’s voice that day as she barely contained her excitement.

“Congratulations, Sweetheart.”

Rory pulled back and stared up at her grandpa, shocked to see tears clouding his eyes.  “Grandpa?”

Smiling, he shook his head.  “It’s nothing, Rory.  Just an old man being silly.”

“Not silly, Grandpa.”  Rory fussed at him.  “You were thinking of Grandma, weren’t you?” she guessed.

“Yeah, I was.  You reminded me of her when you showed me your ring.”

“I’m sorry, Grandpa.”

“Oh, don’t be sorry, Rory.  I’m the one who’s sorry.  I didn’t mean to put a damper on things.”

Rory smiled at her grandfather as she reached out to wipe a tear from his cheek.  “I haven’t told Mom yet.  What do you think she’ll do?”

“Have a conniption fit because you told me first.”

Rory shrugged.  “I plan to tell Grandma before I tell Mom.  After the way she’s been acting, she doesn’t deserve to be the first to know.  Who knows?  She may not even want to talk to me.  We haven’t exactly been speaking to each other since she did what she did to Grandma and Sean.”

“I’m sorry she’s acting this way, Rory.  I could go and talk to her if you want me to.”

“No, Grandpa.  She’d only be nasty and that wouldn’t get us anywhere.” Rory sighed.  “Are you still having trouble with you-know-who?” she asked to change the subject off her mother.

“Not since the last confrontation.  I think I might have scared her.”

“I hope you did.  She was getting ridiculous, chasing you.”  Rory sighed and rolled her eyes.  “I just don’t understand Mom getting involved with that mess.  Did you ever get to talk to her?”

“No.  I’ve gone to the house, she always has all the doors locked and has slipped out the back a few times.  When I decided to go to the back door, she escaped out the front.  I went to the Inn one day, but Michele informed me that Lorelai was out.  I know that she wasn’t, but I didn’t want to cause a problem in front of her staff and guests.”

Rory shook her head.  “She knows that you won’t cause a scene.  You’re going to have to do something that will surprise her.  Something that you wouldn’t normally do.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

Rory studied her grandfather.  “What are you going to do?”

Richard smiled.  “It involves waiting in the dark.”

Rory laughed,  “I’ve still got my key.  But what about your car?”

“Well, I thought that you might help me that way, too.”

“You got it, Grandpa.”

 

~*~

Lorelai ripped the postcard from Ireland into tiny pieces, mumbling angry nonsense as she tossed the confetti into the waste basket.  “I can’t believe she did that.”

“I can’t believe _you_ did _that_!”  Sookie grumbled.  “She sent that to all of us, not you.”

“She shouldn’t be sending anything to my employees.”

“Employee?   You’re calling me an employee?”

“Not you, Sookie.  Oh, you know what I meant.”

Sookie sighed and shook her head.  “You know, every time you get this way, something really bad usually happens.  What if it’s Rory this time instead of your father?  Huh?  Is that what you want?  Do you want something to happen to your daughter to make you realize how completely stupid you’re being?”

Lorelai’s mouth opened then snapped shut as she watched her best friend stomp off.  Looking down at the bits of paper, she kicked the basket.  “Damn you anyway,” she mumbled as she bent down to pick up a wayward piece.

“I was going to add that to my collection!”  Michele nearly screeched, causing Lorelai to almost hit her head as she straightened up.

“Michele!  Don’t sneak up on a person like that!” she scolded then frowned.  “What collection?”

Michele huffed.  “I’ve been collecting postcards since I was a little boy.”  He frowned.  “I didn’t have one from Ireland.”

Lorelai rolled her eyes.  “You can piece that one back together if you want it that badly.  Or why not ask my mother for another one?  I’m sure she’d be willing to accommodate you.”

Michele snarled and took his place behind the desk, pushing passed Lorelai, grumbling when she stepped on his toe.  “My shoe!  You scuffed my shoe!”

“Oh stuff it, Michele.”  Lorelai huffed as she stormed off toward the kitchen.

“My, my, my.  All this over a postcard from one’s mother.”

“Is she in a pissy mood again, Michele?”  Marie, one of the wait staff asked as she came in the room.

Michele nodded.  “She is.  Your question is better left for later.”

Marie sighed, “I can’t wait much longer.”

Michele shrugged.  “Then I suggest you ask Sookie.”

Marie nodded.  “I believe that would be the wisest choice.”

 

~*~

 

Sookie looked up and frowned.  “Not in my kitchen.”

“I’m sorry, Sook.”

“Sorry for making me mad, but not sorry for the way you’ve been treating your mother.”

Lorelai plopped down on a stool and picked at a muffin.  “I can’t forgive her.  I won’t forgive her.”

“Then why should I forgive you?”  Sookie asked, noticing the rest of the kitchen staff carefully slipping out the back.

“You’re my best friend, Sookie.”

“She’s your mother.”  Sookie argued.

“She doesn’t deserve forgiveness.  What she did to Dad was unforgivable.”

“So now you’re on your dad’s side?  I thought you weren’t speaking to him, either.”

“I’m not.  He’s stupidly still in love with her.  He wouldn’t confront her about the other man.”

Sookie frowned.  “Other man?  What other man?  You mean her new husband?  Lorelai, you can’t honestly believe your mother was having an affair.”

“Of course she was.  He’s much younger and shows her the attention she claims she wasn’t getting from Dad.”

Shaking her head, Sookie went back to chopping the celery she’d been working on when Lorelai came in.  “Oh go away, you’re giving me a headache.”

“Sook,”  Lorelai started but stopped when Sookie held up her knife.

“I forgive you.  Just remember…when something bad happens to Rory, you can’t blame me for not warning you.”


	73. Chapter 73

“Grandma!”  Rory squealed as she rushed into her grandmother’s arms.

“Ooh, Rory.”  Emily sighed.  “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.”  Rory kissed her cheek then pulled back to give Sean a hug.  “I missed you, too, Sean.”

Sean leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Rory’s head.  “I’ve missed ye, Lassie.”

Emily shook her head.  “Now you get it right,” she mumbled.

Rory laughed then squeezed her grandmother’s hand.  “I have something to tell you, but I’d better let you get into the house to see Katie and Bunny first.  They’re just as happy to have you home as I am.”

Emily studied her granddaughter.  “You can’t just tell me you have something to tell me then _not_ tell me.  That’s not being nice to the grandmother you’ve missed so much.  The grandmother who brought you presents.”

Rory grinned.  “You’ll have to wait, Grandma.  Come on,” she tugged on Emily’s hand.

Sean laughed at the disgruntled look on his wife’s face.  “Come on, Lass.  We have an aunt and friend waiting.”

“Glasses,” she mumbled and nudged him in the ribs as she let him pull her toward the house.

“No,” he whispered back, lifting her hand to press a light kiss to the back of it.

Rory couldn’t help the stupid grin on her face.  It was so good to have her grandmother back and to see that she and Sean were still teasing each other just like always.  “Logan is here too, Grandma.”

Emily smiled, it was good to hear happiness in her granddaughter’s voice.  “I’m glad.  It will be nice to see him again.  How are things with his family?”

Rory shrugged as she opened the door.  “Oh, you know, the same as always.  They’re all stuck up idiots.  Logan doesn’t see them very often.  He doesn’t want to go back to that kind of life again.  He’s changed a lot, Grandma.”

“I know that he has, Rory.  I could tell that the last time you brought him over for dinner.”

“Seaneen!” Katie shouted as they stopped in the foyer, her shout stopping anymore conversation.

“Auntie Katie!” Sean shouted back as he grabbed her, lifting her off her feet and twirling her about.

“Seaneen, put me down!”  Katie laughed even as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Emily smiled then turned to hug Bunny who had followed Katie out to greet them.  “Hello, Bunny.”

“Hello, Em.  It’s good to see you.  You look wonderful,” she stopped, her eyes twinkling as her voice lowered.  “and very well loved.”

“Bunny!”  Emily hissed, her eyes twinkling.  “That mouth!”

Bunny just smiled prettily at her friend and shrugged.  “It’s the truth, isn’t it?  After all, you did just return from a long honeymoon.”

Emily blushed, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth as she watched Sean talking animatedly with Katie, Rory, and Logan.  “Oh Bunny,” she finally sighed a moment later.  “He’s so wonderful.  He makes me feel so at ease that I don’t care what everyone around us thinks when he kisses me or holds me closer than propriety dictates.”  She blushed again and lowered her voice.  “He even got me to make love outside on more than one occasion in Scotland and Ireland.”

Bunny chuckled and wrapped her arm around Emily, squeezing her shoulders in happiness.  “He’s good for you, Em, just like I’ve been telling you from the beginning.  I love him just for making you happy again.  I think he does more than put you at ease if he got you to do that.”

Emily rolled her eyes.  “You’re incorrigible.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”  Bunny asked with a merry laugh.

Emily just smiled indulgently at her friend and squeezed her hand before turning her attention to the others.  “Hey!  Do I get a hug, Katie?”

Katie smiled as she turned to her newly acquired niece and opened her arms.  “Hello, niece.”

Emily laughed and walked into Katie’s waiting embrace.  “Hello, Auntie.”  She winked at Sean when he laughed and Katie pulled back to pat her cheek.

“This time away was good to the both of you.  We missed you, but seeing the happiness on your faces,” she shook her head.  “I’m just glad you’re home.”

Emily squeezed Katie’s hand then moved to Sean’s side.  “We missed all of you, as well, and at least three times we thought about coming home early, but then we’d remember that we’re both going to be going back to work this fall.  We decided it was best to take all the time we could to spend together without anything to get in the way like grading papers and preparing for the next day’s classes.”

“She’s right,” Sean spoke up as he gently squeezed Emily’s waist with his hand.  “I wanted to be able to get used to being married and enjoy it before real life gets involved again.”

“Now,” Emily picked up the conversation, turning her attention to Rory.  “What do you have to tell us?”

Rory grinned and grabbed Logan’s hand.  “Well, Grandma…” she started then Logan tugged at her hand.

Logan looked from Rory to Emily and Sean and held up Rory’s left hand.  “I asked Rory to marry me.”

Emily smiled, her eyes taking in the sparkle of the ring adorning her granddaughter’s finger.  “Oh,” was all she could say as she pulled Rory into a hug.  “I’m so happy for you, Sweetie.”

Sean shook Logan’s hand.  “Congratulations, Logan.  You’ve a wonderful girl in Rory.”

“Thank you.”  Logan smiled up at the man.  “I know I do.  I’m still surprised sometimes that she came back to me and gave me a second chance.  My family hasn’t been very nice to Rory, and no one could have blamed her if she’d told me to take a hike when I came back.”

“But she loves you, Logan.  And the rest of the Huntzbergers had just better watch their steps.”  Emily’s eyes snapped, remembering all too well what those people had done to her granddaughter.  “Your father doesn’t want to get into too many confrontations with Richard.  He knows too many people that could ruin your father.  Besides, Sean won’t take kindly to someone mistreating his Rory girl, either.”  She smiled up at her husband.

“No, I won’t.”  Sean growled.

“Well, my family doesn’t exactly know about Rory and I even being back together, much less about the engagement.”

Emily nodded.  “Rory said that you don’t have much to do with them.  I understand, and if anyone has a reason not to, you do.  But, Logan, I’m going to tell you like I did Rory, don’t break away from your parents.  Your relationship with your parents may not have ever been as close as Rory and Lorelai’s, but you’re still their child and even if it doesn’t seem like it, they love you in their own strange way.  Don’t let them make you the bad guy, Logan.  Be the best son that you can so that one day it doesn’t come back on you.”

Logan studied the woman he’d always felt indifferent toward while she was married to Richard.  “I’ll do my best,” he promised.

“She’s right, Logan.”  Sean smiled at the young man.  “We’ll do all we can to help.  If you think it would be easier to tell them about you and Rory with someone else around, invite them to dinner here with us.  Maybe if they’re on semi-neutral ground they’ll behave.”

Emily smirked and Logan laughed.  “They don’t _behave_ no matter where they are, but I do believe having them come here is a good idea.  Especially if we invite Katie to join us.  If your size doesn’t intimidate Mitch, then Katie can give him a scolding that will shut him up.  Shira, after the talking to that I gave her at the DAR fundraiser, is scared of me.  She won’t be a problem to handle.  She knows that I know too much.”

Logan laughed, “I never did understand why she always went pale at the mention of your name.  Now I do.”  He smiled at Emily then Sean.  “I believe that having dinner here, with all of you present, will be a big help in keeping them in line, especially now that I know they are aware that you know what they did to Rory.”

Emily smiled then looked at Rory.  “What did your mother say?”

Rory sighed and looked down.  “I haven’t told her yet.  I wanted to tell you and Grandpa first.  Logan and I are going over tomorrow to tell her.”

Shaking her head, Emily sighed, “Heaven help when she finds out that you told your grandfather and I first.”

Sean rubbed Emily’s back.  “Don’t be telling her I was present when you told your grandmother,” he told Rory.  “If she learns I knew before her the fit she pitches…ach!  A Banshee she’ll be.”

Rory couldn’t help it, she busted out laughing, sitting down on the sofa with a soft plop.  “A banshee!”

Logan shook his head, his own mirth causing his lips to twitch.  “Banshee,” he agreed as he sat down beside Rory, his arm going around her shoulders.

“Sean, behave.”  Emily scolded with a laugh.  “Maybe it would be best not to mention that anyone has been told.  If it comes out, make it because she’s guessed, not because you intentionally told her.”

Rory, her laughter under control, nodded.  “You’re right.  I believe that would be best for all concerned.  I’ll tell Grandpa to make sure he knows the plan just in case he happens to talk to her after we’ve told her.  Not that I think he will, but it’s best to be safe where she’s concerned.”

“It is that.”  Emily sighed.  “It is that.”

 

~*~

 

“Thank you for dinner, Emily.”  Logan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Emily smiled at the young man.  “You know, you can call me Grandma, or Grandmother, if you want to.  After all, you _are_ going to be my grandson-in-law.”

Logan returned her smile.  “I’d like that,” he paused, looking at Rory before looking back at Emily.  “Grandma.”

Hugging the young man, Emily winked at Rory.  “I’m so glad you grew up, Logan.”  She patted his cheek when they pulled out of the hug.  “I wasn’t being a snob when I said you were perfect for Rory.  There’s always been something about the two of you.”

Rory smiled and hugged Emily when Logan moved away.  “I’m glad you introduced us, Grandma.  We’ve sort of grown up together.”

Emily kissed her cheek.  “Yes you have.  You’ve both turned into wonderful adults.”

Logan smiled as he took Rory’s hand.  “Thanks again for dinner.  And thank you for offering to help with my family.  We’ll call you to arrange things.”

“Don’t wait too long, Logan.  Remember; be the best son you can be.”

“I will.”  He smiled at Emily.

“Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight, Grandma.”  Rory waved then turned to Sean.  “Goodnight, Sean.”

“G’night, Lassie.”  Sean let his brogue deepen on the last word.

Rory shivered then giggled, “Now I understand.”

Emily blushed when Sean threw his head back and laughed.  “Sean,” she whispered and she smacked his chest.

“What?” he asked, winking at her.  “The lass finally figured out what it is that makes her grandmother shiver when I talk.  I find it funny.”

Rory shook her head.  “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Grandma.”

“Alright, Sweetie.  Safe trip home.”

“I’ll make sure she gets home safely, Emily.”  Logan promised.

“Thank you, Logan.”  Emily watched them leave then leaned into Sean’s arms when they wrapped around her from behind.  “Mmm, nice,” she murmured.

“It is, but I can think of something much nicer,” he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

“Ooh, Sean,” she breathed.  “It’s a good thing Bunny and Katie have already left.”

“Tis very good,” he mumbled as he nibbled at the soft skin of her neck.

Emily let her head fall back, humming her pleasure when Sean’s hands skimmed down her body.  “Sean,” she breathed when he inched her skirt up.  “Upstairs.”

Pulling back, he let his head fall back, taking a deep breath.  “Ye amaze me, Lass,” he mumbled.

Emily frowned.  “What?”

Sean looked down at her, gently lifting her into his arms.  Smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he nuzzled her cheek.  “I’m amazed that you always seem to be able to keep your wits about ye.”

Emily laughed then kissed him.  “Take me upstairs, Husband, and make me lose my wits.”

Sean’s laughter could be heard all through the house as he carried Emily up the stairs to their bedroom.

 

~*~

 

Emily’s back arched as Sean’s mouth suckled at her breast, his teeth gently nipping at a taut and sensitized nipple.  Her fingers tangled into his hair, holding his head to her as she whimpered his name and shivered in his arms.

“Lillianna.”  Sean murmured her name against her skin as he moved up to press kisses across her collar bone and back again then up to nibble on her ear lobe.  Pulling back, he smiled down at her, his hand moving over her stomach and down, her breath catching at his touch.  “Easy,” he told her softly.

“Sean, please,” she pleaded as she struggled to get closer to his questing hand and mouth that had once again found a taut nipple.

Never able to ignore her pleas for very long, Sean gave in, joining their bodies with a groan.  Nuzzling her neck, he sighed when she wrapped her arms and legs around him.  “I love you, Mrs. Tiernay,” he breathed as he stared down into her dark eyes.

Emily smiled up at him, a sigh escaping when he began to move against her.  “Mmm,” she moaned.  “I love you, too.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Sean buried his face in her neck.  Licking at the pulse point where her rapid heart beat quickened, he moved against her, her body picking up his rhythm and matching it.  “Lillianna,” he breathed when she clenched around him.

“Please, Sean,” she whimpered, holding him tighter.

Giving her what she asked for, he let go of his control, letting his body move wildly against hers until they both reached their climaxes, each other’s names a cry on their lips.

Emily snuggled closer, her damp skin growing chilled in the cool air that filtered in through the slightly open window.  Smiling when Sean pulled the blankets up around them, she pressed a kiss to his chest as he pulled her even closer.  “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome, Lillianna,” he returned, his hand caressing her back.  “I don’t want ye getting sick.  I’d feel terrible and,” he started, pressing a kiss to her head before continuing.  “I wouldn’t be able to make love to ye if ye were sick.”

Emily laughed and slapped his chest.  “Sean!” she scolded before nuzzling his neck.  “I loved our honeymoon.”

“So did I.”

“But I’m glad we’re home in our own bed.”

Sean smiled and lifted her hand to press a kiss to the back.  “So am I, Lass.”

“Sean?”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking,” she started.

“Uh oh,” he interrupted.

“Probably is an uh oh,” she sighed.  “When Rory and Logan get married Richard will be there.”

“Yes.”

“Would you mind if I set up a meeting between the three of us before hand?  I don’t want him to have to go through the awkwardness of meeting you the first time on the day of the wedding.”

“I don’t mind at all.  I don’t want the awkward moment happening that day anymore than you do.”  Rubbing her back, he caressed her hand with the thumb of his free hand.  “I know you’re worried about him.  He’ll be fine.  But what about your daughter?  Shouldn’t I meet her before the wedding too?  I think meeting her is going to be,”

“She’ll make a scene.”  Emily sighed. 

“Yes, I believe she will.”

“Maybe it would be best if Richard is there.  I’ll talk to him.”

“Invite him and your daughter here.  We’ll have Katie and Bunny here as well.”

Emily shook her head.  “No.  It needs to be neutral ground.”

“Then ask Bunny if we can go there.”

Emily shook her head again.  “I think I need to talk to Sookie.”

“Sookie?”  Sean asked, a bit perplexed at the name.

“She’s Lorelai’s best friend.  She’ll know a place where we can all meet.  And, hopefully she’ll be able to help keep Lorelai under control.”

Feeling his wife shiver against him, Sean sighed and wrapped his body around hers.  “I’m sorry your child treats you this way, but we’ll have to get this over with.  Call her friend.  Then we can plan the meeting from there.” 

“You’re too good for me, Sean.”

“No, Lillianna.  It’s only that I love ye.”


	74. Chapter 74

Emily bit her lip nervously as she paced the dining room of the Dragonfly Inn.  Sookie had suggested using the Inn as the place for Sean to meet Richard and Lorelai.  Everything was beautifully set up, Sookie had gone all out, but that didn’t seem to help Emily’s nervousness.

“Emily.”  Katie whispered as she came up behind her niece and tugged at her hand.  “It’ll be alright.  I’m here.  I won’t let her hurt you.”

Emily turned and smiled at the woman who had always been fiercely protective of her, and was even more so now that she was family.  Hugging her, she sighed, “Oh Katie.”

“I’m like Sean, I hate that there isn’t anything I can do to help change her mind.”  Katie caressed Emily’s cheek when she pulled back.  “I meant what I said.  I won’t let her hurt you.  She’s hurt you enough.  And I’m guessing, even though he’s no longer your husband, Richard won’t let her hurt you, either.  I believe your daughter will find that she’s outnumbered.”

“Yes, she will.”  Sookie smiled at them as she came into the room carrying a dish.  “I promise, Emily.  I’ve made sure she understands that under no circumstances is she to cause a scene.  This is our place of business and we have guests.”

Emily chuckled as she smiled at the young woman.  “Sookie, you’re smarter than anyone ever gives you credit for.”

Rory giggled as she and Logan came into the room.  “Yes, she is.  You know Mom is less likely to cause a scene here with all the guests around.”

“Rory!”  Emily exclaimed.  “What on earth are you doing here?”

Rory hugged her grandmother then waited to answer until Logan had kissed her cheek.  “Logan and I are here for moral support for you and for Grandpa.”

“I appreciate that, Rory.”  Richard smiled and held out his arms when his granddaughter noticed him in the doorway.

“Grandpa.”

Holding his granddaughter close, Richard drew from the strength she gave him with her love.  “Thank you for being here, Rory.”

Emily smiled at Richard when he looked at her.  “Richard.”

“Emily.”  Richard moved to kiss her cheek.  “Thank you again for thinking of this.  I don’t want to do anything to ruin Rory’s wedding.”

“Neither do I, Mr. Gilmore.”  Sean told him as he came in to join all of the others.  Moving to Emily, he pressed a kiss to her head then held out his hand to Richard.

“Richard, this is Sean.”  Emily introduced him.

Richard studied the man, chuckling despite himself when he saw how tall he was.  It was unusual for him to have to look up at someone, but in the case of the man his ex-wife was married to, he had to.  “I’m Richard, not Mr. Gilmore.  That was my father.”

Sean chuckled, appreciating the man’s humor.  “I see where our Rory got her blue eyes.”

“ _Our_ Rory?”  Lorelai quietly snarled as she came into the room, stepping back a bit when five people turned to glare at her and block her view of Emily and Sean, although only Richard was tall enough to even half way cover Sean.

Sookie sighed as she stared at her best friend.  “Lorelai Glimore, enough.  I told you that I wouldn’t stand for you causing a scene at our place of business.  What’s so wrong with Sean loving Rory as much as the rest of us do?  Now, be nice and take your seat at the table.  I need to go make sure everything is ready.”

Emily blinked up at Sean, amazed to hear Sookie talking so sternly to her daughter.  “Wow.”

Sean squeezed her hand.  “It’s going to be okay.”

Katie grabbed Sookie’s hand before she could get away.  Placing a kiss on her cheek, she squeezed the hand she held.  “Thank you.  I know it isn’t easy to stand against her since she’s your friend.”

Sookie smiled at the older woman she was quickly growing to love.  “You’re welcome.”

Richard, satisfied that his daughter had been sufficiently calmed for the moment, turned his attention back to Sean.  “You’re a teacher of History, I understand.”

Sean nodded.  “I am.  I’ve always enjoyed it, and still take classes to learn more, but I make sure I always have time to teach.  I enjoy seeing the minds of young people grasp something about their past they never even thought of before.”

“I felt the same way when I taught at Yale.  It was quite different being on that end of things instead of on the student end.”

Emily smiled as she listened to the two men discussing teaching.  She should have known they’d get a long.  Smiling at Rory, she winked before clearing her throat.  “Why don’t we sit down?  Sookie should be just about ready to serve.”

“So she’s going to be the maid tonight?”  Lorelai grumbled as she went to the table.

“No, I’m not.  I’m the one that suggested this.  I volunteered to cook and take care of things.  Now stop being a petulant child and sit your ass down.”  Sookie hissed, already tired of her friend’s attitude.

Rory sputtered and coughed to cover her surprise at Sookie’s outburst.  She’d known Sookie nearly all her life, but she didn’t think she’d ever heard her talk like that to anyone, much less her best friend.  Looking at Logan she gave him a wide-eyed stare.  “Whoa,” she murmured.

Logan winked and nodded.  “Your mom better be on her best behavior.”

Rory nodded.  “Yeah, cause if Sookie’s like that, imagine what Katie will do.”

Logan shivered as he remembered the one and only time he’d seen the small woman angry.  “I don’t ever want to cross her.”

Rory laughed and kissed his cheek.  “You won’t.  She likes you.”

“That’s a good thing.”

 

~*~

 

Richard shook his head and sighed, “I’m sorry for my daughter’s deplorable behavior, Sean.  You would think,” he started then shook his head.

Sean laughed, “You would think she was the one whose ex I’m married to.”

Richard laughed and nodded at the man then looked at Emily.  “Our daughter may not like him, but I do, Emily.  You don’t have to worry anymore.  It’ll be alright.”

Sean squeezed Emily’s shoulder when he heard her sniff.  “I’ll be right back, Lilliannna.”

Richard’s eyebrow went up at the use of Emily’s middle name, and at the way Sean said it.  “Your middle name, Emmy?”

Emily blinked to clear her tears and shrugged.  “You heard how he says it.”

Richard couldn’t help but chuckle and pulled her into his arms.  “I did, and I understand.”  Pressing a kiss to her head, he let her go and smiled at her.  “I really do like him, Emily.  I’ll do the best I can to keep Lorelai under control.  I think, though, that Sookie might be our best weapon against Lorelai’s outbursts.”

Emily laughed and nodded.  “I’ve never heard her talk like that.  I don’t think Lorelai or Rory have, either.”

Richard smiled at the sound of Emily’s laughter.  He’d missed her laughter, the way it filled up the room, the way it made her eyes light up.  “It’s good to hear you laughing again.”

Emily looked up at her ex-husband.  “Can we,” she started then shook her head.  “We were always friends.  Can we still be?”

Reaching out, Richard clasped her hand in his.  “I wouldn’t want anything less.  You’re right, we were always friends, best friends.”

Emily smiled and squeezed his hand.  “I’m glad.  I wasn’t sure if you would be okay with,” she shrugged.

“I understand and I can see why you would think that.  I’m okay with it, and happy about it.  If I,” he shook his head.  “Well, having you as a friend makes it okay.”

“Grandpa.”  Rory interrupted.

“What is it?”  Richard asked as he wrapped an arm around the young woman.

“Well, I was wondering.”

“Yes?”

“Could you walk me down the aisle?”

Emily blinked in surprise at the question.  “What about Christopher?”

Logan growled and snarled his nose.  “The man is taking Lorelai’s side.  He and Rory got into a huge argument over it.”

Richard pulled Rory into a hug and held her close, staring at Emily over her head.  “If your father wants to be an idiot and miss the most important day of your life, then I’ll be proud to be the one to walk you down the aisle.  It’s an honor.”

Emily rubbed Rory’s back, anger at her daughter and Christopher nearly bubbling over, the love for her granddaughter the only thing keeping it at bay.  “Is Lorelai going to miss the wedding too?  Is that why she acted the way she did tonight?”

Rory nodded against her grandfather’s chest.  “She says she isn’t going to be somewhere where, where,” but she didn’t finish, turning her face into Richard’s neck and sobbing.

Logan looked at Emily, a helpless feeling washing over him.  “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered.

“I do.”  Sean spoke as he came up behind them.  “It would seem that my presence is causing a lot of hurt.  I love Rory as if she were my own, I’ll not be the cause of her parents not being at her wedding.  I’ll simply stay home.”

Emily felt her heart swell with love even as it broke and tears filled her eyes.  “It isn’t fair.”

“No, it isn’t, but it’s the way it seems it must be.”  He winked at her as he wiped her tears away.  “Just be sure to have someone video it for me.”

Rory pulled away from Richard and moved to hug Sean.  “I’m so sorry, but I don’t know what else will work.”

Kissing the top of her head, Sean hugged her.  “I love ye, Lassie.  I’ll do anything it takes to make things the way they should be, even if it means missing your wedding.  Just promise to call me before you leave on your honeymoon.  I’ll want to give ye my blessing and love.”  He smiled when she looked up at him.

Looking from Sean and Rory to Emily, Richard smiled at her.  “I’ll do what I can to change their minds, Sean.  I can see how much you love Rory, and it wouldn’t be right for her grandmother to have to attend the wedding alone just because Lorelai is being a petulant child.”

“Don’t cause more trouble between the two of you, Richard.”

Richard smiled at the younger man.  “It’s alright, Sean.  At some point she needs to grow up, even if it takes me throwing her over my knee.”

Emily laughed at that.  “That will go over well.”

Richard shrugged.  “Should have done it when she was younger.  We might not have had as many problems with her.”

Rory rolled her eyes.  “Oh yes you would.  I just don’t understand her.  I thought, I mean, I,” she bit her lip.  “I’m her daughter.”

Emily held out her arms and wrapped them tightly around the girl who had brought so much joy into her life.  “We’ll do everything we can to make sure she’s there, Sweetie.  I promise.”

Sighing as she settled on her grandmother’s shoulder, Rory closed her eyes.  “I love you, Grandma.  I love all of you.”

“We love you too, Rory.  Now, let Logan take you home.”  Emily kissed her cheek when she pulled back and nodded.  “We’ll see you later, Sweetie.”

“I’ll make sure she gets some rest.”  Logan told Emily and held out his hand to Rory.  “Come on, Ace.”

Sean chuckled.  “Ace?”

Rory smiled and nodded.  “He’s always called me that.”

“My ace reporter.”  Logan winked at her.  “Bye everyone.”

“Goodbye, Logan, Rory.”  All three of them told the younger couple as they left the room.

“I’ll help you in any way I can to fix this mess with Lorelai.”  Sookie said as she came back into the room.  “I know about the fight Christopher had with Rory.  There was a fight with Lorelai and Rory too.  I’m so sorry for the way she acted tonight.”

“Don’t apologize, Sookie.  You can’t control our daughter anymore than we can.”  Emily rolled her eyes.  “I do wish she’d grow up, though.  It’s a shame that her daughter is more of an adult that she is.”

“Lorelai doesn’t want to grow up.”  Sookie told them.  “If she grows up, she has to face the fact that she wasn’t the victim she’s always made herself out to be where you’re concerned.  She has to face the fact that she was just as wrong as she says the two of you were.”  Sookie sighed and shrugged.  “I’m her best friend, but it’s getting harder.  I just don’t know what her problem is lately.”

“She’s angry with me, Sookie, and unfortunately you and Rory are bearing the brunt of it.  For that I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Emily.  She has nothing to be angry at you for.”

“Oh, she has a lot to be angry at me for.”  Emily sighed and leaned back into Sean when she felt his presence closer behind her.  “I’m just glad Katie had already gone home when Rory started crying.”

“It would have broken Auntie’s heart and made her even more angry with Lorelai than she already is.  Auntie loves that girl.”

Richard smiled at Emily.  “Seems our Rory is still twining people around her fingers.”

Emily returned his smile.  “It would seem so.”

Pressing a kiss to his wife’s head, Sean rubbed her arm.  “Come on, Lass.  It’s time we head for home.  It’s getting late and we have meetings to attend early in the morning.”

Richard nodded in agreement.  “I have meetings in the morning, myself.”  Biting his lip to keep from chuckling when he realized what Sean had called Emily, he tried to look innocent when she glared at him.  “What?”

“Don’t what me, Richard Gilmore.  The man clearly needs glasses.”

Richard smiled at Sean.  “I believe he can see just fine.  Goodnight.”

Reaching out, Sean shook Richard’s hand.  “It was nice to meet you, Richard.”

“Same here, Sean.”

Emily watched Richard leave then turned and wrapped her arms around her husband.  “Thank you.”

Kissing her head, Sean gently rubbed her back.  “For what?  For being nice to your ex?  I wasn’t just being polite, Lillianna.  I genuinely like the man.”

Looking up at her husband, the love she had for him shining from her eyes, she tugged at his sleeve.  “Take me home,” she whispered in his ear when he leaned down.

Shivering at the tone of her voice and the want in her eyes, Sean nodded.  “As fast as I can.”


	75. Chapter 75

Emily caressed Sean’s cheek as he fussed with pinning the corsage Rory had sent for her to wear to her dress.  “I’m so sorry, Darling.”

“Shh,” he hushed her.  “You’ll tell me all about it when you get home, I’ll watch the video, and I’ll talk to Rory and Logan before they leave on their honeymoon.”

“It still isn’t fair,” she whispered.

“No, it isn’t, Lass, but it is the way it has to be.  It wouldn’t be fair to Rory for her parents not to be there.  I’m only doing what’s best for her.”

“Richard said to tell you thank you.  He just couldn’t get through to her.”

“Tell him the same thing I told you.”

Nodding, she tugged at his sleeve, pressing a kiss to his lips when he leaned over.  “I love you.”

Caressing her cheek, he gave her a smile to reassure her.  “And I love ye, Lass.  Now go on.  I’ll be here when you get back.”

She shook her head.  “Don’t stay here all evening.”

“I have several things on my _honey do_ list that I’m going to take care of.”

She frowned.  “You can take care of those some other time.”

“No,” he shook his head as he winked at her.  “I can’t.  Some other time, you’ll be here.  When you’re here, I have a different kind of _honey do_ list.”

“Sean Tiernay!” 

Pulling her into his arms, careful not to crush her corsage, Sean kissed her breathless then released her.  “Go on now.  I’ll be alright.  Enjoy this time with your granddaughter.”

Emily nodded and squeezed his hand before picking up the clutch that contained all of the necessary items from her purse.  She hoped that Lorelai didn’t gloat, but she knew that was a foolish hope.  Nodding her head in thanks to the driver who held open her door, she easily slid into the backseat of the limo Logan had insisted pick her up and deliver her to the church.  She smiled at the thought of the young man.  He was trying his best to make it up to her for the things his soon to be mother-in-law and father-in-law had said and done over the last few weeks and for her having to come to the wedding alone, though she’d told him over and over he had nothing to apologize for.

Looking out the window as the scenery passed by, she thought about something special she could do for Sean.  Smiling and shivering, she knew just what she could do, and was sure he’d be most appreciative.  _“After all,”_ she thought to herself.  _“He is the one that said he had a honey do list.”_

 

~*~

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t talk her out of her nastiness, Emily.”  Richard apologized as he handed her a flute full of champagne.

“No need to apologize, Richard.  It isn’t your fault.  I once would have said we were both at fault for her behavior, but she’s too damned old for it to be our fault now.”

Richard chuckled then cleared his throat when Emily looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Sorry, Emily.  It’s just,” he shrugged.  “You’ve never been one for swearing, especially in public.”

She shrugged.  “I live with a man who’s half Irish, half Scot, you pick up a few things.”

Richard laughed outright at that.  “He’s good for you, Emmy.”

Smiling, she looked up at him.  “Thank you.  I’m very happy that you like him.  I know that may seem strange to some, but you’re my friend, and it’s nice to know that you like the man I love.”

Patting her shoulder, Richard nodded.  “I understand, Emily.  And I really do like him.  I know it’s strange, because I still love you, but,” he lowered his voice.  “If I can’t be the one to make you happy, I’m glad to know the man that does is someone I like because you’re right, I am your friend.”

Reaching up, Emily squeezed his hand.  “Thank you.”

“Oh isn’t this sweet.”  Lorelai snarked as she came up to them.  “Left your new one behind and now you’re,”

“Stop it, Lorelai.”  Richard growled low, his eyes warning her not to continue.  “This is your daughter’s wedding day for hell’s sake.  Don’t make a scene and ruin everything for her.”

Lorelai shrugged.  “I’m only stating the facts.  Mother left her younger man at home so she could come and flirt with her old one.”

Richard glared at his daughter.  “That’s enough, Lorelai.  If you recall, your mother left her husband at home because you threw a temper tantrum and refused to come to your daughter’s wedding if he came.  As for flirting with me, she was doing nothing of the sort.  I suggest you go and visit with the people from Stars Hollow and ignore your mother and I.”  Leaning down, he got into her face.  “If you don’t, I shall be forced to drag you out and turn you over my knee.  Something which is long overdue.”

Lorelai’s eyes bugged out at his threat then she scowled.  “Whatever.  You wouldn’t dare.”

Richard gave her a hard grin.  “Don’t tempt me or you’ll find out, I would dare.”

Lorelai was startled at the tone of her father’s voice, having never heard him speak to her like that before.  Looking from her father to her mother, she huffed and stormed away.

“I think you scared her.”  Emily commented after Lorelai was gone.

“That was my intention.”

“It worked.”  Emily sighed as she took a large gulp of her champagne.  “I need something stronger than this.”

“Oh no you don’t.”  Richard quickly stopped her from heading to the bar.  “If you’d started on something stronger, that would have been fine, but you didn’t, and I’m not letting you mix your alcohols.  Sean would have my head.”

Emily smirked.  “Sean likes me a bit drunk just the same as you always did.”

Richard couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at her.  “You _are_ a bit of fun when you’re drunk.  How did he find out about the mixing alcohols problem?”

She shrugged.  “He always seemed to know, but he didn’t catch me one night and well,” she blushed.  “Anyway, he’s very careful to control it when we’re out.  He’s let me mix drinks at home a few times.”

“Because you’re a fun drunk.”  Richard laughed when she glared at him for the comment.  He shrugged.  “What?  I’m simply stating a fact.”

Sticking her tongue out at him, she giggled slightly.  “I suppose so.”

“I’ll never forget the first time I realized it hadn’t been a good idea to let you mix your drinks.”  Richard grinned when she blushed.  “I see you remember, too.”

She cleared her throat and looked up at him.  “How could I forget?”

“I’m glad you remember, Emmy.”  Richard’s voice dropped.  “I know I was a horrible husband in the end, but I don’t want to lose the good memories we have from the beginning.”

Smiling softly at him, she squeezed his arm.  “I’ll never forget the good things, Richard.”

“Some day, I hope you can forget the bad things.”

“I hope that too.”

 

~*~

 

Sean smiled as his wife walked through the front door.  “Have a good time, Lass?”

Nodding her head at him, she settled into his open arms.  “I did.  There as a moment where I thought Lorelai was going to ruin everything, but Richard threatened her.”

“Threatened her?”  Sean asked a bit surprised.

Nodding her head against his chest, Emily sighed, “Yes.  He told her he’d turn her over his knee and give her the spanking she should have had years ago.”

Sean couldn’t help it, he laughed before pressing a kiss to Emily’s head.  “I’ll bet that shocked her.”

“She didn’t believe him at first.  He made it clear he would do what he’d said.”  Snuggling closer, Emily suppressed a yawn.  “Did Logan and Rory call you?”

Rubbing her back, Sean kissed her head again before lifting her easily in his arms and carrying her up to their bedroom.  Gently depositing her on the side of the bed, he knelt down in front of her, slipping off her shoes before gently massaging her feet.  “Yes, they did.  Rory was very excited about going to Machu Picchu.”

Emily yawned as she nodded.  “You should have heard the squeal when Logan told her where they were going.”  She grimaced.  “I haven’t heard her squeal like that in a long time.”

Sitting beside her, Sean kissed her ear.  “Hurt your ears, did it?” he asked as he lowered the zip on her dress.  Tugging at the sleeves, he caressed her arms as he pulled the material down and off.  “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?”

Smiling, Emily reached up to cup his cheek.  “You did.”

“I bet the grandma of the bride was the most beautiful woman at the wedding.”

Emily chuckled and shook her head.  “No.  The bride was.”

“Then the grandma came in a very close second.”  He winked at her as he patted her hip, signaling her to lift up.  Pulling her dress the rest of the way off, he carefully laid it over the back of the chair across from their bed before returning his attention to undressing his wife.  Smiling at the sight she made sitting on their bed in nothing but her lacey strapless bra, underwear, and stockings, he sighed as he lifted a foot and rested it against his thigh as he carefully rolled the nude silk down her leg.  Placing it beside him on the floor, he kissed the top of her foot before switching to the other, repeating the same careful movements before turning to lay the silk on the chair.

Emily kissed his shoulder when he reached around her to unclasp her bra.  Shivering when he pulled the garment away, she yawned as she waited for him to return with her gown.  Lifting her arms when he held the satin up, she shivered again as the cool material slid down her body.  “Thank you.”

He winked.  “No thanks necessary, Lillianna.  Ye know how much I love to undress ye.”

“Yes, but,” she started, stopping when he shook his head and placed his finger over her lips.

“Any time, Lass.  Even if it is just to tuck ye into bed.”  Pulling her up against him, he pulled back the covers then nudged her down.  “Now, I’ll join ye in a few minutes.  Go ahead and go to sleep.  I won’t be long.”

Eyes closing, she nodded as she settled against her pillows.  “Don’t want to sleep without you,” she murmured.

Sean half grinned and shook his head as her breathing evened out.  Watching her a few moments, he caressed the hair from her face then placed a tender kiss to her cheek before standing up to get himself ready for bed.  He knew from Logan that Richard had stayed close to her all evening, something he’d have to thank the man for because he knew that had been the only reason his beloved hadn’t been upset when she got home and told him about Lorelai’s behavior.  He also suspected it was why she had stayed so late at the party afterward.

Slipping beneath the covers and turning out the bedside lamp, he laid down and snuggled up to his wife.  Let his arm slide over her waist, he smiled when her hand found his.  “Goodnight, Lillianna,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” she murmured and snuggled closer against him.  “Love you.”

“Love you, too.  Now shh,” he soothed as he gently caressed her hand with his thumb.  “Sleep, it’s alright.”  Feeling her completely relax against him, he let himself drift off, thankful that the next day was Sunday and he’d have the whole day to spend with his beautiful wife with no tension over what might or might not happen because of her daughter’s attitude.


	76. Chapter 76

Emily looked out at her students and shook her head.  “Let me guess,” she started with a chuckle.  “My husband put you up to this.”

Emma giggled and nodded.  “Yes, Mrs. Tiernay.”

Looking down at the object on her desk, she shook her head again.  “I suppose you know the story behind this thing.”

“No.”  Tom spoke up.  “He told us to ask you.”

Snarling down at the thing on her desk that had happy memories attached to it, she poked at it with her pen.  “This _thing_ made its way into my desk during the first semester I taught here.  My husband was a student at the time, and the other kids sort of followed him when it came to pulling jokes on the teacher.  This was their way of telling me to go somewhere fun on Spring Break.  Somewhere where the sand could,” she snarled her nose, poking at the object again. “Somewhere where the sand could squish through my toes.”  Smiling when her students laughed, she held up her hands to stall them when the bell rang to signal the end of class.  “If this was to remind me to have some fun on our short break, I will if you will.”

“You got it, Teach!” the students all yelled together then filed from the room, all of them in a hurry to start their break.

Emily couldn’t believe they were already at a break in the semester.  The months seemed to be flying by.  She supposed that’s what happened when life and love were good.  Hearing a throat clearing, she looked up and pointed at her friend.  “You encouraged this,” she accused as she pointed down at the ball on her desk.

Bunny raised an eyebrow.  “Me?”

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me.  I know you too well for that.”

Bunny laughed, “Alright, I give up.  Come on.  Let’s go get some lunch.”

Emily gathered her things then walked to where her friend waited.  “Are you still coming over tonight?”

“I am.  Is Richard really going to be there?”

Emily chuckled and nodded.  “Yes, he is.  It’s amazing really.  He and Sean get along very well, considering.”

“Considering they’re in love with the same woman?”

Emily sighed as she shut her classroom door behind them.  “Yes.  Logan and Rory will be there too.”

“Is that why Richard is coming over?”

“They said they had something to tell us.”  Emily’s eyes twinkled.

Bunny studied her friend.  “A baby?”

“I think so.”

“Oh Emily!”  Bunny squeezed her friend’s hand.

“I don’t want to get too excited before I know for sure, but I really hope it is.  I know that’s selfish because they’ve only been married a few months, but,” she paused and shrugged her shoulders.

“I understand.  You know that with Rory’s child, you’ll get to watch it grow up and be there all the time instead of being kept away most of the growing up years.”

Emily nodded.  “My car or yours?” she asked, changing the subject.  She didn’t want to think about her daughter or the mess that part of her life was in.

“Separate cars.  I have a meeting to get to right after we finish.”  She winked at Emily.  “And I happen to know a certain someone that will be waiting patiently at home for you.  I believe he has plans for you for this afternoon.”

“Bunny!”  Emily scolded as they parted and went to their own cars.  “That mouth!”

Bunny grinned as she opened her door.  “It’s the truth!”

“Oh!”  Emily huffed as she watched her friend climb into her car, grinning like a mad woman as she started the ignition and drove off.  “That woman.  I swear!” she growled as she got into her own car, her phone starting to ring just as she closed her door.  Smiling when she saw who it was, she sighed and shook her head.  “How does she always know?”

 

~*~

 

“Oh my god, Sean!”  Emily cried out as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, his body moving heavily against hers.

Sean kept up the crazy, wild pace until they both were spent.  Collapsing against her, he slid to the side, half his body draped over hers.  Breathing erratically, he felt her heart beating rapidly under his cheek and smiled.  Caressing her hip with his thumb, he sighed as his breathing slowed, pure contentment settling over him.

Caressing his damp hair, Emily smiled at his obvious pride.  “Feeling proud of yourself, Darling?”

Sean chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her damp skin.  “Making you scream my name?  Of course I’m feeling proud of myself.”

Emily hissed when his hand wondered over her still sensitized body.  “Sean.”

“Yes?” he asked innocently, his hand still wandering.

Clasping her fingers in his hair, she hissed again when he cupped a breast and tweaked a nipple.  “You can’t possibly be ready for more.”

“By the time I’m through with you, I will be,” he winked as he sat up and looked down at her.

Smiling up at him, she caressed his face.  “I love these afternoons together, but,” she sighed before finishing.  “We don’t have time for more.  Remember we have guests coming tonight?”

Sean growled then huffed, “I’d forgotten.  Ye fill up my senses,” he started only to have Emily groan and shake her head.  “What?”

“You’re quoting John Denver?”

Sean frowned for a moment as he tried to figure out what she was talking about then shook his head and laughed, “Oh Lillianna!”  Pulling her up into his arms, he stared down at her upturned face.  “The man knew what he was talking about.”

Caressing his neck with her fingers, she sighed and nodded her head slightly.  “He did, I agree.”

Following the path of her spine, Sean watched her eyes darken, felt her shiver in his arms as she shifted to wrap her legs around him.  Growling low in his throat when she titled her hips and took him in, he buried his face in her neck.  “We’ll be running behind,” he murmured as he held her tighter.

Nibbling on his ear, her body moving with his, she whispered, “I don’t care,” her hot breath against his ear making him tighten his hold on her and surge up to meet her downward move.

Moving a hand down, he cupped a breast as he licked at the damp skin of her neck, their bodies’ movements growing in intensity as fulfillment edged closer and closer.  “I love ye,” he whispered before kissing her, his mouth moving against hers in mimicry of the movements their bodies were making.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, Emily let herself fall, knowing that he would fall with her.  Collapsing against him, she took deep breaths to calm her breathing, smiling when Sean’s fingers once again traced the length of her spine.  “That’s what got us into trouble,” she murmured causing him to chuckle.

“I can’t help it,” he whispered as he kissed her neck.  “But I can help being caught naked with my wife by my aunt and our friends and family.”

Emily laughed when he pulled away, standing up and holding out a hand to her.  “Oh no you don’t.  If we shower together we’ll be even more behind than we already are.  You go ahead and shower and I’ll take a quick bath.”

Frowning, he sighed and gave in.  “Oh alright.”

“Good boy.”

“Boy?” he questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Emily shrugged as she walked passed him to the bathroom.  “If I’m a lass, then you’re a boy.”

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Sean smiled as he followed her.  “Ye never cease to amaze me.”

“That’s a good thing.”

“A very good thing.”

 

~*~

 

“You were right, Lillianna.”  Sean whispered as he kissed her temple.

Emily smiled up at him, her eyes bright with happy tears.  “I’m going to be a great-grandma,” she winked.  “And you’re going to be a great-grandpa.”

Sean shook his head.  “Not unless specifically asked.  I won’t step on anyone’s toes.”

“You won’t be stepping on anyone’s toes, Sean.”  Richard told the younger man as he smiled at him.  “You’re married to Rory’s grandmother.  We can’t confuse the child by differentiating between who is who.  You’ll be the baby’s grandfather along with me.”

Rory nodded.  “Grandpa’s right.  This baby can’t have too many grandmas and grandpas.  I didn’t have enough, though I can’t complain about the ones I did have in my life.  I had two horrid ones that wanted nothing to do with me, and two wonderful ones that weren’t given a chance until I was older.”  Smiling at Sean, she winked at him.  “I want my baby to have all of you loving her.”

“Her?” all three of the older adults asked.

Rory nodded.  “A girl.  I’m positive, even if we haven’t found out yet.”

Emily smiled as she looked at Richard.  “You’ll have another Gilmore girl.”

“A half Gilmore girl,” he corrected as he looked from her to Logan.  “Do you parents know yet?”

Logan nodded.  “I’m sorry but we told them first.  I,” he looked at Emily.  “Grandma told me to be the best son I could be.  I thought maybe telling them first would help fix some of our problems.”  He shrugged.  “I was wrong.”

Emily snarled.  “Let me guess, your mother isn’t happy because it makes her old.”

Logan laughed and nodded.  “She has insisted that the child will not call her grandma.”

“Fine then.  If she wants to be so ridiculous, let her.  You did your best.  What about your father?”

“He says I’m too young and that I’m wasting myself on this life I’ve chosen.”

Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “For the love of all this holy, what is wrong with that man?  You’ve become a wonderful man and are making your way in the world.  Isn’t that exactly what the hell he did?”

Logan shrugged.  “He doesn’t like that I’ve chosen to take time to just be a husband.”  He looked at Rory.  “And he definitely doesn’t like that I’m going to take time to be a dad.  I tried to explain that once Rory and I have been married for a while, and the baby is two or three, we’ll both be working.  I don’t want either of us to waste our degrees, but I want the time for us to be a family first.”

Emily smiled.  “I’m very proud of you, Logan.  Just keep trying even if they’re being stupid.  We’re all here for you.”

Richard nodded.  “She’s right.  We are.”  Looking at Emily, his eyes shone with memories of their past.  Turning his attention back to Logan, he smiled at the young man.  “I wish I had been as courageous as you when I was younger.  Don’t ever lose sight of what’s most important; your family.”

Logan reached out and squeezed Rory’s hand.  “We’re planning to work together.  I’d like to start our own magazine or newspaper.  We both have the experience and degrees,” he shrugged.  “That just seems to be the natural way to go.”

“We’ll do anything you need to help you get started.”

Sean smiled.  “I happen to know that the owner of the paper here wants to retire when he turns seventy.  That’s two years from now.”

Rory’s eyes lit up.  “Really?”

“Really.”  Sean winked at her.  “I believe he’d sell to you now if you want.”

“Sound idea, Sean.”  Richard nodded.  “They could buy now, let the owner run the place until he retires and then take over.”

Logan looked at Rory.  “Is that what you want to do?”

Rory bit her lip.  “I don’t know.  Maybe we could talk to him and make a deal to buy the paper once he retires.  If we buy now, even with him running it, we’ll still be responsible for any problems that come up.”

“I know Mr. Keilson is a very fair businessman.  I’m sure he’d be willing to work out a deal with you.”

Rory grinned and moved over to Sean.  “Thank you,” she told him as she hugged him.

“You know,” Logan started as he studied the people in the room.  “I think our baby’s going to be one lucky little girl.”

 


	77. Chapter 77

 

“How dare you!”  Lorelai shouted as she stormed into the living room, glaring at her father.

Richard looked up from his paper with a raised eyebrow.  “And just what did I dare?”

“You planned a party with that woman for Rory.”

“That woman happens to be Rory’s grandmother and your mother, whether you like it or not.  Her blood flows through your veins just as much as mine does.  She gave you life, Lorelai.”  He glared at her as he sat his paper down.  “Did you know that she nearly died giving birth to you?”

Lorelai blinked at that.  “No.”

“Well, she did.  You can’t begin to understand the horror I faced when a nurse came out to tell me there’d been complications.  I wouldn’t have known what to do if she hadn’t made it.  I knew nothing about babies.”

“Is that why you only had me?”

Richard nodded.  “Yes.  The only way they could stop your mother from hemorrhaging was to,” he shrugged.  “Anyway, that meant no more children.  We were both devastated as we’d hoped to have a house full.”  Looking down at his hands, he continued, “Because you were to be our only child, we raised you the wrong way.  Me, mostly.  I let you get by with things I shouldn’t have.  I coddled you when you would come crying to me about some slight you thought your mother had done to you.  And now,” he sighed.  “And now you hate her.”  Looking away, he cleared his throat.  “Don’t come here shouting at me every time you find out something about what your mother is or isn’t doing.  I’m tired, Lorelai.  Tired of dealing with a daughter who acts like she’s a two year old.  Hell, you didn’t even act like this when you _were_ two.  Just so you know; I did plan a party with Emily and Sean for Rory.  Sean and I get along quite well, actually.  He loves Rory as much as Emily and I do.  We’ve agreed to both be Grandpa to the baby.  And we’ve all agreed that Rory is going to stay with Emily and Sean while Logan is in London.”

“What the hell?  Why would you make those decisions without me?  I’m her mother.”

“And a helluva mother you’ve been lately, too,” he growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“What the hell happened to you?  Why are you acting this way?  Are you drinking again?”

“What the hell happened to me?  Why am I acting this way?  Oh, I don’t know, Lorelai.  Maybe the answer is that my daughter doesn’t speak to me, she only yells in anger when she feels I’ve slighted her by actually being friendly with her mother.”  He sighed and drug a hand over his face.  “Just go home, Lorelai.”

Lorelai rolled her eyes.  “Whatever.  Maybe I’d speak to you instead of yell if you’d stop leaving me out of things and stop being friends with the woman that left you for her boy toy.”

“Her husband, Lorelai, and she didn’t leave me for him.  I can’t stop being friends with the woman who has always been my best friend.  Losing her as my wife was bad enough, I don’t want to lose her friendship too.”

“Even if it means losing your daughter?”

“Did I ever have you to lose you?” he countered.

Lorelai blinked and turned, rushing out of the house, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.  How dare he!

“Well that went well.”  Richard mumbled.  His phone ringing made him growl as he pulled it out of his pocket.  Work.  Just what he didn’t want or need right now.

 

~*~

 

Emily shook her head as she stared at her daughter.  “Why are you here yelling at me?  I didn’t do anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”  Emily asked, clearly confused.

“Dad told me today.  Why did I have to find out from him?”

“Lorelai,” Emily hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “Tell me what I’ve done wrong this time.”

“You nearly died and you didn’t tell me.”

Emily frowned.  “Lorelai, the only time I nearly died,” she stopped and closed her eyes when she realized what her daughter was talking about.  “Would it have made a difference, Lorelai?  Would it have changed the fact that you’ve hated me for most of your life?”  Opening her eyes, she stared at her daughter.  “If you were truthful with yourself, and with me, you would admit that you would have been better off if I had died.  You wouldn’t have had me bossing you around.  Your father would most certainly have married again, and you would have had a mother Trix picked out for you, one that would have been perfect.  I’m sorry, Lorelai.  Sorry that I managed to live.”  Her voice broke and she cleared her throat.  “You have no idea how many times I’ve wished that I had died.  Every time I would see the misery and hate in your eyes, I’d wish the doctors hadn’t been able to save me.  But they did, and there’s nothing I can do about it now except apologize.”

“Mom, I,” Lorelai started, stopping when Emily held up her hand.

“No, Lorelai.  No more lies to spare my feelings.  You’ve always done that when you realize just how deeply you’ve hurt me.  Well, I’m tired of it.  Just go home and try to fix things with your daughter.  Her baby deserves all of her family, and that includes you and Christopher.  You’ve hurt me, you’ve hurt your father, but Rory has bore the brunt of it all and been hurt more than any of us.  She may not say it, but she misses you.  She wants to share this with you.  It’s your first grandchild, Lorelai.  Don’t lose out on precious time.”

Not having anything to say, Lorelai shook her head and walked off the front porch, back to her car.  The words her mother spoke kept rolling around in her head, and admitting the truth to herself, her mother had been right.  She had often times, more times than not really, wished that her mother was dead.

Emily watched her daughter pull out of the drive before closing the door and sliding to the floor.  Her head on her knees, her tears fell as she sobbed out her heartbreak, her pain.  All these years she’d held it inside, never admitting it to anyone.  Not her daughter, and especially not Richard.

“Em, I,” Bunny started, stopping when she saw her friend.  Rushing to her, she knelt down in front of her, resting her hand on Emily’s arm.  “Em?  What is it?  Has something happened to someone?”

Grasping her friend’s hand, Emily held tightly to it, her tears continuing to fall.  “Lorelai was here,” she managed.

Bunny closed her eyes.  Dear God, what had she done this time?  “What did she do, Em?”

Emily took a deep breath to try and calm herself.  “She found out about my nearly dying when I gave birth to her.  She was angry that I didn’t tell her, that she found out from her father.”

“Oh Em, she didn’t,” Bunny stopped, not wanting to say what she was thinking.

Emily shook her head.  “She didn’t have to, Bunny.  I,” she started then shook her head again.  “Just help me up.”

Bunny frowned at what she thought her friend wasn’t saying, deciding she’d get her to tell her later.  Standing up, she held out her hand, taking Emily’s other one and helping her up.  Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she led her up the stairs.  “Come on.  I’ll help you to your room so you can wash your face and I’ll go down and make some tea while you settle in for a rest.”

 

~*~

 

“Bunny?  Where’s Lillianna?”  Sean asked as he came into the house, his classes over for the day.

Bunny looked up at her friend’s husband.  “She’s upstairs resting.”

Sean studied the woman, his heart being to race.  “What’s wrong?”

“You know why Richard and Emily never had any other children, right?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know that Emily over the years has often wished the doctors hadn’t been able to save her?”

Sean blinked at the new information as he sat heavily on the sofa.  “No.  I didn’t know that.  Why?  What brought this up?”

“Lorelai was here.  She found out from Richard about Emily nearly dying and decided to come yell at her mother for not telling her.”  Bunny looked down at her hands.  “It opened up old wounds.  Wounds so deep, she’d never told a soul until today.”  Reaching out, she took his head.  “She,” her voice broke as she thought of the years of pain her friend had suffered.  “She always knew that Lorelai wished she was dead.  From the conversation today, Lorelai without saying anything, only confirmed it.  Well, she tried to lie and tell Emily it wasn’t true, but Emily’s used to that and wouldn’t let her.”

Sean felt his heart break.  “Dear God,” he murmured.  “I have to go up to her.”

Bunny nodded.  “Just don’t force her to talk if she doesn’t want to, Sean.  She’s hurting more than I’ve ever seen her hurt.”

Sean nodded.  “I’ll simply hold her if that’s all she wants.”

Bunny smiled at the man as he pushed himself up off the sofa.  Watching him walk up the stairs, his shoulders slumped, she decided she needed to call Richard and find out just exactly what had happened that had caused this mess.  Going to where she knew Emily kept her purse, she dug around until she found her phone, looking through the numbers until she found the one she was looking for.

“Richard?  It’s Bunny, Emily’s friend.  I need to ask you what happened with you and Lorelai earlier today.”  She listened as Richard explained what had happened and then asked why she wanted to know.  “Because she showed up here, yelling at Emily.  I found Emily slumped in front of the door, sobbing.  You’ve got to get your daughter under control.  If she continues hurting Emily this way, Sean will have to stand in line.”  Her voice was hard as she finished.  “I’m tired of her attitude.  If you don’t do something,” she left the rest unsaid, her heart aching just a little for the catch she heard in Richard’s voice as he promised he’d take care of his daughter.  “I’m sorry, Richard,” she apologized.  “Thank you,” she whispered then ended the call.

Biting her lip, she looked up, wondering how things were going.

 

~*~

 

Sean caressed the hair from his wife’s face, a face still damp with tears.  So much healing had been done over the last couple of years, but this one hurt still lingered.  And he couldn’t do a damned thing about it.  He only seemed to make it worse.  He still had a hard time understanding how the woman he loved so much could have raised such a horrible human being.  He’d been told over and over again that Emily wasn’t the same woman she had been, but that still didn’t help him understand.  Even if she had changed, her basic being hadn’t.  It just, he sighed in disgust.  It just stunk.

Emily’s eyes fluttered open at the gentle caress of her husband’s fingers on her cheek.  “Sean,” she whispered as she sat up into his arms.

Pulling her into his lap, Sean cuddled her close, his heart breaking again at the sound of her crying.  “My beautiful, Lillianna.  What can I do?”

“Hold me,” she murmured.

He smiled and kissed her head.  “I can do that.”

Emily hated crying.  Hated the stuffy nose, the burning, red, puffy eyes.  Hated the inevitable headache that throbbed through her afterward.  Sniffing, she smiled slightly when she found a handkerchief held in front of her when she opened her eyes.  “I hate crying.”

“I hate when you cry.”

“It hurts, Sean.  I buried it deep down inside me, but when she confronted me today,” she sobbed a bit before continuing.  “She tried to deny that she’d wished me dead, that she had always thought she would have been better off.  I wouldn’t let her.”

Holding her tighter, Sean didn’t know what to say.  “I don’t know what to do to help.  My being alive seems to cause problems.”

“For her, and only her.”  Emily whispered as she pulled back, her hand lifting to caress his face.  “I need you.  I love you.  Katie needs you and loves you.  Rory loves you.  Bunny thinks of you as her friend.  Logan likes you.  And amazingly enough, Richard likes you.”

“I still feel helpless.”

She shook her head.  “No need.  You’re here, you’re holding me, it’s all I need.”

“Well,” he started, winking at her.  “Maybe a warm bath with your favorite bubbles while I fix dinner.  Hmm?”

“The bath sounds wonderful, but don’t go to a lot of trouble for dinner.  Oh, and see if Bunny wants to stay,” she told him, sure that her friend was still downstairs.

Sean kissed her nose, and tucked her hair behind her ear.  “I promise not to fuss much with dinner, and I’ll ask Bunny to stay.  I’m guessing that she called Richard after I came up here.”

Emily grimaced.  “Oh my.  He didn’t do anything wrong.  This wasn’t his fault.”

“I’m sure Bunny knows that.  I would say she just wanted to know what started the whole mess in the first place.”

Sighing, she nodded her head.  “I’m sure.  Maybe I should call Richard later.  I don’t want him doing anything rash.”

“Maybe you should.  But definitely later.  Go on, go take your bath.  I’ll go downstairs and start dinner.”

Standing, she smiled up at him, her hand on his chest.  “I love you, Sean.”

“Not so much as I love ye, Lassie.”


	78. Chapter 78

 

 

Tears filled Emily’s eyes as she felt her great-grandchild move for the first time.  “Oh Rory,” she whispered then laughed when she felt a sharp bump against the palm of her hand.

Rory giggled, “She’s saying hello.”

Emily smiled.  “Hello,” she spoke softly.  “Have you picked out a name for her?”

Rory nodded.  “We have.  We’ve decided on Larissa Emily.”

“Oh, Sweetie.”  Emily sighed and wiped at her tears.  “Thank you.”

Rory shrugged.  “We wanted to keep the L thing going.  You know, Logan, Lorelai, but I didn’t want to have her named after me.  I mean, what would we call her?  Lore?  Lai?”  She snarled her nose causing her grandmother to chuckle.  “So I found Larissa and liked it and thought it sounded good with your first name.  I’d thought about using your middle name as her first name, but I don’t want her called Lilli or Anna, so,” she shrugged.  “Anyway.  What do you think?”

“I like Larissa, it’s very cute.  What does your mother think?”

Rory sighed, “Oh you know her.  She says that it’s cute but has a scowl on her face when she says it.”  Shrugging, she rubbed her stomach and frowned.  “I think Larissa is trying out for the Olympic soccer team.”

Emily laughed and put her hand back on Rory’s stomach.  “She is definitely a very active little girl.  But so was her momma.”

Rory raised an eyebrow.  “I was?”

“You were.  Not that your mother ever let me feel you moving.  I would sneak into her room at night and watch her stomach for each little move you made.  There was always a little elbow or knee poking out.  As active as you were, I was always surprised she was able to sleep so soundly.”

Rory smiled as she laid her head on Emily’s shoulder.  “I’m so tired, Grandma.  I have no energy anymore.”

“That’s what happens.  Baby is taking all your energy, but you’re doing good.  Just add in a couple of naps.”

“I already take naps, Grandma!”

“Add a couple more.  It’s okay.  You need the rest.”

Rory sighed, “It’s a good thing I’m not working.”’

Emily laughed and patted Rory’s knee.  “Honey, go up and take a nap.  I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.”

“But what if Logan calls?”

“I’ll wake you.”  Standing up, she held out her hand to help her granddaughter up.  “Go on and be careful on the stairs.”

Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes.  “You are worse than Logan!”

“I’m the grandma, I’m allowed to be overprotective.”  Emily told her with a smile.

Sean chuckled as he watched Rory disappear upstairs.  “Hello, Lillianna,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck.  “I see you’ve sent her off for a nap.”

“She could barely hold her eyes open.  I don’t think she’s sleeping well at night.”

“She’s missing her lad.”  Sean turned Emily to face him.  “I wouldn’t sleep well at night without you.”

Smiling, she caressed his cheek.  “I wouldn’t sleep well without you, either.”  Sighing, she leaned into him.  “I hope he gets to come in tonight.  He called and asked me not to tell Rory just in case he couldn’t manage the trip.”

“How was your day?  Classes go as planned?”  Sean asked as he led her to the sofa.

Snuggling into his lap, Emily rested her head on his shoulder.  “Everything was fine.  Bunny is nearly as excited about this baby as we are,” she chuckled.  “I think Rory was going to ask Lane to be the godmother, but she may have changed her mind and decided to ask Bunny.  I don’t know.  Maybe she’ll ask them both.”

“I would guess she’d ask them both.  Lane is an amazing little mother and an amazing young woman.  Her mother on the other hand,” he paused and frowned.  “I do not understand that woman at all.”

Emily laughed, “No one has ever understood her.  She’s always been a strange woman.  At least she kept her mouth shut about you.”

“Which I noticed a few of the ladies didn’t do.  That Miss Patty.”  Sean shook his head.  “Does she look at every man that way?”

“Only the handsome ones.”  Emily whispered as she nuzzled his neck.  “I’m glad you’re home,” she sighed.  “I hate that our schedules are so different on Mondays.”

“Only two more months and then we’ll be on winter break and you’ll have me all to yourself,” he whispered, smiling down at her when she leaned back on his arm and looked up at him.  “Ye look tired, Lass.  Maybe you should go take a nap yourself.”

“Take a nap with me here on the sofa,” she made her own suggestion.

Sean kissed her forehead.  “Ye talked me into it.”

Emily rolled her eyes as she shifted off him, settling against him as he curled his body around hers.  “This is nice,” she murmured.

“Very nice,” he whispered.  “Now rest.”

 

~*~

 

Logan shook his head at the couple snuggled on the sofa.  “No wonder they didn’t answer the door,” he mumbled with a smile.

Sean blinked and yawned then smiled slightly at their visitor.  “Hello, Logan,” he whispered, not wanting to disturb Emily.  “The lass is upstairs resting.”

Logan nodded.  “Thank you,” he whispered before disappearing upstairs.

Nibbling on Emily’s ear, Sean grinned when she grumbled and stirred in his arms.  “We’ve nearly overslept dinner, Lass.”

“Glasses,” she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.  “You need a pair.”

Kissing her nose, Sean winked.  “Now, Lass.  Ye know that I have no need for spectacles.”

Emily shivered.  “That’s not fair.”

“What?” he asked, knowing what she meant.

Sitting up, she looked down at him with narrowed eyes.  “You know very good and well, what.”

Smiling as he sat up, he caressed her hair back into place.  “Yes,” his voice lowered.  “I do.  We have later to act on it.”

Kissing him, her fingers tangling in his hair, she left him breathless with a smirk.  “Don’t forget.”

Swallowing to get control of himself, Sean narrowed his eyes at her.  “I don’t believe I’ll be forgetting.  Behave.”

Snuffing, she stuck her nose in the air.  “I am always well behaved.”

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.  “Sassy.”

Chuckling, she kissed him again then stood up.  “What are we going to do about dinner?”

“Why don’t we order something in?  Logan is here.”

“Is that why you woke me?”

Sean nodded.  “That and you just looked too good to resist.”

“Oh brother,” she huffed as she stood up.  “Come on.  Let’s go order our food.  Rory will be starving.”

 

~*~

 

“What are we going to do, Katie?”  Bunny asked as she stared down into her tea.

“We’re going to do what we can to protect her just like we’ve been doing.”  Katie sighed, “It’s all we can do.  I…”

“What?”  Bunny asked, noticing the catch in the older woman’s voice.

“I have this nagging feeling that something terrible is going to happen.  Remember what Rory told us?”

Now it was Bunny’s turn to sigh as she nodded.  “I do remember.  I’ve got the same nagging feeling.”  Clasping Katie’s hand, Bunny held her gaze.  “You don’t think something will happen to the baby, do you?”

Katie shook her head and squeezed Bunny’s hand.  I don’t know.  The last time it was Richard,” she whispered.

“It was.”  Bunny nodded.  “What if it’s Rory this time?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  Katie stared off at nothing.  “There’s been so much talk of Emily’s nearly dying giving birth to Lorelai,” she shook her head, not wanting to go on.

“I hope we’re wrong, Katie.  That would tear Emily in two.”

“And there’d be nothing we could do.  I don’t know if even Seaneen could help her.”

“We can’t let Rory know.”

Katie shook her head.  “No, by all means, no.”

“Do you think if I went to Sookie, she might help us?”

“I don’t know.  Didn’t Rory say Sookie and Lorelai were fighting?”

Bunny sighed and nodded.  “She did.  I’d forgotten.”  Dropping her head into her hands, she groaned, “Can I just take a big stick to her spoiled ass and be done with it?”

Katie laughed, unused to Bunny using such language, but understanding the frustration.  “I don’t think that would help.  Maybe if we talk to Richard.”

“Maybe.”

“He’s the only one that can remind her that the last time she acted horribly toward her mother, he nearly died.”  Katie reminded.

“I just hope we can turn her around before we lose someone.”  Bunny whispered, knowing deep down that it was an almost vain hope.

 

~*~

 

“Sean!”  Emily moaned as she gripped his arms.

Letting his hand caress down her thigh, Sean nipped at the delicate skin of her neck.  Moving against her from behind, holding her body close to his, he felt every quiver of muscle, every pulsing throb of her heart.  His free hand cupped a breast, his fingers tweaking a taut nipple as his other hand moved to touch her where they were joined.  “Let go, Lillianna,” he whispered.

Crying out his name, Emily came apart in his arms, her mind whirling, her heart pounding in her ears.  “Sean,” she whimpered as she tightened her grip.

At the feel of her contracting around him, Sean gave in to his own release and buried his face in her neck as he climaxed.  Collapsing back on the bed, he held her body close to his as they lay on their sides, both taking deep breaths to calm their rapidly beating hearts.  Kissing her shoulder, he smiled when she murmured his name.

Emily held Sean’s arm tightly around her, reveling in the feel of him wrapped around her.  “I love you,” she whispered in the quiet darkness that surrounded them.

“I love ye,” he whispered back.

Emily felt Sean slowly relaxing into sleep and sighed as she stared out the window.  She still felt the pain of knowing her only child wished her dead deep down into her very soul, even though Sean’s love eased the ache.  She thought of the conversation she’d had with Richard.  He’d apologized to her over and over before whispering that he had a bad feeling, only confirming her own fears.

She knew what would happen.  Knew that someone she loved was going to be hurt.  And the thoughts that plagued her kept her from being able to sleep now.  There were only two people in her life that something happening to them would affect Lorelai.  All she could think about was Rory and the baby.  Richard had told her he knew what she was thinking, told her he was thinking the same, and praying that if something had to happen, that it be him.

A tear slipped down her cheek.  She didn’t want anything to happen to Rory, the baby, or Richard, but God help her, if something had to happen…she agreed with Richard.  And that only served to make her more miserable.

“Lillianna.”  Sean whispered as he pulled her closer.  “Shh,” he soothed when he reached up and felt the warm tears on her cheeks.  “We’ll fix it before something happens.  If I have to storm every place she frequents until I find her to talk some sense into her, I’ll do what I must to fix this.”

His words, meant to comfort, only served to make Emily more upset.  Turning in his embrace, she buried her face against his chest and sobbed out her heartbreak. The thing she feared the most was dragging Sean further into this nightmare until something happened to him.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I've jumped a lot of time. But...if I don't start jumping time, this story is going to be two hundred chapters. It's already forty-nine over what I'd originally intended lol

 

Richard watched Emily and Sean, chuckling when she frowned at him.  “We’re getting the best Christmas present ever tonight, Grandma.”  He smiled at her when she looked up at him.

“We didn’t get to be there the first time,” she whispered.

“No,” he shook his head.  “We didn’t.  I know you want to be in there with her, but it’s best you’re out here.”  He winked at Sean.  “You need to keep the new grandpa there from nervously pacing the floor.”

Sean laughed when Emily looked up at him.  “Oh yes.  I would be wearing a hole in the floor without ye, Lass.”

Emily rolled her eyes, a smile creeping across her lips.  “You two are crazy.”

“Grandma.”  Logan’s strangled voice broke the levity of the moment, his ashen face spurring the adults into action.

Emily was the first to reach him.  “What’s happened, Logan?”

“Rory, the baby,” he whispered as he leaned into Emily, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he struggled to hold onto his control.  “The baby wasn’t breathing, her heart, she crashed.  Then Ace,” his voice broke.  “Then Rory’s blood pressure started falling.  They sent me out.”

Emily held the young man close, the feel of two strong hands on her back all that was keeping her under control.  “It’s going to be alright, Logan.  It’s going to be alright.”

Sean looked at Richard over Emily’s head, each man bracing her on either side.  He could feel his wife’s back quiver with her control as she held herself together for the sake of the young man leaning against her, needing her strength.

Richard felt his heart race as he heard the slurred words Logan spoke.  Holding Sean’s gaze, he communicated silently with the man, both of them realizing that Emily was barely holding herself together.  “Do you want us to call your parents, Logan?” he finally asked the young man.

Holding Emily tighter, Logan shook his head.  “No.  I don’t want them here.  They’ll only say it’s for the best.”

Emily’s breath caught.  “Dear god, Logan.  Has it really gotten that bad with them?”

Logan nodded.  “I’m sorry, Grandma,” he whispered when he pulled back.

“Don’t apologize for their stupidity, Son.”  Richard gripped the young man’s shoulder.

“Where’s Lorelai?”  Emily asked when she noticed her daughter hadn’t come in with Logan.

“She wouldn’t leave.  She’s waiting outside the room.”

Emily took a deep breath and looked at Richard.  “We should go to her.”

Squeezing his wife’s shoulder, Sean smiled down at her when she turned to look up at him.  “Go on.  I’ll take care of the lad.”

Turning, Emily wrapped her arms around her husband and held tightly.  “We can’t lose them, Sean,” she whispered, her voice shaky.  “We can’t.”

“Aunt Katie slipped out and went to the chapel to pray.  I’ll call Bunny and she’ll call Reverend Applicrue.”  He pushed her back and caressed away the tears that had escaped.  “And ye know that I be praying.”

Nodding, she swallowed back the tears.  “I love you.”

“And I love ye, now go on.”

Richard nodded at Sean as he held out his hand to Emily.  The man amazed him at every turn.  He was supposed to hate the man that loved his beloved, but all he could do was thank God for him being in Emily’s life, for letting her have someone that took such very good care of her…something he hadn’t done in their last years of marriage.  What a fool he’d been.

 

~*~

 

“Lorelai.”  Emily said the name softly.

Lorelai turned to glare at her mother.  “This is all your fault.”

“I know it is.”  Emily decided to go along with her daughter, knowing that she was scared.

“Lorelai,” Richard started, stopping when Emily shook her head.

“No, Richard.  It’s alright.  She’s right.  It is my fault.  Everything that’s happening is just as it was that night all those years ago.”

Lorelai stared at her mother then looked at her father, crumbling as her anger disappeared and left her with nothing but her fear.  “My baby, Daddy,” she cried against Richard as he caught her and held her close.

“I know, Baby,” he whispered just as he did when she was a child and would crawl into his lap crying.

Emily reached out and caressed her hair.  “Rory and the baby are going to be just fine.”

Lorelai shook her head.  “You don’t know that.  Sookie said, she said, she was right,” she rambled.

Richard looked at Emily and frowned.  “Lorelai, you aren’t making sense,” he told her as he rubbed her back.

“What did Sookie say?”  Emily asked, her hand still caressing Lorelai’s dark hair.

“She warned me.  Said that last time it was Dad.  Now it’s Rory.”

Emily rolled her eyes back and forth as she processed what her daughter’s ramblings meant.  Finally figuring out what Sookie must have said, she tucked a curl behind Lorelai’s ear.  “But Daddy didn’t die,” she reminded in the voice she’d used when her daughter was little and still enamored with her mother.

Richard, remembering the conversation he’d had with Emily months before about how someone they loved was going to be hurt, held his daughter closer.  “Your mother is right, I didn’t die.  I’m still right here.  And Rory and the baby are going to be just fine.”  Looking up at Emily, he reached out a hand to caress away a tear that had escaped.  For the first time in a long time, their daughter was seeking their comfort instead of raging at them for something she thought they’d done to her.  Hearing the doors open, he caught Emily’s hand as they turned to look at the doctor.  “The doctor’s here, Lorelai.”

Lorelai turned from her father and stared at the doctor.  “Doctor?”

“We’ve stabilized them both.  The baby has been taken to NICU, she’ll be kept there until the Neo Natal team are sure she’s out of the woods.  Rory is being taken to ICU.”  He paused as he wiped sweat from his brow with his wrinkled cap.  “We’re not sure what caused her blood pressure to drop like that.  There was no hemorrhaging,” he shook his head.  “We just don’t know.  I’ve ordered tests, but we want to make sure she stays stable for at least two hours before anything is done.”  Looking at Emily then Richard, he held the man’s gaze.  “We’re not going to lose your granddaughters, Mr. Gilmore.”

“I know you’re doing everything you possibly can, Jerry.”  Richard reached out to shake the man’s hand.  “We’ll tell Logan and the rest of the family.  You go on and rest.”

Lorelai sagged back against Richard and clutched his arm.  “They made it.”

“Yes, they did.  Just like Mom and I said they would.”  Richard whispered.  “And they’ll continue to get better.  Before you know it, you’ll be holding that baby in your arms and she’ll be wrapping you around her little fingers.”  As he spoke he looked at Emily, remembering the first time he’d held Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at her mother then moved to wrap her arms around her.  “Thank you.”

“I’m your mother, Lorelai.”  Emily whispered as she caressed her hair.  “Come on, let’s go tell Logan what the doctor said.”

 

~*~

 

Sean noticed the change between mother and daughter the minute they walked into the room and stayed back, not wanting to cause trouble even as he nudged Logan forward.  Watching and listening, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that both girls were stable.  Feeling a hand on his arm, he looked down to see Katie smiling up at him.  “Auntie,” he whispered.

“I don’t believe it.  Is she really holding Emily’s hand?”

He nodded.  “She is.  I guess nearly losing her daughter and granddaughter knocked some sense into her head.”  Squeezing his aunt’s hand, he winked at her.  “But I’m not going to take a chance.  I’m staying over here out of the way.  No need to cause problems.”

“Emily won’t like it.”

“She’ll understand it.”

Katie nodded.  “That she will.  I’m going to go call Bunny and let her know.  Do you think I should ask her to bring something for everyone to eat?”

“I think, Auntie, that would be a very good idea.  Something to eat and lots of coffee.”

She snarled.  “Tea.  Lots of tea.”

He laughed quietly as he bent to kiss her cheek.  “Make it both.”

“Aye.”

Watching his aunt walk to a quiet corner to make the call, he sat back down and picked up the book he’d been reading.  He had the information he needed, and he had the knowledge that his wife was being well looked after by her ex, so all that was left was to make sure he wasn’t noticed by their daughter.  Sitting in his chair, quietly reading should keep that risk at a minimum.  He hoped.

Emily smiled as she kissed Logan’s cheek.  “You and Lorelai go on with the nurse,” she nodded toward the woman that had just come in to tell them Rory could now have visitors but only two at a time.  “I’ll go in with Richard.”

“Thanks, Grandma.”  Logan returned the kiss with one of his own, then walked from the room, not waiting on his mother-in-law, too anxious to see for himself that Rory was really alright.

“Thanks.”  Lorelai whispered as she looked from one parent to the other before leaving.

Richard looked down at Emily.  “Go on to Sean.  He’s waiting patiently to make sure you’re okay.  I’ll go see how Katie’s doing.”

Smiling up at him, Emily nodded.  “Thank you, Richard.”

“He’s stayed out of the way to keep our daughter from growing angry, he’s the one you should be thanking.”

“I just hate that he feels he has to do that.”  Emily looked over at the man in question.

“I hate it, too, but it’s the way it is, and because he loves you, he graciously does what needs to be done.  He’s some kind of man, Emmy.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, taking his hand.  “But so are you, Richard.  You’ve changed.”

“Losing the thing you love most in life does that to a man,” he spoke softly.  “Go on.”  He gently nudged her toward Sean, watching as the man stood up and pulled Emily close, caressing her hair as he let her finally cry out the emotions she’d been holding in.  Nodding when Sean looked at him, he turned and walked to where Katie was sitting.  “Are you okay, Katie?”

Katie wiped at her nose, sniffing, then wiping at her eyes.  “All those years ago, how did you do this by yourself?”

“I,” he paused as he let himself go back in time to that night.  “I spent a lot of time in the chapel begging God not to take my wife.  I’d have lost my mind if I’d lost Emmy.  Not even Lorelai would have been,” he shook his head, not finishing the statement.  “I know that’s horrible.  But I didn’t know her.  I hadn’t loved her as long as I had Emmy.  She wasn’t my best friend, the other half of me.”

Reaching out, Katie squeezed his hand.  “It’s understandable, though.  I’m amazed that you didn’t blame her.”

He shook his head.  “Oh, no.  That thought never crossed my mind.  She’d had nothing to do with what was happening.  If I blamed anyone, it was myself for getting Emmy pregnant in the first place.”

Katie smiled.  “But I’m sure Emily quickly banished those thoughts when she woke up.”

Richard returned the smile.  “She did.”

_“Richard, stop it,” her breathy whisper jerked him from his thoughts._

_“Emmy.”  Richard said her name, his voice cracking.  “My god,” he breathed.  “I never should have,” he started but she frowned at him._

_“I said stop it.  This wasn’t your fault.  You know as well as I do that giving birth is life and death.  Why do you think men are so afraid of women?” she asked then winked at him when he chuckled._

_Caressing her forehead, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips.  “I’m so very thankful you’re still with me.  They nearly lost you.”_

_“The baby?”_

_“She’s fine.  But Emmy,” he started then bit his lip._

_“Shh, Darling.  I already know.  She’ll be our only child.”  She lifted a weak hand to caress his face.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a son.”_

_“I don’t care about that.”  He looked down at the hand he held.  “Emmy, even if things had been different and you could give me another child, after this,” he stopped and looked back up at her.  “I wouldn’t want you to.”_

_“Oh Darling,” she whispered.  “I’m so sorry to frighten you so.”_

_Letting his head rest against hers, he sighed, “Do you want to see the baby?”_

_“I do.”_

_“I’ll go tell the nurse.”  Standing up, he looked down at her, mussed hair and pale skin, and fell even more in love.  “I love you, Emmy.”_

_A smile turned up the corners of her mouth.  “I love you,” she echoed._

“Have you ever told Lorelai any of that?”  Katie asked when Richard stopped talking.

“No.  She doesn’t need to know how I felt.  If she knew it would only make things worse.  She’d only say that I didn’t want her, or something else equally as ridiculous.”

Katie nodded.  “Well thank you for sharing it with me.”  Seeing Lorelai and Logan come back in the room, she nudged him.  “They’re back.  Go on and see Rory.  Give her a kiss for me, will you?”

“I will.”  Richard smiled as he pressed a kiss to the older woman’s cheek.  “The more time I spend with you, the more I understand why Emily never could find a maid.”

Katie laughed and shook her head.  “Go on with ye.”

Richard winked at her as he moved to where Emily was just standing up.  “Come on, Emmy.  Let’s go see Rory.”

Sean smiled at Emily as she bent over and kissed his cheek.  “Go on now.  Don’t forget to give her my kiss.”

“I won’t.”  Emily told him as she turned and walked away with Richard.

“I hate that they can’t go in to see Rory.”  Richard growled as they walked down the hall.

“I do too, but you know as well as I do that Lorelai would throw a fit if Sean went anywhere near Rory.  I’m surprised she hasn’t thrown a fit about him still being here.”

“That’s why Sean is staying on his side of the room.”  Richard whispered as they entered Rory’s cubicle.  “She’s so pale.  Reminds me of you.”

“But she’s not me.  She and Logan are going to be able to have more babies if they want to.”  Emily reminded him.

“Unless Logan is like me and can’t bear the thought of this happening again.”

Emily smiled as she reached out to hold his hand.  “They’ll work through it.  And if little Larissa is our only great-grandchild, we’ll love her just as much as we’ve loved Rory.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter but it moves things forward a few months. And I'm sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter. Life has gotten crazy and other stories have taken me away from this one. Hopefully I can get back into it and get it finished before another year is up.

 

 

 

 

Lorelai stared at her grandbaby as she slept peacefully in her cradle.  It had been four months now since her birth and the near death of her and her mother.  She couldn’t believe how one little being had cause so much chaos.  Snickering, she amended that thought…she could most definitely believe one little being could cause all that chaos.  Rory had caused all sorts of chaos with her conception, never mind her birth.

“Mom?”  Rory asked as she came into the room, a glass of iced tea in each hand.

Looking up, Lorelai took the offered drink.  “Just thinking about all the chaos these little ones bring with them.”

“It’s amazing chaos, though.  Larissa’s already got Logan’s grandfather wrapped around her fingers which is making it easier on Logan.  He’s missed his grandparents.”

“They have a way of doing that.”

“Sort of like I did, I suppose.”  Rory whispered.

Lorelai nodded.  “From the first moment your grandfather laid eyes on you, he was lost.”

“Much the same way he was the first time he saw you.”  Rory smiled at her mother.

Lorelai shrugged.  “I guess.”

Rory sighed and shook her head.  “I heard him talking one time, Mom.  He could have hated you for what your birth nearly took away from him, but he didn’t.  He fell in love with you the moment he saw you.”

“But he didn’t like me until then.”

Rory rolled her eyes.  “Mom, what happened?  I thought you’d fixed things with Grandpa and Grandma.”

“I have.  Things are fine.”  Lorelai shrugged.  “At least with Dad.  Things will never be fine with Mom as long as she’s married to that man.”

“I won’t have the baby drawn into this mess.  Grandma is married to Sean.  Grandma loves Sean.  Sean is going to be this baby’s grandfather just like Grandpa is.”

“Rory!  You can’t do that!”  Lorelai hissed.

Rory shrugged.  “Sean wasn’t going to be her grandpa.  He’d already told Grandma that but Grandpa told him that he was the baby’s grandpa because he’s married to Grandma.  He said they weren’t going to confuse Larissa by trying to differentiate between the two of them.  It was Grandpa who told Sean it was okay, Mom.  If Grandpa is okay with sharing grandfather duty, then why can’t you play nice?  I don’t want Larrisa around all of the stress, Mom.  I want her to have all of her family.”

“What about Logan’s family?  Are you two playing nice with them?”  Lorelai asked with a smirk.

“We’re trying.  Logan’s sister loves her niece.  I told you about his grandpa.  His grandmother loves her grandbaby every bit as much.  We’re slowly fixing things.  His parents,” she shrugged.  “His mother’s whining that she’s too young to be a grandmother and his father is still saying we’ve ruined our lives.”  Rory grinned.  “But, with the grandparents on our side, it won’t be long until the parents are at least being nice.”

“Fine.”  Lorelai huffed.

“Don’t be so enthusiastic.”  Rory snarked and rolled her eyes.  “Are you staying for dinner?”

“No.  I have a meeting at the Dragonfly.”

“This late?”  Rory questioned.

Lorelai shrugged.  “Businessman who only has time for a meeting at dinner.  He’s proposed using the Dragonfly as a retreat for his top employees.”

“That will be good for business.”

“If we can work out the details, it will bring in a nice chunk of change.”

“Then you’d better be going and good luck.”

 

~*~

 

Sean’s hand slipped over the curve of Emily’s hip, her bare flesh reacting to his touch as it always did.  Their bodies were pressed together, her thigh over his.  His fingers found the sensitive flesh at the apex of her thighs and gently slipped inside, his thumb teasing her, making her back arch.  Working her and watching in rapt fascination, he continued to wind her up toward her peak only to pull back before she crested into climax.

“Sean, stop teasing!”  Emily cried out as she felt her body tense, her muscles quivering.  

Cupping her buttock and pulling her closer, Sean slid inside, moaning at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him.  “Lillianna,” he murmured.

Emily cried out as her climax washed over her, her body moving with his even as she clung to him to steady herself.  She nibbled on his ear, her fingers wrapping around his arm as his movements quickened.  “Sean,” she whispered breathlessly.  Opening her eyes, she looked at him, his green eyes watching her.  Lifting her hand, she cupped his face and pulled his mouth to hers.  Nipping at his lower lip, she licked it with her tongue before pushing for entrance to deepen the kiss.

Holding her tighter to him, Sean felt his rhythm falter at the clutch of her body around him, his mouth catching Emily’s whimper when he ground against her.  Smoothing his hand up over her ribs, he cupped a breast, his fingers tweaking a taut nipple.

Lifting her leg a bit higher, Emily cried out at the change of angles and friction.  “Oh god,” she moaned as he body tightened once again in climax, fire burning through her veins as she felt Sean’s own climax, his growl against her skin sending shivers over her as his teeth gently nipped at her shoulder.

Sean collapsed back against his pillow pulling Emily with him.  Groaning and gasping to catch his breath, he licked his lips and swallowed.  “Ach.”

Emily giggled at her husband’s choice of words.  “Oh Darling,” she whispered as she caressed his chest.

“That was,” he shook his head.  “ _You_ were amazing.”  He looked down into her adoring eyes.  “You’re always amazing.”

“Oh Sean.”  Emily shook her head.  “I love you.”

“I’m glad we’ve the house to ourselves.  You were quite noisy.”

Emily’s eye brows arched.  “I was noisy?  Listen here, Mister Tiernay!” 

Sean laughed as he pulled her on top of him.  Caressing her hair out of her face, he smiled up at her.  “I like having you like this.”

“Lying naked on top of you?”  Emily questioned and laughed when he grinned and nodded.  “I rather like it myself.  I enjoy feeling all of you against all of me.”

Caressing her spine with his finger, Sean sighed in contentment.  “Things have been nice lately.  No fights.  I like that it’s been peaceful.”

“I do too.  I know Lorelai will never accept me being married to you, but at least she hasn’t been screaming and yelling at me.  She’s talking to Richard and going to dinner a night or so a week.  And she’s looking in on Rory and the baby several times a week.  I’m glad she’s getting along with her father and Rory.  Larissa needs to know her grandma.”

“It won’t be like it was with you and Rory.  Rory won’t keep the wee one from any of her family.  The only way Lorelai will miss out on Larissa’s life is if Lorelai herself stays away.”

Caressing an errant strand of hair off Sean’s forehead, Emily smiled at him.  “I love you, Sean Tiernay.  You’re an amazing man.”

“No,” Sean shook his head.  “Not amazing.  Just simply madly in love with my wife.”

“A wife that’s madly in love with her husband.”

 

~*~

 

Richard stared into the fire, a glass of scotch in his hand.  His mind drifted back in time to the first night he and Emily had spent in this house.  It had been winter, a ridiculous time of year to be moving.  The house had come on the market late in the fall, and by the time they’d found out about it, made their decision to buy, and gone through Escrow and everything else involved, it had been winter.  

“And one of the coldest winters we’d had in years, too.”  Richard muttered.

_“Oh my god, Richard.  It’s so cold!”  Emily grumbled through teeth that chattered between each word._

_“I’ll build a fire, Emmy.  That will help keep you warm until the central heat warms the house up.”  Richard wrapped his wife in a quilt.  “Nan’s quilt should keep you warm until the fire’s going.”_

_“Nanna.”  Emily whispered as she snuggled into the quilt.  “She used to wrap me in this when I would get cold on the nights the family gathered at her house for the holidays.  She’d let me snuggle by the fire with her and give me hot chocolate.  There’s even a little stain on the back where I spilled some of my hot chocolate when my cousin Jimmy startled me.”_

_Pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead, Richard smiled at her.  “I’m so glad you have those happy memories of her.  Now, I’m going to get the fire going then you can snuggle with me.”_

_Patting his cheek, Emily smiled up at the man that had stolen her heart.  “I love snuggling with you.”_

_Richard winked at her before turning his attention to the fireplace.  Making sure the flue was open, he placed logs and bits of paper in the hearth then struck a match.  Watching as the fire caught and began to blaze, he replaced the screen then turned to smile at his wife.  “Come here,” he whispered and held out his hand._

_Emily lifted the quilt so she could walk and moved to her husband’s side.  Kneeling down, she settled against his chest and sighed in contentment.  “Thank you for buying this house for me.  I know it isn’t what Lorelai wanted, but it’s so beautiful here.  In some ways it reminds me of Nanna’s.”_

_“I knew that was what drew you to the place.  It’s the large backyard and trees that gives you that feeling.  Even though I’ve only seen Nan’s old place once, the backyard here reminded me of what I’d seen there.  Especially that big tree.”_

_“I want our children to have as many happy days out under that tree as I did at Nanna’s.”_

_“Our children.”  Richard whispered as he moved his hand to rest over her stomach.  “I love the sound of that.  You’re going to be a wonderful mother.”_

_“Oh Richard, I hope so.”_

_“I know you will.”  Richard assured her as he kissed her ear.  “This is nice and cozy.”_

_“Very nice.”  Emily whispered._

_Holding his wife against him, Richard rested his free hand on his bent knee, staring into the fireplace as he contemplated where their lives were heading.  His position at work was growing, making him more important to the company.  He and Emily had celebrated three years of marriage and were looking forward to their fourth year.  Life was amazing thanks to the woman currently curled up against his chest._

_“Richard?”_

_“Yes, Emmy?”_

_“What are you thinking about?” she asked as she tilted her head up to look at him._

_Smiling down into her upturned face, Richard caressed her cheek.  “I’m thinking about the beautiful woman curled up against me, sharing my life with me, and making that life wonderful and exciting.”_

_“Oh Richard.”  Emily blushed.  “Do you think by this time next year we’ll be sitting by the fire with a baby?”_

_“Maybe, but don’t rush it, Emmy.  I’m perfectly content for it to just be us for another year or two.”_

_Emily smiled and kissed her husband’s chin.  “I love you, Richard Gilmore.”_

_“I love you, my Emmy.”_

Coming out of his memories, Richard drank the last of his scotch, his mind remembering what else had happened that night.  They’d made love there by the fire and created the baby they’d talked about, though neither of them had realized it had happened that very night until Emily had been nearly eight months pregnant.  He remembered how she’d blushed and gave him a knowing smile.

“I miss you, Emmy,” he whispered as he pushed up out of his chair.  It was time for bed.  He had things to do tomorrow and sitting here lost in memories wasn’t going to get him the rest he needed for the long day ahead.  Especially considering that part of his day was going to be spent having lunch with his daughter.  He was sure he’d hear some ranting about her mother, over what he couldn’t fathom, but with his daughter all her mother had to do was sneeze and she’d done something wrong.

Shaking his head, he caressed the face in the picture on the desk in the hall.  “Emmy, Emmy,” he breathed.  “You don’t even live here anymore and yet I still feel you in every room.”

_“It’s because she was the heart of your home,”_ a quiet voice in his mind informed him.

Richard frowned.  “Oh not you again.  I thought you’d gone away.”

_“How can I leave when I am you?”_ the voice asked with a touch of mirth.

“Oh go away.”  Richard growled.  The last thing he wanted was to be laughed at by his inner self.  “Oh good grief.  I’m going daft.”  Shaking his head, he flipped the light switch to turn the rest of the downstairs lights off before making his way up the stairs to his bedroom.  He dreaded another night in his lonely, cold bed, but he wouldn’t fill it with another woman.  He couldn’t.  If things had ended differently with Emily, if the end hadn’t been his fault, he might have thought about marrying again.  But the end of his marriage to Emily had been his fault, and he’d lost her without even realizing it until she was gone.  Marrying again was something he just couldn’t do…not when he was still so deeply in love with Emily.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah. So sorry for the long delay in updates. Work got super crazy after I posted the last chapter and then well...I've been playing in another fandom that's taken over my thoughts lately lol I'm going to try and get this stoy finished which is why it seems this chapter is setting things up...it is.

 

 

 

Emily laughed as she watched Larissa plop down on her diapered bottom when she realized she’d been standing up in the middle of the floor without holding onto something.  “Such a big girl,” she cooed at the baby as she bent to pick her up.  “You’ll be walking before we know it.”

Rory giggled when Larissa pinched Emily’s nose.  “You’re the only person she does that with.”

Emily rolled her eyes as she smiled over at her granddaughter.  “That would be because,” she stopped and bit her lip, remembering that Lorelai was there.  “Well, she enjoys it.”  Wrinkling her nose at the baby, she missed the look on her daughter’s face.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and snarled.  She knew why her mother had stopped and changed what she’d been about to say.  That stupid man was spending entirely too much time with her grandbaby.  “Maybe she shouldn’t be around him so much.  He’s teaching her bad habits.”

Rory frowned then sighed when Emily’s shoulders slumped in disappointed defeat, the day officially ruined.

“I think it’s time for me to be going.”  Emily announced after getting her voice under control.

“Nanna?”  Larissa said the name, her baby voice soft as she patted her great-grandmother’s cheek.

Emily smiled as she kissed the little girl’s chubby hand.  “What, Baby?”

“Bye-bye?”

“Yes, I’m going to go bye-bye.”

Larissa frowned and snuggled her face into Emily’s neck.  “No.”

Rubbing Larissa’s back, Emily pressed a kiss to her silky curls.  “I’ll see you later, I promise.  Your grandma will still be here.  Maybe you can get her to play horsey with you.”

Larissa sat up and sighed, “M’kay.”

“Give Nanna a kiss.”  Emily told her, smiling when she got the opened mouthed slobbery kiss most one year olds gave.  “I love you.”

Larissa smiled and nodded.  “Know.”

Rory laughed at that even though there were tears in her eyes, her heart breaking for her grandmother.  “Can you tell Nanna, love you?”

“Luv oo.”

Emily smiled as she sat Larissa back on the floor.  “See you later, Baby.”  Looking at Rory, she smiled.  “I’ll see you on Friday, Sweetie.  Tell Logan we’re looking forward to having his grandparents over for dinner.”

“I will, Grandma.”  Rory told her as she stood to give her a hug.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she kissed Emily’s cheek.

Emily smiled as she pulled back, her eyes telling Rory what she couldn’t say.  “Lorelai, will I see you on Thursday for lunch with Richard?  He told me that he’d invited you.”

“If something doesn’t come up with the Dragonfly.”

Emily nodded, knowing she had to be satisfied with that.  “Fine then.  Enjoy the rest of your visit with the girls.”

Rory watched her grandmother leave, turning to glare at her mother after the sound of the front door closing reached them.  “Can’t you for once not be so horrible to Grandma over Sean?  At least when you’re both here to see Larissa?”

“Well, really, Rory.  What if Larissa pinches someone’s nose that doesn’t know about that man’s nonsense?  Or what if she pinches another baby’s nose and makes it cry?”

Rory rolled her eyes.  “Obviously you missed my, _You’re the only one she does that with_.”  Hearing Larissa grumble, she looked down and laughed,  “How on earth did you manage that you silly girl?”

“Momma.”  Larissa grumbled as she kicked her feet trying to free herself from the strap she’d gotten tangled up in.

Lorelai laughed, “Sorry about that.  I shouldn’t have put my purse where she could get it.”

Rory sighed, at least Larissa had kept her from losing her cool and getting into a yelling match with her mother.  “There you go, Baby.”

“Tan’choo.”

“Very polite, little miss.”  Lorelai winked when her granddaughter looked at her.  “Come here and let Grandma hold you.  I have to be going in a few minutes.”

“Date?”  Rory guessed, knowing that her mother had been seeing a man for the last few months.

“Yes.  Some night I’ll invite you and Logan over for dinner at my place so you can meet Ron.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Larissa patted Lorelai’s knee.  “Ma.”

Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on her mother’s face.  Her mother hated being called Ma, but that’s what Larissa had called her from the beginning.

“Don’t encourage her.”  Lorelai hissed.

Rory shrugged.  “I didn’t tell her to call you that.  She called you that all on her own.  She calls Dad, Pa, and he doesn’t like it anymore than you like Ma.”

Lorelai couldn’t help but smile at that.  “Well at least she rhymes.”

Rory shook her head.  “I don’t think she understands rhyme yet.  I just think with all the grandparents she has, she has to try and keep you all straight in her little head.”

“She’d have one less,”

“Don’t.”  Rory hissed as she cut Lorelai off.  “Just don’t start.”

“Momma.”  Larissa said the name, her voice wavering, her lip trembling as she held out her hands to Rory.

“Shh.”  Rory whispered as she cuddled her baby close while glaring at her mother.

Lorelai got up and picked up her purse.  “I’ll be going.  Still have to go home and change before meeting Ron.”

“Fine.”  Rory whispered not bothering to disturb Larissa to give her grandmother a kiss.  “See you next week.  Oh, Dad will be by next week.  I’ll let you know what day so you can change days to visit if you want.”

 

~*~

 

Sean shook his head as he caught the look on Emily’s face when she came in through the garage.  He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her head.  “Maybe you shouldn’t go over there with Lorelai anymore.  At least for a few weeks.”

Sighing, Emily nodded.  “I think you’re right.  All she does is try and start an argument over you being in Larissa’s life.  I thought she had changed after we nearly lost Rory and the baby, but,” she stopped and shook her head.

“I know, Lass.  I know.”  Nuzzling her neck, Sean smiled when she looked up at him.  “We can go out to eat, come up stairs with me.  Let me love the cares away.”

Smiling, Emily caressed his face.  “Can we just snuggle in for a bit of a rest?” she asked.  “We can have an early evening and you can love all my cares away all night.  It’s a good thing we have late classes tomorrow.”

Lifting her in his arms, Sean kissed her forehead as she snuggled her face into his neck.  “We have no classes tomorrow.”

“What?”  Emily asked as he placed her on their bed a few moments later.

“The flu.  There are a lot of students sick with it, so Bunny called and said she made the decision to cancel classes for the rest of this week.”

Emily nodded as they settled down against the pillows, her head tucked beneath his chin.  “Wise decision.”

“That’s what I told her.  Oh, Aunt Katie wants you to call her.  Something about Friday night.”

“I hope she can still come.  I want Logan’s grandparents to meet her.  Are you sure you’re okay with Richard being here?”

“I’m perfectly fine with it.  I’d be fine with Lorelai being here, but we both know that is never going to happen.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.  It always amazes me that the man I left, has accepted that I’m in love and married to someone else, and actually gets along with that someone.  If anyone has a right not to like you, it’s Richard.”  She sighed and closed her eyes.  “I’m just so tired of it all.  I don’t know why I keep trying.”

“Because you love her.  Now shh,” he soothed and held her a bit tighter.  “Rest.”

“You’re far too good to me, Sean.”  Emily murmured as she gave in and let sleep claim her.

Sean stared out the windows and sighed.  That old feeling was nagging at him again.  Someone was going to get hurt.  Something was going to happen to someone that would bring pain to his beloved Lillianna.

 

~*~

 

Bunny sighed as she stared out the windows, wondering why Richard had asked her to come to his home.  “What did you need, Richard?”

“I’m worried.”

Bunny turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Lorelai and Emily?”

He nodded.  “And Rory stuck in the middle.  Emily won’t pull her to her side, she’ll let her and Rissa go before she takes them away from Lorelai.”

“Because she doesn’t want Lorelai to know what it feels like to lose her daughter and grandchild.”

“That pain will never go away, Bunny.  No matter how much she’s changed, the pain of coming home and finding our daughter and granddaughter gone, will always be with Emily.  I didn’t think I’d ever get her out of bed.  She was just wasting away.  I was hurting, and seeing her like that hurt even more, but I can’t even begin to imagine the pain she was feeling.”

“Even though Lorelai always favored you?”

“She didn’t always favor me.  When she was a baby, she was a mommy’s girl.  Her mommy was her whole world.”

“And then mommy was forced to give in to having a nanny and was turned into a society wife that didn’t have time to be mommy.”

Richard nodded as he stared down at his hands.  “Yes.  I could lay the blame all at my mother’s feet, but I’d only be making excuses for myself.  I didn’t have to let her force things, to give in to her suggestions.  Looking back on it, Trix never did like Emily, and I see now that she manipulated things so that Lorelai favored the two of us over Emily.  Just one more way to show her disdain for the woman I chose over the one that had been picked for me.”

“Pennilynn Lott.”  Bunny snarled.

“I see that Emily’s told you about her.”

“Oh yes.”  Bunny nodded.  “Is she still bothering you?”

“No.  I think I frightened her off the last time she was here.  At least I hope I did.  I was rather tired of dealing with her craziness.”

“Richard, you said you were worried.  What can I do?  Lorelai doesn’t care much for me.”

“I know that she doesn’t.  I just wanted to know if you would keep me informed of how things are going.  I want to know if things get worse with Lorelai without using Rory.  She’s got enough problems as it is.”

“I’ll do the best I can.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

“Will you ever find someone, Richard?  Emily wouldn’t be upset.  I think she’s more upset that you’re alone.”  Bunny sat down on the sofa across from him.

“No, Bunny, I can’t.  It wouldn’t be fair to be with someone and not love them like they deserve.  I’ve done that once before, and I was in love with Emily.  I’ve told her I’m fine.  I really am, Bunny.  I made this bed, and I’m going to lie in it because it was my own foolishness that caused me to lose Emily.  I have Rory and Larissa, and Logan and I have been getting along quite well.  He’s grown up a lot over the last few years, and he’s asked me to help him learn how to run a business.”

“But is it enough?”  Bunny asked.

“It has to be.”

“Richard, are you secretly holding out hope that Emily will come back to you?”

“No, Bunny.  She’s in love with Sean.  I’m happy for her.  I’m her friend, and I’m okay with that.”  Richard chuckled a bit.  “I like Sean.  He’s a good man.  It’s amazing how well we get along.”

Bunny chuckled and nodded her head.  “It is at that.  Now if only your daughter would learn to play nice.”

“I’ve tried to talk to her, tried to make her see that if I can get along with Sean, surely she can.  She won’t hear of it, and only gets angry with me for being so foolish.  She still thinks that Emily left me for Sean.  No matter how hard we try, she isn’t going to change her mind.”

“I know and Emily knows.”

“The only time after she got older that she’s ever really gotten along with Emily was,” Richard shook his head.  “Was when I nearly died.”

“I know.  Emily has told me that she was worried something would happen to someone, and then Rory and Larissa nearly died.  Katie feels the same, although,”

“She thinks something will happen to Sean.”  Richard finished Bunny’s thought.

“Yes.”  Bunny nodded.  “If it does, Richard.  If something happens to Sean…it’ll break Emily.”

“Just like she broke when I had my heart attack.”

“Yes.”

“But something happening to Sean won’t change Lorelai’s attitude.”

“I know.”

“You feel the same, don’t you, Bunny.  You think something is going to happen to someone.”

“I do, yes.”

Richard studied his wife’s friend, a woman he’d come to think of as a friend himself.  “You think it’ll be me.”

“I do.”


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. It's been forever since I updated. I've gotten lost in other fandoms, mostly Downton Abbey. This chapter is short, but it answers your questions about the foreshadowing.

 

 

 

 

Sean smiled when Larissa patted his cheek.  “What is it, Rissa?”

“Poppy.”  She pointed out the window.

Sean looked where she pointed and nodded his head.  “Yes it is.  Shall we go let him in?”

Larissa nodded, her curls bouncing.  “Yep.”

Laughing, Sean walked over to the door and opened it before Richard could ring the bell.  “Hello, Richard.”

“Poppy.”  Larissa corrected.

Richard smirked at Sean.  “I guess she told you.”

Sean laughed and kissed the tot on the head.  “So she did.  Come in, Poppy.”

Richard laughed and winked at his great-granddaughter.  “Hello, Rissa.  Ready to go to the zoo with Poppy?”

“Papa?”  Larissa asked as she leaned out for Richard to take her.

Handing the tot to her other grandfather, Sean smiled at her.  “No.  Papa can’t go this time.  Maybe another time we can all go.”

Larissa sighed and frowned a bit then nodded.  “Ka’ie?”

“We’ll have to ask her and see.”  Sean laughed.  “Now, go on and have fun with Poppy.”

Larissa puckered her little lips.  “Buss.”

Shaking his head, Sean leaned over and gave her a kiss, patting her head as he stood back up.  “Have a good day, Richard.”

“Thanks, Sean.  Tell Emily I’ll have Larissa back in a couple of hours.”

Sean nodded.  “I will.  She’s out shopping for tonight’s dinner.”

Larissa patted Richard’s cheek.  “Go, Poppy.  Penwins.”

Richard chuckled at the tot’s pronunciation of penguins.  “Alright, alright.  We’ll go see the penguins.”

Sean laughed as they walked away, waving at Larissa when she grinned at him over Richard’s shoulder.  Whistling a little tune as he closed the door and locked it, he made his way through the house turning off lights and making sure things were in order before going out through the garage.

“Hello, Lillianna,” he sighed when his phone rang.  “Yes, Richard just left with her.  He said to tell you he’d be back in a couple of hours.  She was most impatient to go see the penwins.”  He laughed when Emily giggled over his mimicking of their great-granddaughter’s mangling of the word.  “I’ll be home as soon as I can.  Love you, too,” he whispered at her wistful goodbye.  

“My poor lass,” he murmured as he pulled out of their drive.  He knew how tired she was, and wished they didn’t have plans for tonight.  The dinner with Logan’s grandparents was important though so cancelling was out of the question.  He’d just have to ensure that sure rested the next couple of days.

 

~*~

 

“Hello, Rory.”  Sean smiled as he looked up to see his step-granddaughter walking toward him.  “What brings you by?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Alright.  Well why don’t we go for a drive?  It’s rather stuff in here.  Bunny said there was a problem with the furnace and it seems to be stuck in the on position.  She’s called for a replacement, but they evidently haven’t arrived with it yet.”

Rory shook her head.  “Lovely old buildings and their quirks.”

Sean laughed and nodded.  “Yes, you’re right.”

Rory sighed as she walked along side Sean.  “I’m worried.”

“What are you worried about?”

Rory bit her lip.  “It’s just that whenever Mom has acted this bad in the past,”

“Something has happened.”  Sean finished for her.  “I know.”

“You feel it too, don’t you?”  Rory stopped to look at him.

“I do.  So does your grandmother.”

“Katie does too.”  Rory looked away.  “She thinks something is going to happen,” she didn’t finish as a loud rumble moved through the building.

Sean heard the noise and shoved Rory away just as the floor where they were standing gave way.

“Sean!”  Rory screamed as she watched him fall.  

“Get out, Rory!”  Sean yelled as he bit back a moan of pain.  “Get out!”

Rory ran, tears nearly blinding her as she rushed out into the bright light outside.  Pulling out her phone, she started to dial emergency, but the sound of sirens blaring in her direction made her change her mind.  Taking a deep breath, she dialed Richard.  She couldn’t tell her grandma this over the phone.

“Grandpa, please,” she started then choked back a sob.  “Please take the baby to Logan then go find Grandma.  Sean,” another sob stopped her, her grandfather’s deep voice breaking through as he calmed her so she could finish.  “Sean’s been hurt, Grandpa.”  Listening to Richard’s questions, she sighed, “I don’t know, Grandpa.  I think it may have been the furnace.  Fire and rescue are here and ambulances and police.  It’s crazy.  Thank goodness not very many people were here today.  Oh, there’s Bunny, I’m gonna go now, Grandpa.  I’ll call you when I know more.”

Rory ended the call and hurried over to Bunny as she stumbled over to an ambulance.  “Bunny!”

Bunny coughed then hugged Rory.  “What are you doing here?”

“I was talking to Sean.”

Bunny’s eyes widened as she looked around for Sean.  “Where is he?”

Rory looked away, tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.  “He pushed me out of the way just before the floor gave.  He fell to the basement.”

Bunny slumped against the stretcher behind her and pulled Rory against her.  “All along it was him.  We were all afraid it would be Richard and all along it was Sean.”

“But Katie wasn’t afraid it would be Grandpa.  She always thought it would be Sean.”  Rory sobbed as she buried her face in Bunny’s neck.  “He has to be okay, Bunny.  He has to.  Grandma will break if he isn’t and I don’t know if we can fix her this time.”

Bunny rubbed Rory’s back even as she turned her head so the EMT could clean her head wound.  “I don’t understand how this will affect Lorelai.  She hates Sean.”

“Because he saved me.”  Rory whispered.

“Oh.”  Bunny breathed as she held Rory closer, praying that Sean would be okay.

 

~*~

 

Richard had his arms wrapped firmly around Emily when Katie came through the door.  “Katie’s here,” he whispered and gently turned Emily to the older woman.

Katie opened her arms, holding Emily tightly to her as they drew strength from each other.  “Have you heard anything?” she asked with a shaky voice.

Richard shook his head.  “Rory sent a text,” he paused and looked away.  Clearing his throat, he began again.  “Sean is trapped in the basement.”

Emily finally managed to calm enough to speak.  “I want to go to the school.  I want to be there when they bring him out.  He needs me there.”  

Katie nodded.  “We both need to be there.”

Richard nodded.  “I know.  Come on, I’ll take you.”

Holding onto Katie’s hand, Emily swallowed down another sob as they followed Richard out to his car.  “The baby.  Where is she?”

“She’s with Logan’s grandparents.  Logan is with Rory.”

Emily sighed, “Rory and Logan should be with Rissa.”

“Emily, you know that Rory isn’t going to leave your side.”  Richard told her as he helped Katie into the car.  “I’m not leaving, either.  Bunny is there too.  We’re all going to be here for you and Katie.”  He gave her a tender smile and gently squeezed her hand.

Emily sniffed and nodded.  “Thank you,” she whispered before getting in the car next to Katie.

Richard knew that one person wouldn’t be there.  He was sure that Rory hadn’t called, and he knew he wouldn’t be calling.  The last thing Emily needed was Lorelai at the moment.  His daughter’s strong dislike of Sean, well, he wasn’t sure if she could overlook it long enough to think of the pain this was causing her mother.

_“And here I was thinking something was going to happen to me.”_


	83. Chapter 83

Katie held Emily’s hand as they stood and listened to what the doctor had to say about Sean’s condition.  Both women drew strength from the other as they were faced with the truth – the painful, unfair truth.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Tiernay.  We’ve made him comfortable, but that’s all we can do.  There was too much internal damage.  He’s awake and asking for you.”

Emily swallowed down her tears and nodded before turning to Katie.  “Richard will take care of you while I’m gone.”

Richard moved to take Katie’s hand, an arm going around the older woman’s shoulders.  “Go on, Emmy.  I won’t leave her side.”

Emily kissed Katie’s cheek then followed the doctor down the hallway to Sean’s room.  As she walked, she kept telling herself this couldn’t be happening.  She was older, she was supposed to go first.

Dear god, how was she going to go on?

She could already feel herself slipping, panic rolling upon her in waves that she was struggling to fight back.

“Here we are, Mrs. Tiernay.”

“Thank you.”  Emily whispered as she walked into Sean’s room.

Sean slowly opened his eyes, a sad smile on his lips as he lifted a weak hand toward his wife.  “Lillianna,” he whispered.

Emily walked to his bedside, taking his hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.  “Oh Sean,” she half sobbed as she sat down and held his hand to her mouth, her trembling lips pressing kisses to the fingertips.

“Rory?”

Emily blinked against the haziness of her tears.  “She’s okay.  You saved her.”

Sean nodded and closed his eyes.  “Rissa needs her.”

“I need you.”  Emily rasped out, a sob escaping.  “You can’t leave me.”

“No choice.”

“Damn it!”  Emily cursed then buried her face against the pillows by Sean’s head, sobbing out her anguish.

“Shh.”  Sean tried to soothe, taking the time to breathe in the oxygen flowing through the tubes in his nose.  Turning his head, ignoring the pain it brought, he pressed a kiss to Emily’s head.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I don’t want sorry!”  Emily seethed as she stood up and backed away.  “I don’t need sorry!  I need you!  You can’t do this to me!  And what about Katie?  You’re all that she has left!”

Sean let Emily vent her fears, his tired eyes taking in the tears that rolled down her cheeks with each word.  “I’m not all that Katie has.  She has you, Bunny, Rory, Rissa, even Richard.  Where is she?”

Emily swallowed and wiped angrily at her tears.  “She’s with Richard.  I’ll go and get her.”

Sean watched his wife leave, a tear rolling down his battered cheek for the pain he knew this was causing his beloved.  He didn’t want to leave her, was fighting with every ounce of strength he had to stay as long as he could.  He wanted to spend as much time with his family as he was granted, though he knew it wasn’t going to be nearly enough.

 

~*~

 

Emily held Rory as she cried, rubbing her back and soothing her, telling her it wasn’t her fault.  “He loves you as his own, Sweetie.  He couldn’t let something happen to you.”

“But Grandma, he’s going to,” Rory shook her head.  “It isn’t fair.”

“No, it isn’t, but life isn’t always fair.”  Emily whispered as she pressed a kiss to Rory’s head.  “Logan’s being very sweet to Katie.”

Rory looked over to where Logan sat with Katie, helping her with a crossword in the book of them he’d bought in the gift shop to help keep them occupied.  “He loves her just like we all do.”

“It’s hard not to love Katie.”  Emily whispered then pressed a kiss to Rory’s head.  “Who has Rissa?”

“Dad.  I tried to call Mom, but Sookie said she’s out with Ron and she isn’t answering her phone.”

“I’m glad you were able to leave her with Chris.  It’s good for her to know all of her grandparents.”

Rory nodded.  “It was easier too.  Logan said Dad told him to let you know that he’s sorry.  He said he’d do anything we needed him to, just to let him know.”

“That’s very nice of Chris.  Tell him thank you when you go pick up Rissa.”

“I’m not leaving you, Grandma.”  Rory shook her head.

“Sweetie, you need to go home and be with Rissa.  She’ll need her mommy when it’s bed time.”

“I’m not leaving.”  Rory insisted, giving her grandmother a look that was all too familiar.

Emily shook her head.  “You’ve learned far too much from me.”

Rory nodded.  “I have, so don’t try to get me to leave.”

Pulling the girl back into her arms, Emily held her close.  “I won’t.”

 

~*~

 

Bunny wiped at her tears then pressed a kiss to Sean’s cheek.  “Oh Sean, I’m so sorry.”

Sean moved his head in a no motion as best he could.  “Not your fault.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Sean nodded slightly.  “Letters.”

“Letters?”

“I wrote letters for Lillianna,” he paused to take a deep draw on the oxygen flowing up his nose then continued, “Richard, Rory, and Lorelai.”

“Lorelai?  And why did you write letters?”  Bunny frowned.  “Sean, what’s going on?”

“I wrote them because of the way we’ve all been feeling about something bad happening,” he answered, his eyes closing as he concentrated on breathing through the pain.  He had a morphine drip, but he didn’t want to use it.  It made him incoherent and he didn’t have time for that.

“And all along you’ve thought it would be you.”  Bunny whispered, her voice shaking.

“Don’t break on me now, Bunny.  Katie is going to need you.”

“And Em?”

“Is going to have Richard to take care of her.”

Bunny swallowed and turned to look out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks.  “Damn it,” she breathed, slapping her hand against the cool glass.  This wasn’t how things were supposed to be.  Em was happy, truly and completely happy, for the first time in years, and now it was being ripped away from her.  Sean was a good man, neither he nor Emily deserved this.

Why the hell did bad things always happen to good people?


	84. Chapter 84

The darkness outside matched the mood of the hospital room where Sean Teirnay was taking his last breaths. Emily was the only one in the room, her hand holding his, feeling the life slowly leaving him.

Katie had been the last of Sean’s loved ones to leave the room, telling Emily that this time was hers and hers alone.

Lips trembling, Emily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sean’s lips. “It’s alright,” she whispered, her voice trembling around the words. She was lying of course because it wasn’t alright. It couldn’t be further from alright. But she loved him and couldn’t stand to see him struggling to hang on just for her. “I love you, always.” As the last word left her mouth, the hand in hers went limp and the heart monitor alarm went off.

Sean was gone.

And Emily Smythe Tiernay felt the empty hole deep in her heart.

She was a widow.

“Why?” she whispered as she pressed one last kiss to her husband’s lifeless lips. “I should have made you promise like I did Richard. I was supposed to go first. Me! I’m the older one.”

“Mrs. Tiernay,” a quiet voice disturbed her whispered rant.

Emily turned and blinked blankly up at the doctor. She could see his mouth moving, but suddenly she couldn’t hear what he was saying. She let herself be gently lifted out of the chair she’d been sitting in and turned toward a figure she recognized instantly.

Richard held out his arms and pulled her close. “Emmy, come on. Let me take you home. Katie’s there.”

Emily, still unable to hear what was being said, felt the rumblings of Richard’s words beneath her ear and simply nodded as if she’d understood what he was saying.

“Mr. Gilmore.”

“Yes, Dr. Blain?”

“She’s in shock. I don’t think she’s heard anything either of us have said to her. You can take her home, but make sure someone is there to keep a close eye on her.”

“I assure you, she’ll be well looked after.” Richard told the doctor then looked over at the sheet covered body of Sean. “I promised.”

Dr. Blain nodded. “Sean was a good man who loved her very much. Take her home.”

Richard nodded and gently guided Emily from the room, his strong arms holding her close and keeping her from collapsing. “I’m parked close so we won’t have far to walk,” he whispered as they stepped onto the elevator. Feeling Emily nod against his chest again, he wondered if she’d heard him or if the doctor was right and she was just reacting to the rumblings as she’d always called them. Either way, all he cared about was that she’d responded.

It was a sign that she wasn’t completely lost in her grief.

Finally at his car, he pulled the keys from his pocket and pressed the unlock button on the remote. Gently easing Emily into the passenger’s side, he caressed her cheek. “Buckle your seatbelt, Emmy,” he whispered as he pulled the belt down to her.

Emily stared at the object a moment before taking it from Richard and pulling it the rest of the way around herself and clicking it into place. Her mind was too muddled, her ears still blocked, to really know what was being said to her. Only knowing that Richard would never do anything to harm her, kept her doing what it seemed he wanted her to do.

 

~*~

 

Katie watched Richard guide Emily into the house and opened her arms, wrapping them tightly around the trembling frame of her niece. “Let it out,” she whispered. “Katie’s here and I’ll not be going anywhere.”

Emily clung to the older woman, still unable to hear what she said, but knowing she was as safe here in her arms as she had been with Richard.

“She can’t hear you, Katie.” Richard told her quietly. “The doctor said she might be in shock. She only responded to me because she could feel the rumbling of my voice in my chest.”

Katie’s tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed Emily’s head. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. “It was supposed to be me. I’m the oldest.”

Richard felt his heart breaking for the lady he’d grown to love over the last few years. Moving to her side, he wrapped his arms around her and Emily. “You cry all you want. I’m here and I’ll take care of you and Emily. I promised Sean.”

Katie let her head fall back against Richard’s chest. If anyone saw them, they would never know that the man standing here comforting her was the ex-husband of her beloved Sean’s widow. It was a bit surreal even to her, and she knew all of the facts. She knew that Sean had asked Richard to look after Emily, and she was grateful that the man was willing to be here for her as well, because she was just too exhausted to keep it all together much longer.

Richard heard the front door open and suspected that it was Bunny, but was startled to see his daughter standing just inside the living room. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Mom.” Lorelai answered.

Emily felt the tension in Richard’s body and turned to see her daughter. Pulling away, she began shaking her head. “Oh no. No. No. No. Richard, please. I can’t. Please,” she pleaded as she stood staring up at her ex. “Please.”

Richard grabbed Emily’s arms and gently shook her. “Emmy. It’s alright. You go on upstairs with Katie and I’ll take care of everything, I promise. Go on now.”

His words had been in and out, but Emily had heard enough. “You promise?”

“I promise, Emmy. I promise.”

Emily nodded and leaned into Katie as they made their way out of the room and toward the stairs.

Richard waited until he heard their footfalls on the steps before turning back to his daughter. “She can’t handle your attitude right now, Lorelai. You can’t possibly have thought come here was a good idea. You should be with your daughter and granddaughter. Rory needs you right now.”

Lorelai looked down at the letter in her hand. “He,” she started, her voice shaking. “He left me a letter.”

“He left us all one. I still think you should go home. Your mother just can’t deal with you right now. She’s barely dealing with anything at the moment. I’ve even told Rory not to come over.”

“But Katie and you,” Lorelai started.

“Katie is all that Emily has left of Sean’s family and I am only doing what she’ll let me. I made a promise to Sean. Now go on home, Lorelai. Or better yet, do as I said before and go see your daughter and granddaughter. I believe you have a lot to make up for with Rory. Don’t you think now is a good time to start?”


	85. Chapter 85

Emily felt the world around her stop spinning, her legs going out from under her. Two strong arms caught her, lifting her before she fell to a heap on the cold, frozen ground. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to spend the rest of her life standing and sleeping beside the man in the casket she’d just watched them lower into a hole in the ground.

This wasn’t how it was all supposed to end.

Hadn’t she been hurt by love enough? Hadn’t the gods judged her enough for the mistakes she’d made in her life? Hadn’t their icy hearts toyed with her more than her fair share? Wasn’t ripping a love of forty years away from her more than ample payment for any of the things she’d done wrong?

Why had they chosen to rip Sean from her when things were going so well, and they were both so very happy? Was she always to be punished? Was she never to have any lasting happiness?

“Emmy.” Richard whispered as he settled her into the waiting limo. “Please,” he begged when she didn’t respond. She was scaring him. Her beautiful face was marred with lines of worry and her sparkling eyes were dull with dark circles under them.

“Home or the hospital, Sir?” the driver broke into his thoughts.

“Home. It’s only a few minutes from here. If I need to, I’ll call a doctor from there.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Richard returned his attention to the woman lying in his lap. She was so small and fragile. Only one other time had he seen her like this. Only one other time had he been afraid she would slip away.

“You can’t do this,” he whispered as he caressed the hair from her face. “Rory still needs her grandma. Lorelai still needs her mother. She’s worried about you. I guess,” he paused. “I guess _someone’s_ letter to her set her straight.”

Closing his eyes, he let a tear roll down his cheek. “ _I_ need you, Emmy. Even if you no longer love me, I love you, and I need to know that you’re here somewhere on this crazy planet for my world to be okay.”

 

~*~

 

Caressing her face, Richard felt his heart aching for the woman lying so still and pale. He still had trouble seeing her in this condition, even though he’d known from Rory that she hadn’t been eating or sleeping. He understood the reason, but it still didn’t make him worry less.

Emily felt a familiar touch against her face as she slowly woke up. Blinking several times, she stared into the blue eyes she hadn’t seen looking down at her like this in years. What was he doing here? Why was he in her bedroom? Where was – and then she remembered.

“Oh god,” she sobbed and felt herself being pulled into his embrace. Gripping his jacket, she clung to him as the sobs wracked her body. “I don’t understand why this happened. Why, Richard? Why? We were so happy. He was too young. So much younger than I am. It should have been me leaving him. Why? Why?” she kept sobbing, nearly breaking his heart.

“Shh,” he tried to soothe, holding her even closer, cradling her head in his hand. “I don’t know, Sweetheart. I don’t have the answers. All I know is that I’ll be here for you as a friend to lean on.”

“I loved him, Richard. He helped me heal. He gave me something I’d been missing, myself. I,” she shuddered. “I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know if I want to do this. I feel like part of me is gone. I didn’t have a lot left to lose.”

Richard knew what she was talking about. She’d lost just as much of herself to their divorce as he had, but she’d also found herself. “You have a lot left, Emmy. You found the you that had been buried under all the pressures of society and the demands on you to be perfect. You’re strong, Emily Tiernay. Sean wouldn’t want you to give up.”

“He shouldn’t have left me then!” she shouted then sobbed as she beat her fists against Richard’s chest. “Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!” she screamed as she continued to pound against him.

Richard let her vent her pain and anger, holding her so that she wouldn’t hurt herself. She wasn’t hurting him, she was too weak to do much more than barely pound, but he was afraid of what would happen if he let her go.

Finally spent, Emily collapsed against the strong chest of her ex-husband. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, her throat raw from her screaming fit.

“Shh. Don’t apologize. Never apologize for showing your emotions. You’ve just lost your husband, a man you clearly loved very much. It’s perfectly normal to react as you have.”

Looking up at him, she caressed his chest. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” He smiled. “I’m afraid you hurt yourself more than me. Why don’t you go wash your face while I go fix some tea and honey to soothe your throat.”

“Katie probably already has some fixed.”

“She may well.” Richard agreed. “Now go on,” he gently coaxed her up. “I’ll be right back.”

Emily’s lips trembled as Richard helped her up. “She needs someone too.”

“I’ll be here for you. Bunny is taking care of our Katie.” Richard smiled tenderly at his ex.

She nodded and squeezed his hand. “I don’t know why you’re here, but thank you. I know this has to be hard for you.”

“Not for the reasons you think.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze then stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

Emily watched him as he made his way from her room then turned and made her way to the bathroom. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she caught sight of Sean’s robe and rushed back out to the bedroom, collapsing back on the bed and burying her face in the pillow next to her, tears filling her eyes again as the scent of her late husband’s cologne filled her nose. “No,” she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself feeling suddenly cold, alone, and old…so _very_ old.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know - it's been forever since I updated this. Hopefully, now that I'm working one job from home, I can get this story finished. That's my goal anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

Richard was worried about Emily. So far he was failing in his promise to Sean. It had been three months since the man’s death, and Richard found that Emily was wasting away right before his eyes.

No matter how hard any of them tried, Emily wasn’t eating and have given up her job teaching, much to the sadness of her students.

His plea that he needed her, wouldn’t work this time like it had when she’d taken to bed after Lorelai left. Back then her love for him and brought her back from the despair.

Bunny had tried, having lost her own husband, but though she could get Emily to respond to her, mostly in the form of crying, Bunny still couldn’t get her friend to leave the bedroom she’d secluded herself in.

And so, here they all were, sitting in the living room of Emily’s home, trying to come up with a plan for an intervention before they lost another member of their family.

“You can’t blame yourself, Richard.” Bunny finally spoke up, having seen the look on his face. “She’s devastated. If he’d been sick, or even older than her, she would be handling it better. The fact that she expected to be the one to die first, well, it’s as though she’s lost herself.”

“It’s worse than when,” Richard started then shook his head.

But Rory knew what he had started to say. “It’s worse than when Mom left and took me away.”

Richard nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be. Mom’s been different since Sean’s death. I don’t know what he said to her in his letter, but she’s been very quiet. Ron has been very worried about her.”

“Poppy?”

Richard smiled at the tot as she tapped on his knee. “What is it?” he asked as he lifted her onto his lap.

“Nanna sad?”

“Yes. Very sad.”

“Missin’ Papa?” Larissa asked, her lip quivering, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Poppy?”

“Yes?”

“Take me to Nana? I snuggle wif her.”

“I think she’d like that very much, Rissa.” Richard stood up with the tot in his arms. “I’ll be right back.”

Bunny watched him leave the room, Larissa’s blonde head snuggled on his shoulder. “Surely that baby will bring Emily out of this.”

“She might if we leave her with Grandma long enough. We’ve all been too afraid to leave her alone with Grandma for more than just a few minutes.”

“I think we’re going to have to chance it and leave Rissa with Emily for a while.” Katie spoke up. “That wee bit of sunshine I think will be our key to bringing our Emily back.”

Rory chewed on her bottom lip. “But what if she mentions Sean?”

Bunny turned her attention back to the others in the room with her. “If she does, it will be good for Emily. None of us have spoken of him for fear of upsetting her. I’ve held her as she cried, but not once has Sean’s name been brought up. She knows I know why she’s crying, so why mention it?”

Rory leaned against Logan and sniffed, her heart aching for her grandmother. “I miss her,” she whispered. “I miss hearing her laugh, hearing her giggle when Sean would pick her up.”

Logan rubbed his hand up and down Rory’s arm, a sad smile on his face. “I miss hearing her tell him he needed glasses.”

Katie chuckled sadly. “Did you know that she actually bought him a pair?”

That made everyone chuckle and shake their heads.

Bunny sighed, “I’m not surprised. The woman always had a very wicked since of humor and was always very sassy. I’m sure they weren’t just normal glasses.”

Katie shook her head. “No, they weren’t. They were oversized and a bright green.”

Rory half laughed, half sobbed. “I miss him. I never thought I could love the man that replaced Grandpa in Grandma’s life as much as I did Sean.”

“Sean was always very easy to like. It was just his way. Took after his mother.”

 

~*~

 

Upstairs, just inside Emily’s bedroom door, Richard watched as Rissa used the chest at the foot of the bed to climb up to where her beloved Nanna was sleeping. Making sure the tot was settled and wouldn’t fall off, he backed out of the room.

Rissa sighed when she saw Richard move out of the room then turned on her side and patted Emily’s cheek. “Nanna,” she whispered. “Poppy’s gone, is jes’ you and me.”

Emily’s eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking against the light before settling against the chubby cheeked face of her great-granddaughter. “Hello, Baby,” she whispered. “How did you get here?”

“Poppy. Wanted to see Nanna so him brought me.” Biting her lip, she sighed, “Thought Nanna could use some snuggles. Miss you.”

Emily sighed as she wrapped her arms around Rissa when she pressed her little body close. She should be happy to see the tot, but there was nothing left of her to feel anything but the gaping hole where Sean used to be.

“Nanna?”

Emily heard the quiver in Larissa’s voice. “What is it, Baby?”

“Miss Papa.”

Emily closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, the feel of something hot and damp hitting her neck making her realize her precious Rissa was crying. Resting her face against the little girl’s head, her own tears began to fall.

“Me miss you.” Rissa whispered through her tears. “Papa left and,” a hiccup interrupted her. “Nanna left.”

“Oh Baby.” Emily sighed, the love for this sweet little girl making her feel something more than the emptiness she’d felt for so many weeks. “I miss Papa, too. Very much.”

“Me miss him wif you.” Rissa snuggled closer.

Richard, having heard enough, quietly walked down the hall to return to his family downstairs. Why they hadn’t thought to leave Larissa with Emily before now, he didn’t know. That little girl was already doing more than any of them had accomplished in weeks.

He sighed at how blind they’d all been.

Larissa had been missing Sean as much as any of them, and yet they hadn’t let her talk about him for fear of upsetting Emily or even Katie.

Well, from now on, none of them were going to refrain from mentioning Sean. The man deserved to be remembered by them all. He’d changed this family in so many ways, ways that had helped them all learn and grow in their relationships.

Sighing as he stepped off the last stair, and old quote popped into his head.

__And a little child shall lead them._ _


	87. Chapter 87

Richard smiled when Emily came into the kitchen. “Good morning, Emmy. I’ve fixed your favorite.”

Emily frowned as she looked at the food on the table. “You?”

Richard wrinkled his nose at her. “Yes, me. It was really quite easy.”

Emily gave him a questioning look. “You?” she asked again.

Richard huffed. “Fine then. I had a bit of help from Katie.”

“That’s better.”

Rolling his eyes, Richard chuckled then held out a chair. “Sit. You need to eat and the omelets are getting cold.”

“Bossy.” Emily grumbled as she sat down. She really didn’t feel like eating, but she knew that Richard would force her if he had to.

Richard could see how hard Emily was trying to act fine, and he appreciated her working at bickering with him. Sitting down across from her, he watched her pushing a bite of omelet about on her plate. Reaching over, he rested his hand over hers. “Emmy, I want you to eat because I can’t stand seeing you wasting away, but if you can’t, don’t force yourself to.”

“But you went to so much trouble,” she argued.

“I did, but I can eat them both so they won’t be wasted. I’ll do this every morning until you’re ready to eat.”

Staring into the blue eyes that she’d spent most of her adult life looking into, she saw the same thing she’d always seen – his love. She also saw the deep worry and concern for her, it was the same look she’d seen when she’d taken to her bed after Lorelai had taken Rory and disappeared. Then, Richard had practically forced her to come out of it, now, he was only gently coaxing, no force anywhere in his actions.

The thought made her realize something.

She’d frightened him.

Turning her hand until the palm touched his, Emily wrapped her fingers around the side of his hand. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“No need to apologize, Emmy.”

“But I’ve upset you.”

“I’m only upset because I’m worried.” Gently squeezing her hand, Richard held her gaze. “You’re wasting away, Emmy. That frightens me. You have a great-grand daughter whose heart would be shattered if she lost her Nanna.”

“I try, but,” she started then shook her head. “I can’t. I just can’t. Every time I try, my throat seems to close up.”

“I know. I won’t force you.” He smiled. “I may grow fat eating all of your meals,” he paused to wink at her, sighing happily at the sound of her small chuckle.

Emily leaned over and kissed Richard’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“I don’t need thanks, Emmy. That’s not why I’m doing this.”

“I know. You made a promise,” she whispered and looked down at her plate.

“I did make a promise, but I would still be taking care of you regardless. I love you, Emmy. You’re my friend and friends take care of friends when they’re hurting.”

Emily knew Richard was still in love with her, but he’d pushed that aside since she’d married again and had become a great friend to her and to Sean. The thought of her dear husband made her eyes fill with tears and she let her head fall, a tear dropping onto the edge of her plate.

“Oh Emmy.” Richard whispered as he gently pulled her up and into his arms. Holding her close, he felt the warmth of her tears soaking through the material of his shirt. Cradling her head in the palm of his hand, he slowly swayed her back and forth, humming a bit to try and soothe her.

More than the song he was humming, the vibrations beneath her ear settled Emily. Sighing as she moved out of the embrace, she wiped at her face with her hands, scowling at the mess of makeup on her fingers.

“Don’t scowl so, Emmy.” Richard winked at her when she glared up at him. “Look at the mess that stuff left on my shirt,” he snarled down at the makeup smudges then looked up and gave her a goofy half grin. “I’d forgotten how messy your war paint could be.”

Emily rolled her eyes. She’d always hated when he called makeup that. “War paint,” she huffed.

Richard just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled when she snarled her nose at him. She’d reacted as he’d hoped – a sign that his fiery Emmy was coming back.

“Richard? Richard!” Emily tugged at his arm.

Richard shook his head. “Yes? Sorry.”

“Where were you?”

“Lost in thought.”

Emily cocked her head and studied Richard a moment. “About me,” she whispered.

“Yes. I was just thinking about how your reaction was a bit of the fiery woman I know coming back.” He caressed her cheek. “I’ve missed her.”

Sighing, she turned her face further into his palm. “I’m trying. Just keep being patient with me. I,” her voice cracked. “I’m lost, Richard. I found myself with Sean’s help and now he’s gone. I don’t,” she moved away and shook her head. “I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“But you do know who you are. You’re Emily Lillianna Tiernay. You’re strong and beautiful. You’re a wonderful teacher, whose students learned more in class than any other because of the way you interacted with them and made history fun. You’re a caring and faithful friend to me, to Katie, to Bunny. Rory loves you, Larissa adores you – because of who you are.”

“Oh Richard,” she whispered, her lip trembling. “It’s so hard to be her.”

“I know it is. I think instead of being lost, you’re just afraid to be you because,” he paused and reached out to clasp her hand. “Because it will make you think of Sean and it will make you hurt.”

“I’m tired of hurting.”

“I know you are. I’d take it all away if I could, Emmy, but I can’t. All I can do is just be here to help you through it and hold you and give you all the love I have for you.”

“Richard, I can’t,” she started.

Richard held up a hand, stalling her protest. “I’m not asking for anything, Emmy. I’m only being the friend I promised you I would be. I’m simply keeping that promise and the promise I made to Sean.”

Closing her eyes, Emily took a shuddering breath. “I miss him.”

“I know you do. I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Richard. “Is it ever going to stop hurting?”

“I don’t know, Emmy. Bunny would be the one to have that answer.” Richard answered, gently pulling Emily back into his embrace. “Now. Why don’t I take you for a drive? Hmm? Just you and me and somewhere quiet.”

Emily nodded against his chest. “I’d like that.” She bit her lip as she pulled back and looked up at him again. “Maybe take me home with you and play the piano for me?”

“Anything you want.”


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to be apologizing for not posting more, but I am struggling with this story. The death of EH did not help at all and made me wish I hadn't killed Sean off, but I've always said this was a Richard/Emily fic so I stuck with Sean's death (though I really didn't want to) and am heading to the ending I already have partly written. I just don't know when I'm going to get there. This story is a monster lol.

 

 

 

 

Slowly Emily had began to eat again, began to smile, began to laugh. Her nights were still filled with tears as she settled into her empty bed without the warmth she’d grown so accustomed to.

She’d been asked by Bunny if she would come back and teach again, but had decided not to go back. At least not until the new building was finished. Maybe by that time she could stand before a class without looking out and seeing Sean’s smiling face amongst her students.

She’d come across the squishy ball that had found its way into her desk drawer more than once in her time as a teacher. The sight of it had her bursting into tears, remembering one of the last times she’d found it in her desk drawer. Her students had put it there the last day she’d been in the classroom as their teacher before going off on her honeymoon with Sean. She and Sean had even taken the thing with them so she could tell her students about its adventure when she went back to teaching.

She’d laughed at her students, past and present, as they listened to some of the things, __Squishy__ , as her students had named the thing, had gotten up to on its trip to Ireland and Scotland. Their laughter had echoed about the building when she’d shown them the pictures. Squishy posed on a rock, up a tree, on the moors, in the window of the castle they’d stayed at. The favorite had been the ridiculous thing balancing precariously on the edge of the banks of Loch Lomond as if it was looking to see if Nessie could be spotted.

She’d been spending a lot of time with Richard who had made sure to include Katie as much as possible. When she wasn’t with Richard and or Katie, she was spending time with Rory and sweet Larissa. Lorelai hadn’t tried to speak to her since that day she’d followed them home from the hospital, though she knew from Rory that Lorelai asked about how she was doing every time they talked. She also knew from Richard that Lorelai wanted to see her but that he had told her no.

Richard had tried his best to put a bubble around her to keep her from being hurt and succeeded for the most part. He couldn’t keep their friends from calling, or cards from being sent in the mail with well meaning thoughts behind them, or memories from haunting her at night when she rattled around in the home she had Sean had been married in and loved in.

Today Richard was taking her on a small road trip just to get her out of the house. She wasn’t sure where he was taking her, but she knew that it would be somewhere away from crowds to keep her at peace. More of the bubble he was trying to keep her in. Hearing a car pull up to the house, she shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled on her cardigan.

The smile she’d been wearing as she opened the door, faded as she looked into the blue eyes of her daughter. “Lorelai,” she breathed and began to back up. “I can’t, Lorelai. I can’t do this. You didn’t like Sean,” her voice cracked but she swallowed and kept going. “I know that you didn’t, but please, I don’t want to hear it. You hate me for divorcing your father…I…”

“Mom.” Lorelai said the name loudly, shocked at the shear panic she could see building up within her mother.

“No, Lorelai. You don’t get to come into our…” she closed her eyes, tears falling unbidden down her cheek. “Into my home and…”

“I didn’t come here to do anything other than make sure you’re okay. And…” Lorelai paused and bit her lip then continued in a quieter voice when her mother was finally looking at her. “…I’m sorry. After all of the things I said about him and to him…all of the things I called him…” she shook her head and cleared her throat. “Did you know that he wrote me a letter? He didn’t scold me, all he did was write, __love her__. That’s all, Mom. Just, __love her.__ I don’t understand any of it.”

“He wanted nothing more than to see us happy. He hated that he couldn’t fix us, so I suppose he thought maybe a dying man’s wish would do the trick.” Emily whispered, her heart aching. “Please, Lorelai. I can’t do this.”

Lorelai nodded and turned to go. “I really am sorry, Mom.”

Emily watched Lorelai go then collapsed on the stairs behind her. Soul wrenching sobs made her wrap her arms around herself as the grief crowded around her and sucked her down.

Richard found her that way five minutes later. “Oh Emmy,” he whispered as he walked to her and knelt down. “What happened?”

“Lorelai was here,” she managed as she was pulled against Richard’s chest. “She wanted to apologize. She said that Sean had written her a letter.”

“And what did the letter say?” Richard asked as he gently rubbed her back, thankful to feel her calming as she relaxed against him.

“Love her.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all. Lorelai said she doesn’t understand any of it. I just can’t, Richard.”

“Shh,” he soothed when he felt her getting upset again. “You don’t have to. Some day, maybe you’ll be able to, but for now…all you have to do is just breathe. That’s all. Just breathe and let me take you away for a while. Maybe a nice little break at the Cape will do you some good.”

“I can’t leave Katie.”

“We’ll take her with us. Getting away will be good for her, too.”

“What about work?”

“Work is irrelevant at this moment. Besides, you know I can work from anywhere if I want to.”

“And Lloyd?

“Lloyd be damned.” Richard patted her back. “Go on upstairs and wash your face then start packing. I’ll go talk to Katie. Maybe I have a little surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Emily asked as she backed away and took the handkerchief he held out for her.

“Yes. And no, I’m not going to tell you what it is.”

Shaking her head, Emily smiled softly at him. “Thank you.”

“No thanks necessary, Emmy. Just say you’ll go.”

“Alright.”

“Good. Now go pack. We’ll leave as soon as I’ve talked to Katie and made a few phone calls.”

Slowly Emily had began to eat again, began to smile, began to laugh. Her nights were still filled with tears as she settled into her empty bed without the warmth she’d grown so accustomed to.

She’d been asked by Bunny if she would come back and teach again, but had decided not to go back. At least not until the new building was finished. Maybe by that time she could stand before a class without looking out and seeing Sean’s smiling face amongst her students.

She’d come across the squishy ball that had found its way into her desk drawer more than once in her time as a teacher. The sight of it had her bursting into tears, remembering one of the last times she’d found it in her desk drawer. Her students had put it there the last day she’d been in the classroom as their teacher before going off on her honeymoon with Sean. She and Sean had even taken the thing with them so she could tell her students about its adventure when she went back to teaching.

She’d laughed at her students, past and present, as they listened to some of the things, __Squishy__ , as her students had named the thing, had gotten up to on its trip to Ireland and Scotland. Their laughter had echoed about the building when she’d shown them the pictures. Squishy posed on a rock, up a tree, on the moors, in the window of the castle they’d stayed at. The favorite had been the ridiculous thing balancing precariously on the edge of the banks of Loch Lomond as if it was looking to see if Nessie could be spotted.

She’d been spending a lot of time with Richard who had made sure to include Katie as much as possible. When she wasn’t with Richard and or Katie, she was spending time with Rory and sweet Larissa. Lorelai hadn’t tried to speak to her since that day she’d followed them home from the hospital, though she knew from Rory that Lorelai asked about how she was doing every time they talked. She also knew from Richard that Lorelai wanted to see her but that he had told her no.

Richard had tried his best to put a bubble around her to keep her from being hurt and succeeded for the most part. He couldn’t keep their friends from calling, or cards from being sent in the mail with well meaning thoughts behind them, or memories from haunting her at night when she rattled around in the home she had Sean had been married in and loved in.

Today Richard was taking her on a small road trip just to get her out of the house. She wasn’t sure where he was taking her, but she knew that it would be somewhere away from crowds to keep her at peace. More of the bubble he was trying to keep her in. Hearing a car pull up to the house, she shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled on her cardigan.

The smile she’d been wearing as she opened the door, faded as she looked into the blue eyes of her daughter. “Lorelai,” she breathed and began to back up. “I can’t, Lorelai. I can’t do this. You didn’t like Sean,” her voice cracked but she swallowed and kept going. “I know that you didn’t, but please, I don’t want to hear it. You hate me for divorcing your father…I…”

“Mom.” Lorelai said the name loudly, shocked at the shear panic she could see building up within her mother.

“No, Lorelai. You don’t get to come into our…” she closed her eyes, tears falling unbidden down her cheek. “Into my home and…”

“I didn’t come here to do anything other than make sure you’re okay. And…” Lorelai paused and bit her lip then continued in a quieter voice when her mother was finally looking at her. “…I’m sorry. After all of the things I said about him and to him…all of the things I called him…” she shook her head and cleared her throat. “Did you know that he wrote me a letter? He didn’t scold me, all he did was write, __love her__. That’s all, Mom. Just, __love her.__ I don’t understand any of it.”

“He wanted nothing more than to see us happy. He hated that he couldn’t fix us, so I suppose he thought maybe a dying man’s wish would do the trick.” Emily whispered, her heart aching. “Please, Lorelai. I can’t do this.”

Lorelai nodded and turned to go. “I really am sorry, Mom.”

Emily watched Lorelai go then collapsed on the stairs behind her. Soul wrenching sobs made her wrap her arms around herself as the grief crowded around her and sucked her down.

Richard found her that way five minutes later. “Oh Emmy,” he whispered as he walked to her and knelt down. “What happened?”

“Lorelai was here,” she managed as she was pulled against Richard’s chest. “She wanted to apologize. She said that Sean had written her a letter.”

“And what did the letter say?” Richard asked as he gently rubbed her back, thankful to feel her calming as she relaxed against him.

“Love her.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all. Lorelai said she doesn’t understand any of it. I just can’t, Richard.”

“Shh,” he soothed when he felt her getting upset again. “You don’t have to. Some day, maybe you’ll be able to, but for now…all you have to do is just breathe. That’s all. Just breathe and let me take you away for a while. Maybe a nice little break at the Cape will do you some good.”

“I can’t leave Katie.”

“We’ll take her with us. Getting away will be good for her, too.”

“What about work?”

“Work is irrelevant at this moment. Besides, you know I can work from anywhere if I want to.”

“And Lloyd?

“Lloyd be damned.” Richard patted her back. “Go on upstairs and wash your face then start packing. I’ll go talk to Katie. Maybe I have a little surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Emily asked as she backed away and took the handkerchief he held out for her.

“Yes. And no, I’m not going to tell you what it is.”

Shaking her head, Emily smiled softly at him. “Thank you.”

“No thanks necessary, Emmy. Just say you’ll go.”

“Alright.”

“Good. Now go pack. We’ll leave as soon as I’ve talked to Katie and made a few phone calls.”


End file.
